¡Tengo tu numero!
by candice 1981
Summary: Faltan 10 diaz para la boda y Candy ha perdido el anillo de compromiso, que hara ahora, pero no todo es malo ha encontrado un telefono en la basura, y planea utilizarlo para encontrar su anillo, ella esta en contacto con el antiguo propietario y comenza a contestar sus mensajes y llamadas. Aunque Terrence Grandchester no quiera. Acompañenme en esta nueva adaptacion.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas como estan, se que aun me falta el epilogo de dos historias y ya tengo dos adaptaciones en curso, pero de verdad cuando comence a leer los libros de Sophie Kinsella, me encanto esta historia es divertidisima y no me resisti a empezar a adaptarla espero me tengan paciencia que a todas las adaptare seguido. saludos a todas

Diez días antes de la boda, Candy pierde su anillo de compromiso. Todo se tuerce en un hotel lujoso de Londres en el que ella y sus amigas están celebrando su despedida de soltera por todo lo alto. Todas quieren probarse ese anillo tan valioso, y entre risas y champán, suena la alarma de incendios y salen corriendo a la calle. Al llegar fuera, nadie tiene el anillo. Desesperada, Candy , empieza a llamar a todo el mundo para pedir ayuda y ¡alguien le quita el móvil de la mano! ¡Se lo han robado también! ¿Cómo la van a avisar ahora cuando encuentren el anillo? Y acto seguido, ve un móvil en una papelera, un móvil tirado a propósito a la basura y que ella necesita urgentemente. Candy le pasa el nuevo número a todos sus amigos y además contesta las llamadas que recibe y lee los mensajes dirigidos a la propietaria anterior, la secretaria (que acaba de dimitir) de Terrence Grandchester, un empresario importante. Mientras sigue buscando el anillo, Candy está en contacto con Terrence, el dueño del nuevo teléfono. Terry le dejará quedárselo un tiempo a cambio de que le reenvíe todos los mensajes que reciba, pero Candy a veces contesta de parte de Terry en temas profesionales y también personales. No tiene freno. Terry también empieza a opinar sobre la vida de Candy, sobre su boda, sobre los suegros y sobre el mismo novio, quien, quizás, no sea tan maravilloso como pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas aqui esta este capitulo de esta maravillosa adaptacion de Sophie kinsella, se que aveces no les da tiempo de dejar un comentario, pero de verdad algo como esto :D seria genial, asi sabre que las adaptaciones les gustan, saludos a todas y gracias por cada review

**CAPÍTULO 01**

**P**erspectiva, solo necesito un poco de perspectiva. No es un terremoto ni un loco con un rifle ni una fuga radiactiva, ¿no? En la escala de desastres, no es de primera magnitud. Repito, no es un desastre de primera magnitud...

Supongo que algún día recordaré este momento, me reiré y pensaré: «Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué tonta fui por angustiarme de esa manera...!».

Déjalo, Candy. No te esfuerces.

No me hace ninguna gracia y, de hecho, hasta me estoy mareando.

Aquí estoy, recorriéndome a tientas todo el salón de baile del hotel, con el corazón desbocado, registrándolo de arriba abajo y buscando inútilmente en la moqueta con el estampado azul, por detrás de las sillas doradas de banquete, debajo de las servilletas de papel tiradas por el suelo, en los lugares donde sé que es imposible que esté.

Lo he perdido. La única cosa en el mundo que se suponía que no podía perder. Mi anillo de compromiso.

Decir que este es un anillo especial es quedarse muy corta. Ha permanecido en el seno de la familia de Anthony a lo largo de tres generaciones. Es un pedazo de anillo con una esmeralda espectacular y dos diamantes, y Anthony tuvo que sacarlo de la cámara acorazada de un banco antes de pedirme que me casara con él. Lo he llevado sin problemas durante tres meses, dejándolo todas las noches sin falta en un platillo especial de porcelana, palpándolo y dándole vueltas en el dedo cada treinta segundos... y ahora, justo el día que sus padres vuelven de Estados Unidos, voy y lo pierdo. Tenía que ser el mismo día...

Los profesores George y Pauna Brown-Andley están, en estos precisos instantes, volando de vuelta a casa después de pasar un semestre sabático en Chicago. Me los imagino perfectamente, comiendo cacahuetes fritos con miel y leyendo artículos académicos en sus respectivos Kindles. Francamente, no sé cuál de los dos me da más miedo.

Él. Es muy sarcástico.

No, ella. Con ese pelo rizado, todo el día haciéndote preguntas sobre qué piensas del feminismo.

Está bien, los dos dan un miedo de narices. Y aterrizarán dentro de una hora y querrán ver el anillo, naturalmente...

No. No te pongas a hiperventilar ahora, Candy. Piensa en positivo. Solo necesito plantearlo desde un ángulo distinto. Como... ¿qué haría Poirot en mi lugar? Poirot no se pondría histérico, presa del pánico, no. Conservaría la calma, ejercitaría sus pequeñas células grises y recordaría algún detalle insignificante y crucial que sería la clave de todo.

Voy a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Pequeñas células grises.

Vamos... Esforzaos todo lo que podáis.

El caso es que no estoy segura de que Poirot se hubiese pimplado tres copas de champán rosado y un mojito antes de resolver el asesinato en el _Orient Express_.

—¿Señorita? —Una señora de la limpieza con el pelo gris intenta rodearme con un aspirador y yo doy un respingo, horrorizada. ¿Es que ya van a pasar el aspirador? ¿Y si se lo traga ese cacharro?

—Perdone. —La agarro del hombro de nailon azul—. ¿No podría dejarme cinco minutos más para seguir buscando antes de que empiece a aspirar?

—¿Es que todavía está buscando su anillo? —Menea la cabeza sin demasiada convicción y luego se le ilumina la cara—. ¿ A que resulta que lo encuentra cuando vuelva a casa? ¡Seguro que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo!

—Es posible. —Me obligo a asentir educadamente con la cabeza, aunque lo que tengo son ganas de soltarle: «¡No soy tan idiota!».

Descubro a otra mujer de la limpieza al otro lado del salón, limpiando migas y metiendo servilletas de papel arrugadas en una bolsa de basura. Esa mujer no presta atención a lo que hace. ¿Es que no me ha oído?

—¡Perdón! —chillo mientras me planto corriendo a su lado—. Está buscando mi anillo, ¿verdad?

—De momento no he visto ni rastro de la sortija, cariño. —La mujer vuelve a barrer con la mano otra tanda de desperdicios de la mesa y los mete en la bolsa de basura sin mirar siquiera.

—¡Cuidado! —Cojo las servilletas y vuelvo a sacarlas, palpándolas concienzudamente a ver si noto algún bulto sólido, sin que me importe llenarme las manos de glaseado de crema de mantequilla.

—Oye, bonita, que estoy intentando limpiar. —La mujer de la limpieza me quita las servilletas de las manos—. Mira qué jaleo estás armando... ¡Lo estás poniendo todo perdido!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. —Me agacho para recoger los moldes de papel de las _cupcakes _que he tirado al suelo—. Pero es que no lo entiende, si no encuentro ese anillo, estoy muerta.

Me dan ganas de coger la bolsa de la basura y realizar un examen forense del contenido con unas pinzas. Me dan ganas de rodear la totalidad del salón con cinta policial amarilla y declararlo una escena del crimen. Tiene que estar aquí, tiene que estar...

A menos que se lo haya llevado alguien. Esa es la única otra posibilidad que se me ocurre. Una de mis amigas se lo ha probado, aún lo lleva en el dedo y, por lo que sea, no se ha dado cuenta. A lo mejor se ha caído accidentalmente en el interior de un bolso... quizá se ha colado en un bolsillo... se ha quedado prendado en los hilos de algún jersey... las posibilidades que barajo en mi cabeza cada vez son más y más rocambolescas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas.

—¿Has mirado en el lavabo de señoras? —La mujer me esquiva y sigue limpiando por detrás de mí.

Pues claro que he mirado en el lavabo. He buscado en todos y cada uno de los cubículos, de rodillas incluso. Y luego en los lavamanos. Dos veces. Y luego he intentado convencer al recepcionista para que lo cerrase y mandase examinar todas las tuberías, pero se ha negado. Ha dicho que sería distinto si yo supiera con certeza que lo había perdido ahí dentro, y que estaba seguro de que la policía estaría de acuerdo con él, y que si hacía el favor de apartarme del mostrador, que había gente esperando.

Policía. ¡Bah! Creía que en cuanto los llamase, vendrían a todo correr con sus coches patrulla y sus sirenas, y no que me dirían que me pasase por la comisaría a presentar una denuncia. ¡No tengo tiempo de presentar denuncias! ¡Tengo que encontrar mi anillo!

Vuelvo a toda prisa a la mesa redonda donde estábamos sentadas esta tarde y me agacho para meterme debajo y palpar la moqueta una vez más. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que me pase esto? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan torpe? Fue idea de mi amiga de la escuela Ruby sacar entradas para la merienda del Marie Curie

Champagne Tea. No podía venir a mi despedida de soltera en el spa este fin de semana, así que lo de esta tarde era una especie de alternativa.

Éramos ocho a la mesa, todas bebiendo champán alegremente e hinchándonos a pasteles, y fue justo antes de que empezase la rifa cuando alguien dijo: «Vamos, Candy, vamos a probarnos tu anillo. Haz que rule».

Ni siquiera recuerdo quién lo dijo. ¿Annie, tal vez? Annie estudió conmigo en la universidad, y ahora trabajamos juntas en First Fit Physio, con Susana, que también estaba en nuestro curso de fisio.

Susana también vino a la merienda, pero me parece que no se probó el anillo. ¿O sí lo hizo?

Ay, soy una calamidad para estas cosas. A ver, ¿cómo voy a hacer de Poirot si ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo más básico? La verdad es que me parece que todas, absolutamente todas, se han probado el anillo: Patty, Eliza y Emily (todas antiguas compañeras de clase en el colegio de Taunton); Susana (la organizadora de mi boda, que a estas alturas ya se ha convertido en una especie de amiga) y su ayudante Clemency; y Patty y Annie (que no son solo mis compañeras de universidad y de trabajo, sino que también son mis dos mejores amigas. También van a ser mis damas de honor).

Vale, lo admito: estaba regocijándome con toda aquella admiración. Aún me parece increíble que algo tan impresionante y bonito sea mío. El caso es que todavía no me acabo de creer nada de lo que está pasándome. ¡Voy a casarme! Yo, Candice White. Con un profesor universitario alto y guapo que ha escrito un libro y hasta ha salido por la tele. Hace solo seis meses, mi vida amorosa era un completo desastre. Llevaba un año sin ninguna novedad significativa y estaba planteándome de mala gana si debería darle a aquel tipo de , el de la halitosis, una segunda oportunidad... ¡y ahora solo faltan diez días para mi boda! Me despierto todas las mañanas y veo la espalda suave y llena de pecas de Anthony y pienso: «Mi prometido, el doctor Anthony Brown, profesor titular del King's College de Londres»1, y siento una leve punzada de incredulidad. Y luego me doy media vuelta hacia el otro lado y miro el anillo, que reluce con su brillo carísimo en mi mesilla de noche, y vuelvo a sentir otra punzada de incredulidad.

Dios mío... ¿¡qué va a decir Anthony cuando se entere!?

Se me encoge el estómago y trago saliva. No. No pienses en eso ahora. Vamos, pequeñas células grises. Poneos ya a trabajar.

Creo recordar que Clare llevó el anillo mucho rato. Ahora que lo pienso, no quería quitárselo.

Entonces Annie se puso a tirar de él diciendo: «¡Me toca a mí, me toca a mí!», y recuerdo que la avisé: «¡Con cuidado!».

A ver, que nadie piense que he sido una irresponsable, porque mientras circulaba por la mesa, no le he quitado el ojo de encima al anillo en ningún momento.

Lo que pasa es que entonces he tenido que dividir mi atención, porque ha empezado la rifa y los premios eran fabulosos. Una semana en un palacete italiano, un corte de pelo en una peluquería exclusiva, un cheque-regalo para Harvey Nichols... En la sala había un alboroto impresionante, con gente que sacaba boletos sin parar y los números que se anunciaban desde la tarima y las mujeres que se levantaban de un salto y gritaban: «¡Yo!».

Y justo entonces ocurrió. Fue justo entonces cuando me equivoqué. Ese fue el momento decisivo, el instante en que todo pudo haber sido de otra manera. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, ese es el momento en que me plantaría delante de mí misma y me diría con severidad: «Candy: prio-ri-da-des».

Pero es que una no se da cuenta, ¡qué va! El momento existe, está ahí, cometes tu error fatal y luego el momento pasa y ¡zas...! desaparece, y con él también se esfuma la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Y entonces lo que pasó fue que Eliza ganó unas entradas para el torneo de Wimbledon en la rifa.

Quiero a Eliza con locura, pero siempre ha sido un pelín pánfila. No se levantó y gritó: «¡Yo! ¡Yupi!» a pleno pulmón, sino que solo levantó la mano unos centímetros. Ni siquiera nosotras —¡que estábamos en la mesa con ella!— nos percatamos de que había ganado.

Justo cuando empecé a advertir que Eliza sujetaba un boleto del sorteo agitándolo tímidamente en el aire, la presentadora que había en la tarima dijo:

—Creo que vamos a tener que repetir el sorteo, puesto que no hay ningún ganador...

—¡Grita! —Empujé a Eliza y me puse a agitar la mano como una loca—. ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡La ganadora está aquí!

—Y el nuevo número es el... 4-4-0-3. Para mi consternación, una chica de pelo moreno que había al otro lado de la sala empezó a gritar y a blandir un boleto en el aire.

—¡Ella no ha ganado! — exclamé indignada—. Has ganado tú.

—No importa. —Eliza ya estaba encogiéndose de nuevo en su silla.

—¡Pues claro que importa! — grité antes de poder contenerme, y todas mis amigas se echaron a reír.

—¡Adelante, Candy! — exclamó Annie—. ¡Adelante, Caballera Blanca! ¡Ve y deshaz este entuerto!

—¡Sí, anda, Caballeri!

Esta es una broma de cuando éramos pequeñas. Solo por una vez, una sola, que ocurrió una cosa en la escuela, y empecé a recoger firmas para salvar a los hámsteres, todo el mundo empezó a llamarme la Caballera Blanca. O Caballeri, para abreviar. Por lo visto, mi supuesto grito de guerra es: «¡Pues claro que importa!».

En fin. Baste con decir que al cabo de dos minutos me había subido a la tarima con la chica morena y la presentadora y estaba discutiendo con ellas y diciéndoles que el boleto de mi amiga era más válido que el suyo.

Ahora sé que nunca debería haber abandonado la mesa. Nunca debería haberme separado del anillo, ni siquiera un segundo.

Comprendo perfectamente que fue una estupidez, aunque, en mi descargo, debo decir que yo no sabía que iba a saltar la alarma antiincendios, ¿verdad que no? Fue tan surrealista... Todo el mundo estaba sentado tranquilamente merendando y bebiéndose su té y su champán cuando, de repente, sonó el ruido atronador de una sirena y se armó la de Dios es Cristo, y todo el mundo se levantó y echó a correr en dirección a las salidas de emergencias. Vi a Annie, a Patty y a las demás coger sus bolsos y dirigirse hacia el fondo de la sala.

Un hombre con traje apareció en la tarima y nos hizo andar a la presentadora, a la chica morena y a mí hacia una puerta lateral, y no hubo manera de que nos dejara ir hacia el otro lado. No dejaba de repetir: «Su seguridad es nuestra máxima prioridad».

A pesar de todo, no es que estuviese preocupada, porque no creí que el anillo hubiese desaparecido. Supuse que alguna de mis amigas lo tendría a buen recaudo y que ya me reuniría con ellas fuera y lo recuperaría.

Fuera, naturalmente, reinaba un caos absoluto. Además de nuestra merienda, en el hotel se celebraba un importante congreso de negocios y todos los delegados salían en tropel desde distintas puertas hacia la calle, y el personal del hotel trataba de transmitir mensajes de calma a los clientes a través de los megáfonos, los coches pitaban sin parar y tardé siglos en encontrar a Eliza y a Patty en medio de todo aquel jaleo.

—¿Tenéis mi anillo? —les pregunté inmediatamente, tratando de que mi voz no sonara acusadora —. ¿Quién lo tiene?

Las dos me miraron con cara de perplejidad.

—No sé. —Eliza se encogió de hombros—. ¿No lo tenía

Annie?

Así que entonces volví a meterme en la barahúnda a ver si encontraba a Annie, pero resultó que ella no lo tenía, creía que Clare lo tenía, y Clare creía que lo tenía

Clemency, y Clemency creía que tal vez era Ruby quien lo tenía, pero ¿no se había ido ya?

Lo malo del pánico es que se apodera de tu cuerpo por completo.

Tú sigues aún relativamente tranquila, sigues diciéndote: «No seas ridícula, ¿cómo se va a perder el anillo?», cuando, al cabo de un minuto, el personal de Marie Curie anuncia que el acto queda suspendido por causas ajenas a su voluntad y se pone a repartir bolsitas de recuerdo. Y todas tus amigas han desaparecido para irse a coger el metro. Y tu anillo sigue aún más solo que la una. Y una vocecilla interior empieza a chillar: «¡Oh,

Dios mío! ¡Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar! ¡Nadie debería haberme confiado nunca un anillo tan valioso, una auténtica reliquia familiar!

¡Craso error! ¡Craso error!».

Y así es como acabas debajo de una mesa de hotel una hora más tarde, buscando a tientas en la superficie de una moqueta llena de roña, rezando desesperadamente para que ocurra algún milagro (a pesar de que el padre de tu prometido ha escrito un libro superventas diciendo que los milagros no existen y que son todo supersticiones y que hasta decir «¡Oh, Dios mío!» es señal de debilidad mental).

De pronto me doy cuenta de que mi móvil está parpadeando y lo cojo con manos temblorosas. Tengo tres mensajes y voy desplazándome hacia abajo para leerlos, esperanzada.

_¿Ya lo has encontrado?_

_Annie. Bss_

_Lo siento, nena, pero no lo he visto. No t preocupes, q no le diré_

_nada a Albert. P. Bss_

_¡Hola, Candy! Dios, qué horror perder el anillo... Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció verlo... (nuevo mensaje de texto)_

Me quedo mirando el teléfono, atacada de los nervios. ¿A Clare le pareció verlo? ¿Dónde?

Salgo de debajo de la mesa y me pongo a zarandear el teléfono, pero el resto del mensaje se niega en redondo a aparecer. Aquí dentro la cobertura es una porquería. ¿Cómo puede este hotel decir que es de cinco estrellas? Ahora tendré que salir.

—¡Oiga! —Me acerco a la mujer de la limpieza del pelo gris y le grito para que me oiga a pesar del ruido del aspirador—. Salgo fuera un momento a leer un mensaje pero si encuentra el anillo, llámeme, ¿de acuerdo? Ya le he dado mi número de móvil, estaré ahí mismo, en la calle...

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, guapa —dice la mujer pacientemente.

Atravieso el vestíbulo del hotel a todo correr, esquivando a varios grupos de asistentes al congreso, y me paro un momento delante del mostrador de recepción.

—¿Alguna novedad de...?

—Nadie ha dejado nada por aquí todavía, señora.

En la calle me recibe un aire cálido y suave, con un ligero regusto a verano, a pesar de que todavía estamos a mediados de abril. Espero que dentro de diez días haga este mismo tiempo, porque mi vestido de novia lleva la espalda descubierta y cuento con que sea un día soleado.

Los peldaños de la escalinata de entrada al hotel son bajos y muy amplios, y los subo y los bajo una y otra vez, moviendo mi móvil hacia delante y hacia atrás tratando en vano de conseguir cobertura. Al final me bajo a la acera de la calle, sacudiendo el teléfono con movimientos más salvajes, paseándolo por encima de mi cabeza y luego acercándolo a la apacible calle de Knightsbridge, donde no hay mucho tráfico, alargando el móvil con las puntas de mis dedos extendidos.

«Vamos, teléfono... —Trato de convencerlo mentalmente—. Yo sé que tú puedes. Anda, hazlo por Candy. Descárgate el mensaje. Tiene que haber cobertura en alguna parte... Tú puedes hacerlo...»

—¡Aaaaaaah! —Oigo mi propio alarido de estupor antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Siento un dolor como si me hubiese dislocado el hombro y tuviese arañazos en los dedos. Una figura en bicicleta pedalea a toda velocidad hacia el final de la calle.

Solo me da tiempo de ver una vieja sudadera gris y unos esmirriados vaqueros negros antes de que la bici doble la esquina.

Tengo la mano vacía. Pero ¿qué narices...?

Me quedo pasmada mirándome la palma de la mano con incredulidad. No está. Ese tipo me ha robado el móvil. ¡Ese tío me ha robado el puto móvil!

Mi móvil es mi vida. No puedo vivir sin él. Es un órgano vital.

—¿Señora, está usted bien? —

El portero baja la escalera a toda prisa—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Le ha hecho daño ese hombre?

—Me... me han robado — acierto a decir, tartamudeando—. Me han mangado el móvil.

El portero hace un chasquido con la lengua, solidarizándose conmigo.

—Unos sinvergüenzas, eso es lo que son. Unos sinvergüenzas y unos oportunistas. Hay que andarse con mucho ojo por este barrio...

Yo no estoy escuchándole, sino que estoy echándome a temblar.

Nunca había sentido tanta angustia ni tanto pánico. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo sin mi teléfono? ¿Cómo funciono?

Mis manos no dejan de irse derechas al bolsillo donde suelo guardar mi móvil, en un reflejo automático. Mi instinto quiere que le mande un mensaje de texto a alguien:

«¡Diossss: he perdido el móvil!», pero ¿cómo puedo hacer eso sin un puto móvil?

Mi móvil es mi gente. Son mis amigos. Es mi familia. Es mi trabajo. Es mi mundo. Lo es absolutamente todo. Me siento como si alguien me hubiese desconectado de todas las máquinas de soporte vital.

—¿Quiere que llame a la policía, señora? —El portero me mira con inquietud.

Yo estoy demasiado conmocionada para contestarle. Me asalta una súbita preocupación, aún más terrible: el anillo. Le he dado mi número de móvil a todo el mundo: al personal de la limpieza, a las empleadas del servicio de señoras, a las organizadoras de la merienda Marie Curie... a todo el mundo. ¿Y si alguien lo encuentra?

¿Y si lo tiene alguien y está intentando llamarme ahora mismo y no hay respuesta porque el tipo de la sudadera ya ha tirado mi tarjeta SIM al río? Ay, Dios... Necesito hablar con el recepcionista. Le daré el número de casa en vez de...

No. No es una buena idea. Si dejan un mensaje, Albert podría oírlo. Está bien, entonces... entonces... Dejaré mi número del trabajo. Sí, eso es.

Solo que esta tarde no va a haber nadie en el centro de fisio. No puedo ir y quedarme allí a esperar de brazos cruzados, solo por si llama alguien.

Ahora ya empiezo a estar cagada de miedo. Todo está haciendo aguas por todas partes.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, cuando vuelvo a entrar corriendo en el vestíbulo, el recepcionista está ocupado. Tiene el mostrador rodeado de un grupo muy numeroso de asistentes al congreso, hablando de reservas de restaurante.

Intento llamar su atención, con la esperanza de que me considere una prioridad, pero pasa de mí olímpicamente y me siento un poco herida en mi orgullo. Sé que ya le he robado mucho tiempo pero ¿es que no se da cuenta de la terrible situación en que estoy metida?

—Señora... —El portero me ha seguido al interior del hotel, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación—. ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo para reponerse? ¡Arnold! —Llama de inmediato a un camarero—. Un brandy para la señora, por favor, a cuenta de la casa. Y si habla con nuestro recepcionista, él le ayudará con la policía. ¿Quiere sentarse?

—No, gracias. —De repente, se me ocurre algo—. ¡A lo mejor debería llamar a mi propio número!

¡Llamar al ladrón! Podría pedirle que volviera, ofrecerle una recompensa... ¿A usted qué le parece? ¿Podría usar su teléfono?

El portero prácticamente retrocede horrorizado al ver mi mano extendida.

—Señora, me temo que ese sería un acto muy temerario por su parte —afirma con severidad—. Y estoy seguro de que la policía estaría de acuerdo conmigo en disuadirla de semejante idea. Me parece que está usted en estado de shock. Tenga la bondad de sentarse e intente tranquilizarse.

Mmm... Tal vez tenga razón.

Desde luego, no me entusiasma la idea de quedar con un criminal con sudadera, pero no puedo sentarme y tranquilizarme; estoy demasiado atacada. Para calmar mi estado de nervios, empiezo a andar en círculos siguiendo la misma ruta, una y otra vez, taconeando con los zapatos en el suelo de mármol. Por delante de la maceta con el ficus gigante... por delante de la mesa de los periódicos... por delante de una papelera reluciente... y por delante del ficus de nuevo. Es un circuito reconfortante y, además, así mantengo la mirada fija en el recepcionista todo el rato, esperando que se quede libre.

El vestíbulo sigue repleto de hombres trajeados. Veo por las puertas de cristal que el portero ha vuelto a la escalera y está muy ocupado parando taxis y embolsándose propinas. Tengo a mi lado a un japonés bajito y achaparrado con un traje azul junto a un grupo de ejecutivos de aspecto europeo, que exclama sin cesar lo que parecen expresiones en japonés vociferante y furioso y que gesticula a todos los que llevan el pase de asistencia al congreso colgando alrededor del cuello en un cordón rojo. Es tan pequeñajo y los otros hombres parecen tan nerviosos que me dan ganas de sonreír.

El brandy llega en una bandeja y me detengo un momento para apurarlo de un sorbo, luego sigo andando, siguiendo la misma ruta repetitiva.

Maceta con ficus... mesa con periódicos... papelera... maceta con ficus... mesa con periódicos... papelera...

Ahora que ya me he calmado un poco, empiezan a asaltarme pensamientos homicidas. ¿Se da cuenta ese tipo de la sudadera de que me ha destrozado la vida? ¿Se da cuenta de lo vital que es un móvil? Es lo peor que puede robarse. Lo peor. Y ni siquiera era un móvil del otro mundo. Era una antigualla. Así que le deseo buena suerte al tipo de la sudadera si quiere teclear la «B» en un mensaje de texto o navegar por Internet. Espero que lo intente y que no lo consiga. Entonces se arrepentirá.

Ficus... periódicos... papelera... ficus... periódicos... papelera...

Y encima me ha hecho daño en el hombro. Será cabrón... A lo mejor puedo denunciarlo y pedirle una indemnización millonaria. Si es que lo pillan algún día, que no lo van a pillar. Ficus... periódicos... papelera...

Papelera.

Espera.

¿Qué es eso?

Me paro en seco y me quedo mirando dentro de la papelera, preguntándome si no me estarán tomando el pelo o si estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

Es un móvil.

Justo ahí, en la papelera. Un teléfono móvil.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo para que se animen a dejar un review, este en particular es muy muy gracioso, leanlo, (y dejen un review para saber su opinion) **

**CAPÍTULO 02**

** P**estañeo varias veces y vuelvo a mirar... pero sigue ahí dentro, semienterrado entre un par de programas del congreso y un vaso de cartón de _Starbucks_. ¿Qué demonios hace un móvil en una papelera?

Miro a mi alrededor para ver si alguien está observándome... y luego meto la mano rápidamente y lo saco.

Está un poco manchado de café, pero por lo demás parece impecable. Y además es de los buenos. Un Nokia. Nuevecito.

Me vuelvo con cuidado y examino el vestíbulo abarrotado de gente. Nadie me presta la más mínima atención, no viene nadie corriendo a plantarse a mi lado y decirme: «¡Eh, que ese teléfono es mío!». Y llevo paseándome por esta zona diez minutos. Quienquiera que lo haya arrojado a la papelera, lo hizo hace mucho rato.

En la parte de atrás del teléfono hay una pegatina con el nombre de la consultoría Globe Consulting Group impreso en letra diminuta y un número de teléfono. ¿Se habrá querido deshacer alguien de él? ¿Estará escacharrado? Pulso el botón de puesta en marcha y se enciende la pantalla. A mí me parece que funciona perfectamente.

Una vocecilla en mi cabeza me dice que no puedo quedármelo, que debería ir al mostrador de recepción y decir: «Perdón, creo que se le ha perdido el móvil a alguien». Eso es lo que debería hacer. Irme derecha a recepción, ahora mismo, como cualquier miembro de la sociedad cívico y responsable...

Mis pies no se quieren mover, ni un centímetro. Mi mano se cierra con gesto protector alrededor del teléfono. El caso es que necesito un móvil. Estoy segura de que Globe Consulting Group, quienesquiera que sean, tienen millones de móviles. Y tampoco me lo he encontrado tirado en el suelo o en el lavabo, ¿no? Estaba dentro de una papelera, y las cosas que hay dentro de las papeleras son basura.

Son un blanco fácil y pasan a ser de dominio público. Esas son las reglas. Vuelvo a asomarme a la papelera y veo un cordón rojo, como los que llevan al cuello los asistentes al congreso. Miro al recepcionista para asegurarme de que no me vea y luego meto la mano de nuevo y saco un pase de asistencia al congreso. La foto de una chica espectacularmente guapa está mirándome, y debajo leo lo siguiente: «Luisa Russell, Globe Consulting Group».

A estas alturas ya tengo elaborada una teoría francamente buena, hasta podría ser Poirot. Este es el móvil de Luisa Russell y lo ha tirado a la basura, porque... bueno, por la razón que sea.

Bueno, es culpa suya, no mía.

De pronto, el móvil empieza a vibrar y me llevo un buen susto.

¡Mierda! Está vivo. El tono de llamada empieza a sonar a todo volumen... y encima, es la canción _Single Ladies_, de Beyoncé.

Rápidamente le doy al botón de ignorar la llamada, pero al cabo de un momento empieza a sonar de nuevo, con un ruido atronador e inconfundible.

¿Es que en este maldito cacharro no hay un botón para bajar el volumen? Un par de ejecutivos se han girado a mirarme y me he puesto tan nerviosa que le he dado a «Contestar» en lugar de a «Ignorar».

Los ejecutivos todavía están mirándome, así que me acerco el móvil a la oreja y les doy la espalda.

—El usuario al que llama no está disponible en este momento — digo, tratando de hablar como un robot—. Deje un mensaje, por favor. —Así me libraré de quienquiera que sea.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? — Una suave voz masculina, muy educada, empieza a hablar y por poco se me escapa un chillido de asombro. ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Cree que soy un contestador!—. Acabo de hablar con Scottie. Tiene un contacto que cree que puede hacerlo. Será como una cirugía endoscópica. Es muy bueno. No quedará ni rastro.

No me atrevo ni a respirar. Ni a rascarme la nariz, que ahora, de golpe, me pica un montón.

—Muy bien —está diciendo el hombre—. Así que, hagas lo que hagas, hazme el puto favor de tener cuidado.

Cuelga y me quedo mirando el móvil sin salir de mi asombro. No creí que alguien llegara a dejar un mensaje realmente.

Ahora me siento culpable. Es un mensaje auténtico en el buzón de voz y Luisa no va a escucharlo.

Vamos a ver, no es culpa mía que haya tirado el móvil a la basura, pero aun así... Siento el impulso de registrar mi bolso para sacar un bolígrafo y lo único que tengo donde escribir, que es un viejo programa de mano de un musical. Me pongo a escribir: «Scottie tiene un contacto, cirugía endoscópica, ni rastro, puto favor de tener cuidado».

Sabe Dios de qué va todo eso.

¿Una liposucción, tal vez? Bueno, no importa. Lo que importa es que si algún día me tropiezo con esa tal Luisa, podré pasarle el mensaje.

Antes de que vuelva a sonar el móvil me abalanzo sobre el mostrador de recepción, milagrosamente desierto.

—Hola —digo sin aliento—. Soy yo otra vez. ¿Ha encontrado alguien mi anillo?

—No tenga la menor duda, señora mía —responde con una sonrisa glacial— de que si lo hubiésemos encontrado, la habríamos avisado. Tenemos su número de móvil y...

—¡No, no lo tienen! —lo interrumpo, casi con gesto triunfal

—. ¡Ese es el problema! Que el número que les he dado ahora está... mmm... desaparecido. Fuera de servicio. Eso es. —Solo me faltaba que el recepcionista llame al tipo de la sudadera y le hable de un anillo de diamantes con una esmeralda de valor incalculable—. Por favor, no llame a ese número. ¿Puede llamar a este en vez de llamar al que le he dado antes? —Copio con cuidado el número que aparece en la parte de atrás del móvil de la consultoría Globe—. Ah, y para asegurarme... ¿puedo probar a llamar yo? —Descuelgo el teléfono de la recepción y marco el número que acabo de anotar. Al cabo de un momento, Beyoncé empieza a berrear por el altavoz del móvil.

Muy bien. Al menos puedo relajarme un poco; tengo un número de teléfono.

—¿Desea algo más, señora? El recepcionista empieza a tener pinta de estar muy cabreado y ya se ha formado una cola de gente a mi espalda, así que le doy las gracias y me dirijo a un sofá cercano, con la adrenalina bombeándome por las venas. Tengo un móvil y tengo un plan.

Solo tardo cinco minutos en escribir mi nuevo número de móvil en veinte trozos distintos de papel de cartas del hotel, donde dice:

CANDICE WHITE– ANILLO ESMERALDA, ¡POR FAVOR, LLAMEN! En mayúsculas. Me llevo un chasco enorme al ver que las puertas del salón de baile están cerradas (a pesar de que estoy segura de que las mujeres de la limpieza siguen ahí dentro, las oigo), así que no tengo más remedio que recorrer los pasillos del hotel, el salón de té, los lavabos de señoras e incluso el spa para darle mi número a todos los empleados del establecimiento que encuentro por el camino y contarles mi historia.

Llamo a la policía y les dicto mi nuevo número. Envío un SMS a

Ruby (cuyo número me sé de memoria) diciendo:

_Hola. M han robado el móvil._

_Este es mi nuevo núm. Puedes dárselo a todas? Alguna señal del anillo?_

A continuación me desplomo exhausta sobre el sofá. Me siento como si hubiese estado viviendo en este maldito hotel todo el santo día.

Debería llamar también a Anthony y darle este número... pero necesito armarme de valor. Tengo el convencimiento irracional de que podrá adivinar, solo con oír mi tono de voz, que he perdido el anillo.

Intuirá que no llevo nada en el dedo en cuanto le diga: «Hola».

«Por favor, vuelve, anillo. Por favor, POR FAVOR, anda, vuelve...»

Recostada hacia atrás, cierro los ojos e intento enviar un mensaje telepático a través del éter, así que cuando Beyoncé empieza otra vez doy un bote del susto. ¡A lo mejor ahora sí! ¡Mi anillo! ¡Alguien lo ha encontrado! Ni siquiera miro la pantalla antes de descolgar y contestar entusiasmada:

—¿Dígame?

—¿Luisa? —Una voz de hombre me retumba en el oído. No es el hombre que ha llamado antes, es un tipo con la voz más grave.

Parece estar de mal humor, si es que eso se puede deducir a partir de solo tres sílabas. También está jadeando con fuerza, lo que significa que o bien es un pervertido o está haciendo ejercicio—. ¿Estás en el vestíbulo? ¿Sigue ahí la delegación japonesa?

En un acto reflejo, me vuelvo a mirar alrededor. Hay un montón de japoneses junto a las puertas.

—Sí, siguen aquí —digo—, pero no soy Luisa. Este ya no es el móvil de Luisa. Lo siento. ¿Tal vez podría hacer correr la voz de que ha cambiado de número?

Tengo que librarme de los colegas de Luisa. No puedo permitir que interfieran con lo mío ni que me llamen cada cinco segundos.

—Perdone, pero ¿quién es usted? —pregunta el hombre—. ¿Por qué está contestando a este número? ¿Dónde está Luisa?

—He tomado posesión de este teléfono —digo, con más confianza de la que siento realmente. Es que es verdad. Toda la ley de propiedad se basa en el derecho de posesión.

—¿Que ha tomado posesión, dice? ¿Qué diablos...? Oh, Dios... — Suelta alguna que otra maldición y oigo un ruido de pasos lejanos.

Suena como si bajara corriendo una escalera—. Bueno, contésteme solamente, ¿se están yendo?

—¿Los japoneses? —Miro al grupo entrecerrando los ojos—. Puede ser. No sabría decirle.

—¿Hay un tipo bajito con ellos? ¿Un poco grueso? ¿Y con mucho pelo?

—¿Se refiere al hombre del traje azul? Sí, lo tengo justo delante.

Parece cabreado. Ahora se está poniendo la gabardina. Uno de sus colegas acaba de darle una gabardina Burberry al japonés achaparrado. Mientras se la pone, tiene una mirada de cólera en los ojos y no deja de soltar imprecaciones furiosas en japonés a diestro y siniestro, mientras todos sus amigos asienten con nerviosismo.

—¡No! —La exclamación del hombre que tengo al otro lado del teléfono me pilla por sorpresa—. ¡No puede marcharse!

— Bueno, pues se está yendo. Lo siento.

—Tiene que detenerlo. Acérquese a él e impida que salga del hotel. Vaya y acérquese. Haga lo que sea necesario.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me quedo mirando el teléfono, perpleja—.

Oiga, lo siento, pero yo a usted ni siquiera lo conozco...

—Ni yo a usted tampoco — replica—. Además, ¿se puede saber quién es usted? ¿Es una amiga de Luisa? ¿Puede decirme exactamente por qué ha decidido dejar su trabajo justo en mitad del congreso más importante del año? ¿Es que se cree que ya no necesito una secretaria personal, así, de repente?

¡Ajá! Así que Luisa es su secretaria. Eso tiene sentido. ¡Y lo ha dejado plantado! Bueno, no me extraña, es tan mandón...

—Bueno, da lo mismo —se interrumpe—. Lo que importa es que estoy en la escalera, en la novena planta, el ascensor se ha estropeado, estaré ahí abajo dentro de menos de tres minutos, y tiene que entretener a Yuichi Yamasaki hasta que yo llegue, quienquiera que sea usted.

Menudo morro.

—¿O qué? —le suelto.

—O un año entero de cuidadosas negociaciones se irá al garete por culpa de un absurdo malentendido. El contrato del año se irá al traste y un equipo de veinte personas se quedará sin trabajo. — Su voz es implacable—. Directores ejecutivos, secretarias... absolutamente todos. Solo porque no puedo bajar hasta ahí lo bastante rápido y porque la única persona que podría ayudar no quiere hacerlo.

Oh, mierda...

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! — exclamo, furiosa—. Haré lo que pueda. ¿Cómo dice que se llama ese japonés?

—Yamasaki.

—¡Espere! —grito y atravieso el vestíbulo a todo correr—. ¡Por favor! ¿El señor Yamasaki? ¿Podría esperar un minuto?

El señor Yamasaki se da media vuelta con expresión inquisitiva y un par de gorilas se colocan a su lado, flanqueándolo con aire protector.

Tiene la cara ancha, todavía arrugada con furia, y un cuello grueso y robusto, que está envolviendo en un pañuelo de seda.

Tengo la impresión de que no le va mucho la cháchara.

No tengo ni idea de qué decir a continuación. No hablo japonés, no conozco nada de las empresas japonesas ni de la cultura japonesa.

Aparte del sushi, pero no puedo plantarme ahí y decirle «¡Sushi!», sin más ni más. Sería como acercarme a un alto ejecutivo estadounidense y decirle: «¡Mantequilla de cacahuete!».

—Soy... soy una gran admiradora —improviso—. De su trabajo. ¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo?

Pone cara de perplejidad y uno de sus colegas le murmura una traducción al oído. Inmediatamente, se le ilumina el rostro e inclina la cabeza.

Le devuelvo el saludo inclinando la cabeza yo también, despacio, y chasquea los dedos antes de soltar un ladrido para dar una orden. Al cabo de un momento, una preciosa carpeta de cuero se abre ante él y escribe algo elaborado en japonés.

—¿Sigue ahí? —La voz del desconocido emana de repente del teléfono.

—Sí —mascullo—. Pero por poco tiempo. ¿Dónde está usted? —

Le dedico una sonrisa radiante al señor Yamasaki.

—En la quinta planta.

Reténgalo ahí. Cueste lo que cueste.

El señor Yamasaki me da su trozo de papel, tapa su bolígrafo, vuelve a inclinar la cabeza y se dispone a marcharse.

—¡Espere! —grito desesperadamente—. ¿Puedo... puedo enseñarle algo?

—El señor Yamasaki está muy ocupado. —Uno de sus colegas, con gafas de montura de metal y la camisa más blanca que he visto en mi vida, se dirige a mí—. Tenga la amabilidad de ponerse en contacto con nuestra oficina.

Echan a andar en dirección a la salida. ¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo pedirle otro autógrafo.

Tampoco puedo hacerle un placaje.

Tengo que atraer su atención de alguna manera...

—¡Tengo algo muy importante que anunciar! —exclamo, corriendo tras ellos—. ¡Soy un telegrama cantante! Traigo un mensaje de todos los fans del señor Yamasaki. Sería una tremenda descortesía por su parte que se negara a escucharme.

Por lo visto, la mención de la palabra «descortesía» hace que se paren de golpe. Fruncen el ceño e intercambian miradas confusas.

—¿Un telegrama cantante? — pregunta recelosamente el hombre de las gafas de montura de metal.

—¿Han oído hablar de Gorilla Gram? Pues eso más o menos, un telegrama cantado —les explico. No estoy segura de que eso les haya aclarado las cosas lo más mínimo.

El intérprete murmura frenéticamente al oído del señor Yamasaki, y al cabo de un momento, me indica:

—Proceda.

El señor Yamasaki se da media vuelta y todos sus colegas lo imitan, cruzándose de brazos con actitud expectante y formando una hilera.

Por todo el vestíbulo veo miradas de interés de otros grupos de empresarios y asistentes al congreso.

—¿Dónde demonios está? — murmuro desesperadamente en el

móvil.— En el tercer piso —dice la voz del hombre al cabo de un momento—. Medio minuto. No lo pierda.—Empiece —dice el hombre de las gafas de montura de metal con impaciencia.

Algunos de los otros huéspedes del hotel que hay en el vestíbulo se han parado a mirar. Oh, Dios mío...

¿Cómo me he metido en este lío? En primer lugar, no sé cantar. En segundo lugar, ¿qué le canto a un empresario japonés al que no conozco de nada? En tercer lugar, ¿por qué habré dicho que soy un telegrama cantante?

Pero si no hago algo pronto, veinte personas podrían perder su trabajo.

Hago una amplia reverencia, solo para ganar un poco más de tiempo, y todos los japoneses se inclinan ante mí.

—Empiece —repite el hombre de las gafas de montura de metal, con un brillo siniestro en la mirada.

Respiro hondo. Vamos. Da igual lo que haga, solo tengo que hacer que dure medio minuto. Luego podré largarme de aquí y nunca más volverán a verme.

—Señor Yamasaki... — Empiezo a cantar tímidamente, al son de la canción de Single Ladies

—. Señor Yamasaki. Señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki. — Meneo las caderas y los hombros delante de él, igualito que Beyoncé

—. Señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki.

La verdad es que esto está chupado. No me hace falta ninguna letra, puedo seguir cantando «señor Yamasaki» todo el tiempo, una y otra vez. Al cabo de un momento, algunos de los japoneses hasta empiezan a cantar conmigo y a darle palmaditas en la espalda al señor Yamasaki.

—Señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki. Señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki. —Levanto el dedo y señalo al japonés con él mientras le guiño un ojo—. Ooh-ooh-ooh... oohooh- ooh...

Esta canción es increíblemente pegadiza. Ahora todos los japoneses están cantando, salvo el señor Yamasaki, que está ahí quieto, encantado de la vida. Algunos de los asistentes al congreso se han puesto a cantar también y oigo a uno de ellos que dice:

—¿Es una de esas cosas de las redes sociales? ¿Una movilización relámpago de esas?

—Señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki, señor Yamasaki...

¿Dónde está? —mascullo en el móvil, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Mirando.

—¡¿Qué?! —Levanto la cabeza de golpe y escaneo todo el vestíbulo.

De pronto detengo la mirada en un hombre solo, a unos treinta metros de distancia. Lleva un traje oscuro, tiene el pelo castaño y alborotado y sujeta un móvil junto a la oreja. A pesar de la distancia, veo que se está riendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? — le pregunto, furiosa.

—Acabo de llegar. No quería interrumpir. Muy buen trabajo, por cierto —añade—. Creo que se acaba de meter a Yamasaki en el bolsillo.

—Muchas gracias —digo con sarcasmo—. Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Es todo suyo. —Hago una exagerada reverencia al señor Yamasaki y luego me doy media vuelta y me dirijo rápidamente a la salida, sin hacer ningún caso de las exclamaciones de decepción de los japoneses. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que de los desconocidos arrogantes y sus estúpidos tratos de negocios.

—¡Espere! —La voz del hombre me sigue a través del móvil

—. Ese teléfono. Es de mi secretaria.

—Bueno, pues que no lo hubiera tirado a la papelera, yo qué quiere que le diga... —le replico al tiempo que empujo las puertas de cristal para salir—. Quien lo encuentra, se lo queda.

? ﾀﾀﾀ? ﾀﾀﾀ

Hay doce paradas de metro entre Knightsbridge y la casa de los padres de Anthony, en el norte de Londres, y en cuanto salgo a la superficie compruebo el móvil. El parpadeo insistente me informa de que hay mensajes nuevos —unos diez SMS y veinte correos electrónicos—, pero solo cinco de los mensajes de texto son para mí y ninguno me trae noticias del anillo.

Uno es de la policía, y el corazón me da un brinco de alegría... pero solo es para confirmar que he presentado una denuncia y para preguntarme si quiero una cita con un agente de apoyo a las víctimas.

El resto son mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos para Luisa. A medida que voy desplazándome por ellos, advierto que «Terry» figura en el asunto bastantes veces.

Sintiéndome de nuevo como Poirot, compruebo la función de las llamadas recientes y, efectivamente, ahí está: el último número que ha llamado a este teléfono es «Terry móvil». Así que es él. El jefe de Luisa. El tipo del pelo negro y alborotado. Y para de demostrarlo, su dirección de e-mail es

_terrencegrand globeconsulting._Solo por curiosidad pura y dura, hago clic en uno de los emails. Es de _jennasmith grantlyassetmanagement._y el asunto es «Re: ¿Cena?».

_Gracias, Luisa. Te agradecería que no le mencionases nada de esto a Terry. ¡Ahora estoy un poco avergonzada!_

Oooh... ¿Y por qué está avergonzada? Antes de poder contenerme, ya me he desplazado hacia abajo a leer el e-mail anterior, enviado ayer.

_La verdad, Jenna, es que hay algo que deberías saber: Terry está prometido._

_Saludos, Luisa._

Está prometido. Interesante. Mientras leo las palabras una y otra vez, siento una extraña reacción en mi interior que no sé identificar del todo bien... ¿sorpresa, tal vez?

Aunque, ¿por qué iba a sorprenderme? Si ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre.

Vaya, ahora sí que tengo que saber toda la historia. ¿Por qué está avergonzada la tal Jenna? ¿Qué ha pasado? Sigo desplazándome por los mensajes, leo un par de intercambios más y encuentro un largo e-mail introductorio de Jenna, quien, al parecer, conoció a ese Terrence Grandchester en una reunión de negocios, el tipo la puso cachonda y ella lo invitó a cenar hace dos semanas, pero él no le ha devuelto las llamadas.

_... lo intenté otra vez ayer... a lo mejor no tengo bien su número... alguien me ha dicho que es un hombre importante y que la mejor manera de ponerse en contacto con él es a través de su secretaria... siento mucho molestarte... posiblemente, sea como sea, házmelo saber..._

Pobre mujer. Me solidarizo con ella y estoy muy indignada. ¿Por qué no le ha contestado? ¿Tanto cuesta enviar un simple e-mail diciendo:

«No, gracias»? Y luego resulta que el tipo está prometido, por el amor de Dios...

Bueno. Y a mí qué me importa.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que estoy fisgando en el buzón de entrada del correo de otra persona, cuando tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar.

Prioridades, Candy. Tengo que comprar vino para los padres de

Anthony. Y una tarjeta de «Bienvenidos a casa». Y si no logro localizar el anillo en los próximos veinte minutos... un par de guantes.

Desastre total. Una auténtica catástrofe. Resulta que no venden guantes en abril. Los únicos que pude encontrar estaban en la sección de saldos de Accessorize. Viejos artículos de Navidad, y solo estaban disponibles en la talla S.

No me puedo creer que esté planeando en serio darles la bienvenida a mis futuros suegros con unos guantes de lana rojos con renos que me quedan demasiado justos. Y con borlas, además.

Pero no tengo elección. Es eso o entrar a mano descubierta.

Cuando emprendo el largo ascenso de la colina donde está la casa de los padres de Anthony, empiezo a encontrarme mal y a sentir náuseas. No es solo por el anillo, es todo el asunto de los futuros suegros lo que me da pavor.

Doblo la esquina... y veo que todas las ventanas están iluminadas. Están en casa.

Nunca he visto ninguna casa más adecuada para una familia concreta que la casa de los Andley.

Es más antigua y más elegante que cualquiera de las demás viviendas de la calle, y las mira a todas por encima desde su posición superior.

En el jardín tienen varios tejos y una araucaria. Las paredes de ladrillo están cubiertas de hiedra y las ventanas conservan los marcos originales de madera, de 1835. En el interior, tienen papel pintado William Morris de la década de los sesenta, y los tablones de madera del suelo están cubiertos de alfombras turcas.

Solo que es imposible ver el estampado de las alfombras turcas, porque están inundadas de un mar de viejos documentos y manuscritos que nadie se molesta nunca en recoger. A ninguno de los miembros de la familia Andley se les da bien la limpieza ni el orden. Una vez encontré un huevo duro fosilizado en la cama de un cuarto de invitados, aún en su huevera, con una tira fina de pan de molde reseca. Debía de tener un año al menos.

Y hay libros por todas partes, por toda la casa, amontonados en hileras de tres en las estanterías, apilados en el suelo y al lado de todas las bañeras con manchas de cal. George escribe libros, Pauna escribe libros, Anthony escribe libros y su hermano mayor, George jr, escribe libros. Hasta la mujer de George jr, Karen, escribe libros.

Lo cual es genial, claro. Vamos, que es algo maravilloso, reunir a todos esos genios intelectuales en una sola familia, aunque te hace sentir tan solo un pelín de nada insegura, como que no das la talla... Pero vaya, una pizca de nada, ¿eh?

No quiero que se me malinterprete, yo me considero una persona bastante inteligente. Sí, hombre, para ser una persona normal que ha ido a la escuela y luego a la universidad y ha encontrado trabajo y todo eso, pero ellos no son personas normales, están en otro nivel, muy por encima de la gente normal. Tienen unos supercerebros.

Son la versión académica de _Los Increíbles_. Yo solo he estado con sus padres unas pocas veces, cuando volaban a Londres para que George diera alguna conferencia importante,pero con eso ya tuve bastante para_ d_arme cuenta. Mientras George daba_ u_na charla sobre teoría política, Pauna presentaba un artículo sobre el judaísmo feminista a un grupo de expertos, y luego los dos aparecían nada menos que en The Culture Show, adoptando posturas opuestas sobre un documental acerca de la influencia del Renacimiento. Y luego, después de todo eso,quedábamos con ellos y nos poníamos a charlar tranquilamente.

Nada, sin presión ni nada que se le parezca...

A lo largo de los años me han presentado a los padres de bastantes novios distintos, pero sin ningún género de duda, la vez que me presentaron a los padres de Anthony fue la peor experiencia de todas.

Acabábamos de estrecharnos las manos y estábamos charlando y yo estaba contándole a Pauna, muy orgullosa, en qué universidad había estudiado cuando, de repente, George levantó la vista por encima de sus gafas de media luna, me miró con esos ojos fríos y brillantes que tiene y dijo: «Un título universitario en fisioterapia. Qué gracioso». Me derrumbé de inmediato. No sabía qué decir. De hecho, me puse tan nerviosa que me fui al lavabo.

Después de eso, naturalmente, me quedé paralizada. Aquellos tres días fueron los más desgraciados de mi vida. Cuanto más intelectual se volvía la conversación, más callada e incómoda estaba yo. Mi segundo peor momento: cuando pronuncié mal el nombre de «Proust» y todos empezaron a intercambiarse miradas. Mi peor momento de todos: cuando estábamos viendo el concurso University Challenge todos juntos en la sala de estar, cuando tocó un tema sobre huesos. ¡Mi especialidad! ¡Eso lo había estudiado! ¡Me sé todos los nombres en latín y esa clase de cosas! Pero cuando estaba tomando aliento para responder a la primera pregunta, George ya había dado la respuesta correcta. Fui más rápida la siguiente vez... pero se me adelantó de todos modos. A partir de ahí, todo fue como una carrera, y ganó él. Luego, al final, me miró y preguntó: «¿Es que no enseñan anatomía en la facultad de fisioterapia, Candy?», y creí que me iba a morir de vergüenza.

Anthony dice que me quiere a mí, no a mi cerebro, y que no haga caso de sus padres. Y Eliza dice que piense en el pedrusco y en la casa de Hampstead y la villa en la Toscana. Porque así es Eliza. Mi enfoque del asunto, sin embargo, ha sido el siguiente: no pienses en ellos, simplemente. Todo ha ido la mar de bien. Han estado perfectamente en Chicago, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Pero ahora han vuelto.

Ay, Dios... Y todavía llevo un poco mal lo de «Proust» (¿Prust?

Prost?), y no he repasado los nombres en latín de los huesos. Y llevo unos guantes de lana rojos con renos en abril. Con borlas.

Me tiemblan las piernas cuando llamo al timbre. Literalmente. Me siento como el espantapájaros de El mago de Oz. En cualquier momento voy a desplomarme sobre el camino y Pauna me prenderá fuego por haber perdido el anillo.

Para ya, Candy. No pasa nada.

Nadie va a sospechar nada. Si me preguntan, voy a decir que me he quemado la mano, eso es lo que voy a decir.

—¡Hola, Candy!

—¡Stear! ¡Hola!

Siento un alivio tan grande de que sea Stear quien me haya abierto la puerta que lo saludo con un grito ahogado y tembloroso.

Stear es el benjamín de la familia, solo tiene diecisiete años y todavía está estudiando. De hecho, Anthony ha estado viviendo en la casa con él mientras sus padres estaban fuera, para hacerle de niñera, y yo me fui a vivir con ellos cuando nos prometimos. No es que Stear necesite una niñera, porque es completamente independiente, se pasa todo el día leyendo y ni siquiera te enteras de que está en casa. Una vez quise darle una pequeña charla de amiga sobre el consumo de drogas. Me corrigió muy educadamente sobre todos y cada uno de los puntos que toqué y luego me dijo que había notado que yo bebía niveles de Red Bull por encima del límite recomendado y ¿no me parecía que tal vez me había creado adicción? Esa fue la última vez que intenté hacerle de hermana mayor.

Total, que todo eso se ha acabado ahora que George y Pauna han regresado de Estados Unidos.

He vuelto a mudarme a mi apartamento y hemos empezado a buscar pisos de alquiler. Anthony pretendía que siguiéramos viviendo aquí como si nada. ¿Qué se creía, que podríamos seguir usando el cuarto de invitados y el baño del piso de arriba y no sería incómodo, igual que él podría seguir utilizando la biblioteca de su padre?

¿Está loco? Yo no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Andley, de eso ni hablar.

Sigo a Stear a la cocina, donde Anthony está repantigado en una silla, señalando una página impresa y diciendo:

—Creo que tu argumento falla justo aquí, en el segundo párrafo.

Se siente como se siente, haga lo que haga, Anthony siempre se las apaña para parecer elegante. Tiene los pies, con sus zapatos de ante, apoyados en otra silla, se está fumando un cigarrillo y lleva el pelo leonado hacia atrás, cayéndole en cascada.

Todos los Andley tienen el pelo del mismo color, como si fueran una familia de zorros. Hasta Pauna se pone henna en el pelo. Sin embargo, Anthony es el más guapo de todos, y no lo digo solo porque vaya a casarme con él. Tiene la piel llena de pecas, pero también se broncea muy fácilmente, y su pelo rubio parece salido de un anuncio de champú. Por eso se lo deja largo. Lo cierto es que presume mucho de su pelo.

Además, a pesar de ser un académico, no es ninguno de esos rancios que se quedan en casa leyendo todo el santo día. Esquía muy bien y me va a enseñar a mí también. Fue así como nos conocimos, por cierto. Se había torcido la muñeca esquiando y vino a unas sesiones de fisio después de que su médico le recomendara nuestro centro. Tenía programada una sesión con Annie, pero ella lo cambió por uno de sus clientes habituales y acabó viniendo conmigo en lugar de ir con ella. La semana siguiente me invitó a salir y, al cabo de un mes, me pidió que me casara con él. ¡Un mes!

Ahora Anthony levanta la cabeza y veo que se le ilumina la cara.

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo está mi preciosidad? Ven aquí. —Me pide que me acerque para darme un beso y luego me toma la cara entre las manos, como hace siempre.

—¡Hola! —Esbozo una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno, ¿ya han llegado tus padres? ¿Qué tal les ha ido el vuelo? Estoy impaciente por verlos. Intento mostrar el máximo entusiasmo posible, a pesar de que mis piernas solo quieren echar a correr, salir por la puerta y bajar la colina zumbando.

—¿Es que no te ha llegado mi mensaje? —Anthony parece desconcertado.

—¿Qué mensaje? Ah... —De pronto, caigo en la cuenta—. Pues claro. Es que he perdido el móvil.

Ahora tengo un número nuevo.

Espera, que te lo doy.

—¿Que has perdido el móvil? —Anthony me mira extrañado—.

¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada! —exclamo alegremente—. Solo que... lo he perdido y he tenido que buscarme uno nuevo. No pasa nada. No es ninguna tragedia.

He decidido —así, como política general— que cuanto menos le cuente a Anthony ahora mismo, mejor. No quiero entrar en detalles de por qué me aferro con tanta desesperación a un teléfono que he encontrado tirado por ahí en una papelera.

—Y dime, ¿qué me decías en el mensaje? —añado rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Han desviado el avión de mis padres. Han tenido que ir a Manchester. No vendrán hasta mañana.

¿Desviado?

¿Manchester?

Oh, Dios mío... ¡Me he salvado! ¡Salvada por los pelos!

¡Mis piernas ya pueden dejar de temblar! Me entran ganas de ponerme a cantar el aleluya. ¡Ma-anchester! ¡Ma-an-chester!

—Vaya por Dios, qué contrariedad... —Intento con todas mis fuerzas imprimir a mi rostro una expresión de desilusión—.

Pobrecillos. Manchester. ¡Si eso está a kilómetros de distancia! Con las ganas que tenía de verlos... Menudo fastidio...

Me parece que sueno muy convincente. Stear me mira con cara rara, pero Anthony ya ha vuelto a coger el manuscrito. No ha hecho ningún comentario sobre mis guantes, ni Stear tampoco.

A lo mejor puedo relajarme un poquito.

—Bueno... y entonces... decidme, chicos... —Examino la habitación—. ¿Qué pasa con la cocina?

Anthony y Stear dijeron que iban a limpiarla esta tarde, pero la cocina parece un campo de batalla.

La mesa está llena de cajas de comida para llevar y hay una pila de libros encima de la plancha-asadora e incluso uno dentro de una cazuela.

—Vuestros padres regresan mañana. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

Anthony se queda impertérrito.

—A ellos les va a dar igual.

Está muy bien que diga eso, pero yo soy la (casi) nuera que ha estado viviendo aquí y que cargará con todas las culpas.

Anthony y Stear se han puesto a hablar de alguna nota al pie, así que me dirijo a los fogones y me pongo a limpiar y ordenar un poco.

No me atrevo a quitarme los guantes, pero los chicos no me prestan la más mínima atención, por suerte. Al menos sé que el resto de la casa está más o menos decente, porque ayer la repasé de arriba abajo, tiré todos los botes mugrientos de espuma de baño y compré una persiana nueva para el lavabo. Lo mejor de todo es que encontré unas anémonas para el estudio de Pauna. Todo el mundo sabe que le encantan las anémonas, hasta ha escrito un artículo sobre las «anémonas en la literatura» (lo cual es muy típico de esta familia: no te puede gustar algo simplemente, tienes que convertirte en uno de los mayores expertos académicos sobre el tema).

Anthony y stear siguen absortos en lo suyo cuando termino. La casa está ordenada. Nadie me ha preguntado por el anillo.

Aprovecharé para irme ahora que todavía juego con ventaja.

—Pues nada, yo ya me voy para casa —digo como si tal cosa, y le planto un beso a Anthony en la cabeza—. Tú quédate aquí a hacerle compañía a Stear. Dales la bienvenida a tus padres de mi parte.

—¡Quédate aquí a pasar la noche! —Anthony me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrae hacia él—. ¡Querrán verte cuando lleguen!

—No, no, quédate tú a recibirlos. Yo ya los veré luego. — Sonrío efusivamente para desviar la atención del hecho de que me estoy yendo hacia la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda—. Ya habrá tiempo.

—No te culpo —dice Stear, levantando la cabeza del manuscrito

y pestañeando varias veces seguidas.

—¿Cómo dices? —digo, un poco desconcertada—. ¿No me culpas de qué?

—No te culpo por no querer quedarte. —Se encoge de hombros

—. Me parece que te lo has tomado con una filosofía admirable, teniendo en cuenta su reacción. Llevo queriendo decírtelo varias semanas. Debes de ser muy buena persona, Candy.

¿De qué narices está hablando?

—Pues no sé... ¿A qué te refieres? —Me vuelvo hacia Anthony en busca de ayuda.

—No es nada —dice, demasiado rápido, pero stear se queda mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, con una extraña luz en la mirada.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¿Es que no se lo has dicho?

—Stear, cierra la boca.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad que no? Pues eso no es muy justo, ¿no te parece, Anthony?

—¿Decirme el qué? —Los miro al uno y al otro alternativamente—. ¿Qué?

—No es nada. —Anthony parece irritado—. Es solo que... — Finalmente me mira a los ojos—. Está bien. Mis padres no se pusieron a dar saltos de alegría precisamente cuando supieron que estamos prometidos. Eso es todo.

Por un momento, no sé cómo reaccionar. Me quedo mirándolo, sin decir nada, tratando de asimilar lo que acabo de oír.

—Pero tú dijiste... —No confío del todo en que no se me quiebre la voz—. Tú dijiste que estaban encantados. ¡Dijiste que estaban entusiasmados!

—Y estarán entusiasmados... —asegura, enfadado— cuando entren en razón.

¿Estarán, dice?

Todo mi mundo se tambalea.

Ya tenía bastante pensando que los padres de Anthony solo eran un par de genios que me intimidaban a más no poder, y ahora ¿resulta que todo este tiempo han estado en contra de que nos casemos?

—Tú me dijiste que habían dicho que no podían imaginar una nuera más dulce y encantadora. —A estas alturas toda yo estoy temblando—. ¡Dijiste que me enviaban todo su cariño desde Chicago! ¿Era todo mentira?

—¡No quería que te preocupases! —Anthony fulmina a Stear con la mirada—. Oye, no pasa nada. Ya se les pasará. Simplemente creen que es un poco precipitado... No te conocen bien... Son idiotas — zanja, frunciendo el ceño—. Y eso mismo fue lo que les dije.

—¿Tuviste una discusión con tus padres? —Lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que oigo, consternada —. ¿Por qué no me has contado nada de esto?

—No fue una discusión —dice, a la defensiva—. Fue más bien... una bronca.

¿Una bronca? ¿Una bronca?

—¡Una bronca es mucho peor que una discusión! —exclamo horrorizada—. ¡Es un millón de veces peor! Oh, Dios mío... Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo voy a mirarlos a la cara?

Lo sabía. Los profesores no creen que sea lo bastante buena para su hijo. Soy como esa chica de la ópera que renuncia a su amado porque no es la mujer adecuada para él y luego enferma de tuberculosis y se muere, y menos mal, porque era muy inferior a él y muy estúpida.

Seguro que tampoco sabía pronunciar «Proust» correctamente.

—¡Candy, tranquilízate! — exclama Anthony, irritado. Se levanta y me agarra con fuerza de los hombros—. Por esto es precisamente por lo que no quise decirte nada. Son tonterías de mi familia y no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Yo te quiero y vamos a casarnos. Voy a casarme contigo y lo haré a pesar de lo que digan los demás, ya sean mis padres, mis amigos o quien sea. Se trata solo de nosotros dos.

Habla con tanta firmeza que empiezo a tranquilizarme.

—Además, en cuanto pasen un poco más de tiempo contigo, mis padres cambiarán de opinión. Estoy convencido.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Anthony me abraza con fuerza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo, poniendo todo mi empeño en creer lo que dice.

Cuando se aparta, desplaza la mirada hacia mis manos y arruga la frente, con gesto de desconcierto.

—Cariño... ¿se puede saber por qué llevas guantes?

A mí me va a dar un ataque de nervios, lo sé.

Toda la catástrofe del anillo ha estado a punto de quedar al descubierto. Y así habría sido de no ser por Stear. Ya había empezado a tartamudear mi ridícula excusa de la mano quemada, esperando que Anthony comenzase a sospechar en cualquier momento, cuando Stear bostezó y dijo: «¿Por qué no nos vamos al pub?» y, Anthony recordó de improviso que antes tenía que enviar un e-mail y se olvidaron de mis guantes.

Yo aproveché la ocasión para largarme. Muy deprisa.

Ahora voy sentada en el autobús, mirando por la ventanilla a la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo frío por dentro. He perdido el anillo.

Los Andley no quieren que me case con Anthony. Mi móvil ha desaparecido. Me siento como si alguien me hubiese quitado todos mis peluches, mis chocolatinas y mis cuentos, todo a la vez.

En mi bolsillo empieza a sonar la voz de Beyoncé de nuevo y saco el teléfono sin demasiadas esperanzas.

En efecto, no es ninguna de mis amigas que llama para decir: «¡Lo he encontrado!». Tampoco es la policía ni el recepcionista del hotel. Es él. Terrence Grandchester.

—Se ha ido corriendo —dice, sin más preámbulos—. Necesito que me devuelva ese teléfono. ¿Dónde está?

Qué encanto de hombre... Nada de «Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi trato con los japoneses».

—De nada —respondo—. No hay de qué.

—Oh. —Parece momentáneamente desconcertado—. Es verdad. Gracias. Estoy en deuda con usted. Bueno, y ¿cómo va a devolverme ese teléfono? Podría dejarlo en la oficina o podría enviarle a un mensajero. ¿Dónde está?

Me quedo callada. No pienso devolvérselo. Necesito este número.

—¿Oiga?

—Sí. —Sujeto el móvil con firmeza y trago saliva—. El caso es que necesito tomar prestado este teléfono, solo por un tiempo.

—Vaya, lo que faltaba... —Lo oigo exhalar aire—. Escuche, me temo que no se puede «tomar prestado». Es propiedad de la empresa y necesito recuperarlo. ¿O acaso con lo de «tomar prestado» en realidad quiere decir «robar»? Porque, créame, puedo localizarla y no pienso pagarle cien libras de rescate.

¿Es eso lo que cree? ¿Que es dinero lo que quiero? ¿Que soy una especie de secuestramóviles?

—¡No quiero robarlo! — exclamo indignada—. Solo lo necesito unos días. Le he dado este número a todo el mundo y se trata de una auténtica emergencia...

—¿Que ha hecho qué? — Parece perplejo—. ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho?—

He perdido mi anillo de compromiso. —Casi no soporto decirlo en voz alta—. Es muy antiguo, y muy valioso. Y luego me robaron el móvil, y estaba absolutamente desesperada, y entonces pasé por delante de esa papelera y ahí estaba. En la papelera —recalco para darle más énfasis—. Su secretaria lo tiró. Cuando alguien tira algo a la papelera, ese objeto pasa a ser un bien común, de dominio público, ¿sabe? Puede quedárselo quien quiera.

—No diga tonterías —me suelta—. ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Eso... eso lo sabe todo el mundo —intento parecer convincente—. Pero vamos a ver, ¿por qué se ha largado su secretaria y ha tirado el móvil a la basura, eh? No debe de ser una buena secretaria, si quiere que le diga la verdad.

—No. No es una buena secretaria, más bien es la hija de un amigo a quien nunca debería haber contratado como secretaria. Lleva trabajando tres semanas. Por lo visto, ha firmado un contrato como modelo justamente hoy a mediodía. Al cabo de un minuto, ya se había largado. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en avisarme de que se iba. Tuve que enterarme por una de las otras secretarias.

—Parece muy cabreado

—. Escuche, señorita... ¿cómo se llama?

—White. Candy White.

—Bueno, basta ya de jueguecitos, Candy. Lamento lo de su anillo. Espero que aparezca, pero ese teléfono no es ningún juguete que pueda sustraer para sus propios fines. Es un móvil de empresa que recibe mensajes de trabajo a todas horas. E-mails. Cosas importantes. Mi secretaria dirige mi vida. Necesito esos mensajes.

—Se los reenviaré. —Me apresuro a ofrecerle—. Se los reenviaré todos. ¿Qué le parece eso?

—Pero ¿qué...? —masculla algo entre dientes—. Está bien. Usted gana. Le compraré un móvil nuevo. Deme su dirección, se lo haré llegar...

—Necesito este —insisto obstinadamente—. Necesito este número.

—Por el amor de Dios...

—¡Mi plan puede funcionar! —

Las palabras me salen en tropel—. Todos los mensajes nuevos que lleguen, se los reenviaré inmediatamente. ¡Ni siquiera notará la diferencia! Además, tendría que hacer eso mismo de todos modos, ¿no? Si se ha quedado sin secretaria, entonces ¿de qué le sirve el móvil de una secretaria? De esta manera es mucho mejor. Además, está en deuda conmigo por entretener al señor Yamasaki —no puedo evitar señalar —. Lo que acaba de decir usted mismo.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir y usted lo sabe...

—¡No se perderá nada de nada, se lo prometo! —insisto, interrumpiendo su gruñido de irritación—. Le reenviaré todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Mire, se lo demostraré, deme solo un par de segundos...

Cuelgo, me desplazo hacia abajo por todos los mensajes que han llegado desde esta mañana y rápidamente los reenvío uno por uno al móvil de Terry. Mis dedos se mueven como relámpagos.

Mensaje de texto de _«Vicks Myers»_: reenviado. Mensaje detexto de _«Sir Nicholas Murray»_:reenviado. Es cuestión de segundosreenviarlos todos. Y todos los emailspueden ir a_ terrencegrand globeconsulting . com _E-mail del «Departamento deRR. HH.»: reenviado. E-mail de_ «Tania Phelps»_: reenviado. E-mailde _«Papá»..._

Dudo un instante. Con este tengo que tener cuidado. ¿Es el padre de Luisa o el de Terry? La dirección que figura en el encabezamiento es _richard452 _, lo cual no me resulta de gran ayuda.

Diciéndome que es por una buena causa, me desplazo hacia abajo para echar un rápido vistazo.

_Querido Terry: Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pienso en ti muchas veces, y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, y me encantaría charlar contigo algún día. ¿Llegaste a recibir alguno de mis mensajes telefónicos? No te preocupes, ya sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado._

_Si alguna vez estás por aquí, ya sabes que siempre puedes pasar a saludar un momento. Tengo un pequeño asunto que me gustaría comentar contigo —bueno, en realidad es bastante emocionante_

_—, pero como te digo, no hay prisa._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Papá_

Cuando llego al final del mensaje, me quedo un poco escandalizada. Ya sé que este tipo es un perfecto desconocido y que no es asunto mío, pero, la verdad, podría contestar a los mensajes que su propio padre le deja en el buzón de voz, ¿no? ¿Tanto le cuesta reservarse media horita para charlar un rato? Y su padre parece tan tierno y cariñoso... Pobre anciano, teniendo que escribirle un e-mail a la secretaria de su propio hijo... Me dan ganas de contestarle yo misma. Me dan ganas de ir a visitarlo a su acogedora casita.

Bueno. Da igual. El caso es que no es mi vida. Pulso «reenviar» y el e-mail sale disparado con todos losdemás. Al cabo de un momento, Beyoncé se pone a cantar. Es Terry otra vez.

—¿Cuándo exactamente envió sir Nicholas Murray un mensaje de texto a Luisa? —dice sin más ni más.

—Mmm... —Examino el teléfono—. Hace unas cuatro horas.

—Las primeras palabras del mensaje aparecen en la pantalla, así que no tiene nada de malo que haga clic en él y lea el resto, ¿no? Aunque no es que sea muy interesante.

_Violet, por favor, dile a Terry que me llame. Tiene el móvil desconectado._

_Saludos, Nicholas._

—Mierda, mierda... —Terry se queda callado un momento—. Está bien, si envía otro mensaje, dígamelo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo? Llámeme.

Abro la boca automáticamente para decir: «¿Y qué hay de su padre? ¿Por qué no lo llama nunca?». Luego la cierro otra vez. No, Candy. No es una buena idea.

—¡Ah! Y antes alguien ha dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz —digo, acordándome de pronto

—. Sobre una liposucción o algo así, creo. ¿No era para usted?

—¿Liposucción? —repite con incredulidad—. No, que yo sepa.

No hace falta que me hable con ese tonillo burlón, yo solo preguntaba por preguntar. Debía de ser para Violet. Aunque no entiendo para qué iba a necesitar una liposucción si va a trabajar de modelo.

—Entonces... ¿quedamos así? ¿Trato hecho?

No dice nada durante un buen rato, y me lo imagino lanzándole una mirada enfurecida al móvil. Tengo la sensación de que la idea no le hace mucha gracia que digamos, pero ¿qué otras alternativas tiene?

—Haré que los mensajes de la dirección electrónica de mi secretaria vayan a parar a mi bandeja de entrada —dice refunfuñando, casi como si hablara para sí—. Mañana hablaré con los informáticos. Pero los mensajes de texto seguirán yendo a su móvil. Como me pierda alguno de ellos...

—¡No los perderá! Oiga, ya sé que no es la situación ideal —digo, en tono conciliador—, y lo siento, pero estoy realmente desesperada. Todo el personal del hotel tiene este número... todas las encargadas de la limpieza... es mi única esperanza. Solo será un par de días. Y le prometo que le reenviaré hasta el último mensaje, palabra de Brownie.

—¿Palabra de qué? —Parece estupefacto.

—¡Palabra de Brownie! ¿Cómo las Scouts? ¿Como palabra de honor? Levantas la mano y haces la señal y luego haces un juramento...

Un momento, que se lo enseño... — Desconecto el teléfono.

Hay una plancha de espejo mugriento delante de mí, en el autobús. Me coloco frente a él, sujetando el móvil con una mano, haciendo la señal de las Brownie con los dedos de la otra y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de «soy una persona perfectamente cuerda».

Saco una foto y la envío inmediatamente al móvil de Terry.

Al cabo de cinco segundos, recibo un SMS como respuesta.

_Podría enviarle esta foto a la policía y hacer que la detengan._

Siento una punzada de alivio.

«Podría»: eso significa que no va a hacerlo. Le respondo con otro mensaje:

_Se lo agradezco mucho, de_ _corazón. Gracias_

Pero no obtengo respuesta.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a peticion de mi amiga cielo lamadrid aqui esta el capitulo siguiente, saludos a todas,

CAPÍTULO 03

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y veo que el móvil está parpadeando con un mensaje nuevo del hotel Berrow, y siento un alivio tan grande que me dan ganas de echarme a llorar. ¡Lo han encontrado! ¡Lo han encontrado!

Me tiemblan los dedos de la emoción cuando desbloqueo el teléfono y se me dispara la imaginación: una empleada del servicio de limpieza del primer turno ha encontrado el anillo atascado en un aspirador... en el lavabo de señoras... vio algo que brillaba en la moqueta... ahora estaba a buen recaudo en la caja fuerte del hotel...

_Querido cliente: _

_Escapadas de verano a mitad de precio. _

_Para más información, visite . . _

_Cordialmente, _

_El personal del Berrow _

Vuelvo a desplomarme en la cama, profundamente decepcionada. Por no hablar de lo enfadada que estoy con quien quiera que me haya incluido en la lista de correo. ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¿Es que quieren volverme loca?

Al mismo tiempo, una desagradable idea empieza a martirizarme y a atenazarme la boca del estómago. Ya han pasado ocho horas más desde que perdí el anillo. Cuanto más tiempo pasa sin que haya señales de él...

¿Y si...?

Ni siquiera me atrevo a acabar de formular mis pensamientos. Me levanto de la cama bruscamente y me dirijo despacio a la cocina. Me prepararé una taza de té y luego enviaré unos mensajes más a Terrence Grandchester. Así tendré la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

El móvil ha empezado a vibrar otra vez con más mensajes de texto y de correo, así que pongo la tetera a hervir, me siento al lado de la ventana y empiezo a abrirlos, tratando desesperadamente de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas. Efectivamente, todos los mensajes son de una u otra amiga para preguntarme si ya he encontrado el anillo o para hacerme sugerencias del tipo: «¿Has mirado si lo llevas en los bolsillos del bolso?».

No hay ningún mensaje de Anthony, a pesar de que anoche le mandé un par de mensajes de texto, preguntándole qué más habían dicho de mí sus padres, cuándo pensaba decírmelo, cómo iba a poder mirarlos a la cara y... ¿me estaba ignorando a propósito?

Me centro al fin en los mensajes de Terry. Es evidente que todavía no le han reprogramado la función del correo electrónico, porque debe de haber unos cincuenta, solo desde ayer por la noche hasta esta mañana. Vaya por Dios... tenía razón cuando decía que su secretaria dirige toda su vida...

Ahí está todo y aparecen todos: su médico, sus colegas, peticiones de organizaciones benéficas, invitaciones... Es como una inmersión directa en el universo de Terry. Veo dónde se compra las camisas (Turnbull & Asser), a qué universidad fue (Durham) y cómo se llama su fontanero (Dean).

A medida que voy desplazándome por los mensajes voy sintiéndome cada vez más incómoda. Nunca había tenido tanto acceso al teléfono de alguien, ni al de mis amigas, ni siquiera al de Anthony. Hay cosas que no quieres compartir con nadie. Vamos, que Anthony ha visto hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo, incluidas las zonas más desastrosas, pero nunca le dejaría acercarse a mi móvil, eso jamás.

Los mensajes de Terry se mezclan desordenadamente con los míos, lo cual también es una sensación muy rara. Veo que hay un par de mensajes para mí, luego seis para Terry y luego otro para mí. Todos pegaditos los unos a los otros, tocándose. Nunca había compartido una bandeja de entrada con nadie. No esperaba que fuera algo tan... íntimo. Es como si de pronto compartiéramos el cajón de la ropa interior o algo así.

Bueno. No importa. No será por mucho tiempo.

Me preparo el té y me lleno un tazón de cereales. Luego, mientras mastico, voy clasificando los correos despacio, separando los que son para Terry y reenviándoselos.

No voy a espiarle ni nada parecido, por supuesto que no, pero sí tengo que hacer clic en cada mensaje antes de reenviárselo, y a veces mis dedos se equivocan y le dan automáticamente a «Abrir» y leo un trocito del texto. Solo a veces.

Salta a la vista que no es solo su padre quien tiene problemas para ponerse en contacto con él. Se le debe dar muy, muy mal lo de responder a los correos electrónicos y los mensajes de texto, porque hay un montón de solicitudes lastimeras para Luisa: _«¿Sabes cómo podría ponerme en contacto con Terry?»; «¡Hola! Siento molestarte, pero le he dejado varios mensajes a Terry...»; «Hola, Violet: ¿Podrías recordarle a Terry el mail que le mandé la semana pasada? Te resumiré los puntos principales...»._

No es que esté leyéndome todos los mensajes de cabo a rabo ni nada de eso. Ni curioseando para leer toda la correspondencia anterior. Ni criticando todas sus respuestas y reescribiéndolas en mi imaginación. A fin de cuentas, no es asunto mío lo que escribe o deja de escribir, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, este es un país libre. Lo que yo opine o deje de opinar es completamente irrelevante...

¡Dios, pero qué manera tan brusca de contestar! ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan breve? ¿De verdad es necesario ser tan seco y antipático? Mientras leo otra de sus respuestas se me escapa, en voz alta:

—¿Es que te dan alergia los teclados o algo?

Qué barbaridad... Es como si estuviese decidido a emplear el menor número de palabras posible:

_Sí, bien. Terry _

_Hecho. Terry _

_De acuerdo. Terry _

¿Acaso se moriría si añadiese: «Saludos»? ¿O una carita sonriente? ¿O si diese las gracias?

Y ya puestos, ¿se puede saber por qué no contesta los mensajes de la gente? La pobre Rachel Elwood está intentando organizar una maratón solidaria en la oficina y ya le ha preguntado dos veces si puede liderar uno de los equipos. ¿Por qué no quiere hacer eso? Es divertido, es saludable, se recaudan fondos para una organización benéfica... ¿qué es lo que no le gusta?

Tampoco ha contestado sobre los detalles del alojamiento para la convención que tendrá lugar en Hampshire la semana que viene. Es en el hotel Chiddingford, que tiene que ser un sitio increíble, y ha reservado una suite, pero si tiene previsto llegar tarde, tiene que confirmárselo a una tal Lindy. Y todavía no lo ha hecho.

Lo peor de todo es que tiene nada menos que cuatro mensajes —cuatro— de la consulta del dentista para programar una cita para una revisión.

No puedo evitar echar un vistazo a la correspondencia anterior y veo que, obviamente, Luisa ha desistido de seguir intentándolo. Cada vez que le ha concertado una hora, él le ha contestado por e-mail: «Cancela la cita. T y una vez incluso: «Lo dirás de broma, supongo».

¿Es que quiere tener caries o qué?

Para cuando salgo de casa para ir al trabajo, a las 8.40, ha llegado una nueva tanda entera de e-mails. Es evidente que toda esa gente empieza a trabajar al amanecer. El primero es de Jon Mailer y se titula: «Ya me lo contarás», lo que suena muy intrigante, así que mientras echo a andar por la calle, lo abro.

_Terry: _

_Anoche me encontré con Ed en el Groucho Club, estaba como una cuba. Lo único que te digo es que, durante una buena temporada, no los dejes a él y a sir Nicholas juntos en la misma habitación, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Saludos, _

_Jon _

Oooh... Ahora yo también quiero que me lo cuente... ¿Quién es Ed, y por qué estaba como una cuba en el Groucho Club?

El segundo e-mail es de alguien que se llama Eliza, y cuando lo selecciono para abrirlo, las mayúsculas por todas partes me hacen daño a los ojos.

_Luisa: _

_Vamos a comportarnos como adultas. Tú nos OÍSTE discutir a Terry y a mí. No tiene ningún sentido ocultarte nada. Así que, puesto que Terry SE NIEGA a contestar el e-mail que le mandé hace una hora, tal vez tú serías tan amable de imprimir este adjunto y DEJÁRSELO ENCIMA DE LA MESA PARA QUE LO LEA, ¿quieres? _

_Muchas gracias. _

_ Eliza_

Me quedo mirando el móvil boquiabierta y casi me dan ganas de reír. Eliza debe de ser su prometida. Alucinante...

Su correo electrónico es _willowharte _, así que, evidentemente, trabajan juntos. Y a pesar de eso, ¿le manda correos electrónicos a Terry? ¿No es eso un poco extraño? Bueno, a menos que trabajen en plantas distintas. Sí, será eso. Una vez le envié un mail a Anthony desde la planta de arriba de la casa para que me preparara un té.

Me pregunto qué habrá en el adjunto...

Mis dedos vacilan un poco mientras me detengo en un paso de peatones. Leerlo estaría feo. Muy, muy feo. A ver, es que no es ninguno de esos mensajes abiertos con copia a tropecientas mil personas distintas. Este es un documento privado entre dos personas que mantienen una relación sentimental. No debería leerlo, desde luego que no. Ya ha estado bastante mal eso que he hecho de leer el mensaje de su padre.

Aunque, por otra parte... quiere que su secretaria lo imprima, ¿no? Y que lo deje encima de la mesa de Terry, donde todo el mundo podría leerlo si pasan por delante. Y no voy a ser nada indiscreta. No pienso contarle esto a nadie, nadie se enterará nunca de que lo he leído...

Mis dedos parecen tener vida propia, pues ya estoy haciendo clic en el adjunto. Tardo un momento en descifrar el texto, porque está absolutamente plagado de mayúsculas.

_Terry: _

_Todavía no me has contestado. _

_¿Piensas hacerlo o qué? ¿Acaso crees que esto NO ES IMPORTANTE? _

_Dios... _

_Solo es lo más importante DE NUESTRA VIDA. Y no entiendo cómo puedes estar como si tal cosa... de verdad que no lo comprendo. Me dan ganas de llorar. _

_Tenemos que hablar, es muy, muy necesario. Y ya sé que parte de esto es culpa mía, pero hasta que empecemos a deshacer JUNTOS los nudos, ¿cómo vamos a saber quién tira de cada cuerda? ¿Cómo? _

_Lo peor de todo es, Terry, que a veces ni siquiera sé si tienes una cuerda. Así de mal estamos. NO SÉ SI TIENES UNA CUERDA. _

_Ya te imagino diciendo que no con la cabeza, el especialista en negar las cosas. Pero así estamos. ASÍ DE MAL, ¿ENTIENDES? _

_Si fueses un ser humano con un mínimo de sensibilidad, ahora mismo estarías llorando. Yo sí que estoy llorando. Y esa es otra, porque a las diez tengo una reunión con Carter que tú te has encargado de JODERME puesto que me he dejado EL MALDITO RÍMEL en casa. _

_Así que estarás muy orgulloso de ti. _

_Eliza_

Tengo los ojos abiertos como platos. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto nada parecido.

Vuelvo a leerla otra vez... y de pronto me sorprendo partiéndome de risa. Ya sé que no debería. No tiene ninguna gracia. Es evidente que está furiosa. Y yo le he soltado bastantes lindezas por el estilo a Anthony cuando he estado cabreada y con las hormonas haciendo de las suyas, pero nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza ponerlas por escrito en un e-mail y decirle a su secretaria que lo imprimiese...

De pronto doy un respingo al caer en la cuenta. ¡Mierda! Luisa ya no está. Nadie va a imprimirlo y dejarlo en la mesa de Terry. No sabrá nada del adjunto y no contestará y Eliza se enfurecerá más todavía. Lo peor es que la sola idea hace que me entren más ganas de reír.

Me pregunto si la mujer habrá tenido un mal día o siempre está así de tensa. No me resisto a la tentación de escribir «Eliza» en la función de búsqueda del aparato y aparecen una serie entera de e-mails. Hay uno de ayer mismo, con el título _«¿Tú quieres joder conmigo o lo que quieres es JODERME, Terry? ¿O ES QUE NO TE DECIDES?»_ y me entra otro ataque de risa. Ay, ay, ay... Seguro que tienen una de esas relaciones con altibajos todo el tiempo, como en una montaña rusa. A lo mejor se tiran cosas a la cabeza y se insultan y se gritan y luego acaban haciéndolo apasionadamente en la cocina...

De repente, Beyoncé empieza a bramar por el móvil y por poco se me cae al suelo cuando veo «Terry móvil» en la pantalla. Se me ocurre de pronto el disparate de que tiene poderes psíquicos y sabe que he estado espiando en su vida amorosa.

Se acabó lo de husmear, me prometo a mí misma precipitadamente. No más búsquedas de Eliza. Cuento hasta tres y luego pulso «Responder».

—¡Ah, hola! —Intento parecer relajada, con la conciencia limpia, como si me acabara de sorprender pensando en algo totalmente distinto y no en él cepillándose a su novia entre una pila de platos rotos.

—¿Me ha enviado Ned Murdoch un e-mail esta mañana? —me suelta, sin ni siquiera decir hola.

—No. Ya te he reenviado todos tus correos. Buenos días a ti también —añado animadamente—. Estoy muy, muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Creía que tal vez se te podía haber pasado. —Pasa olímpicamente de mi pequeña pulla—. Es extremadamente importante.

—Bueno, y yo soy extremadamente meticulosa —le replico, a propósito—. Créeme, te estoy enviando todo lo que llega a este teléfono, y no había nada de ningún Ned Murdoch. Acaba de enviarte un mensaje alguien que se llama Eliza, por cierto —añado, con toda naturalidad—. Ahora mismo te lo reenvío. Lleva un adjunto que parecía muy importante, pero, como es lógico, yo no lo he mirado, para nada. Ni lo he leído ni nada que se le parezca.

—Hummm... —Lanza una especie de gruñido evasivo—. Y dime, ¿has encontrado tu anillo?

—Todavía no —admito de mala gana—, pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano aparecerá.

—Deberías informar a la compañía de seguros de todos modos. A veces tienen un plazo limitado para reclamar. A uno de mis colegas no lo indemnizaron por eso.

¿Compañía de seguros? ¿Plazo para reclamar?

De pronto me entran unos remordimientos impresionantes. Ni se me había ocurrido pensar en el seguro. No he comprobado qué dice mi póliza ni si los Andley tienen una ni nada. En vez de eso, me he quedado plantada en un paso de peatones, perdiendo mi oportunidad de echar a andar, leyendo mensajes ajenos y riéndome de ellos. Prioridades, Candy.

—Sí, claro —digo al fin—. Sí, ya lo sabía. Ahora mismo iba a hacerlo.

Cuelgo y me quedo inmóvil un momento mientras el tráfico pasa zumbando por delante de mí. Es como si Terry acabara de pincharme mi burbuja con una aguja. Tengo que decir la verdad. Es el anillo de los Andley. Deberían saber que lo he perdido. Tendré que decírselo.

«¡Hola! Soy yo, la chica con la que no queréis que se case vuestro hijo, y ¿a que no sabéis qué? ¡He perdido vuestro anillo! ¡Sí la joya de la familia!»

Decido de improviso que voy a darme doce horas más y vuelvo a pulsar el botón para cruzar la calle. Solo por si acaso. Solo por si acaso.

Y luego se lo diré.

Siempre pensé que, de mayor, sería dentista. Varios de mis parientes son dentistas, y siempre me había parecido que era una buena profesión, pero entonces, cuando tenía quince años, en el colegio me enviaron a unas prácticas de una semana en la unidad de fisio de nuestro hospital local. Todos los fisioterapeutas mostraban tanto entusiasmo por lo que hacían que, de pronto, concentrarme solo en los dientes me pareció un poco limitado. Y nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión, ni por un segundo. Es lo mío, fisioterapeuta.

En primer lugar, First Fit Physio Studio, el centro donde trabajo, está exactamente a dieciocho minutos andando de mi piso en Balham, después de la cafetería Costa y al lado de Greggs, la panadería. No es la mejor consulta del mundo (seguramente ganaría más si trabajase en algún gimnasio pequeño o en un hospital grande), pero llevo trabajando aquí desde que me saqué el título y no me veo trabajando en ninguna otra parte. Además, trabajo con mis amigas. Una no renuncia a todo eso así como así, ¿no?

Llego a las nueve en punto preparada para nuestra reunión de trabajo habitual. Celebramos una todos los jueves por la mañana, donde hablamos de los pacientes y de objetivos, terapias nuevas, los últimos avances... cosas así. De hecho, hay una paciente en particular de la que me gustaría hablar: la señora Randall, mi tierna abuelita de sesenta y cinco años con el problema de ligamentos. Ya está muy recuperada, pero la semana pasada vino dos veces y esta ya ha pedido tres citas. Le he dicho que solo necesita hacer ejercicio en casa con sus tiras elásticas, pero ella insiste en que necesita mi ayuda. Creo que se ha vuelto completamente dependiente de nosotras, lo cual puede ser positivo para hacer cuadrar la caja, pero no es bueno para ella.

Así que tengo muchas ganas de ir a la reunión, pero, para mi sorpresa, la sala de reuniones no está preparada como otras veces. Han trasladado la mesa al fondo de la habitación, han colocado dos sillas detrás a un lado y han puesto una sola silla en el centro. Todo parece dispuesto para una entrevista o algo así.

La puerta de la recepción emite una señal que avisa de que ha entrado alguien y, al volverme, veo entrar a Annie con una bandeja de Costa Coffee. Lleva la larga melena negra recogida en una trenza muy elaborada y parece la encarnación de una diosa griega.

—¡Hola, Annie! ¿Qué pasa?

—Será mejor que hables con Patty. —Me mira de reojo, sin sonreír.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que deba decírtelo. — Toma un sorbo de capuchino, mirándome con aire ofendido por encima del borde del vaso.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Annie es un poco quisquillosa. De hecho, se podría decir que se comporta como una niña pequeña. Se queda callada de repente, de mal humor, y luego resulta que el día anterior le pediste aquella ficha de un paciente con muy malos modos y le sentó mal.

Patty es todo lo contrario. Tiene la piel suave y de color café con leche, un busto generoso, como de matrona, y tiene la cabeza tan llena de sentido común que prácticamente le sale por las orejas. En cuanto estás un rato con ella, te sientes más juiciosa, más tranquila, más alegre y más fuerte. No me extraña que este centro de fisioterapia haya tenido tanto éxito. A ver, Annie y yo hacemos nuestro trabajo bastante bien, pero Patty es la auténtica estrella. Todo el mundo la adora: hombres, mujeres, abuelas y niños. Ella también fue la que puso el dinero para montar el negocio, y eso la convierte oficialmente en mi jefa.

—Buenos días, querida. —Pattu sale despreocupadamente de su cabina de masajes, exhibiendo su habitual sonrisa radiante. Lleva el pelo peinado hacia atrás y recogido en un moño, con porciones adicionales más intrincadas a uno y otro lado. Tanto Annie como Patty son unas obsesas del pelo y los estilos de peinado, casi es como si compitieran entre ellas—. Oye, mira, ya sé que es un rollo, pero tengo que abrirte un expediente disciplinario.

—¿Qué? —No puedo dar crédito a lo que acabo de oír.

—¡No es culpa mía! —Levanta las manos—. Quiero obtener un certificado de acreditación de este organismo nuevo, la PFFA, y he leído en la documentación que si tus empleados intentan ligar con los pacientes, tienes que abrirles un expediente disciplinario. Deberíamos haberlo hecho de todos modos, eso ya lo sabes, pero ahora tengo que hacerlo formalmente y guardar las actas para el inspector. Acabaremos enseguida, ya lo verás.

—No fui yo la que intentó ligar con él —digo, a la defensiva—. ¡Fue él quien quiso ligar conmigo!

—Eso tendrá que decidirlo el tribunal, ¿no te parece? —interviene Annie en tono amenazador. Está tan seria que siento una punzada de preocupación—. Ya te dije que eso que habías hecho no era ético —añade—. Deberían llevarte a juicio.

—¡¿A juicio?! —Me vuelvo hacia Patty. No me puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Cuando Anthony me propuso matrimonio, Patty dijo que era una historia tan romántica que se le saltaban las lágrimas de la emoción y que, bueno, sí, técnicamente iba contra las reglas, pero que, en su opinión, el amor estaba por encima de todo lo demás y que si por favor podía ser mi dama de honor.

—Annie, no es eso lo que quieres decir en realidad. —Patty pone los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, tenemos que formar el tribunal.

—¿Quiénes forman el tribunal?

—Nosotras —dice Patty, tan campante—. Annie y yo. Ya sé que deberíamos tener a alguien externo, pero no sabía a quién decírselo. Le diré al inspector que tenía a alguien preparado pero que se puso enfermo. —Consulta la hora—. Muy bien, tenemos veinte minutos. ¡Buenos días, Angela! —exclama con alegría al ver entrar a nuestra recepcionista por la puerta—. No nos pases ninguna llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

Angela se limita a asentir con la cabeza, se sorbe la nariz y arroja su mochila al suelo. Su novio toca en un grupo de música, así que por las mañanas no suele estar demasiado comunicativa.

—Ah, Candy, una cosa... —dice Patty por encima del hombro mientras nos conduce a la sala de reuniones—. Se suponía que tenía que avisarte con dos semanas de antelación para que te preparases para la visita disciplinaria. No es necesario, ¿a que no? ¿Podemos decir que te avisé? Porque queda poco más de una semana para tu boda, y eso significaría hacerte volver antes de tu luna de miel o, si no, retrasarlo hasta tu vuelta, y la verdad es que necesito acabar con todo el papeleo...

Me indica que me siente en la silla abandonada en mitad de la habitación mientras ella y Annie se sientan detrás de la mesa. Es como si de un momento a otro me fueran a enfocar con una lámpara, como en un interrogatorio. Esto es horrible. De pronto, todo es al revés. Son ellas contra mí.

—¿Es que me vais a despedir? —Me acaba de entrar un pánico ridículo.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Patty está destapando su bolígrafo—. ¡No digas tonterías!

—Podría ser... —dice Annie, lanzándome una mirada siniestra.

Salta a la vista que está disfrutando de lo lindo con su papel de ayudante del sheriff. Yo ya sé a qué viene todo esto. Es porque yo me he ligado a Anthony y ella no.

A ver cómo lo explico. Annie es la guapa. Hasta yo me pasaría el día entero mirándola embobada, y eso que soy una chica. Si el año pasado alguien hubiese dicho: «¿Cuál de esas tres acabará echándole el lazo a un chico y estará prometida la primavera que viene?», la respuesta inmediata habría sido: «Annie».

O sea, que entiendo su punto de vista. Cuando se mira al espejo, seguro que se ve a ella misma (diosa griega) y luego me ve a mí (piernas larguiruchas, pelo rubio, rasgo físico más atractivo: unas largas pestañas) y piensa: pero ¿qué narices...?

Además, como ya he comentado antes, inicialmente Anthony tenía programada una sesión de fisio con ella, y en el último momento nos la cambiamos, cosa que no es culpa mía, desde luego.

—Bueno. —Patty levanta la vista de sus papeles—. Vamos a repasar los hechos, señorita White. El 15 de diciembre del pasado año, usted trató al señor Anthony Brown aquí en el centro.

—Sí.

—¿Para qué clase de lesión?

—Una torcedura de muñeca que se había hecho esquiando.

—Y durante esa sesión de fisioterapia, ¿mostró algún... interés inapropiado en usted? ¿O usted en él?

Regreso en la memoria a aquel primer instante en que Anthony entró en mi consulta. Llevaba un abrigo largo de tweed, de color gris; el pelo rubio brillante por la lluvia y tenía la cara sofocada porque había venido a pie. Llegó con diez minutos de retraso e inmediatamente se precipitó hacia mí, me cogió las dos manos y me dijo: «Lo siento muchísimo», con aquella voz encantadora y tan bien educada.

«Bueno... no... —dije, a la defensiva—. No pasa nada. Solo es una sesión normal y corriente...»

Incluso ahora, al recordarlo, sé que no era cierto. En las sesiones normales y corrientes el corazón no se te acelera cuando sujetas al paciente por el brazo. No se te eriza el vello de la nuca. No le retienes la mano un poco más de tiempo del necesario.

Aunque no puedo decir nada de esto. Entonces sí que me echarían de verdad.

—Traté al paciente durante varias sesiones. —Intento transmitir una sensación de calma y profesionalidad—. Para cuando descubrimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, su tratamiento había terminado. Por tanto, fue un comportamiento completamente ético.

—¡Él me dijo que fue amor a primera vista! —replica Annie—. ¿Cómo explicas eso, eh? Me dijo que hubo atracción mutua al instante, y que le dieron ganas de forzarte ahí mismo, en la camilla. Dijo que nunca en toda su vida había visto algo tan sexy como tú con tu uniforme.

Voy a matar a Anthony. Yo me lo cargo. ¿Por qué narices tuvo que decirle eso?

—¡Protesto! —exclamo, lanzándole una mirada furiosa—. Ese testimonio fue obtenido bajo la influencia del alcohol y en un entorno no profesional. Por lo tanto, no puede tenerse en cuenta en el juicio.

— ¡Sí puede! ¡Y estás bajo juramento! — Me amenaza con el dedo.

—Se admite la protesta —interrumpe Patty, y levanta la vista de las actas con una expresión soñadora y distante en los ojos—. ¿De verdad fue amor a primera vista? —Inclina el cuerpo hacia delante, con su enorme y exuberante pecho uniformado desbordando por todas partes—. ¿Tú te diste cuenta?

Cierro los ojos y trato de visualizar ese día. No estoy segura de qué fue de lo que me di cuenta, salvo de que yo también quería revolcarme con él en la camilla.

—Sí —contesto al fin—. Eso creo.

— Es tan romántico... —exclama Patty, suspirando.

—¡Y poco ético! —interviene Annie bruscamente—. En cuanto mostró alguna señal de interés por ti, deberías haber dicho: «Señor, lo lamento pero su conducta es inapropiada. Y ahora, querría poner fin a esta sesión y transferirlo a otra fisioterapeuta».

—¡Sí, claro, a otra fisioterapeuta! —Se me escapa la risa—. ¿Como tú, por ejemplo?

—¡Tal vez! ¿Por qué no?

—¿Y si hubiese mostrado alguna señal de interés por ti?

Levanta la barbilla con orgullo.

—Habría sabido manejar el asunto sin comprometer mis principios éticos.

—¡Mi comportamiento fue ético! —exclamo, indignada—. ¡Completamente ético!

—¿Ah, sí? —Entrecierra los ojos como si fuera un fiscal—. ¿Qué fue lo que la indujo a cambiar la cita que tenía el paciente conmigo, para empezar, eh, señorita White? ¿Acaso no lo había buscado ya en _Google_ y había decidido que lo quería para usted?

¿Todavía estamos con esas? ¿Todavía no lo ha superado?

—Annie, ¡fuiste tú la que quisiste cambiar la sesión! ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No tenía ni idea de quién era! Así que si crees que perdiste tu oportunidad, mala suerte. ¡La próxima vez, no lo hagas!

Annie se queda callada un momento, sin decir nada. Se está poniendo cada vez más y más roja.

—Lo sé —suelta al fin, y se golpea la frente con el puño—. ¡Lo sé! Fui una idiota... ¿Por qué cambié la sesión?

—¿Y qué? —la interrumpe Patty con firmeza—. Annie, supéralo ya de una vez. Es evidente que Albert no era para ti, era para Candy. Así que, ¿qué importa?

Annie se queda en silencio. Sé que no está muy convencida.

—No es justo —murmura al fin—. ¿Sabéis a cuántos banqueros les he dado masajes en la Maratón de Londres? ¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo he invertido en eso?

Annie se hizo fan de la Maratón de Londres hace unos años, cuando estaba viéndola por la tele y se dio cuenta de que estaba hasta arriba de cuarentones atléticos y motivados que seguramente estaban solteros porque lo único que hacían era salir a correr, y sí, bueno, los cuarentones eran un poco mayores, pero ¿y el pedazo de sueldo que debían de ganar cada mes?

Así que lleva ofreciéndose voluntaria como fisioterapeuta de urgencia todos los años. Se va directamente a los más atractivos y les da masajes en los gemelos o lo que sea mientras les clava esos ojazos azules y les dice que ella también ha apoyado siempre esa organización benéfica.

Para ser sincera, lo cierto es que consigue que un montón de hombres la inviten a salir —uno hasta se la llevó a París—, pero nada demasiado duradero ni serio, que es justo lo que ella quiere. Lo que no quiere admitir, por supuesto, es que es extremadamente exigente. Dice que quiere «un hombre noble y sincero con buenos valores», pero ya ha tenido a varios de esos loquitos perdidos por ella y los ha dejado plantados a todos, incluso a aquel actor tan sumamente guapo (se le acababa la función de teatro y no tenía ninguna otra después). Lo que de verdad quiere es un tipo que parezca recién salido de un anuncio de _Gillette_, con un sueldazo y/o un título. Preferiblemente ambas cosas. Creo que por eso está tan enfadada por haber perdido a Anthony, puesto que tiene el título de «Doctor». Una vez me preguntó si sería catedrático algún día y yo le dije que seguramente sí, y se puso verde de envidia.

Patty anota algo en sus papeles y luego tapa el bolígrafo.

—Bueno, me parece que ya lo hemos cubierto todo. Buen trabajo, chicas.

—¿Es que no la vas a amonestar o algo? —Annie sigue haciendo pucheros.

—Huy, tienes razón —conviene Patty. Carraspea para aclararse la garganta antes de añadir—: Candy, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Está bien —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo pasaré todo a limpio y se lo enseñaré al inspector. Así no podrá decir nada. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que he encontrado el sujetador sin tirantes perfecto para mi vestido de dama de honor? —Patty me sonríe radiante. Ya vuelve a ser la misma persona alegre de siempre—. Satén aguamarina. Es una maravilla.

—¡Qué bien! —Me levanto y señalo la bandeja de Costa Coffee—. ¿Alguno de estos es para mí?

—Te he traído un café con leche con espuma —dice Annie de mala gana—. Con nuez moscada.

Cuando me lo llevo a los labios, Patty da un respingo.

—¡Candy! ¿No has encontrado tu anillo?

Levanto la vista y veo a Annie y a Patty con la mirada fija en mi mano izquierda.

—No —admito a regañadientes—. Pero estoy convencida de que tarde o temprano aparecerá por algún sitio...

—Mierda... —Annie se tapa la boca con la mano.

—Creía que lo habías encontrado. —Patty frunce el ceño—. Estoy segura de que alguien me había dicho que lo habías encontrado.

—No. Todavía no.

No me gusta un pelo su reacción, pero nada de nada. Ninguna de las dos me dice eso de «No te preocupes, mujer» no «Son cosas que pasan». Las dos parecen horrorizadas, incluso Patty.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer? —Patty sigue frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ha dicho Anthony? —A Annie no se le podía ocurrir otra pregunta.

—Pues... —Tomo un sorbo de café con leche tratando de ganar tiempo—. Todavía no se lo he dicho.

—Huyyy... —suelta Patty.

—¿Cuánto vale el anillo? —Cómo no, a Annie se le ocurren todas las preguntas en las que no me atrevo a pensar.

—Bastante, supongo. Aunque siempre están las compañías de seguros... —digo sin convicción, hasta que se me apaga la voz.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo piensas decírselo a Anthony? —Patty ya ha puesto esa cara de desaprobación. Odio esa cara, hace que me sienta pequeña y llena de vergüenza. Como aquella vez tan horrible en que me pilló haciendo los ultrasonidos y escribiendo un mensaje de texto al mismo tiempo. Patty es alguien a quien siempre quieres impresionar, instintivamente.

—Esta noche. Porque ¿ninguna de las dos lo habréis visto, por casualidad? —No puedo evitar la pregunta, aunque sea una estupidez, como si de repente fueran a decirme: «¡Ah, sí, está en mi bolso!».

Las dos me contestan que no encogiéndose de hombros. Hasta Annie parece compadecerse de mí.

Ay, Dios... Esto es malo, muy malo.

Hacia las seis, la cosa se pone aún peor: Annie ha buscado en Internet «anillos de esmeraldas».

¿Le he pedido yo que lo haga? No, no se lo he pedido. Anthony no me ha dicho cuánto vale el anillo. Se lo pregunté el primer día, de broma, cuando me lo colocó en el dedo, y él me contestó también de broma diciendo que su valor era incalculable, igual que yo. Fue todo muy romántico y muy emotivo, la verdad. Estábamos cenando en el Bluebird y yo no tenía ni idea de que iba a pedirme matrimonio. Ni idea.

Bueno, el caso es que ni sabía lo que costaba el anillo ni quería saberlo tampoco. En mi cerebro, no dejo de repetirme frases dirigidas a Anthony del tipo: «Ah, ¡pues yo no sabía que era tan valioso! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!».

Aunque nunca tendría la caradura de decirle eso, naturalmente. Porque a ver, tendría que ser muy lerda para no darme cuenta de que una esmeralda que hay que sacar de la cámara acorazada de un banco es muy valiosa, ¿no? Aun así, ha sido muy reconfortante no tener una cifra precisa en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, ahora, ahí está Annie blandiendo una hoja de papel que ha impreso de Internet.

—«Art Déco, esmeralda de primerísima calidad, con diamantes baguette. —Está leyendo—. Valor aproximado: £25.000».

¿Qué? Tengo el estómago revuelto. Eso no puede ser.

—No me habría regalado algo tan caro. —Me tiembla un poco la voz—. Los profesores universitarios son pobres.

—¡Él no es pobre! ¡Mira la casa de sus padres! ¡Su padre es famoso! Mira, esta sortija de aquí cuesta treinta mil. —Me enseña otra hoja—. Parece exactamente igual que tu anillo, ¿no crees, Patty?

No puedo mirar.

—Yo nunca me lo habría quitado del dedo —añade Annie, arqueando las cejas, y casi me dan ganas de soltarle una bofetada.

—Pero ¡si fuiste tú la que quería probárselo! —exclamo, furiosa—. ¡De no ser por ti, aún lo tendría!

—¡No es verdad! —replica, indignada—. ¡Yo solo me lo probé cuando todas las demás ya lo habían hecho! Ya estaba dando la vuelta a la mesa.

—¿Ah, sí? Y entonces, ¿de quién fue la idea, eh?

Llevo todo el día estrujándome los sesos con esto, pero si ayer tenía la memoria hecha cisco, hoy la tengo aún peor.

No voy a volver a creerme ni una sola palabra de las novelas de Poirot. Nunca. Todos esos testigos que van y dicen: «Sí, me acuerdo de que eran exactamente las 15.06, porque miré el reloj cuando fui a buscar las tenazas del azúcar y vi claramente que lady Favisham estaba sentada a la derecha de la chimenea».

¡Y una mierda! No tienen ni idea de dónde estaba lady Favisham, solo que no quieren admitirlo delante de Poirot. Me sorprende que consiga sacar algo en claro.

—Tengo que irme. —Me doy media vuelta antes de que Annie pueda volver a atacarme con más anillos y sus exorbitantes precios.

—¿A decírselo a Anthony?

—Reunión de boda con Susana, primero, y luego con Anthony y su familia.

—Pues ya nos dirás lo que pasa. ¡Mándanos un mensaje! —Anie frunce el ceño—. Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿cómo es que te has cambiado de número, Candy?

—Ah, eso... Verás, salí del hotel a ver si había mejor cobertura fuera y cuando estaba con el teléfono...

Interrumpo mi relato. Pensándolo bien, no puedo permitirme el lujo de contarle toda la historia del robo y el móvil en la papelera y Terrence Grandchester y todo eso. Es todo demasiado rocambolesco y no tengo fuerzas.

Así que me limito a encogerme de hombros.

—Verás, perdí el móvil y me busqué otro. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buena suerte, guapa. —Patty me atrae hacia ella para darme un abrazo rápido.

—¡Mándanos un mensaje! —oigo a Annie gritar a mi espalda cuando abro la puerta—. ¡Queremos actualizaciones de estado cada hora!

Annie lo habría pasado de miedo en las ejecuciones públicas. Habría estado en primerísima fila, abriéndose paso a codazos para no perderse detalle del hacha, haciendo bocetos de las partes más sangrientas para luego colgarlos en el tablón del pueblo, por si acaso alguien se había perdido el espectáculo.

O, bueno, lo que sea que hicieran antes de _Facebook_.

No sé por qué me he molestado en darme prisa, porque Susana llega tarde, como de costumbre.

En realidad, no sé por qué me he molestado en contratar a una organizadora de bodas, pero eso solo lo pienso en mi fuero interno y no se lo digo a nadie, porque Susana es una vieja amiga de la familia, de los Andley. Cada vez que la menciono, Anthony dice: «¿Y habéis hecho buenas migas?» en tono ansioso y esperanzado, como si fuésemos una pareja de osos panda en peligro de extinción que tuviésemos que engendrar un cachorro.

No es que Susana no me caiga bien, es solo que me estresa. Se pasa el día enviándome todos esos boletines en forma de mensajes de texto de lo que está haciendo en cada momento, y no deja de decirme cuántos esfuerzos hace por mí, como encargar las servilletas, que fue una auténtica odisea, le costó decidirse un siglo y tres viajes a un almacén de tejidos en Walthamstow.

Además, sus prioridades me parecen un poco desacertadas, la verdad. Como cuando contrató a un «especialista en nuevas tecnologías para bodas», que era carísimo, para montar cosas de lo más sofisticadas como un sistema de alertas por SMS para informar de las novedades en los preparativos a todos los invitados y una página web donde los invitados pueden registrarse y decir qué traje o vestido van a llevar a la boda y así evitar «desafortunadas coincidencias». Pero mientras hacía todo eso, Susana no contestó a la empresa de catering que queríamos y por poco no podemos contar con ellos.

Hemos quedado en el vestíbulo del Claridge's; a Susana le encantan los vestíbulos de los hoteles, no me preguntéis por qué. Permanezco allí sentada pacientemente veinte minutos, tomándome un té negro bastante flojo, deseando haber cancelado mi cita con ella y poniéndome mala por momentos solo de pensar en ver a los padres de Anthony. Justo me estoy planteando si no tendré que ir al lavabo y ponerme mala de verdad cuando, de pronto, aparece Susana, con su melena rubia flotando alrededor, su perfume de Calvin Klein y seis bocetos distintos bajo el brazo. Sus zapatos puntiagudos de tacón carrete y de ante repiquetean en el suelo de mármol, y el abrigo de cachemira rosa ondea a su espalda como si llevara alas.

La sigue Clemency, su «ayudante» (si es que se puede llamar ayudante a una chica de dieciocho años que no cobra nada de nada. Yo la llamaría esclava). Clemency es muy pija y muy dulce y Susana la aterroriza. Respondió al anuncio en The Lady en que se pedía una becaria y siempre me está diciendo lo increíble que es aprender el oficio de primera mano con una profesional con tanta experiencia.

—Bueno, pues he hablado con el cura. Eso que queríamos no va a poder ser. Ese púlpito tan viejo y destartalado tiene que quedarse donde está. —Susana se posa sobre una silla con sus larguísimas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de diseño de Joseph y los bocetos se le caen de las manos y acaban desparramados por todo el suelo—. Yo no entiendo por qué la gente se niega a poner un poco más de su parte. Porque ya me dirás tú qué vamos a hacer ahora. Y no he vuelto a tener noticias de la empresa de catering...

Apenas puedo concentrarme en lo que me dice. De repente estoy pensando que ojalá hubiese quedado con Anthony primero, yo sola, para contarle lo del anillo. Luego podríamos habernos enfrentado juntos a sus padres. ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si le envío un SMS rápido cuando vaya para allá?

—... y todavía no he encontrado trompetista. —Susana lanza un sonoro suspiro y se lleva dos uñas pintadas a la frente—. Queda tanto por hacer... Esto es una locura. Una locura. Aunque, claro, habría sido más útil que Clemency hubiese escrito el programa de la ceremonia correctamente —añade, no sin cierta mala fe.

La pobre Clemency se pone roja como un tomate y le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva. No es culpa suya que sufra una grave dislexia y escribiera «himen» en lugar de «himno» y hubiese que rehacerlo todo.

—¡Lo conseguiremos! —digo animosamente—. ¡No te preocupes!

—Te lo digo en serio, cuando todo esto acabe, voy a necesitar una semana en un _spa_. ¿Me has visto las manos? —Susana me las enseña—. ¡Es estrés!

No tengo ni idea de qué está hablando, a mí sus manos me parecen perfectamente normales, pero las miro obedientemente.

—¿Lo ves? Hechas un desastre. ¡Y todo por tu boda, Candy! Clemency, pídeme un gin-tonic.

—Por supuesto. Enseguida. —Clemency se pone de pie de un salto.

Intento hacer caso omiso de una leve punzada de irritación que me corroe por dentro. Susana siempre trufa nuestras conversaciones de esa clase de comentarios: «Todo por tu boda», «¡Solo para hacerte feliz, Candy!», «¡La novia siempre tiene la razón!».

A veces hasta parece que lo dice con segundas, lo que me resulta bastante desconcertante. Porque, no fui yo la que le pedí que se dedicase a organizar bodas, ¿no? Y le estamos pagando un montón de dinero, ¿verdad? Pero no quiero decir nada, porque es una vieja amiga de Anthony y todo eso.

—Susana, estaba pensando... ¿hemos asignado ya los coches? —pregunto tímidamente.

Silencio sepulcral. Percibo cómo se va formando una oleada de furia en el interior de Susana, por las pequeñas contracciones que realiza su nariz. Al final, estalla justo cuando la pobre Clemency vuelve junto a nosotras.

—Oh, mierda... ¡La madre que... Clemency! —Dirige toda su ira hacia la joven temblorosa—. ¿Por qué no me recordaste lo de los coches, eh? ¡Necesitan coches! ¡Tenemos que alquilarlos!

—No... —Clemency me mira con impotencia—. Yo no... No sabía...

—¡Siempre hay algo! —Susana casi habla para sí—. Siempre hay que pensar en algo más, no se acaba nunca... Ya puedo matarme a trabajar, que siempre hay más y más y más...

—Oye, ¿quieres que me encargue yo de los coches? —me apresuro a decir—. Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Lo harías? —Susana parece animarse un poco—. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Es que yo solo soy una, ¿sabes? Y me he pasado la semana entera encargándome de los detalles, todo para tu boda, Candy...

Parece tan sumamente estresada que me siento un poco culpable.

—¡Sí! Ningún problema. Buscaré en las páginas amarillas o algo así.

—¿Cómo va lo de tu pelo, Candy? —Susana de pronto concentra la mirada en mi cabeza y le ordeno mentalmente a mi pelo que crezca otro centímetro, deprisa.

—No está mal, no está mal... Estoy segura de que podré hacerme el moño. Seguro que sí. —Intento parecer más segura de lo que estoy en realidad.

Susana me ha dicho como un millón de veces lo tonta que fui cortándome el pelo por encima del hombro cuando estaba a punto de prometerme. También me dijo en la tienda de trajes de novia que con la piel tan pálida que tengo como de muerta dijo, un vestido blanco me sentaría fatal, y que era mejor que llevase uno verde lima. Para mi boda. Por suerte, la dueña de la tienda intervino y dijo que Susana decía tonterías: mi pelo y mis ojos harían un contraste maravilloso con el blanco. Así que decidí creerla a ella en vez de a Susana.

Llega el gin-tonic y Susana le da un buen lingotazo. Yo tomo otro sorbo de té negro, ya tibio. La pobre de Clemency no tiene nada para beber, pero parece como si estuviera intentando fundirse con la silla y no llamar la atención.

—Y también... ibas a preguntar lo del confeti, ¿te acuerdas? —añado con cuidado—. Pero eso también puedo hacerlo yo —me retracto inmediatamente al ver la expresión en la cara de Susana—. Llamaré al cura.

—¡Genial! —salta Susana—. Te lo agradecería mucho, la verdad. Porque verás, yo solo soy una, y solo puedo estar en un sitio a la vez... —Se interrumpe bruscamente al detener la mirada en mi mano—. ¿Dónde está tu anillo, Candy? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No me digas que no lo has encontrado todavía...

Cuando alza la vista, parece tan anonadada que vuelvo a sentir ganas de vomitar.

—Todavía no, pero aparecerá pronto. Estoy segura de que sí. El personal del hotel lo está buscando por...

—¿Y no se lo has dicho a Anthony?

—¡Lo haré! —Trago saliva—. Muy pronto.

—Pero ¿no era una joya de la familia muy importante? —Susana abre los ojos azules como platos—. ¿No se pondrán furiosos?

¿Es que quiere provocarme un ataque de nervios?

En ese momento me vibra el móvil y agradezco infinitamente la interrupción. Anthony acaba de enviarme un mensaje de texto haciendo añicos mi secreta esperanza de que sus padres hubiesen pillado una gastroenteritis y no tuvieran más remedio que cancelar:

_Cena a las 8, está toda la familia, ¡muchas ganas de verte! _

—¿Ese es el móvil nuevo? —Susana lo mira frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Has recibido los mensajes que te reenvié?

—Sí, gracias. —Asiento con la cabeza. Solo unos treinta y cinco de nada, todos atascándome el buzón de entrada.

Cuando se enteró de que había perdido el móvil, Susana insistió en reenviarme todos sus mensajes de texto recientes, no fuera a ser que «metiera la pata» con algo. Para ser justa con ella, fue una muy buena idea. Le dije a Anthony que me reenviara él también todos sus mensajes más recientes, y lo mismo en el trabajo, con las chicas.

Ned Murdoch, quienquiera que sea, se ha puesto en contacto al fin con Terry. Llevo todo el día buscando ese e-mail. Lo leo con cierta ansiedad, pero no me parece nada del otro mundo. «Asunto: Oferta de Ellerton. Terry, hola. Unas pocas puntualizaciones. Verás por el adjunto que bla, bla, bla...»

Total, que será mejor que se lo reenvíe inmediatamente. Pulso «Reenviar» y me aseguro de que lo he enviado. Luego le escribo una rápida respuesta a Anthony, con los dedos temblorosos por el nerviosismo.

_¡Genial! ¡Me muero de ganas de ver a tus padres! ¡Qué bien! _

_PD: ¿Antes podría verte fuera un momento a solas? Tengo que comentarte una cosita. Es una cosita de nada, algo insignificante. Bssss_

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas, como saben estoy de vacaciones, entonces tengo un poco mas de tiempo para actualizar :D asi que tratare de actualizarles diario las dos adaptaciones de Sophie Kinsella, les dejo un saludo y gracias por todos los reviews

CAPÍTULO 04

Ahora ya puedo decir que tengo conciencia histórica: sé perfectamente lo que debían de sentir al acercarse muertos de miedo a la guillotina durante la Revolución francesa. A medida que subo la cuesta desde el metro, sujetando la botella de vino que compré ayer, mis pasos van haciéndose cada vez más y más lentos. Y más lentos aún.

De hecho, acabo de darme cuenta de que ya no estoy caminando, sino que estoy parada. Estoy mirando a la casa de los Andley y tragando saliva, una y otra vez, tratando de obligarme a dar un nuevo paso hacia delante.

Perspectiva, Candy. Solo es un anillo.

Solo son tus futuros suegros.

Solo fue una «bronca». Según Anthony, nunca llegaron a decir directamente que no quieren que se case conmigo, solo lo insinuaron. ¡Y a lo mejor han cambiado de opinión!

Además, he descubierto una pequeña parte positiva: por lo visto, mi póliza del seguro del hogar me cubre las pérdidas, así que algo es algo. Me estoy planteando incluso sacar el tema del anillo hablando de seguros y de lo útiles que son: «¿Sabes qué, Pauna? El otro día estaba leyendo un folleto de la compañía HSBC y...».

Oh, Dios, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No hay forma de salir airosa de esta. Es una pesadilla. Vale más que acabemos cuanto antes.

Suena el teléfono y me lo saco del bolsillo solo por los viejos tiempos. Ya he perdido todas mis esperanzas de que ocurra un milagro.

—Tiene un mensaje nuevo —dice la voz femenina, serena y familiar, del buzón de voz.

Siento como si conociera a esta mujer de toda la vida, me ha hablado tantas veces... ¿Cuánta gente la habrá escuchado, desesperados porque terminara la frase, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el miedo o la esperanza? Y a pesar de todo, ella sigue hablando como si nada, como si le trajera absolutamente sin cuidado lo que el otro está a punto de oír. Una debería poder escoger distintas opciones para distintas clases de noticias, para que la mujer pudiera dirigirse a ti diciendo: «¡A ver si lo adivinas! ¡Tengo unas noticias estupendas! ¡Escucha tu buzón de voz! ¡Sí!». O: «Siéntate, querida, y sírvete una copa. Tienes un mensaje y no es nada bueno».

Pulso 1, me cambio el móvil de mano y echo a andar de nuevo. Alguien me ha dejado el mensaje mientras estaba en el metro. Seguramente será Anthony, preguntándome dónde estoy.

_—Hola, le llamo del hotel Berrow. Tengo un mensaje para Candice White. Señorita White, al parecer, alguien encontró su anillo ayer; sin embargo, debido al caos que se produjo tras sonar la alarma antiincendios... _

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Me invade una alegría efervescente y me dan ganas de ponerme a tirar cohetes. No oigo bien el mensaje. Soy incapaz de procesar las palabras. ¡Lo han encontrado!

Ya he abandonado el mensaje. Llamo de inmediato al recepcionista del hotel. Amo a ese hombre. ¡Lo amo!

—Hotel Berrow. —Es la voz del recepcionista.

—¡Hola! —exclamo sin aliento—. Soy Candice White. ¡Han encontrado mi anillo! ¡Es usted maravilloso! ¿Quiere que vaya ahora mismo a recogerlo?

—Señorita White —me interrumpe—. ¿Ha escuchado el mensaje?

—Sí... bueno, una parte.

—Me temo... —Hace una pausa—. Me temo que en este momento no estamos seguros de cuál es el paradero del anillo.

Me quedo petrificada y miro el teléfono. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?

—Pero usted dijo que lo habían encontrado. —Estoy intentando conservar la calma—. ¿Cómo puede no estar seguro de cuál es su paradero?

—Según uno de nuestros empleados, una camarera encontró un anillo con una esmeralda en la moqueta del salón de baile durante el aviso de incendio y se lo dio a nuestra encargada de atención al cliente, la señora Fairfax. Sin embargo, no estamos seguros de lo que ocurrió después de eso. No hemos podido encontrarlo en nuestra caja fuerte ni en ninguno de los lugares seguros donde solemos depositar esa clase de objetos. Lo lamentamos enormemente, y haremos todo cuando esté en nuestra mano para...

—¡Pues hablen con la señora Fairfax! —Intento controlar mi impaciencia—. ¡Averigüen qué fue lo que hizo con él!

—Desde luego. Por desgracia, está de vacaciones, y a pesar de nuestros denodados esfuerzos, no hemos podido ponernos en contacto con ella.

—¿Se lo ha llevado ella? —exclamo horrorizada.

La encontraré. Cueste lo que cueste. Detectives, policía, la Interpol... ya me imagino en la sala del juicio, señalando el anillo dentro de una de esas bolsas de plástico donde se guardan las pruebas, mientras una mujer de mediana edad, presumiendo un bronceado de la Costa del Sol, donde ha estado escondida todo este tiempo, me lanza una mirada asesina desde el banquillo de los acusados.

—La señora Fairfax ha sido una empleada fiel de esta casa durante los últimos treinta años y por sus manos han pasado numerosos objetos de gran valor pertenecientes a nuestros huéspedes. —Parece ligeramente ofendido—. Me resulta muy difícil creer que haya podido hacer algo así.

—Entonces estará en algún sitio en el hotel, ¿no? —Siento renacer en mí un rayo de esperanza.

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. Obviamente, en cuanto sepa algo más, me pondré en contacto con usted. Todavía puedo llamarla a este número, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —Instintivamente, agarro el móvil con más fuerza—. Llame a este número. Por favor, llámeme en cuanto sepa algo. Gracias.

Cuando cuelgo, me cuesta respirar. No sé qué es lo que debería sentir. Son buenas noticias. Más o menos. ¿Verdad?

Solo que el anillo todavía no está sano y salvo en mi dedo. Todos se van a preocupar de todos modos; los padres de Anthony pensarán que soy tonta e irresponsable y no me perdonarán en la vida por someterlos a semejante situación de estrés. Así que lo que me espera sigue siendo una pesadilla total.

A no ser... A no ser que...

No. No podría. ¿O si puedo?

Estoy quieta como una estatua en la acera, con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Bueno, vamos a plantearnos esto con calma. Con lógica y con sentido de la ética. Si en realidad el anillo no se ha perdido...

Acabo de pasar por una tienda de la cadena de droguería Boots hace un momento, a unos cuatrocientos metros de donde estoy. Casi sin saber lo que hago, vuelvo sobre mis pasos. No hago caso de la dependienta, que intenta decirme que están cerrando. Agachando la cabeza, me voy directa al mostrador de primeros auxilios. Venden una especie de guante y unos rollos de vendas adhesivas. Me lo llevo todo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ya estoy subiendo la cuesta de nuevo. Llevo la mano completamente vendada y es imposible ver si llevo el anillo o no, y ni siquiera tengo que mentir, porque puedo decir: «Es difícil llevar un anillo si te has quemado la mano», cosa que es verdad.

Ya casi he llegado a la casa cuando suena el móvil y un mensaje de texto de Terrence Grandchester aparece en mi buzón de entrada.

_¿Dónde está el adjunto? _

Muy típico de él. Ni un hola, ni una explicación. Espera así, sin más ni más, que sepa de qué demonios me habla.

_¿A qué te refieres? _

_El e-mail de Ned Murdoch. No había ningún adjunto. _

_¡No es culpa mía! Yo solo he reenviado el e-mail. Deben de haberse olvidado de adjuntarlo. ¿Por qué no les pides que vuelvan a enviártelo, CON el adjunto? ¿Directamente a tu ordenador? _

Ya sé que parezco un poco exasperada, y naturalmente me lo echa en cara al instante.

_Esto de compartir el móvil fue idea tuya, no sé si te acuerdas. Si te has cansado, no tienes más que devolver el móvil a mi oficina. _

Le contesto rápidamente:

_¡No, no! No pasa nada. Si llega, te lo reenviaré. No te preocupes. Creía que iban a transferir todo el correo electrónico a tu dirección? _

_Los técnicos dijeron que lo harían cuanto antes. Pero son unos mentirosos. _

Hay una breve pausa, y luego escribe:

_Por cierto, ¿encontraste el anillo? _

_Casi. Los del hotel lo encontraron, pero luego volvieron a perderlo. _

_Típico. _

_Lo sé. _

En estos momentos he dejado de caminar y estoy apoyada en una pared. Soy consciente de que estoy retrasando el momento de entrar en la casa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es muy reconfortante mantener esta conversación virtual por el éter con alguien que no conoce a Anthony ni a mí ni a nadie. Al cabo de un momento, en un arranque de sinceridad, confieso:

_No voy a decirles a mis suegros que he perdido el anillo. ¿Te parece que esto está fatal? _

Hay un silencio al otro lado, y luego responde:

_¿Por qué deberías decírselo? _

¡Qué pregunta más absurda! Pongo los ojos en blanco y escribo:

_¡El anillo es suyo! _

Su respuesta llega casi de inmediato:

_No es suyo. Ahora es tuyo. No es asunto suyo. No es tan importante. _

¿Cómo puede escribir: «No es tan importante»? Cuando le respondo, aporreo las teclas con muy mal humor.

_Es una maldita JOYA DE LA FAMILIA. Estoy a punto de cenar con ellos ahora mismo. Esperan ver ese anillo en mi dedo. Y sí es muy, muy importante, gracias. _

Se produce un silencio durante un rato y creo que ha abandonado la conversación. Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de dar un paso, otro mensaje de texto se anuncia con un pitido.

_¿Qué explicación tienes para no llevar el anillo? _

Experimento un momento de debate interno. ¿Qué tiene de malo pedir una segunda opinión? Colocando la pantalla con cuidado, saco una foto de mi mano vendada y se la envío por MMS. Al cabo de cinco segundos, escribe:

_No lo dirás en serio... _

Siento una punzada de resentimiento y me sorprendo escribiéndole:

_¿Qué harías TÚ, entonces? _

Me quedo esperando a medias que se le ocurra alguna idea brillante que no se me haya ocurrido a mí, pero su siguiente mensaje solo dice:

_Por eso los hombres no llevamos anillos. _

Genial. Eso sí que me ha sido realmente útil. Estoy a punto de contestarle algo sarcástico cuando llega un segundo SMS:

_No colará. Quítate la venda. _

Me quedo mirando la mano consternada. Tal vez tenga razón.

_Bueno. Gracias. _

Retiro una de las vendas y justo cuando me la estoy metiendo en el bolso oigo la voz de Anthony.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué haces? —Levanto la vista... y veo que viene directo hacia mí, por la calle. Azorada, me meto el móvil en el bolso y cierro la cremallera. Oigo el pitido que anuncia la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, pero tendré que leerlo más tarde.

—¡Hola, Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He ido a comprar leche. Se nos ha acabado. —Se para delante de mí y apoya las dos manos en mis hombros, mirándome con una expresión divertida y tierna en sus ojos marrones—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Retrasando el momento de la tortura?

—¡No! —exclamo riéndome, a la defensiva—. ¡Pues claro que no! Acabo de llegar.

—Ya sé lo que querías decirme.

—¿Lo... lo sabes? —Me miro sin querer la mano vendada y luego aparto la mirada inmediatamente.

—Escucha, cariño. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mis padres. Cuando lleguen a conocerte bien, estarán encantados contigo. Yo me encargaré de que así sea. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Tú relájate y sé tú misma.

—De acuerdo —asiento al fin, y luego me aprieta los hombros cariñosamente y me mira el vendaje.

—¿Todavía te duele la mano? Pobrecilla...

Ni siquiera menciona el anillo. Siento renacer mi esperanza. Tal vez la noche salga bien, después de todo.

—Oye, ¿le has dicho a tus padres lo del ensayo general? Mañana por la tarde en la iglesia.

— Sí, ya lo sé. — Sonríe—. No te preocupes. Todo está listo.

Mientras camino hacia la casa, me lo imagino y saboreo el momento. La antigua iglesia de piedra, el órgano que suena cuando hago mi entrada, los votos matrimoniales...

Ya sé que a algunas novias lo que más ilusión les hace es la música o las flores, pero a mí lo que más me emociona son los votos: «En lo bueno y en lo malo... En la riqueza y en la pobreza... Y además te doy mi palabra...». Toda mi vida he oído estas palabras mágicas, en las bodas familiares, en las escenas de las películas, hasta en los enlaces reales. Las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, como poemas transmitidos de generación en generación a lo largo de los siglos. Y ahora vamos a decírnoslas el uno al otro. Se me estremece todo el cuerpo de la emoción.

—Tengo tantas ganas de pronunciar nuestros votos... —Se me escapa en voz alta, a pesar de que ya se lo he dicho antes, unas cien veces aproximadamente.

Hubo un tiempo muy breve, justo después de que nos prometiéramos, en que Anthony parecía estar convencido de que nos casaríamos en un registro civil. No es una persona muy religiosa que digamos, y tampoco sus padres, pero en cuanto le hube explicado la ilusión que me había hecho toda la vida pronunciar los votos matrimoniales en una iglesia, cambió de idea y dijo que no podía haber nada más maravilloso.

—Lo sé. —Me estrecha la cintura otra vez—. Yo también.

—¿De verdad no te importa decir unas palabras tan anticuadas?

—Cielo, me parecen preciosas.

—A mí también. —Lanzo un suspiro de felicidad—. Son tan románticas...

Cada vez que nos imagino a Anthony y a mí frente al altar, cogidos de las manos, diciéndonos esas palabras en voz alta y clara, es como si no importara nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando nos acercamos a la casa veinte minutos más tarde, mi halo de seguridad empieza a desvanecerse. Los Andley han vuelto, decididamente. Todas las luces de la casa están encendidas y oigo música de ópera estremeciendo los cristales de las ventanas. De pronto me acuerdo de aquella vez que George me preguntó qué me parecía Tannhäuser y le dije que no fumaba.

Oh, Dios mío... ¿por qué no habré hecho un cursillo acelerado de ópera?

Anthony abre la puerta principal y luego chasquea la lengua.

—Mierda, se me ha olvidado llamar al doctor Wheeler. Serán solo un par de minutos.

No me lo puedo creer. Se va corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia el estudio. ¡No puede dejarme sola!

—Anthony. —Intento no parecer aterrorizada.

—¡Entra, entra! Mis padres están en la cocina. Ah, y te he comprado algo para nuestra luna de miel. ¡Ábrelo! —Me lanza un beso y desaparece.

Hay una caja enorme y adornada con cintas apoyada en la otomana del salón. Caramba... Conozco la tienda, y es muy cara. La abro, desgarrando el delicado papel de seda verde claro, y me encuentro un quimono japonés con estampados grises y blancos. Es increíblemente precioso y hasta va acompañado con lenceria a juego.

Guiada por un impulso, me escondo en la salita de la parte delantera de la casa, que nadie usa nunca. Me quito el conjunto de suéter y chaqueta de punto, me pruebo la lenceria y luego me visto de nuevo. Me queda un poco grande... pero sigue siendo una preciosidad, con ese tacto suave y sedoso y esa sensación de puro lujo.

Es un regalo maravilloso, de verdad, pero, para ser sincera, lo que preferiría ahora mismo es que Anthony estuviera aquí a mi lado, sujetándome la mano con firmeza, para ofrecerme apoyo moral. Vuelvo a doblar la bata japonesa y la meto dentro del papel roto, con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Sigue sin haber rastro de Anthony. Ya no puedo seguir posponiendo esto.

—¿Anthony? —exclama la voz aflautada e inconfundible de Pauna desde la cocina—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡No, soy yo! ¡Candy! —Tengo la garganta tan agarrotada por los nervios que no me reconozco la voz—. ¡Candy! ¡Ahora mismo voy!

Tranquila. Solo tengo que ser yo misma. Allá vamos.

Agarro la botella de vino firmemente y me dirijo a la cocina, que está muy calentita y huele a salsa boloñesa.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis? —farfullo en una cháchara nerviosa—. Os he traído una botella de vino. Espero que os guste. Es tinto.

—¡Candy! —Pauna se abate en picado sobre mí. Se acaba de teñir con henna su melena asilvestrada y lleva uno de sus extraños vestidos amplios y vaporosos hecho de lo que parece tela de paracaídas, junto con unos zapatos merceditas de suela de goma. Tiene el cutis pálido y tan limpio de maquillaje como siempre, aunque se ha pintado una raya irregular de pintalabios rojo. Me roza la mejilla con la suya y me llega una vaharada a perfume viejo—. _¡La fi-an-cée!_ —Pronuncia la palabra con una delicadeza que raya en el ridículo—. La prometida...

—La novia afianzada... —apostilla George, levantándose de su asiento en la mesa. Lleva la misma chaqueta de tweed que luce en la contracubierta de su libro y me examina con la misma mirada penetrante y desagradable—. «El oriol se casa con su amada pintoja, el lirio es el novio de la abeja...». ¿Otro para tu colección, querida? —le pregunta a Pauna.

—¡Exacto! Necesito un bolígrafo. ¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo? —Pauna se pone a rebuscar entre los papeles que ya se desbordan de la encimera—. Y pensar en todo el daño que se le ha hecho a la causa feminista por culpa de un antropomorfismo ridículo y ocioso—. «Se casa con su amada pintoja.» ¿A ti qué te parece, Candy? —Se dirige a mí y sonrío con cara de circunstancias.

No sé de qué narices están hablando, no tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no pueden decir «Hola, ¿cómo estás?» como la gente normal?

—Sí, ¿tú qué opinas de la respuesta cultural al antropomorfismo? Desde la perspectiva de una mujer joven.

Se me encoge el estómago al advertir que George me está mirando otra vez. Madre de Dios... ¿Me habla a mí?

¿Antropo qué?

Siento que si me pusiera sus preguntas por escrito y luego me diera cinco minutos para repasármelas (y con un diccionario), entonces tendría un mínimo de posibilidades de que se me ocurriera una respuesta inteligente. Porque, en fin, yo he ido a la universidad. He presentado trabajos con palabras largas en ellos, e incluso una tesina. Mi profesora de lengua me llegó a decir una vez que tenía una «mente ávida».

Pero el caso es que no tengo cinco minutos. Está esperando que le conteste, y hay algo en el brillo de su mirada que hace que sienta que tengo la lengua de estropajo.

—Pues. Bueno... Mmm... A mí... A mí me parece que es un debate interesante —digo débilmente—. Muy necesario en estos tiempos que vivimos. Bueno, ¿y qué tal el vuelo? —añado rápidamente. A lo mejor podemos pasar a hablar de pelis o algo.

—Atroz. —Pauna levanta la vista de lo que está escribiendo—. ¿Por qué vuela la gente? ¿Por qué?

No estoy segura de si espera una respuesta o no.

—Hummm... para irse de vacaciones y esas cosas...

—Ya he empezado a tomar notas para escribir un artículo sobre el asunto —me interrumpe Pauna—. «El impulso migratorio». ¿Por qué los humanos se sienten impulsados a catapultarse hacia el otro lado del mundo? ¿No estaremos siguiendo los pasos migratorios de nuestros antepasados?

—¿Has leído a Burroughs? —le dice George, con interés—. No el libro, la tesis doctoral.

Ni siquiera me han ofrecido todavía nada de beber. Discretamente, trato de fundirme con la decoración de fondo, me deslizo hacia la zona de la cocina y me sirvo una copa de vino.

—Tengo entendido que Anthony te ha dado el anillo de esmeralda de su abuela, ¿verdad?

Me asalta el pánico. Ya estamos hablando del anillo. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o Pauna me habla con un tonillo raro en la voz? ¿Lo sabe?

—¡Sí! Es... es precioso. —Me tiemblan tanto las manos que por poco tiro el vino al suelo.

Pauna no dice nada, sino que se limita a mirar a George y a arquear las cejas con gesto elocuente.

¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué ha levantado las cejas? ¿Qué es lo que están pensando? Mierda, mierda... ahora van a pedirme que les enseñe el anillo y se destapará todo...

—Es... Es difícil llevar un anillo si te has quemado la mano —suelto desesperadamente.

Ya está. No era una mentira. Técnicamente.

—¿Te has quemado? —Pauna se vuelve y me toma la mano vendada entre las suyas—. ¡Pobrecita mía! Tendrás que ir a ver a Paul.

—Paul. —George asiente con la cabeza—. Desde luego. Llámalo, Pauna.

—Nuestro vecino —explica—. Es dermatólogo. El mejor. —Ya ha descolgado el teléfono y está enrollándose el anticuado cable en espiral en la muñeca—. Vive aquí mismo, justo enfrente.

¿Justo enfrente?

Me quedo petrificada. ¿Cómo pueden haber empeorado tanto las cosas, tan rápidamente? De pronto me imagino a un hombrecillo brioso con un maletín de médico que entra en la cocina y dice: «Vamos a echar un vistazo», y todos corren a arremolinarse a mi alrededor a mirar mientras me quito las vendas.

¿Debería echar a correr escaleras arriba a ver si encuentro una cerilla? ¿Y un poco de agua hirviendo? Para ser sincera, creo que preferiría el dolor insoportable a tener que confesar la verdad...

—¡Vaya! No está en casa. —Cuelga el auricular.

—Qué lástima —acierto a decir, al tiempo que Anthony asoma por la puerta de la cocina, seguido de Stear, que dice: «Hola, Candy», y luego se enfrasca de nuevo en la lectura del libro de texto que lleva en las manos.

—¡Bueno! —Anthony me mira primero a mí y luego a sus padres, como tratando de determinar qué animo se respira en el ambiente—. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿A que Candy está aún más guapa que de costumbre? ¿A que es increíble? —Me recoge el pelo con el puño y luego lo suelta de golpe.

Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Ya sé que solo quiere hacerse el simpático, pero me da vergüenza ajena. Pauna parece perpleja, como si no tuviera ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Una delicia. —George sonríe educadamente, como si estuviera admirando el jardín de algún vecino.

—¿Has hablado con el doctor Wheeler? —pregunta de pronto Pauna.

—Sí. —Anthony asiente con la cabeza—. Dice que, efectivamente, el énfasis está en la génesis cultural.

—Ah, pues debí de leerlo mal —dice con irritación—. Es que estamos intentando que nos publiquen unos artículos en la misma revista. Pauna se dirige a mí—. A los seis, incluidos George Jr. y Karen. Una obra conjunta de toda la familia. Stear se ocupa del índice. ¡Participamos todos!

«Todos excepto yo», pienso para mis adentros.

Lo cual es ridículo. Porque ¿quiero yo escribir un artículo académico en una revista sesuda y desconocida que no lee nadie? No. ¿Podría hacerlo? No. ¿Acaso sé qué significa eso de génesis cultural? No.

—¿Sabías que Candy ha publicado en su especialidad? —anuncia Anthony de improviso, como si acabara de leerme el pensamiento y hubiese decidido salir en mi defensa—. ¿A que sí, cielo? —Me sonríe con orgullo—. No seas modesta.

—¿Tú has publicado artículos? —George se despierta y me mira con más atención que nunca—. Vaya, eso sí que es interesante. ¿En qué revista?

Lanzo una mirada de desesperación a Anthony. ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

—¡Sí! ¿No te acuerdas? —insiste—. ¿No me habías dicho que habías escrito algo para aquella publicación de fisioterapia?

Oh, Dios... No...

Mataré a Anthony. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

George y Pauna están esperando que conteste. Hasta Stear levanta la vista con interés. Evidentemente, esperan que anuncie un descubrimiento revolucionario sobre la influencia cultural de la fisioterapia en las tribus nómadas o algo así.

—Fue para el Boletín semanal de fisioterapia —murmuro al fin, mirándome los pies—. La verdad es que no es una revista científica. Es más bien... de divulgación. Una vez me publicaron una carta.

—¿Trataba sobre un tema de investigación? —dice Pauna.

—No. —Trago saliva—. Hablaba de cuando los pacientes huelen a sudor. Yo decía que tal vez deberíamos llevar caretas antigás. Era... bueno... se suponía que era algo gracioso.

Silencio.

Siento tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera me atrevo a levantar la cabeza.

—Pero escribiste una tesina en la carrera, ¿verdad? —recuerda Stear—. ¿No me lo dijiste una vez? —Me vuelvo sorprendida y lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión de ánimo.

—Sí, pero bueno... no la publiqué ni nada. — Me encojo de hombros, un poco incómoda.

— Me gustaría leerla algún día.

—Muy bien. —Sonrío, pero la verdad es que esto es patético. Pues claro que no quiere leerla, solo lo dice por simpatía, lo cual es muy tierno por su parte, pero hace que me sienta aún más ridícula puesto que yo tengo veintinueve años y él diecisiete. Además, si está intentando hacerme quedar bien delante de sus padres, no ha funcionado, porque ni siquiera le están escuchando.

—Por supuesto, el humor es una forma de expresión que, sin duda, hay que tener en cuenta en la narrativa cultural —dice Pauna un tanto vacilante—. Creo que Jacob C. Goodson hizo un estudio interesante sobre eso en «Por qué bromean los humanos».

—A mí me parece que era «¿Bromean los humanos?» —la corrige George—. Sin duda, su tesis era...

Ya están otra vez. Respiro hondo, con las mejillas aún encendidas. No puedo con esto, me supera. Quiero que alguien pregunte por las vacaciones, o por la serie EastEnders, o cualquier otra cosa menos esto.

Porque, a ver, yo quiero a Anthony y todo eso, pero llevo aquí cinco minutos y ya me va a dar un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a las Navidades todos los años? ¿Y si nuestros hijos salen todos superdotados y no entiendo lo que dicen y me miran por encima del hombro porque no tengo un doctorado?

Percibo un olor agrio en el aire y me doy cuenta de que la salsa boloñesa se está quemando. Pauna está ahí como un pasmarote, al lado de los fogones, hablando sin parar de Aristóteles, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Le quito la cuchara de madera de la mano con cuidado y empiezo a remover. Gracias a Dios, no hay que ser un premio Nobel para hacer eso.

Al menos, el hecho de haber salvado la cena ha conseguido que me sienta útil, pero al cabo de media hora estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa y vuelvo a quedarme completamente muda por el pánico.

No me extraña que George y Pauna no quieran que me case con Anthony. Es evidente que piensan que soy tonta de remate. Ya casi nos hemos comido el segundo plato y todavía no he dicho ni media palabra. Es demasiado esfuerzo. Esta conversación es como enfrentarse a una lucha de titanes. O puede que se parezca a una sinfonía. Sí, eso es; yo soy la flauta, y tengo mi melodía, y me gustaría tocarla, pero no hay ningún director que me indique la entrada. Así que no dejo de coger aire una y otra vez para luego, en el último momento, desinflarme y acobardarme de nuevo.

—... pero por desgracia, el editor no opinaba lo mismo, de modo que no va a haber una nueva edición de mi libro. —George chasquea la lengua, apesadumbrado—. _Tant pis_.

De pronto se me enciende la bombilla. ¡Por una vez entiendo la conversación y tengo algo que decir!

—¡Eso es terrible! —intervengo para apoyarle—. ¿Por qué no quieren publicar una nueva edición?

—Necesitan más lectores. Necesitan que haya demanda. —George suspira con aire teatral—. Bueno, no importa.

—¡Pues claro que importa! —Me acabo de sulfurar—. ¿Por qué no escribimos todos al editor y fingimos ser lectores y decimos lo brillante que es el libro y le exigimos una nueva edición?

Ya estoy planeando las cartas: «Querido señor editor: Me indigna profundamente que no se haya publicado todavía una nueva edición de este maravilloso libro». Podríamos imprimirlas con fuentes distintas, enviarlas desde distintos lugares del país...

—¿Y comprarías tú personalmente un millar de ejemplares? —George me lanza esa mirada de halcón tan característica que tiene.

—Yo... bueno... no sé... —respondo, vacilante—. Puede ser...

—Porque por desgracia, Candy, si el editor imprimiese mil ejemplares más y no se vendiesen, yo estaría en una situación mucho más delicada que antes. —Me lanza una sonrisa feroz—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me siento completamente derrotada y estúpida.

—Sí, claro —murmuro—. Sí, ya... ya entiendo. Lo siento.

Tratando de mantener el tipo, me levanto a recoger la mesa. Anthony está dibujando un esquema para Stear en un trozo de papel y no estoy segura de que haya oído el intercambio siquiera. Me lanza una sonrisa ausente y me pellizca en el culo cuando paso por su lado, lo cual no hace que me sienta mucho mejor, la verdad sea dicha.

Sin embargo, cuando nos sentamos a comer el postre, Anthony hace tintinear el tenedor y se pone de pie.

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis por Candy —anuncia con rotundidad—. Y darle la bienvenida a esta familia. Además de ser guapa, es cariñosa, divertida y una persona excepcional. Soy un hombre muy afortunado. —Mira a su alrededor como retando a los presentes a hacer alguna objeción y yo le lanzo una sonrisa agradecida—. También me gustaría darles la bienvenida a casa a papá y mamá. —Anthony alza su copa y los dos homenajeados inclinan la cabeza—. ¡Os hemos echado de menos todos estos meses!

—Yo no... —presume Stear, y Pauna suelta una carcajada.

—Tú no, claro que no... ¡eres terrible!

—Y por último... —Anthony vuelve a golpear la copa con el tenedor para atraer la atención—. Naturalmente... ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mamá! Muchas felicidades de parte de todos nosotros. —Le envía un beso por encima de la mesa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

Se me ha congelado la sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Eso, eso! —George levanta su copa—. Feliz cumpleaños, Pauna, amor mío.

¿Es el cumpleaños de su madre? Pero si no me ha dicho nada... No le he comprado ninguna tarjeta. Ni un regalo. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

Los hombres son todos idiotas.

Stear ha sacado un paquete de debajo de la silla y se lo está dando a Pauna.

—Anthony —le susurro desesperadamente cuando se sienta—. No me dijiste que era el cumpleaños de tu madre. ¡No me habías dicho nada! ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!

Me entran ganas de llorar. Mi primer encuentro con sus padres después del anuncio de que vamos a casarnos, y no les caigo bien, y ahora, encima, esto.

Anthony parece perplejo.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

¿Cómo puede ser tan lerdo?

—¡Pues que le habría comprado un regalo! —aprovecho para gritarle mientras Pauna exclama «¡Qué maravilla, Stear!» al ver el libro antiguo que acaba de desenvolver.

—¡Bah! —Anthony hace un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano—. No le importará. No te preocupes tanto. Eres un ángel y todo el mundo te adora. ¿Te ha gustado la taza, por cierto?

—¿La qué? —Ni siquiera entiendo lo que me dice.

—La taza que decía «Recién cazados». ¿La que te dejé en el mueble de la entrada? ¿Para nuestra luna de miel? —me explica al ver mi cara de desconcierto—. Pero ¡si te lo dije! Me pareció muy divertida.

—No he visto ninguna taza. —Lo miro sin comprender—. Creía que me habías traído esa caja grande con los lazos.

—¿Qué caja grande? —exclama, con cara de perplejidad él también.

—Y ahora, querida —está diciendo George a Pauna con aire ceremonioso y un poco arrogante—, déjame que te diga que este año he tirado la casa por la ventana con tu regalo. Espera un momento y verás...

Se levanta y se dirige a la entrada de la casa.

Oh, Dios mío... De repente, siento que me va a dar un ataque. No. Por favor. No...

—Creo... —empiezo a decir, pero no me sale la voz—. Creo que puede ser... por error...

—Pero ¿esto qué...? —La voz de George retumba desde la entrada—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Al cabo de un momento, reaparece en la habitación con la caja en la mano. Está toda rota. El papel de regalo está hecho jirones y el quimono se desparrama por todas partes.

Siento un martilleo insoportable en la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, yo... —No consigo que me salgan las palabras—. Creía... Creía que era para mí. Así que... lo abrí.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos vuelven la cabeza para mirarme, incluido Anthony.

—Pero cielo... —empieza a decir débilmente, y se calla puesto que no se le ocurre qué decir.

—¡No te preocupes! —zanja Pauna rápidamente—. Dámelo, no me importa que no esté envuelto.

—Pero ¡es que había otra cosa! —Pauna toca el papel con impaciencia—. ¿Dónde está la otra pieza? ¿No estaba aquí?

De pronto me doy cuenta de a qué se refiere y siento que se me retuercen las tripas. Cada vez que pienso que las cosas no pueden ir peor, ocurre una nueva catástrofe. De dimensiones sobrecogedoras e inimaginables.

—Me parece... ¿Te refieres a...? —Estoy tartamudeando, con la cara roja como la grana—. ¿Esto? —Me meto la mano por debajo del suéter para sacar una punta de la lenceria y todos me miran perplejos.

Estoy sentada a la mesa de la cena vestida con la ropa interior de mi futura suegra. Es como cuando tienes uno de esos sueños disparatados sin pies ni cabeza y te despiertas diciendo: «¡Madre mía! ¡Menos mal que eso no ha pasado de verdad!».

Los rostros que rodean la mesa permanecen inmóviles y boquiabiertos, como si fueran distintas versiones de ese cuadro de El grito.

—Yo... Lo llevaré a la tintorería —mascullo precipitadamente al fin—. Lo siento.

Muy bien. Así que de momento la velada no podría haber sido más catastrófica. Solo hay una solución, y es seguir bebiendo vino hasta que se me paralicen los nervios o hasta perder el sentido. Lo que sea que ocurra primero.

La cena ha terminado y todos hemos superado el incidente de la combinación. Más o menos.

Es más, de hecho, han decidido convertirlo en una especie de broma recurrente, lo cual no deja de ser muy amable por su parte, pero significa que George no deja de hacer comentarios cansinamente graciosos, como por ejemplo: «¿Os apetecen unos bombones? A menos que Candy ya se los haya comido todos...». Y ya sé que debería tener sentido del humor, pero cada vez que abre la boca, doy un respingo.

Ahora estamos sentados en los sofás destartalados y llenos de bultos del salón, jugando al _Scrabble_. Los Andley son unos obsesos del _Scrabble_. Tienen un tablero especial que da vueltas, y unas fichas muy elegantes, de madera, y hasta un libro encuadernado en piel donde anotan los puntos, del año 1998. Ahora mismo Pauna se sitúa en cabeza y Anthony va segundo, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

A George le tocó el primero y puso ZOZOBRA (74 puntos). Pauna puso IRIDIOS (65 puntos). Stear hizo CARIÁTIDE (80 puntos). Anthony formó CONTUSIÓN (65 puntos) no tengo ni idea de lo que significan esas palabras. Y yo puse ASA (5 puntos).

En mi familia, «ASA» sería una buena palabra. Cinco puntos sería una puntuación bastante aceptable. No te mirarían con lástima ni oirías carraspeos ni te harían sentir como una completa fracasada.

No suelo mirar atrás ni recordar los viejos tiempos. No es lo mío, la verdad, pero estando ahí sentada, rígida con mi sensación de fracaso estrepitoso, abrazándome las rodillas e inhalando los viejos olores del hogar de los Andley —a libros, a kílims y a leños ardiendo en la chimenea—, no puedo evitarlo. Solo una rendija, solo una pequeña ventanita de la memoria. Nosotros en la cocina. Mis hermanos pequeños, Toby y Tom, y yo, comiendo tostadas untadas con Marmite alrededor del tablero del _Scrabble_. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, hasta noto el sabor del Marmite. Toby y Tom estaban tan frustrados con el juego que se habían dedicado a recortar un montón de fichas extras con papel y habían decidido que podías usar tantas como quisieras. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de cuadraditos de papel con letras pintarrajeadas con bolígrafo. Tom se hizo unas seis Z y Toby tenía diez E. Y aun así, solo consiguieron anotarse unos cuatro puntos por turno y acabaron peleándose y gritando: «¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!».

Se me humedecen los ojos y me pongo a pestañear furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. Soy una tonta. Ridícula. En primer lugar, esta es mi nueva familia y estoy intentando integrarme en ella. En segundo lugar, tanto Toby como Tom van ahora a la universidad. Hace tiempo que les cambió la voz y Tom lleva barba. Nunca jugamos al _Scrabble_. Ni siquiera sé dónde está el juego. Y en tercer lugar...

—¿Candy?

—Sí. ¡Sí! Solo estaba... decidiendo...

Ya vamos por la segunda ronda. George ha extendido ZOZOBRA a ZOZOBRANTE. Pauna ha puesto simultáneamente ONG que por lo visto si es una palabra tonta de mi y OVARIO. Stear ha compuesto LÍCITO, y Anthony ha puesto AJÁ, que Staer ha cuestionado, pero estaba en el diccionario y encima puntuaba más por estar en una casilla de doble palabra. Ahora Stear se ha ido a preparar café y llevo cinco minutos cambiando mis fichas desesperada por formar alguna palabra con sentido.

Casi no me atrevo a ponerla, me siento tan humillada... Nunca debería haber accedido a jugar con ellos. Le he dado vueltas y más vueltas a cada una de las puñeteras letras y la verdad es que es lo único que se me ocurre.

—C-E-R-D-O —deletrea George despacio mientras coloco mis fichas—. Cerdo. Te refieres... al mamífero, supongo.

—¡Muy bien! —exclama Anthony con entusiasmo—. ¡Ocho puntos!

No puedo mirarlo. Estoy palpando las fichas para sacar otras dos con cara lastimera, como si fuera una oveja a punto de ir al matadero. Una A y una L. Como si eso fuese a serme muy útil...

—Oye, Candy —dice Stear al volver al salón—. Te está sonando el móvil en la cocina. ¿Qué has puesto? Ah, «cerdo». —Tuerce el gesto al mirar el tablero y advierto cómo Pauna le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Ya no lo aguanto más.

—Voy a ver de quién es la llamada —digo—. A lo mejor es algo importante.

Me escabullo a la cocina, saco el móvil del bolso y me apoyo junto al reconfortante calor de los fogones Aga. Tengo tres mensajes de texto de Terry, empezando por el que dice «Buena suerte», que me mandó hace dos horas. Luego, hace veinte minutos, me escribió: «Tengo que pedirte un favor», seguido de «¿Estás ahí?».

La llamada también era suya. Supongo que será mejor que le llame a ver qué quiere. Marco su número y me pongo a picotear malhumoradamente entre los restos de la tarta de cumpleaños que hay en la encimera.

—Genial. Candy, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor? —dice en cuanto estamos conectados—. No tengo el ordenador a mano y no sé qué le pasa a mi móvil. No consigo que salga ningún mensaje y tengo que enviarle un e-mail urgente a Viv Amberley. ¿Te importaría?

—Ah, sí, Vivien Amberley —empiezo a decir, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refiere... y luego me callo de golpe.

Tal vez no debería revelar que he leído toda la correspondencia sobre Vivien Amberley. Trabaja en el departamento de Estrategia Comercial y planea cambiar de empresa y trabajar en otra consultoría. Terry intenta retenerla desesperadamente, pero de momento no ha conseguido convencerla y ahora ha dicho que mañana presentará su dimisión.

Sí, ya lo sé, ya sé que es meterme donde no me llaman, pero una vez que empiezas a leer los e-mails ajenos, no puedes parar. Tienes que saber qué ha pasado. La verdad es que es algo muy adictivo eso de ir bajando por la lista interminable de mensajes y desentrañando las historias. Siempre del último al primero, como desovillando pequeñas madejas de vida.

—Si pudieras enviarle un mail muy rápido, te lo agradecería mucho —dice Terry—. Desde una de mis direcciones de correo. Para _vivienamberley _, ¿lo tienes?

A ver... ¿Quién se cree que soy, su secretaria?

—Bueno... está bien —accedo a regañadientes, haciendo clic en su dirección—. ¿Qué quieres que le escriba?

—_«Hola, Viv: Me encantaría volver a hablar de esto contigo. Por favor, llámame para quedar y vernos mañana en algún momento del día. Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo. Terry.»_

Tecleo con cuidado, con la mano que no llevo vendada... y luego dudo un instante.

—¿Lo has enviado? —pregunta Terry.

Tengo el pulgar en el botón, a punto de apretar, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Hola?

—No la llames Viv —le suelto—. Lo odia. Prefiere que la llamen Vivien.

—¿Qué? —Terry parece quedarse atónito—. ¿Cómo narices...?

—Lo decía en un e-mail antiguo que aparecía en la carpeta de reenviados. Le pedía a Peter Snell que no la llamase Viv, pero él no le hizo caso. Ni tampoco Jeremy Atheling. ¡Y ahora tú también la llamas Viv!

Se hace un breve silencio.

—Candy —dice Terry al fin, y me imagino esas cejas suyas fruncidas en un ceño—. ¿Has leído mis e-mails?

—¡No! —digo, a la defensiva—. Solo he echado un vistazo a un par de...

—Y estás segura de eso de llamarla Viv.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro!

—Estoy buscando ese e-mail ahora mismo... —Me meto un trozo de glaseado en la boca mientras espero y luego Terry vuelve a ponerse al teléfono—. Tienes razón.

—¡Pues claro que tengo razón!

—Está bien. ¿Puedes cambiarle el nombre y llamarla Vivien?

—Espera un momento... —Corrijo el e-mail y pulso enviar—. Hecho.

—Gracias. Buenos reflejos. Has estado brillante. ¿Siempre eres tan brillante?

Sí, claro. Soy tan brillante que la única palabra que se me ocurre jugando al _Scrabble_ es «cerdo».

—Sí, a todas horas —digo con sarcasmo, pero creo que no lo pilla.

—Bueno, te debo una. Y siento molestarte a estas horas, pero era algo bastante urgente.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —digo en tono comprensivo—. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que en el fondo Vivien quiere seguir trabajando en Globe Consulting.

¡Ay! Eso se me ha escapado...

—¿Ah, sí? Creía que no habías leído mis e-mails.

—¡Y no lo he hecho! —me apresuro a decir—. Quiero decir... ya sabes. Puede que uno o dos. Lo suficiente para formarme una impresión.

—¡Una impresión! —suelta una carcajada seca—. Muy bien, Candice White, ¿y cuál es tu impresión sobre el asunto? Le he pedido su opinión a todo el mundo, así que, ¿por qué no pedírtela a ti también? ¿Por qué nuestra mayor experta en estrategia comercial quiere irse a trabajar a una empresa inferior cuando le he ofrecido todo lo que podría desear, desde un ascenso hasta un aumento de sueldo pasando por mayor presencia pública...?

—Es que ese es precisamente el problema —lo corto, perpleja. Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta, ¿no?—. Ella no quiere ninguna de esas cosas. La presión la estresa muchísimo, sobre todo la mediática. Como aquella vez que tuvo que ir a Radio 4 prácticamente sin previo aviso.

Al otro lado de la línea se hace un largo silencio.

—Está bien... ¿qué diablos está pasando? —exclama Terry al fin—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber tú una cosa así?

De esta no hay quien me libre.

—Estaba en su informe de evaluación —confieso al fin—. Es que estaba muy aburrida cuando venía en el metro, y estaba en un adjunto...

—Eso no estaba en su informe de evaluación. —Parece muy mosqueado—. Créeme, me he leído ese documento de cabo a rabo, y no dice nada de aparecer en los medios de comunicación...

—No en el último... —Arrugo la frente, avergonzada—. En el de hace tres años. —No me puedo creer que esté admitiendo haber leído ese también—. Además, en el e-mail original que te envió decía: «Ya te he dicho cuál es mi problema, pero parece que nadie se ha dado por enterado». Creo que se refiere a eso.

El caso es que comprendo perfectamente a Vivien. A mí también me aterraría salir en Radio 4. Todos los locutores serían igualitos que George y Pauna.

Hay un nuevo silencio, tan prolongado que me pregunto si Terry sigue ahí.

—Puede que tengas razón —dice Terry al fin—. Puede que no andes muy desencaminada...

—Solo es una idea —replico al instante—. Bueno, que a lo mejor estoy completamente equivocada...

—Pero ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho directamente?

—Tal vez le da vergüenza. —Me encojo de hombros—. A lo mejor cree que ella ya lo dijo en su momento y que no vas a hacer nada al respecto. Quizá crea que es más fácil cambiar de trabajo y ya está.

—Está bien. —Terry lanza un suspiro—. Gracias. Voy a probar con eso. Me alegro mucho de haberte llamado, y siento haberte interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Dejo caer los hombros con aire derrotado y sigo comiendo migas de pastel—. Si te digo la verdad, me alegro de haberme escabullido un rato.

—Así que la cosa va sobre ruedas, veo. —Parece divertido—. ¿Cómo ha ido lo de la mano vendada?

—Créeme, la mano vendada es el menor de mis problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Bajo la voz y miro hacia la puerta.

—Estamos jugando al _Scrabble_. Es una pesadilla.

—¿Al _Scrabble_? —Parece sorprendido—. El _Scrabble_ es muy divertido.

—No, cuando juegas con una familia de genios no es nada divertido. Todos ponen palabras como «iridios» y yo pongo «cerdo».

Terry estalla en carcajadas.

—Me alegro de que te haga tanta gracia —digo con muy mal humor.

—Vamos, vamos... —Deja de reírse—. Te debo una. Dime qué letras tienes y te daré una palabra de las buenas.

—¡No me acuerdo! —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. Estoy en la cocina.

—Debes de acordarte de alguna, inténtalo.

—Está bien. Tengo una C y una F. —Esta conversación es tan extraña que se me escapa la risa.

—Ve y comprueba el resto de letras. Luego envíame un SMS con ellas. Yo te enviaré una palabra.

—¡Creía que estabas en un seminario de trabajo!

—Puedo estar en un seminario y jugar al _Scrabble_ al mismo tiempo.

¿Lo dice en serio? Es la idea más descabellada y ridícula que he oído en mi vida.

Además, eso sería hacer trampa.

Además, ¿quién dice que es bueno jugando al _Scrabble_?

—De acuerdo —digo al cabo de un momento—. Trato hecho.

Cuelgo y vuelvo al salón, donde en el tablero ha aparecido una nueva ronda de palabras imposibles. Alguien ha puesto UIGUR. ¿De verdad existe esa palabra? Suena a yogur griego.

—¿Estás bien, Candy? —dice Pauna, en un tono tan alegre y artificial que adivino de inmediato que han estado hablando de mí. Seguramente le han dicho a Anthony que si se casa conmigo lo desheredarán y perderá hasta la camisa o algo así.

—¡Muy bien! —Intento parecer animada—. Era un paciente que llamaba por una urgencia —explico, cruzando los dedos a mi espalda—. A veces respondo a consultas por teléfono, así que puede que tenga que enviar un mensaje de texto, ¿os importa?

Nadie se digna contestar siquiera. Vuelven a estar todos enfrascados en sus fichas.

Coloco el móvil de manera que la pantalla abarque la totalidad del tablero y mi soporte con mis fichas. Luego pulso el botón de enviar foto.

—¡Acabo de hacer una foto de la familia! —digo rápidamente cuando levantan la cabeza al ver el flash. Ya estoy enviándole la foto a Terry.

—Te toca a ti, Candy —dice Anthony—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, cielo? —añade en voz baja.

Sé que solo pretende ser amable, pero hay algo en su manera de decirlo que me molesta.

—No, gracias. Enseguida la pongo. —Empiezo a recolocar las fichas hacia un lado y otro, tratando de aparentar confianza y aplomo.

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos miro al móvil para ver si ha llegado algún mensaje silenciosamente, pero no hay nada.

Todos están concentrados en sus fichas o en el tablero. El ambiente está cargado y tenso, como en un examen. Recoloco mis fichas un poco más y con más brío, esperando que se me ocurra alguna palabra espectacular, pero da igual lo que haga, no hay manera. Podría hacer OIR o RIO.

Y mi teléfono sigue sin dar señales de vida. Terry debía de estar bromeando con eso de que iba a ayudarme. Pues claro que estaba de broma... Siento una oleada de humillación. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando le llegue la foto de un tablero de _Scrabble_?

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna palabra, Candy? —dice Pauna en tono alentador, como si fuera retrasada mental. De pronto se me ocurre que tal vez, mientras yo estaba en la cocina, Anthony les ha pedido a sus padres que sean amables conmigo.

—Estoy decidiéndome entre varias opciones. —Intento esbozar una sonrisa alegre.

Está bien. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo retrasar más el momento. Me decidiré por OIR.

No, RIO.

¿Y qué más da, una o la otra?

Con la moral por los suelos, pongo la O en el tablero justo cuando me llega un mensaje de texto.

_CÉFIRO. Usa la erre de ZOZOBRANTE. Puntuación de triple palabra, más 50 puntos extras. _

Oh, Dios mío.

Se me escapa una carcajada y George me mira con cara rara.

—Lo siento —digo rápidamente—. Es... mi paciente, que me ha enviado un chiste. —Mi móvil vuelve a emitir un pitido.

_Es el nombre de un viento, por cierto. Homero lo emplea en La Odisea. _

—Entonces, ¿esa es tu palabra, Candy? —George examina mi patético intento—. ¿«RIO»? Muy bien. ¡Una palabra estupenda!

Su efusividad me resulta completamente falsa.

—Lo siento —digo rápidamente—. Me he equivocado. Me parece que prefiero componer esta otra palabra.

Coloco con cuidado CÉFIRO en el tablero y luego me siento como si tal cosa.

Se produce un silencio de asombro.

—Candy, cielo —dice Anthony al fin—. Tiene que ser una palabra auténtica, ¿sabes? No te la puedes inventar.

—Ah, pero ¿no conoces esa palabra? —adopto un tono de sorpresa—. Huy, perdona. Creía que la conocía todo el mundo.

—¿«Céfiro»? —exclama Pauna con aire dubitativo—. ¿Estás segura de que no has querido decir «zafiro»? ¿Cómo se pronuncia exactamente?

Oh, Dios mío. No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Pues... mmm... depende de la región. Al ser un viento, pues claro... —añado como si fuera una experta en meteorología—. Pero yo diría que es céfiro. Homero ya lo emplea en _La Odisea_. También era el dios griego del viento del oeste. La mitología griega es una de mis pasiones, de hecho.

—No sabía que te interesaba la obra de Homero. —Anthony parece perplejo.

—Huy, sí —digo lo más convincentemente posible—, siempre me ha interesado.

—¿Y en qué canto de _La Odisea_ lo menciona Homero? —insiste Pauna.

—En el... —Trago saliva—. La verdad es que es un pasaje muy bonito del poema. Ahora mismo no recuerdo exactamente el canto, pero creo que era algo como...

Vacilo un momento tratando de recordar de qué iba la historia. Sé que era algo de un viaje y un héroe griego... ¡Odiseo, eso es!, que se enfrenta a unos gigantes o a unos molinos de viento, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. También había alguna mujer por en medio...

—_«Y el céfiro sopló y la embarcación derribó... pero Odiseo no pereció...»_. Etcétera, etcétera —me interrumpo alegremente—. No os aburriré con el resto.

George levanta la cabeza de la enciclopedia, que fue a buscar en cuanto hube acabado de colocar mis fichas y que ha estado hojeando hasta ahora.

—Tiene razón —parece un poco desconcertado—. _«Céfiro: Viento cálido de poniente que sopla en el Mediterráneo. Dios del viento del oeste, hijo de Astreo y de Eos. Ejemplos de uso en literatura: Canto XII de La Odisea.» Vaya, vaya, vaya. Impresionante. _

—¡Bravo, Candy! —Pauna se levanta de la silla—. Además, eso es puntuación de triple palabra, más cincuenta puntos extras... que suman un total de... ¡131 puntos! ¡El récord de puntos hasta ahora!

—¿Ciento treinta y uno? —George le quita el papel—. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Felicidades, Candy! —Stear se acerca a estrecharme la mano.

—Bah, no ha sido nada —digo, sonriendo con modestia—. ¿Seguimos?

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas aqui el capitulo de hoy

CAPÍTULO 05

¡Gané! ¡Gané la partida de Scrabble!

Todos se quedaron patidifusos. Trataban de disimularlo, pero estaban alucinados. A medida que avanzaba el juego, las cejas arqueadas y las miradas atónitas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y menos discretas. Cuando conseguí esa puntuación de triple palabra con SAXATIL, Stear hasta prorrumpió en aplausos y exclamó: «¡Bravo!». Y luego, cuando estábamos limpiando y recogiendo la cocina, Pauna me preguntó si me había planteado alguna vez estudiar lingüística.

Mi nombre entró en el libro de _Scrabble_ de la familia y George me ofreció la «copa de oporto del ganador» y todos se pusieron a aplaudir. Fue un momento tan dulce...

Sí, ya sé que hice trampa. Ya sé que estuvo muy mal hecho. A decir verdad, esperaba que me pillaran en cualquier momento, pero puse el móvil en modo silencio y nadie se enteró de que me pasé toda la partida intercambiándome mensajes con Terry.

Y sí, por supuesto que me siento culpable. A media partida me sentí aún peor cuando le escribí a Terry, admirada, diciendo:

_¿Cómo sabes todas esas palabras? _

Y él respondió:

_Yo no las sé, pero Internet sí. _

¿Internet?

Por un momento me quedé tan conmocionada que tardé un buen rato en responder. Creía que él se sabía las palabras, no que las estaba sacando de la web de o algo así. Le escribí:

_¡Pero eso es HACER TRAMPAS! _

Y me contestó:

_Tú ya has cruzado esa línea. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? _

Y entonces añadió:

_Me halaga que creyeras que soy un genio. _

Luego, por supuesto, me sentí como una verdadera idiota.

Y lo cierto es que tenía que darle la razón: una vez que te pones a hacer trampas, ¿qué importa cuáles sean tus métodos?

Sé que no hago sino acumular problemas para el futuro. Terrence Grandchester no siempre va a estar al otro lado de la línea para chivarme palabras. Sé que nunca podría volver a repetir la hazaña, razón por la cual tengo la intención de retirarme de los campeonatos de _Scrabble_ en familia mañana mismo. Fue una carrera corta y brillante. Y ahora ha terminado.

El único que no se deshizo exageradamente en alabanzas conmigo fue Anthony, lo cual me sorprendió. Bueno, claro, me dijo: «¡Bien hecho!», como todos los demás... pero no me dio ningún abrazo especial ni me preguntó siquiera cómo sé todas esas palabras. Y cuando Pauna le dijo: «¡Anthony, no nos habías dicho que Candy fuese tan brillante!», le dedicó una breve sonrisa y contestó: «Ya os había dicho lo fantástica que es Candy para todo». Una frase bonita... pero no especialmente significativa.

El hecho es que... él quedó segundo.

¿No estará celoso de mí, precisamente?

Ahora son las once más o menos, y estamos de vuelta en mi apartamento. Casi estoy tentada de comentárselo y hablar de lo que ha pasado, pero Anthony ya se ha encerrado a preparar no sé qué clase sobre los símbolos y el pensamiento simbólico en Dante. Así que me acurruco en el sofá y me pongo a reenviar los correos dirigidos a Terry.

Cuando ya llevo enviados unos cuantos, chasco la lengua con exasperación. La mitad de los correos son o bien para recordarle algo o de gente a la que aún no ha contestado. Todavía no ha dado una respuesta sobre el alojamiento para la convención en el hotel Chiddingford, ni sobre la maratón solidaria, ni sobre su cita con el dentista. Ni tampoco sobre cuándo piensa ir a recoger su nuevo traje a medida de James & James. ¿Cómo puede alguien no sentir interés ni por la ropa nueva?

Por lo visto, solo contesta inmediatamente a unos pocos elegidos. Una de esas personas es una chica llamada Vicks, que dirige el departamento de Relaciones Públicas. Es muy eficiente y rápida, igual que él, y le ha estado pidiendo opinión sobre un comunicado de prensa que están preparando juntos. Muchas veces Vicks envía el mensaje con copia a la dirección de Luisa, pero para cuando se lo reenvío, Terry ya le ha respondido. Otro de los afortunados es un tal Malcolm, que le pide a Terry su opinión cada dos por tres. Y, por supuesto, sir Nicholas Murray, alguien a todas luces muy mayor e importante y que ahora mismo trabaja para el gobierno. Él y Terry se llevan increíblemente bien, a juzgar por los correos que se mandan. Se responden el uno al otro en tiempo real, como si fuera una charla entre dos viejos amigos. La verdad es que no comprendo ni la mitad de lo que dicen —sobre todo las bromas que solo entienden ellos—, pero la camaradería es evidente, igual que el hecho de que Terry tiene más correos de sir Nicholas, tanto en la carpeta de entrada como en la de mensajes enviados, que de cualquier otra persona.

La compañía de Terry es claramente una empresa de consultoría de algún tipo. Ofrecen asesoramiento a empresas sobre cómo manejar sus negocios y hacen mucha labor de «facilitación», sea lo que sea. Supongo que son negociadores o mediadores o algo similar. Deben de ser unos auténticos hachas en lo que hacen, porque Terry parece muy popular. Solo esta semana ya le han invitado a tres cócteles, y a una sesión de tiro con la gente de un banco la semana que viene. Y una chica llamada Blue ya le ha escrito hasta tres veces invitándolo a una recepción especial para celebrar la fusión de Johnson Ellison y Greene Retail. Va a ser en el Savoy y habrá una orquesta de jazz, canapés y regalos para los invitados.

Y él sigue sin responder. No ha dicho nada de nada.

No le entiendo. Si me hubieran invitado a una fiesta tan fabulosa, habría contestado al instante: «¡Sí, sí, por favor! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me muero de ganas de ir!». Mientras que él ni siquiera se ha dado por aludido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, reenvío todos los mensajes y luego le escribo un SMS:

_¡Gracias otra vez por lo del Scrabble! Acabo de enviarte unos correos nuevos. Candy. _

Al cabo de un momento, me suena el teléfono. Es Terry.

—Ah, hola... —empiezo a decir.

—Oye, eres un genio —me interrumpe—. Tenía el presentimiento de que Vivien estaría trabajando hasta tarde. La llamé para charlar un poco y mencionó los asuntos que habíamos discutido tú y yo. Salió todo. Tenías razón. Volveremos a hablar mañana por la mañana, pero creo que se quedará con nosotros.

—Ah —exclamo, satisfecha—. Bien, me alegro.

—No —dice con firmeza—. No solo bien, muy bien. Maravilloso. Increíble. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo, cuánto dinero y cuántos problemas me has ahorrado? Te debo una. —Hace una pausa—. Ah, y tenías razón también en lo de «Viv»; odia que la llamen así. Así que vuelvo a estar en deuda contigo.

—No ha sido nada. Cuando quieras.

—Bueno, pues... Solo quería decirte esto. No te entretengo más.

—Buenas noches. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. —Cuando cuelgo, me acuerdo de algo y le escribo un mensaje a toda prisa.

_¿Has pedido cita con el dentista? ¡Se te van a caer todos los dientes! _

Unos segundos después oigo el pitido de la respuesta:

_Correré el riesgo. _

¿Que correrá el riesgo? ¿Es que está loco? Mi tía es higienista dental, así que sé de lo que hablo.

Busco en Internet las imágenes más horribles y repugnantes que se pueden encontrar de dientes con caries. Todos son de color negro y algunos se han caído. Hago clic en «Enviar/compartir» y se lo envío.

La respuesta llega casi inmediatamente después:

_Has hecho que se me caiga la bebida al suelo. _

Me río y digo:

_¡Deberías tener miedo! _

Y estoy a punto de añadir: «¡A eliza no le impresionarás mucho cuando te quedes sin dientes!», pero me contengo, sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Hay que saber dónde poner el límite. A pesar de nuestros intercambios de mensajes, la realidad es que no conozco a este hombre. Y mucho menos a su prometida.

Aunque la verdad es que tengo la sensación de conocerla. Y no en el buen sentido.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que se parezca a Eliza. Esa mujer es increíble. Diría que, desde que tengo este teléfono, le habrá enviado unos veinte mails a Terry, a cual más escandaloso. Al menos ha dejado de enviar los mensajes directamente a Luisa, pero continúa incluyéndola a ella en el campo de direcciones para así aumentar sus posibilidades de llegar hasta Terry, y le importa un bledo quién pueda leerlos.

Pero ¿por qué tiene que escribir sus pensamientos más íntimos a través del correo electrónico? ¿No podrían mantener esas conversaciones en la cama, como las personas normales?

Esta vez ha tenido la ocurrencia de contarle un sueño que tuvo sobre él anoche, diciéndole que se sentía asfixiada e ignorada al mismo tiempo, y que si no se estaba percatando de lo dañino que llegaba a ser para ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo le estaba CORROYENDO EL ALMA?

Ahora me ha dado por redactar una respuesta para ella cada vez, no lo puedo evitar. En esta ocasión es:

_¿Y no te das cuenta de lo dañina que eres TÚ, Eliza, bruja más que bruja? _

Y luego lo borro. Naturalmente.

Lo más frustrante es que no puedo leer lo que Terry le contesta. Nunca incluye la correspondencia anterior en sus e-mails, Eliza siempre redacta uno nuevo partiendo de cero. A veces los mensajes son amables, como ayer, cuando le envió uno que decía, simplemente: «Eres un hombre muy, muy especial, ¿lo sabías, Terry?». Lo cual fue muy cariñoso por su parte, pero nueve de cada diez, por lo general, son quejas. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

Bueno, es su vida. Su novia. Sus historias. A mí qué me importa.

—¡Cariño! —Anthony entra en la habitación e interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Ah, hola —apago el móvil rápido—. ¿Has terminado ya?

—No quiero interrumpirte —dice, señalando el móvil con la cabeza—. ¿Charlando con las chicas?

Sonrío con aire distraído y me meto el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Esto que hago está muy mal, esconderle las cosas a Anthony. No decirle lo del anillo ni lo del teléfono ni nada, pero ¿por dónde empiezo? Además, tal vez luego me arrepienta. ¿Y si se lo confieso todo y se arma la gorda y al cabo de media hora aparece el anillo y no habría hecho falta decir nada?

—¡Ya me conoces! —digo al final, con risa desganada—. ¿De qué has hablado con tus padres? —Paso rápidamente al tema que me interesa de verdad, es decir, qué es lo que opinan de mí realmente sus padres y si han cambiado o no de opinión.

—¡Ah, mis padres! —Hace un gesto de impaciencia y se desploma en el sofá. Tamborilea con los dedos en el reposabrazos, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto con cautela.

—Muy bien. —Se vuelve a mirarme y la sombra de preocupación se disipa de su rostro. Me mira fijamente—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?

—Sí. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Claro que me acuerdo.

Empieza a acariciarme la pierna.

—Llegué allí resignado a que me tocara con la marimacho, y en cambio, allí estabas tú...

Me gustaría que Anthony dejara de llamar «marimacho» a Patty, porque no lo es. Es muy guapa, adorable y sexy; lo único es que sí tiene los brazos un poco musculosos. Sin embargo, disimulo mi irritación y sigo sonriendo.

—Parecías un ángel con ese uniforme blanco. Nunca había visto nada tan sexy en mi vida. —Va desplazando la mano hacia arriba por mi pierna con intenciones claras—. Te deseé allí mismo, de inmediato.

A Anthony le encanta contar esta historia, y a mí escucharla.

—Yo también te deseé. —Me inclino hacia él y le mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja—. Desde el momento en que te vi aparecer por la puerta.

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta enseguida. —Me retira hacia atrás parte del suéter y hunde la nariz en mi hombro desnudo—. Oye, Candy, ¿por qué no volvemos a hacerlo en esa habitación algún día? —me susurra—. Ese fue el mejor polvo de mi vida. Tú con el uniforme blanco, en esa camilla, con aquel aceite de masaje... Oh, Dios... —Comienza a levantarme la falda y luego caemos rodando del sofá al suelo. Y cuando me suena el móvil con el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje de texto, apenas me entero.

No es hasta luego, mucho más tarde, cuando nos estamos preparando para ir a la cama y estoy untándome la crema corporal, cuando Anthony lanza su bomba.

—Ah, oye, antes ha llamado mi madre. —Tiene la boca llena de pasta de dientes—. Por lo de ese tipo, el dermatólogo.

—¿Qué?

Escupe y se limpia la boca.

—Paul, nuestro vecino. Va a venir al ensayo de la boda para echarle un vistazo a tu mano.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mi mano se contrae de forma automática y pongo todo el baño perdido de loción para el cuerpo.

—Mamá dice que hay que tener mucho cuidado con las quemaduras y creo que tiene razón.

—Pero ¡no hacía falta que se molestase! —exclamo, tratando de disimular el pánico que siento.

—Cariño. —Me besa en la cabeza—. Ya está hecho.

Sale del baño y examino mi reflejo en el espejo. Ha desaparecido el resplandor de felicidad poscoital y vuelvo a estar sumida en el agujero negro del miedo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo seguir escondiéndome siempre.

No me he quemado la mano, no tengo mi anillo de compromiso y, desde luego, no tengo un conocimiento enciclopédico de las palabras del _Scrabble_. Soy una farsante total.

—¿Candy? —Anthony aparece en la puerta del baño con una expresión elocuente. Sé que quiere acostarse cuanto antes porque mañana tiene que levantarse pronto para ir a Brighton. Está escribiendo un libro con un profesor de allí y siguen discrepando en algunas cuestiones clave que requieren reuniones de emergencia.

—Ya voy...

Lo sigo a la cama, me acurruco en sus brazos y hago una espléndida interpretación de mí misma quedándome dormida plácidamente, cuando por dentro estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. Siempre que intento desconectar y dormir, me asaltan un millón de pensamientos que me lo impiden. Si cancelo la cita con Paul el dermatólogo, ¿despertaré las sospechas de Pauna? ¿Se puede fingir una quemadura en la mano? ¿Y si le confieso todo a Anthony ahora mismo?

Trato de plantearme en serio esta última posibilidad. Sé que es lo más sensato, es lo que me recomendaría cualquier consultora sentimental, despertarlo ahora mismo y decírselo.

Pero no puedo. Es imposible. Y no solo porque Anthony se pone como un energúmeno cuando alguien o algo lo despierta en plena noche; sería un shock tremendo para él. Sus padres siempre pensarían en mí como en la chica que perdió la joya de la familia, quedaría marcada de por vida y arrojaría una sombra perpetua sobre todo nuestro futuro.

Además, no tienen por qué enterarse, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. La señora Fairfax llamará en cualquier momento. Si consigo aguantar hasta entonces...

Quiero recuperar el anillo y volver a colocármelo en el dedo sin que nadie se entere. Eso es lo que quiero.

Miro el reloj —las 2.45 de la mañana— y luego miro a Anthony, que está durmiendo a pierna suelta, y siento una ola de resentimiento irracional. A él todo esto le es completamente indiferente.

De pronto saco las piernas por debajo del edredón y busco una bata. Bajaré a la cocina y me prepararé una infusión, como te aconsejan todas las revistas que tratan sobre el insomnio, además de que hagas una lista de todos tus problemas.

Mi teléfono se está cargando en la cocina y, mientras espero a que hierva el agua, hago clic perezosamente en todos los mensajes, reenviándoselos metódicamente a Terry. Tengo un mensaje de texto de un paciente nuevo que acaba de operarse del ligamento cruzado anterior y le duele mucho cuando intenta caminar, así que le contesto con un mensaje tranquilizador, asegurándole que intentaré darle hora para mañana. Estoy vertiendo agua hirviendo sobre una bolsita de manzanilla y vainilla cuando la repentina llegada de un SMS hace que dé un respingo.

_¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? _

Es Terry. ¿Quién si no? Me siento con la infusión y bebo un sorbo, luego le respondo:

_No puedo dormir. ¿Y TÚ, qué haces levantado tan temprano? _

_Esperando para hablar con un cliente en Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? _

_Mi vida termina mañana. _

Bueno, sí, quizá esté exagerando un poco, pero ahora mismo eso es lo que siento.

_Entonces, entiendo que no puedas conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué termina mañana? _

Si realmente quiere saberlo, se lo diré. Mientras me bebo la infusión, escribo cinco SMS con la historia de cómo encontraron el anillo y luego lo volvieron a perder; le hablo de Paul el dermatólogo que me quiere examinar la mano y le cuento que los Andley ya están molestos por lo que significa el anillo en sí, y eso que ni siquiera saben que lo he perdido. Le cuento que parece como si hubiese una conjura contra mí, y que me siento como si estuviese jugando a la ruleta y todos mis problemas pudiesen resolverse haciéndola girar una vez más, pero me he quedado sin fichas.

He escrito todo eso tan rápido que me duelen los hombros, así que hago unas rotaciones hacia delante con ellos, tomo unos cuantos sorbos de infusión y, justo cuando estoy dudando si abrir o no una caja de galletas, me llega un mensaje nuevo.

_Te debo una. _

Lo leo y me encojo de hombros. Muy bien. Me debe un favor, ¿y qué? Un momento después llega otro SMS.

_Yo podría conseguirte una ficha. _

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, confusa. Ha entendido que lo de las fichas era una metáfora, ¿no? ¿No creerá que estoy hablando de fichas de verdad, para jugar?

¿Ni de fichas de dominó, por ejemplo?

La ausencia del habitual ruido de fondo del tráfico hace que en la habitación reine un extraño silencio, salvo por el zumbido ocasional de la nevera. Miro pestañeando la pantalla bajo la luz artificial y luego me froto los ojos cansados, preguntándome si no debería apagar el teléfono e irme a la cama.

_¿Qué quieres decir? _

La respuesta llega casi de inmediato, como si Terry se hubiese dado cuenta de que su último mensaje sonaba un poco raro.

Tengo un amigo joyero. Hace imitaciones de joyas para la televisión. Muy realistas. Así podrías ganar tiempo.

¿Un anillo falso?

Debo de estar muy, muy espesa, me digo, porque ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

Ok . Un anillo falso es una mala idea. Hay un millón de razones para no hacerlo. Como :  
1-es deshonesto  
2-probablemente no se vea convincente  
3- no es ético  
Sin embargo, aquí estoy en Hatton Garden a las diez de la mañana siguiente, paseando, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que mis ojos están por estallar. Nunca he estado en Hatton Garden anteriormente, ni siquiera sabía que existía. Toda una calle llena de joyerías?  
Hay más diamantes acá que todos los que vi en mi via entera. Todos los carteles anuncian los mejores precios, los más altos quilates, excelente relación calidad-precio y diseños a medida. Obviamente esta es la ciudad de los anillos de compromiso. Parejas pasean por la calle, las chicas señalan a través de las ventanas y los hombres sonríen pero todos lucen ligeramente descompuestos cuando sus novias se dan la vuelta.  
No he estado jamás dentro de una joyería. Ni una apropiadamente grande como esta. La única joyería que he tenido procedía de mercadillos y tiendas de moda. Mis padres me regalaron un par de aritos de perlas para mi cumpleaños número trece, pero nunca entré en la tienda con ellos. Las joyerías han sido lugares por los cuales pasaba, pensando que eran para otras personas. Pero ahora, desde que estoy aquí, no puedo dejar de echar una buena mirada.  
Quien compraría un broche hecho con diamantes amarillos con forma de araña por 12500 libras? Es un misterio para mí, como  
quien compraría esos repugnantes sofás con los brazos con rulitos que anuncian en la tele.  
La tienda del amigo de Terry se llama Daniel Spenser Designs y afortunadamente no tiene ninguna araña amarilla. En lugar de eso, tiene un montón de diamantes alineados en bandejas de plata y un cartel que dice: Champagne gratis para parejas comprometidas. Has que la elección de tu anillo sea especial. No dice nada sobre replicas o falsificaciones, y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Qué pasaría si Terry hubiera malinterpretado todo? Qué pasaría si termino comprando un anillo de esmeraldas verdadero para no pasar vergüenza y tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida pagándolo?  
Y donde está Terry, de todos modos? Me prometió que pasaría para presentarme a su amigo. Aparentemente trabaja a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque nunca me reveló exactamente donde. Giro y examino la calle. Es un poco raro que nunca nos hayamos encontrado apropiadamente, cara a cara.  
Hay un hombre con cabello largo y oscuro caminando enérgicamente al otro lado de la calle, y por un segundo pienso que es él, pero luego escucho una voz profunda decir, "Candy?.  
Me giro.. y, por supuesto, ahí está él: el chico con el revuelto pelo largo y castaño caminando hacia mí. Es más alto de lo que recordaba por lo que había visto él en el lobby del hotel pero tiene los mismos distintivos ojos azul zafiro y ese hoyuelo tan lindo que se le hace al sonreir. ok Candy deja de pensar en eso el anillo piensa en el anillo. Viste un traje oscuro y una inmaculada camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Me dirige una breve sonrisa, y noto que sus dientes son muy blancos y derechos.  
Bien. No lo estarán por mucho tiempo si sigue sin acudir al dentista  
"Hola Candy" mientras se me acercaba dudó, luego extendió su mano. "Encantado de conocerte apropiadamente"  
"Hola" le sonrio torpemente y nos damos la mano. Tiene un lindo apretón de manos. Caluroso y positivo.  
"Bueno, Vivien se queda definitivamente con nosotros" inclina la cabeza "Gracias de nuevo por tu punto de vista"  
"No hay problema!" me encojo de hombros. "No fue nada"  
"En serio. Realmente lo valoro"  
Esto es raro, hablar cara a cara. Estoy distraída mirando el contorno de su frente y su pelo ondulándose con el viento. Es mucho más fácil por email. Me pregunto si se siente de la misma manera.  
"Bueno…" me hace un gesto hacia la joyería. "Entramos?"  
La tienda es realmente bonita y cara. Me pregunto si él y Eliza (la loca) vinieron a elegir su anillo acá. Deben haberlo hecho. Estoy casi tentada a preguntarle, pero de alguna manera no me atrevo a mencionarla. Es demasiado embarazoso. Se demasiado sobre ellos.  
A la mayoría de las parejas, las conoces en el pub o en sus casas. Hablas sobre cosas superficiales, como vacaciones, hobbies, recibos del supermercado. Solo gradualmente te aventuras en las cosas personales. Pero con ellos dos, me siento como si me hubiera convertido en una mosca en su pared para espiarlos y ni siquiera lo saben. Encontré un viejo email la otra noche de Eliza que solo decía, Tu sabes cuanto DOLOR me has causado, Terry? Aparte de todos los malditos BRASILEROS?  
Lo que es algo que realmente me hubiera gustado no leer. Si algún día la llego a conocer, eso es en lo único de lo que voy a ser capaz de pensar. Brasileros.  
Terry ha tocado el timbre y me introduce en la interesante y poca iluminada tienda. En seguida una chica en un traje gris paloma nos viene a recibir.  
"Hola, los puedo ayudar?" tiene una voz suave y melosa, que le encaja completamente bien con la decoración silenciosa de la tienda.  
"Venimos a ver a Mark" dice Terry" Soy Terrence Grandchester.  
"Ciertamente" Otra chica en gris paloma asiente. "Lo está esperando. Llévalos Martha"  
"Puedo traerles una copa de Champagne?" dice Martha, dándome una sonrisa conocedora mientras caminábamos. "Sr.? Champagne?"  
"No, gracias" dice Terry  
"yo tampoco" intervengo.  
"Estas segura?" me mira con un brillo en los ojos "Es un gran momento para los dos. Solo una pequeña copa para sacar los nervios?"  
Oh, Dios mío! Piensa que somos una pareja comprometida. Miro a Terry por ayuda, pero está tipeando algo en su teléfono. Y ni loca me lanzaba a contarle toda la historia del preciado anillo familiar perdido frente a un puñado de extraños y escuchar todos los chasquidos de horror.  
"Estoy bien, honestamente" le sonrío avergonzada. "No es, quiero decir, nosotros no estamos…"  
"Ese es un reloj hermoso Sr!" la atención de Martha había sido desviada. "Es un Cartier? No he visto uno como este"  
"Gracias" Terry asiente. "Lo conseguí en una subasta en Paris" No es que lo hubiera notado, pero el reloj de Terry era algo asombroso.  
Tiene maya de cuero, y las agujas de oro tienen una patina de otro tiempo. Y lo compró en Paris. Eso es genial.  
"Es de excelente calidad" Mientras caminábamos, Martha toma mi brazo y se inclina hacia mí, bajando su voz, de chica a chica. "Tiene un gusto exquisito. Qué suerte la tuya! No puedes decir lo mismo de todos los hombres que vienen aquí. Algunos de ellos obtienen cosas horrorosas. Pero un hombre que se compra un Cartier tiene que ser el indicado!"  
Esto es realmente doloroso. Que le digo?  
"Er…. Cierto" murmuro mirando el piso  
"Oh, lo siento, no quería avergonzarte" dice Martha encantadoramente. "Por favor dime si cambias de opinión sobre el Champagne. Que les vaya bien con Mark!" Nos conduce hacia una amplia sala trasera con el piso de concreto, con el frente lleno de armarios metálicos. Un tipo en jeans y monóculo sin montura se para de una mesa de caballete y saluda a Terry calurosamente  
"Terry! Ha pasado mucho tiempo!"  
"Mark! Como estas?" Terry palmea la espalda de Mark, luego se aparta a un costado "Ella es Candy"  
"Encantado de conocerte, Candy" Mark me dá un apretón de manos. "Así que, entiendo que necesitas una réplica de un anillo"  
Siento una pequeña sacudida de paranoia y culpabilidad. Lo tenía que decir así, en voz alta, para que cualquiera lo oiga?  
"Muy temporalmente" mantengo mi voz casi en un susurro. "Solo hasta que encuentre al verdadero. Lo cual haré, muy, muy pronto"  
"Comprendo" asiente. "Es muy útil tener una réplica de todos modos. Hacemos un montón de remplazos para los viajes y esas cosas. Generalmente solo hacemos replicas de las joyas de diseño propio, pero podemos hacer esta rara excepción por amigos." Mark  
le guiña un ojo a Terry. "Aunque tratamos de ser muy discretos sobre eso. No queremos socavar nuestro negocio principal"  
"Si!" digo rápidamente "Por supuesto. Yo también quiero que sea discreto. De hecho, muy discreto"  
"Tienes una foto? Un dibujo?"  
"Aquí" le tiendo un foto que imprimí en mi computadora esta mañana. Es de Anthony y yo en el restaurant en el que me propuso matrimonio. Les pedimos a la pareja de la mesa de al lado que sacara la foto, y yo estoy levantando orgullosamente mi mano derecha, con el anillo claramente visible. Lucía absolutamente aturdida, que para ser honestos, es como me sentía.  
Los dos hombres miraron la foto en silencio.  
"Así que, este es el hombre con el que te vas a casar" dice finalmente Terry. "El fanático del scrabble"  
"Si"  
Hay algo en su tono de voz que me hace sentir a la defensiva. No tengo idea por que.  
"Se llama Anthony" agrego  
"No es él, el académico?" Terry frunce el ceño hacia la foto "Tiene una serie de TV?"  
"Si" siento un destello de orgullo. "Exactamente"  
"Esa es una esmeralda de cuatro quilates, adiviné?" Mark Spencer levanta la mirada de la foto entrecerrando los ojos.  
"Tal vez" digo impotente. "No lo sé"  
"No sabes de cuantos quilates es tu anillo de compromiso?"  
Ambos hombres me lanzaron una mirada extraña.  
"Qué?" siento que me ruborizo "Lo siento. No sabía que lo iba a perder"  
"Eso es muy dulce" dice Mark con una sonrisita irónica. "La mayoría de la chicas averiguan hasta el mínimo decimal y luego lo muestran"  
"Ah, bien" me encojo de hombros para cubrir mi vergüenza "Es un anillo familiar. No hablamos realmente de él"  
"Tenemos un montón de muestras en stock. Déjame ver…." Mark aleja su silla y comienza a buscar en los estantes de metal.  
"El todavía no sabe que lo perdiste no?" Terry sacude su pulgar hacia la foto de Anthony.  
"Todavía no" me muerdo el labio "Estoy esperando que aparezca y…."  
"nuca se tenga que enterar que lo perdiste" termina Terry por mí. "Mantendrás el secreto seguro hasta la tumba"  
Miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. No me gusta eso. No me gusta tener secretos con Anthony. No me gusta ser el tipo de personas que tiene citas a espaldas de su prometido. Pero no había otra manera.  
"Así que, todavía recibo los mails de Luisa acá" le hago gestos hacia mi teléfono para distraerme a mí misma. "Pensé que tus técnicos lo resolverían"  
"Yo también"  
"Bien, tienes algunos nuevos. Te preguntaron sobre la Maratón cuatro veces hasta ahora"  
"Hmmmm" apenas asiente.  
"No les vas a responder? Y qué hay de la habitación en el hotel para la conferencia en Hampshire? La necesitas por una o dos noches?"  
"Lo veré. No estoy seguro todavía" Sam parece tan impasible, que siento una punzada de frustración.  
"Tu no contestas tus emails?"  
"Priorizo" calmadamente palmea la pantalla del teléfono.  
"Ooh, es el cumpleaños de Lindsay Cooper!" ahora estoy leyendo los mails por turnos. "Lindsay de marketing. Quieres enviarle un feliz cumpleaños?"  
"No, no quiero" suena tan firme que me siento un poco ofendida.  
"Que tiene de malo desearle feliz cumpleaños a una colega?"  
"No la conozco"  
"Si, la conoces! Trabajas con ella"  
"Trabajo con doscientas cuarenta y tres personas"  
"Pero no fue ella la chica que presentó ese documento estratégico para la web el otro día?" digo, de repente acordándome de otro viejo email. "No estaban todos muy conformes?"  
"Si" dice sin comprender "Que tiene eso que ver con esto?"  
Dios, que terco que es. Renunciando al cumpleaños de Lindsay, miro el siguiente mail.  
"Peter finalizó el trato con la gente de Air France. Quiere darte su reporte completo el lunes luego de la reunión de equipo. Está bien?"  
"Bien" Terry apenas me echa una mirada. "Solo envíamelo. Gracias"  
Si se lo envío, le dejará sentado esperando todo el día una respuesta.  
"Por qué no le respondo yo?" le ofrezco "Ya que estas aquí y yo tengo el email abierto? Solo tomará un minuto"  
"Oh" parece sorprendido. "Gracias. Solo dile, Si"  
Tipeo cuidadosamente Si. "Alguna cosa más?"  
"Pon Terry"  
Miro la pantalla, insatisfecha. Si, Terry. Parece tan vacio. Tan cortante.  
"Que hay de agregarle algo como, Bien hecho?" le sugiero "O Lo lograste! bien!, o solo mis mejores deseos y gracias por todo?"  
Terry parece impresionado. "Si, Terry estará satisfecho"  
"Típico" murmuro en voz baja. Excepto que tal vez no fue mi voz tan baja como intentaba que fuera, porque Terry de repente alza la mirada.  
"Perdona?"  
Sé que debería morderme la lengua. Pero estoy tan frustrada que no me puedo detener.  
"Eres tan cortante! Tu emails son tan cortos! Son un asco!"  
Hay una larga pausa. Terry está tan anonadado como si de repente le empezara a hablar la silla.  
"Perdón" agrego encogiéndome de hombros vergonzosamente "Pero es la verdad"  
"Ok" dice Terry finalmente. "Pongamos las cosas en orden. En primer lugar, que yo te preste este teléfono no te da licencia para leer y criticar mis emails" duda "En segundo lugar, lo corto es bueno"  
Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hablado. Pero no me puedo retractar ahora.  
"No tan cortos" replico "Y tu ignoras a la mayoría de la gente completamente! Es muy grosero!"  
Ahí está, se lo dije.  
Terry me mira frunciendo el ceño. "Como dije, priorizo. Ahora, ya que la situación de tu anillo esta solucionada, tal vez querrías devolver el teléfono y así los emails no te molestarán nunca más" me extiende su mano.  
Oh, Dios. Es por eso que me está ayudando? Para que le pueda devolver el teléfono?  
"No!" agarro fuerte el teléfono. "Quiero decir… por favor. Todavía lo necesito. Me podrían llamar del hotel en cualquier momento. La Sra. Fairfax tendrá este número…"  
Sé que es irracional, pero siento que en el momento que devuelva este teléfono, estaría renunciando a la posibilidad de encontrar el anillo.  
Me lo pongo detrás de la espalda por si acaso y lo miro suplicante.  
"Jesús" exhala Terry. "Esto es ridículo. Estoy entrevistando gente para el puesto de asistente esta tarde. Ese es el teléfono de la compañía. No puedes quedártelo simplemente!"  
"No lo haré! Pero me lo podría quedar unos días más? No criticaré tus mails nunca más" agrego dócilmente " Lo prometo"  
"Ok, chicos!" Mark nos interrumpe. "Buenas noticias. Encontré las muestras. Ahora seleccionaré algunas piedras para que tú las mires. Perdóname un momento…"  
Mientras sale de la sala, mi teléfono suena con un nuevo mensaje de texto.  
"Es de Eliza" digo mirando para abajo "Mira" gesticulo hacia mis manos. "Enviándolo. Sin hacer ningún comentario. Ninguno en absoluto"  
"Hrrmmmm" Terry emite el mismo gruñido evasivo que me dió antes cuando le mencioné a Eliza.  
Hay una rara pequeña pausa. Que pasaría ahora si le pregunto algo amigable como, "Bueno, como se conocieron ustedes dos?" y "Cuando se van a casar?" y empezamos una conversación sobre listas de casamientos y precios de catering. Pero por alguna razón no me atrevo. Su relación es tan peculiar, que no me quiero meter ahí.  
Sé que puede ser un tipo gruñón y cortado, pero todavía no lo puedo ver con una obsesiva, irritante bruja mandona como Eliza. Especialmente ahora que lo he conocido en carne y hueso. Debe ser muy, muy, muy atractiva, creo. Como una súper modelo. Su belleza lo debe haber cegado a cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella. Es la única explicación.  
"Un montón de gente está respondiendo el mail del cumpleaños de Lindsay" le observo, para llenar el silencio. "Obviamente ellos no tienen ningún problema con eso"  
"Las cadenas de mails son obras del demonio" Terry raramente deja pasar una pelea. "Prefiero matarme que responder a una"  
Bien, esa es una bonita actitud.  
Esta chica Lindsay, es obviamente muy popular. Cada veinte segundos algunas respuestas nuevas llegan al teléfono, como :  
Feliz Cumpleaños Lindsay! Que tengas un hermoso día , sin importar lo que hagas. Mi teléfono sigue dando pitidos y parpadeos. Pareciera que se celebrara una fiesta acá. Y solo Terry se negara a unirse.  
Oh, no lo puedo soportar. Que tan difícil es escribir Feliz cumpleaños? Por que no lo harías? Son solo dos palabras.  
"No le puedo mandar un feliz cumpleaños por ti?" le suplico. "Dale. Tú no tendrás que hacer nada. Lo escribiré yo"  
"Por Dios!" Sam levanta la mirada de su teléfono. "Ok, has lo que quieras. Dile feliz cumpleaños. Pero no le mandes caritas contentas ni besos" me advierte.  
"Solo feliz cumpleaños, Terry"  
Feliz cumpleaños Lindsay! Tipeo desafiante. Espero que estés teniendo un lindo día. Buen trabajo, nuevamente, con lo de la estrategia de la web, fue increíble. Mis mejores deseos. Terry  
Apurada, lo envío, antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué estaba escribiendo tanto.  
"Que hay del dentista?" decido empujar mi suerte.  
"Que hay con el dentista?" se hace eco de mi pregunta, y siento una poderosa oleada de exasperación. Estaba pretendiendo no saber de lo que le hablaba o lo había olvidado de verdad?  
"Aquí estamos" las puertas se abren y aparece Mark, llevando una bandeja de terciopelo azul oscuro. "Estas son las esmeraldas ficticias"  
"Wow" respiro, mi atención se aleja del teléfono.  
Frente a mi hay diez hileras de brillantes esmeraldas. Quiero decir, sé que no son reales, pero francamente no podía decir la diferencia.  
"Hay aquí alguna piedra que te parezca parecida a la del anillo que perdiste?"  
"Esa" señalo una piedra oval del centro. "Es casi completamente igual. Es alucinante!"  
"Perfecto" la levanta con unas pinzas y la coloca en una cajita pequeña de plástico. "Los diamantes son obviamente más chicos y menos notables, así que confío bastante que encajen. Los quieres un poco gastados?" agrega "que les saquemos un poco el brillo?"  
"Puedes hacer eso?" pregunto asombrada.  
"Podemos hacer cualquier cosa" dice confiadamente. "Una vez hicimos una corona con joyas para una película de Hollywood. Parecía absolutamente genuina, a pesar de que ni siquiera la usaron al final"  
"Wow. Bien… si, por favor!"  
"No hay problema. Deberíamos tenerlo listo en….." mira su reloj "tres horas?"  
"Perfecto!"  
Mientras me pongo de pie, estoy asombrada. No puedo creer que fuera tan fácil. De hecho, me siento entusiasmada por el alivio. Me verán con él los próximos días y luego conseguiré el anillo real y todo estará bien.  
Cuando volvemos al salón principal, siento un murmullo. La cabeza de Martha se levanta enseguida del libro en el que estaba escribiendo y un par de chicas vestidas de gris paloma empiezan a susurrar y asentir en mi dirección desde sus posiciones al lado de la puerta. Mark nos conduce hacia Martha otra vez, quien me sonrie brillantemente incluso más ampliamente que antes.  
"Cuida a estas adorables personas por mí; Martha lo harás?" dice entregándole un ensobrado pedazo de papel. "Aquí están los detalles. Los saludo otra vez"  
El y Terry se apretan las manos calurosamente, y luego Mark desaparece hacia el fondo de la tienda.  
"Te vez feliz!" me dice Martha con un guiño.  
"Estoy tan feliz!" no puedo contener mi felicidad "Mark es brillante. No puedo creer lo que es capaz de hacer!"  
"Si, él es bastante especial. Oh, estoy tan contenta por ti" me apreta el brazo. " Que día tan maravilloso para ustedes dos!"  
Oh….. mierda. De repente me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere. Miro afiladamente a Sam, pero está parado a un costado leyendo algo en su teléfono y está ajeno a nuestra conversación.  
"Bueno, todas nos morimos por saber" los ojos de Martha son risueños "Que fue lo que compraste?"  
"Er….."  
Esta conversación definitivamente está tomando un camino equivocado. Pero no podía pensar como enderezarla.  
"Martha nos contó sobre el reloj Cartier!" Otra chica vestida de gris se une a la conversación, y puedo ver otras dos estirándose para escuchar.  
"Estuvimos todas haciendo suposiciones aquí" Martha asiente. "Creo que Mark te ha hecho algo verdaderamente especial y a medida. Con algunos esquicitos toques románticos" aplaude " Tal vez un perfecto diamante…."  
"Esos cortes princesa son maravillosos" la chica dice a borbotones  
"o uno antiguo" interviene otra con entusiasmo. "Mark tiene una colección de increíbles viejos diamantes con su propia historia. Hay un par increíble en color rosa, te los ha mostrado?"  
"No!" digo rápidamente " Um….. ustedes no entienden. Yo no…. Quiero decir…."  
Oh, Dios. Que les puedo decir? No les voy a contar toda la historia.  
"Nosotras amamos un anillo hermoso" suspira Martha alegremente. "No importa como sea, realmente, mientras sea mágico para ti. Oh, vamos" me da una sonrisa traviesa. "Tengo que saberlo" Abre el papel haciendo una floritura. " y la respuesta es…."  
Mientras va leyendo las palabras en el papel, la voz de Martha se va apagando en una suerte de suspiro. Por un momento parece costarle hablar. "Oh! Una réplica de esmeralda" dice finalmente, con voz estrangulada "Encantador. Y diamantes falsos también. Qué lindo"  
No había nada que pudiera decir. Noto la mirada cabizbaja de las cuatro chicas dirigida hacia mí. Martha parece la más devastada de todas.  
"Pensamos que era un anillo encantador" ofrezco débilmente.  
"Lo es! Lo es!" Martha está obviamente esforzándose para asentir animadamente.  
"Bien… Felicitaciones! Es tan sensato de tu parte elegir replicas" intercambia miradas con las otras chicas vestidas de gris, quienes intervienen a toda prisa  
"Absolutamente!"  
"Muy razonable!"  
"Una elección adorable!"  
Las voces animadas no concuerdan con las expresiones de sus caras. Una de ellas incluso parece que se quisiera largar a llorar.  
Martha parece ligeramente obsesionada por el reloj Cartier de Terry. Prácticamente puedo leer su mente: Se puede permitir un Cartier para él y le compra a su novia una FALSIFICACION?  
"Puedo ver el importe?" Terry ha terminado de tipear en su teléfono y toma el papel de Martha. Mientras lo lee, frunce el ceño "cuatrocientos cincuenta libras, eso es carísimo. Pensé que Mark nos haría un descuento" Se gira hacia mí. "No crees que es excesivo?"  
"Tal vez" asiento un poco mortificada.  
"Por qué es tan caro?" se gira hacia Martha, y sus ojos se fijan nuevamente en su reloj Cartier antes de dirigirle una sonrisa profesional.  
"Es el platinium, Sr. Es precioso, un material duradero. La mayoría de nuestros clientes valoran el material que les durará toda la vida"  
"Bien, no podemos tener algo más barato? Algo de plata?" Sam se gira hacia mí. "Estas de acuerdo, no Candy? Lo más barato posible?"  
Oigo un par de jadeos ahogados a través de la tienda. Echo un vistazo a la cara horrorizada de Martha y no puedo evitar ruborizarme.  
"Si! Por supuesto" murmuro "Lo que sea más barato"  
"Lo veré con Mark" dice Martha después de una larga pausa.  
Se mueve de lugar y hace una corta llamada. Cuando regresa, parpadeaba rápidamente y no me mira a los ojos. "Hablé con Mark y me dijo que el anillo puede hacerse en nickel plateado, que bajaría el precio a.." calcula otra vez "ciento veinte libras. Prefiere esa opción?"  
"Bien, por supuesto que la preferimos" Terry me mira "Pan comido no?"  
"Si. Por supuesto" la sonrisa brillante de Martha se le congela en la cara.  
"Esta…. Bien. Nickel plateado será" trata de controlarse a sí misma. "Con respecto a la presentación, Sr., le puedo ofrecer una caja de cuero muy lujosa a treinta libras, o una simple cajita de madera por diez libras. Cada opción tiene una línea de pétalos de rosa y puede personalizarse. Quizás añadiendo sus iniciales o alguna frase?"  
"Una frase?" Terry rie incrédulo. "No, gracias. No quiero ningún envoltorio. La llevaremos así nomas. Quieres alguna bolsita para llevarla, Candy" me mira.  
Martha está respirando cada vez más fuerte. Por un momento pienso que se desmayará.  
"Correcto!" dice finalmente. "Absolutamente bien. Sin caja, sin pétalos de rosa, sin mensaje…." Tipea algo en su computadora. "Y como pagarán el anillo, Sr?" obviamente está haciendo acopio de toda su energía para mantenerse agradable.  
"Candy?" Terry asiente expectante.  
Mientras saco mi billetera, la expresión de Martha es de tal espanto, que casi termino avergonzada.  
"Así que…. usted pagará por el anillo, madam?" a duras penas puede decir algo. "Maravilloso! Eso es….. maravilloso. Ningún problema en absoluto"  
Tipeo mi clave y tomo el recibo. Aún, aparecen más chicas vestidas de gris en la tienda, están paradas en grupos, susurrando y lanzándome miradas. Mi cuerpo entero está empapado por la mortificación.  
Terry, por supuesto, nunca ha notado nada.  
"Los veremos a ambos luego?" Martha claramente está haciendo un esfuerzo extremo para recobrarse a sí misma mientras nos conduce a la puerta. "Tendremos el champagne esperando y les tomaremos una foto para el álbum, por supuesto"  
Una pequeña nube ensombrece su mirada "Es un momento tan especial la primera vez que tomas el anillo y se lo deslizas por el dedo…."  
"No, ya he tardado mucho tiempo" dice Terry, mirando ausentemente su reloj. "No se lo pueden enviar por mensajería a Candy?"  
Esto parece que es el último golpe para Martha. Luego de darle mis datos para el envío y mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de salida, de repente exclama, "Puedo tener unas pequeñas palabras con usted sobre el cuidado y mantenimiento, madam? Solo algo muy rápido?" Me coje del brazo y jala de él devuelta hacia la tienda, su apretón sorpresivamente fuerte. "En siete años de venta de anillos de compromiso, nunca he hecho esto anteriormente" me susurra urgentemente en el oído. "Sé que es un amigo de Mark. Y sé que es muy apuesto. Pero…. Estás segura?"

-Claro que si- Estamos tan enamorados. Martha solo hace un movimiento de cabeza y comienza a hablarme de tantas cosas que yo solo asiento con una sonrisa, ella termina diciendo que al final es mi eleccion.  
Cuando eventualmente salgo a la calle, Terry está esperándome, pareciendo impaciente.  
"Que fué eso? Está todo bien?"  
"Si! Todo bien!"  
Mi cara está escarlata, y quiero salir de ahí lo antes posible. Cuando miro atrás hacia la tienda, pudo ver a Martha hablándole animadamente a las otras chicas vestidas de gris paloma y gesticulando hacia la ventana y hacia Terry, pareciendo totalmente indignada.  
"Que está pasando?" Terry frunce el ceño " No trató de venderte el anillo más caro no? Porque tendré unas palabras con Mark si….."  
"No! Nada de eso" dudo, casi avergonzada como para contarle.  
"Entonces que fué?" Terry me mira detenidamente.  
"Se pensó que eras mi prometido y que estabas haciéndome comprar nuestro propio anillo de compromiso" admito finalmente "Me dijo que no me casara contigo. Estaba muy preocupada por mi"  
No le conté sobre la teoría de Martha de que la generosidad en la joyería y la generosidad en la cama estaban relacionadas.  
Puedo ver una luz de reconocimiento en la mirada de Terry.  
"Oh, que divertido" estalla en carcajadas "Es muy gracioso. Hey" duda " tu no querías que yo pagara el anillo, no?"  
"No! Por supuesto que no!" digo, atónita. "No seas ridículo! Solo me sentí terrible porque todas las dependientas pensarán que eres un tacaño, cuando en realidad me estas haciendo un enorme favor. La verdad es que lo siento" hago una mueca de dolor.  
Terry parece desconcertado. "Que tiene eso que ver? No me importa lo que piensen de mi?"  
"Te tiene que importar algo"  
"Ni un poco"  
Lo miro fijamente. Está calmado. Creo que lo dice en serio. No le importa. Como podría no importarte?  
A Anthony le importaría. Siempre coquetea con las asistentas de las tiendas y trata de calcular si lo reconocen de la TV. Y una vez, cuando su tarjeta fue rechazada en el supermercado local, me dijo que volvería al día siguiente para decirles que su banco realmente la fastidió el día anterior.  
Oh, bien. Ahora no me siento tan mal.  
"voy a tomarme un Starbucks" Terry comienza a dirigirse calle abajo. "Quieres uno?"  
"Yo los pagaré" me apuro tras él. "Te debo una. De las grandes"  
No tengo que volver a la clínica hasta después del mediodía, porque conseguí que Annie cambiara su mañana con la mía. Con un fuerte soborno.  
"Recuerdas que mencioné a un hombre llamado Sr. Nicholas Murray" dice Terry mientras abre la puerta de la cafetería. "Me está mandando un documento. Le dije que me lo mandara a mi casilla de correo, pero si por casualidad llegara a mandarlo a la tuya por error, por favor házmelo saber inmediatamente"  
"Ok. Es bastante famoso, no? No puedo resistirme a añadir "No fue él, el que salió en el puesto dieciocho de la lista de las personas más influyentes del mundo en 1985?  
Estuve haciendo algunas búsquedas en google la noche pasada, y estoy totalmente enterada de todos los temas de la compañía de Terry. Lo sé todo. Podría ser la directora. Podría hacer una presentación en power point. De hecho, desearía que alguien me  
pidiera que la haga! Hechos que sé sobre la consultora Globe Consulting, sin ningún orden particular:  
1-Fundada en 1982 por Sr. Nicholas Murray y ahora ha sido comprada por un gran grupo multinacional.  
2-Sr. Nicholas es todavía el Gerente. Aparentemente puede suavizar la atmosfera de cualquier reunión solamente apareciendo y puede parar un acuerdo en curso solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Siempre viste camisas floreadas. Es su estilo.  
3-El director financiero fué un protegido del Sr. Nicholas pero ha dejado recientemente la compañía. Su nombre es Ed Exton.  
4-La relación de amistad de Ed con el Sr. Nicholas, fué desintegrándose a través de los años, y Ed ni siquiera participó en la fiesta cuando Sr. Nicholas fue nombrado caballero.  
5-Tuvieron un escándalo reciente cuando un hombre llamado John Gregson hizo una broma políticamente incorrecta en un almuerzo y tuvo que renunciar. Algunas personas pensaron que fue injusto, pero el nuevo presidente de juntas aparentemente tiene "tolerancia cero para los comportamientos inapropiados"  
6-El Sr. Nicholas está actualmente aconsejando al primer ministro sobre un nuevo "comité de felicidad y bienestar, que todos los periódicos han criticado duramente. Uno incluso escribieron que el Sr. Nicholas ya había pasado su mejor momento y tenía una caricatura de él como una flor con los pétalos marchitos. (No le mencionaré eso a Terry)  
7- Ganaron un galardón por su programa de reciclado de papeles el año pasado.  
"Bien hecho lo del reciclaje, ya que estamos" agrego, entusiasmada por mostrar mis conocimientos. "Vi tus declaraciones sobre que la  
responsabilidad ambiental es el eje fundamental para cualquier compañía que aspira a la excelencia. Tan cierto. Nosotros reciclamos también"  
"Qué?" Terry parece desconcertado, incluso suspicaz. "Como viste eso?"  
"Búsqueda en Google. No es contra la ley!" agrego, ante su expresión. "Estaba interesada. Ya que te estoy enviando correos todo el tiempo, pensé que podría saber un poco más sobre la compañía"  
"Oh, lo hiciste?" Terry me dispara una mirada dudosa. "Un cappuccino doble por favor"  
"Así que, Sr. Nicholas está asesorando al primer ministro! Eso es genial!"  
Esta vez, Terry ni siquiera me responde. Honestamente. No es exactamente un gran anfitrión.  
"Has estado en el número diez?" persisto "Como es?"  
"Están esperando tu orden para el café" Terry gesticula hacia la barra.  
Obviamente no iba a soltar absolutamente nada. Típico. Tú pesarías que estaría encantado con que esté interesada en lo que hace.  
"Un cortado para mi" saco mi billetera " Y una magdalena con chips de chocolate. Quieres una magdalena?"  
"No, gracias" Terry niega con la cabeza.  
"Probablemente sea lo mejor" asiento sabiamente "Ya que te reúsas a ir al dentista"  
Terry me mira impasible, lo que significa, "No vayas por ahí, o No estoy escuchando o de nuevo A que te refieres con lo del dentista?"  
Estoy aprendiendo a comprender como trabaja su mente. Es como si tuviera un botón de encendido y apagado. Y solo cambia el botón de encendido cuando puede ser molestado.  
Abro mi navegador, buscando alguna otra repugnante foto de dientes podridos y se la envío silenciosamente"  
"A la recepción del Savoy, ya que estamos" digo mientras recogemos nuestras bebidas. "tienes que enviar tu conformidad"  
"Oh, no voy a ir " dice, como si fuera obvio.  
"Por qué no?" me lo quedo mirando  
"No tengo una razón particular" se encoje de hombros. "y es una semana bastante pesada para eventos sociales"  
No lo puedo creer. Como puede ser que no quiera ir al Savoy? Dios, si está preparado para toda clase de empresarios, o no? Champagna gratis, bostezo…bostezo…. Bolsitas de regalo, alguna otra fiesta, bostezo , que tedioso y aburrido.  
"Bien, debieras hacérselos saber, entonces" casi no puedo esconder mi desaprobación. "De hecho, lo haré justo ahora. Querida Blue, muchas gracias por la invitación" leo en voz alta mientras tipeo. "desafortunadamente, Terry no estará disponible para la ocasión. Mis mejores deseos. Candice White"  
"No tienes que hacer eso" Terry me está mirando fijamente, confundido. "Una de las asistentes de la oficina me está ayudando con eso. Una chica llamada Jane Ellis. Ella puede hacerlo"  
Sí, pero lo hará? Quisiera replicarle. Estoy al tanto de esta Jane Ellis, quien estaba empezando a aparecer ocasionalmente en la bandeja de entrada de Terry. Pero su verdadero trabajo es con un colega de Terry llamado Malcom. Estoy segura que lo último que quiere estar haciendo es discutir la agenda de Terry aparte de su trabajo diario.  
"Está bien" me encojo de hombros "me ha estado molestando realmente" nuestros cafés han llegado al mostrador y le alcanzo el suyo. "Bueno…. Gracias otra vez"  
"No hay problema" sostiene la puerta abierta para mí. "Espero que encuentres el anillo. En cuanto termines con el teléfono…."  
"Lo sé" lo corto "te lo enviaré con una mensajería. En el mismo nanosegundo"  
"Bien" me da una media sonrisa "Bien, espero que te vaya todo bien" me extiende su mano y se la estrecho cordialmente.  
"Espero que todo te vaya bien a ti también"  
Ni siquiera le he preguntado cuando se casa. Por ahí es en una semana, como la nuestra. En la misma iglesia, incluso. Llegaré y lo veré en las escaleras con Eliza la bruja del brazo, diciéndole que es toxico.  
Se aleja y yo corro hacia la parada de autobús. Hay un autobús esperando que terminen de subir los pasajeros, y me subo a bordo. Me llevará hasta Streatham Hill y luego puedo caminar desde ahí.  
Mientras me siento, miro hacia afuera y veo a Terry caminando suavemente por la acera, su cara impasiva, casi de piedra. No sé si es por el viento o ha sido golpeado por algún transeúnte, pero de alguna manera se le había torcido la corbata, y ni siquiera lo había notado. Ahora eso me está molestando. No puedo resistirme a enviarle un mail.  
Tu corbata esta torcida.  
Espero alrededor de treinta segundos, luego miro su cara sacudida por la sorpresa. Mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando entre los transeúntes de la calle, le escribo otra vez:  
En el autobús.  
El autobús se ha alejado ahora, pero el tráfico es intenso y yo estoy más o menos a la par de Terry. Mira hacia arriba, enderezando su corbata, y me sonrie.  
Tengo que admitir, que tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Del tipo paro cardiaco, especialmente cuando sale de la nada.  
Digo…. Tú sabes. Si tu corazón es de la clase de los que se paran.  
Igualmente. Un email llega de Lindsay Cooper, y lo abro rápidamente.  
Querido Terry,  
Muchísimas gracias! Tus palabras significan mucho para mí, es tan bueno saber que eres apreciada! Les dije a todo el equipo que me ayudó con la estrategia de la web, y realmente les levantó la moral a todos!  
Lo mejor para ti.  
Lindsay  
Se lo renvío a su otra dirección de mail, para que lo reciba en el teléfono. Un momento después mi teléfono suena con un texto entrante de Terry.  
Que le escribiste a Lindsay?  
No puedo evitar reírme mientras le escribo:  
Feliz cumpleaños. Justo como tú me dijiste.  
Que más?  
No vi por qué tenía que contestarle. Dos pueden jugar a la sordera selectiva.  
Has contactado con la oficina del dentista? Contrarresto.  
Espero un tiempo, pero habíamos vuelto al silencio radial. Llega otro email al teléfono, esta vez de uno de los colegas de Lindsay, y mientras lo leo no pude evitar sentirme reivindicada.  
Querido Terry,  
Lindsay nos contó sobre tus palabras acerca de la estrategia. Estamos tan honrados y agradecidos que te hayas tomado un tiempo para comentarlo. Gracias, y espero ansiosamente poder hablar contigo sobre mas iniciativas, tal vez en nuestra siguiente reunión mensual.  
Adrian (Foster)  
Ah. Vés? vés?  
Está más que bien enviar más de dos palabras en los emails. Debe ser eficaz. Debe conseguir que se haga un buen trabajo. Pero nadie te quiere. Ahora todo el equipo de la web se sentirá feliz y con ganas y trabajará brillantemente. Y es todo gracias a mí! Terry debería dejarme a mí contestar sus emails todo el tiempo. En un impulso repentino, busco el enésimo mail de Rachel sobre la Maratón y tecleo responder:  
Hola Rachel.  
Cuéntame para la Maratón. Es un gran esfuerzo y estoy deseoso de apoyarte. Bien hecho!  
TerrySe lo ve en forma, (y en que forma, Por dios Candy comportate). Puede correr en una maratón, por el amor de la pantalla ahora, busco un mail de un tipo de IT quien ha estado preguntando cordialmente si podía enviarle su CV e ideas para la compañía. Digo, seguro que Terry estará alentando a las personas que quisieran superarse!  
Querido James,  
Estaría encantado de ver tu CV y escuchar algunas ideas nuevas. Por favor, has una cita con Jane Ellis, y bien por ti por ser tan emprendedor!  
Terry  
Y ahora que he empezado, no puedo parar. Mientras el autobús recorre su camino, le mando un mail al tipo que quería evaluar el lugar de trabajo de Terry para la salud y seguridad, concerto un horario, luego le envío un mail a Jane para avisarle que lo incluya en su agenda. Le envío un mail a Sarah, que había estado de licencia por enfermedad preguntándole si está mejor.  
Todos esos mails sin respuesta que han estado molestándome todo el tiempo. Toda esa pobre gente ignorada tratando de contactar con Terry. Por qué no debería contestarles? Le estoy brindando un gran servicio! Siento que le estoy pagando el favor que me hizo por lo del anillo. Al menos, cuando le devuelva el teléfono, su casilla de entrada estará limpia.  
De hecho, Que hay sobre mandar una cadena de email diciéndole a todos que son fabulosos? Por qué no? A quien haría daño?  
Querido equipo,  
Solo quería decirles que todos han hecho un gran trabajo en lo que va del año.  
Mientras estoy tipeandolo, me viene una idea incluso mejor.  
Como todos saben, tomo en cuenta todas sus opiniones e ideas. Somos afortunados de contar con un equipo de gente tan talentosa en Globe Consulting, consultores que ponen lo mejor de sí mismos. Si tienen algunas ideas para la compañía que quisieran compartir, por favor envíenmelas a mí. Sean honestos!  
Todos mis mejores deseos y tengamos un gran año por delante.  
Terry  
Presiono la tecla enviar con gran satisfacción. Ahí está. Hablando de motivación. Hablando de espíritu de grupo! Mientras me enderezo en el asiento, mis dedos me duelen de tanto tipear. Tomo un sorbo del cortado, cojo mi magdalena, me meto un gran bocado en la boca, y mi teléfono comienza a sonar.  
Mierda. Como sucede siempre.  
Presiono la tecla hablar, me llevo el teléfono al oído, y trato de decir "Solo un momento" pero me sale "Gobblllllgmmmm"" Toda mi boca está llena de magdalena. Que es lo que ponen en estas cosas?  
"Eres tu?" una jovial, y aflautada voz de hombre está hablando. "Soy Scottie"  
Scottie? Scottie?  
Algo se abre camino en mi mente. Scottie. No fue ese el nombre mencionado por el amigo de Violet que llamó antes? El que me estaba hablando sobre liposucción?  
"Está hecho. Como dije. Fue un golpe quirúrgico. Sin rastros. Cosas de genios, si lo puedo decir yo. Adiós, Santa Claus"  
Mastico mi magdalena lo más rápido que puedo, pero todavía no puedo emitir sonido.  
"Estas ahí? Es este el …. Oh, mierda" la voz desaparece mientras trato de tragar.  
"Hola? Te puedo tomar el mensaje?"  
Se había ido. Miro el identificador de llamadas, pero era llamada desconocida.  
Podrías pensar que todos los amigos de Luisa sabrían su nuevo número ya.  
Chasqueando mi lengua, busco dentro de mi cartera el programa de el rey león, que todavía estaba ahí.  
Scottie llamó. Garabateo junto al primer mensaje. Esta hecho. Golpe quirúrgico. Sin rastros. Cosas de genios. Adiós, Santa Claus.  
Si alguna vez conozco a Luisa, espero que esté agradecida por todos mis esfuerzos. De hecho, espero poder conocerla. No habría estado tomando todos sus mensajes para nada.  
Estoy a punto de guardar el teléfono cuando un grupo de nuevos mensajes llegan haciendo un montón de parpadeos. Ya están respondiendo a mi cadena? Miro los mensajes, y para mi desilusión, la mayoría de ellos son mensajes generales de la compañía o anuncios. Pero el penúltimo hace que me detenga en seco.  
Era del padre de Terry.  
Me he estado preguntando sobre él.  
Dudo, luego abro el mail.  
Querido Terry,  
Solo me preguntaba si recibiste mi último mail. Sabes que no soy muy experto en esto de la tecnología, probablemente lo he enviado a la dirección equivocada. Pero acá va de nuevo.  
Espero que todo esté bien y estés floreciendo en Londres como siempre. Tú sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de tus éxitos. Te veo en las páginas de negocios. Asombroso. Siempre supe que estabas destinado a cosas grandes, tú lo sabes.  
Como dije, hay algo de lo que me gustaría poder hablar contigo. Pasarás alguna vez cerca de Hampshire? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y extraño los viejos tiempos.  
Tuyo siempre  
Tu viejo  
Papa.  
Cuando llego al final, siento los ojos calientes. Casi no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera contestó a su último mail? No le importa su padre? Tuvieron alguna pelea o algo?  
No tengo ni idea cual es su historia. No tengo ni idea de qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Todo lo que sé, es que hay un padre sentado frente a una computadora, describiéndole sus sentimientos a su propio hijo, y estaban siendo ignorados, y no lo puedo soportar. Simplemente no puedo. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado anteriormente, la vida es demasiado corta para no compensarlos. La vida es demasiado corta para tener rencor.  
En un impulso, pulso responder. No me molesto en responderle en lugar de Terry a su propio padre, eso sería llegar muy lejos. Pero puedo hacer el contacto. Puedo hacerle saber a un hombre viejo que su voz ha sido escuchada.  
Hola,  
Soy la asistenta de Terry. Solo para que lo sepa, Terry asistirá a una conferencia de la empresa en el Hotel Chiddingford la semana que viene, el 24 de abril.  
Estoy segura que le encantará verlo.  
Saludos  
Candice White.  
Le mando el mensaje antes de arrepentirme, luego me siento unos momentos un poco conmocionada por lo que había hecho. Me había hecho pasar por la asistente de Terry. Contacté con su padre. Me metí directamente en su vida privada. Se quedaría lívido si supiera, de hecho, el solo pensarlo me acobarda.  
Pero a veces tienes que ser valiente. A veces tienes que mostrarles a las personas que es lo importante en la vida. Y yo tengo este poderoso instinto que me dice que lo que he hecho era lo correcto. Tal vez no lo mas fácil, pero lo correcto.  
Tengo una visión del padre de Terry sentado en su escritorio, su cabeza gris inclinada.  
La computadora pitando con un nuevo mail entrante, la luz de la esperanza en su cara mientras lo abre… una repentina sonrisa de felicidad… se gira hacia su perro, le palmea la cabeza, diciendo "Iremos a ver a Terry, chico!"  
Si, hice lo correcto.  
Exhalando lentamente, abro el último mail, que era de Blue:  
Hola,  
Estamos muy apenados de saber que Terry no podrá asistir a la recepción en el Savoy. Quisiera él elegir alguna otra persona que asista en su lugar? Por favor, envíeme el nombre de esta persona por mail y nos aseguraremos de que esté en la lista de invitados.  
Saludos cordiales  
Blue  
El autobús se detiene, traqueteando en un semáforo. Tomo un mordisco de la magdalena y miro silenciosamente el email.  
Otra persona. Esa podría ser cualquiera.  
Estoy libre la noche del Lunes. Anthony tiene un seminario hasta tarde en Warwick. Ok. Aquí está la cosa. No hay manera de que alguna vez sea invitada a ningún evento tan deslumbrante como este. Los fisioterapeutas definitivamente no los tienen y los eventos de Anthony son todos lanzamientos académicos de libros o cenas entre colegas. Nunca son en el Savoy. Nunca hay bolsitas de regalo o cocktails o bandas de jazz en vivo. Esta es mi única y última oportunidad.  
Tal vez sea mi karma. Me topé con la vida de Terry, hice el bien, y esta es mi recompensa.  
Mis dedos se mueven casi antes de que tome la decisión.  
Muchísimas gracias por su email, me encuentro tipeando. A Terry le gustaría recomendar a Candice White.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas como estan gracias a todas por seguir leyendo esta historia, les recuerdo que la historia no es mia es de Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de candy le pertenecen a Mizuki

CAPITULO 7

La imitación del anillo es perfecta!  
Ok. No tan perfecta. Es un chiquitín mas chico que el original. Y un poco latoso. Pero quien iba a saber sin el otro para comparar? Lo llevo puesto la mayoría de la tarde y se siente realmente confortable. De hecho, es más brillante que el verdadero, lo que es una ventaja.  
Ahora he terminado con mi último paciente del día y estoy parada con mis manos abiertas en el mostrador de recepción. Todos los pacientes se han ido, incluso la dulce Sra. Randall, con la que tuve que ser un poco firme. Le dije que no vuelva hasta dentro de dos semanas. Le dije que era perfectamente capaz de ejercitarse en su casa sola, y que no había razón para que no vuelva a jugar al tenis.  
Luego, por supuesto, todo salió a la luz. Resulto ser que tenía miedo de decepcionar a su compañera de juego en dobles, y por eso estaba viniendo tan seguido; para darse confianza. Le dije que estaba totalmente preparada y que quería que me enviara un texto con su próxima puntuación antes de que vuelva a verme. Que si se trataba de eso, jugaría al tenis con ella, a lo cual se rió y dijo que tenía razón, y que estaba siendo absurda.  
Luego, cuando se fue, Angela mi compañera del consultorio de al lado, me dijo que la Sra. Randall era algo así como un fenómeno del tenis y que una vez participó en un torneo en Wimbledon.  
Probablemente sea bueno que no juguemos juntas al tenis, ya que ni siquiera puedo pegarle del revés.  
Angela se ha ido a casa también. Solo estamos Annie, Paty y yo, estamos estudiando el anillo en silencio excepto por la tormenta primaveral de afuera  
Un minuto es un brillante y ventoso día, al siguiente, la lluvia está golpeando las ventanas.  
"Excelente" Paty asiente enérgicamente. Su pelo está recogido en una cola de caballo, y se balancea mientras asiente. "Muy bueno. Nunca lo sabrías"  
"Lo sabrá" replica Annie al instante. "No es el mismo verde"  
"En serio?" lo miro consternada.  
"yo no lo creo…."  
"Bien, tal vez si mantuvieras las manos alejadas de él por un tiempo, para estar más seguros"  
"Mantener las manos apartadas?" Como haría eso?"  
"Vas a tener que contenerte!" dice Annie ásperamente. "No puede ser tan difícil"  
"Y que hay de sus padres?" dice Paty  
"Tendrán la esperanza de poder verlo. Nos encontraremos en la iglesia, así que las luces estarán bastante bajas, pero incluso así…" me muerdo el labio, nerviosa de repente. " Oh Dios. No parece real?"  
"Si!" dice Paty inmediatamente  
"No" dice Annie, firmemente. "Perdón, pero no lo parece. No si lo miras detenidamente"  
"Bien, pues entonces no los dejes!" dice Paty. "Si empiezan a mirarlo demasiado de cerca, crea alguna distracción"  
"Como cual?"  
"Desmayo? Pretender que tienes un ataque? Decirles que estas embarazada?"  
"Embarazada?" me la quedo mirando, queriendo reír. "Estas loca?" Si ni siquiera quiere que me case con su hijo pienso para mis adentros  
"Solo trato de ayudar" dice a la defensiva. "Tal vez les guste que estés embarazada. Tal vez Pauna está deseando ser abuela"  
"No" agito mi cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Se volvería loca"  
"Perfecto! Así no mirará el anillo. Estará demasiado consumida por la ira" Paty asiente satisfecha, pensando que ha resuelto todos mis problemas.  
"No quiero una suegra furiosa, muchas gracias!"  
"Igualmente estará furiosa" apunta Annie. "Solo tienes que decidir que es peor: una nuera embarazada o una excéntrica nuera que ha perdido el anillo familiar? Yo diría que vayas con lo de embarazada"  
"Basta! No diré que estoy embarazada!" miro el anillo de nuevo y froto la esmeralda falsa. "Creo que estará bien" digo, mas para convencerme a mí misma que otra cosa. "Todo saldrá bien".  
"Ese no es Anthony?" dice Paty de repente. "Al otro lado de la calle?"  
Sigo su mirada. Ahí estaba, sosteniendo un paraguas contra la lluvia, esperando que cambie la luz del semáforo.  
"Mierda" me separo unos metros y entrelazo mi mano izquierda sobre la derecha casualmente. No. Demasiado antinatural. Meto mi mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de mi uniforme, pero mi brazo queda sobresalido en un ángulo extraño.  
"Malo" Paty está mirando. "Realmente malo"  
"Que debo hacerrrrrr?"gimo  
"Crema de manos" va en busca de un pomo. "Vamos, te hare la manicura. Luego puedes dejarte un poco de crema en la mano. Accidentalmente a propósito"  
"Genia" miro por encima a Annie y parpadeo sorprendida.  
"Er…. Annie? Que estás haciendo?"  
En los treinta segundos desde que Paty vió a Anthony, Annie parecía haberse aplicado una nueva capa de brillo labial y  
puesto perfume, y ahora está sacándose unos mechones de pelo de su cola que le caen de forma sensual sobre la cara.  
"Nada!" dice desafiante, mientras Paty está pasándome la crema por las manos.  
Solo tuve tiempo de mirarla sospechosamente antes de que las puertas se abrieran y apareciera Anthony, sacudiendo el agua de su paraguas.  
"Hola chicas! Nos sonríe a todas como si fuéramos una apreciativa audiencia esperando su entrada. Lo que supongo que éramos.  
"Anthony! Déjame llevarte el abrigo" Annie se precipita hacia adelante. "Está bien Candy. Tú te estás haciendo la manicura. Yo lo haré. Y quizás quieras una taza de té?"  
Ooh. Típico. Miro mientras desliza la chaqueta de Anthony de sus hombros. No lo está haciendo un poco lento y alargadamente? Por qué necesita sacarse la chaqueta de todos modos? Estamos a punto de irnos. Annie es una cinica total.  
"Ya casi terminamos" miro a Paty "No?"  
"No tengan prisa" dice Anthony. "Tenemos un montón de tiempo" Mira alrededor de la recepción y suspira como apreciando alguna vista agradable. "Mmmmm. Recuerdo haber venido aquí la primera vez como si fuera ayer. Lo recuerdas Candy? Dios, eso fue espectacular, no? Se encuentra con mi mirada con un brillo sugestivo y rápidamente le mando una orden mental, cállate idiota. Me va a meter en un gran lio.  
"Como está tu muñeca, Anthony?" Annie se aproxima a él con una taza de té de la maquina. "Te dió Candy alguna vez una cita de seguimiento para los tres meses posteriores?"  
"No" parecía desconcertado "Lo debió haber hecho?"  
"Tu muñeca está bien" digo firmemente  
"Podría echarle una mirada?" Annie me ignora completamente. "Candy no debería hacerte la terapia ahora, tu sabes. Conflicto de intereses"  
Toma su muñeca. "Donde era el dolor exactamente? Aquí?" desabrocha su puño, levantando su brazo. "Aquí?" su voz se profundizaba ligeramente y bate las pestañas hacia él. "Que hay de… aquí?"  
Ok. Ese era el límite. Tomo la mano de Anthony y se la quito de un tiron. "Que no tienes que resbalarte, perdon atender a otros clientes Annie" La muy cinica solo me contesta "No Candy no tengo a ningun cliente" Podria ser mas zorra.  
"Gracias, Annie!" le sonrío brillantemente. "Pero mejor nos vamos yendo a la iglesia. Para la reunión de nuestra boda" agrego puntualmente.  
"Sobre eso" Anthony frunce el ceño brevemente. "Candy, podemos tener una pequeña charla? Tal vez ir a tu consulta por un momento?"  
"Oh." Siento un destello de aprensión. "Ok."  
Incluso Annie parece confusa, y Paty levanta sus cejas.  
"Tomamos algo Annie?" dice "Nosotras estaremos aquí afuera. No tengan prisa"  
Mientras conducía a Anthony dentro de la sala, mi mente entraba en pánico. Sabe lo del anillo. El scrabble. Todo. Me va a dejar plantada. Quiere una esposa con la que pueda habar sobre Proust.  
"Podrías trabar la puerta?" juguetea con la cerradura y después de un momento traba la puerta. "Así. Excelente!" mientras se volteaba, ví una luz inconfundible en sus ojos. "Dios, Candy, te ves muy sexi"  
Me toma solo cinco segundos darme cuenta.  
"Qué? No. Anthony, tienes que estar de broma"  
Se dirige hacia mí con una expresión intencionada y familiar. De ninguna manera. Quiero decir, de ninguna manera.  
"Para!" lo empujo cuando alcanza el botón superior de mi bata. "Estoy en el trabajo"  
"Lo sé." Cierra sus ojos por un momento como en un paroxismo de felicidad "No sé que hay en este lugar. Tu uniforme, tal vez. Todo tan blanco" ¿Todo tan blanco? Por dios aveces odio sus comentarios  
"Bien, demasiado malo"  
"Sabes que también lo quieres" me mordisquea uno de mis lóbulos de la oreja. " Vamos…"  
Maldito por saber sobre mis lóbulos. Por un momento, solo un momento, casi pierdo el foco. Pero luego, mientras hacía otro intento con los botones de mi uniforme, vuelvo a la realidad. Paty y Annie están ahí a unos pasos de la puerta. Esto no puede pasar.  
"No! Anthony, pensé que querías hablar sobre algo serio! La boda o algo!"  
"Por qué querría hacer eso?" está apretando el botón que reclina todo el sofá hacia abajo. "Mmmm. Recuerdo esta cama"  
"No es una cama, es un sillón profesional!"  
"Eso es aceite para masajes?" coje una botella cercana.  
"Shhhh!" siseo. "Paty está al otro lado de la puerta!. Ya tuve una medida disciplinaria…."  
"Que es esta cosa? Ultrasonido?" toma la banda de ultrasonido.  
"Apuesto a que nos podemos divertir con esto. Se calienta? Sus ojos de repente resplandecen. "Vibra?"  
Esto es como tener que controlar a un niño.  
"No podemos! Lo siento" lo empujo, poniendo en sofá entre ambos. "No podemos. Solo no podemos hacerlo" Me alineo el uniforme.  
Por un momento Anthony parece tan malhumorado que pensé que me gritaría.  
"Lo siento" digo nuevamente. "Pero es lo mismo que pedirte que tengas sexo con una estudiante. Serías despedido. Tu carrera estaría arruinada!"  
Anthony parcia querer contradecirme, luego piensa mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
"Bien, genial, como quieras tu te lo pierdes" se encoge de hombros todavía de mal humor. "Reamente genial. Que se supone que haremos en lugar de eso?"  
"Podríamos hacer un montón de cosas!" digo alegremente "Tener alguna conversación? Repasar algunas cosas de la boda? Solo nos quedan ocho días!"  
Anthony no contesta. No necesitaba hacerlo. Su falta de entusiasmo sale de él como una especie de fuerza física.  
"O ir a tomar un trago?" sugiero finalmente. "Tenemos tiempo de ir a algún pub antes de la reunión"  
"Está bien" dice duramente al final "Vayamos a algún pub"  
"Volveremos" digo persuasivamente. "Otro día. Tal vez un fin de semana"  
Que diablos estaba proponiéndole? Oh Dios. Cruzaré ese puente cuando me tope con él.  
Cuando salimos de la sala, Paty y Annie levantaron artificialmente sus miradas de las revistas que obviamente no estaban leyendo.  
"Está todo bien?" pregunta Paty  
"Si, genial!" me aliso la falda. "Solo …..cosas de la boda. Velos, ramos, ese tipo de cosas…. Igualmente, mejor vamos saliendo"  
Miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis mejillas están de un rojo escarlata brillante y estoy diciendo estupideces. Totalmente revelador.  
"Espero que todo vaya bien" Paty mira el anillo significativamente, y luego a mí.  
"Gracias"  
"Envíanos un texto!" interviene Annie. "Pase lo que pase. Estaremos muertas por saberlo!"  
La cosa para recordar es, el anillo engañó a Anthony. Y si lo engañó a él, seguramente lo hará con sus padres. Mientras llegábamos a la iglesia St. Edmund's Parish, me siento más optimista de lo que me sentí en años. St. Edmund´s es una grande y magnifica iglesia en Marlebone. De hecho la elegimos porque es tan hermosa. A medida que entrabamos, alguien practicaba una pieza en el órgano. Hay flores rosas y blancas decorando todos los bancos de otra boda y un aire general a expectación.  
De repente siento un cosquilleo de emoción. En ocho días, esto será para nosotros! Una semana desde mañana, el lugar estará adornado con seda blanca y ramilletes. Todos mis amigos y familia estarán esperando expectantes. El trompetista estará en lugar del órgano , yo estaré con mi vestido y Anthony estará parado en el altar con su traje a medida. Esto está realmente, realmente pasando!  
Ya puedo ver a Pauna dentro de la iglesia, escudriñando una vieja estatua. Cuando gira, me esfuerzo en saludarla confiadamente, como si todo estuviera genial y fuéramos las mejores amigas y no me intimidara para nada.  
Anthony tiene razón, me digo. Estoy exagerando. Les dejé que me pasaran. Seguramente no pueden esperar a darme la bienvenida a la familia.  
Después de todo, los vencí en el scrabble o no?  
"Solo pensaba" me agarro del brazo de Anthony "No falta mucho!"  
"Hola?" Anthony contesta su teléfono, que debe estar en modo vibrador "Ah, Hola Dany"  
Genial. Dany es el universitario más inteligente de Anthony y está escribiendo su tesis sobre símbolos en el trabajo de Coldplay. Estarán al teléfono por horas. Articulando una disculpa, desaparece fuera de la iglesia.  
Pensarías que podría apagar su teléfono. Yo apagué el mío. Aunque deberia prenderlo, tal vez haya un mensaje de Terry. Candy que estas pensando estas a ocho dias de tu boda.  
No importa de todos modos.  
"Hola!" exclamo cuando Pauna se me acerca. "Que gusto verte! No es emocionante todo esto?"  
No estoy exactamente ofreciendo la mano del anillo. Pero tampoco la estoy escondiendo. Esta neutral. Es la Suiza de las manos.  
"Candy" Pauna hace un dramático descenso hacia mi mejilla. "Querida chica. Ahora, déjame presentarte a Paul. A donde se fue? Como esta tu quemadura, a propósito?"  
Por un momento no me puedo mover.  
Paul. El dermatólogo. diablos. Me olvidé del dermatólogo. Como pude haberme olvidado del dermatólogo? Como pude ser tan estúpida? Estaba tan aliviada de tener el anillo sustituto, que olvidé que se suponía que estaba mortalmente lastimada.  
"Te has sacado el vendaje" observa Pauna.  
"Oh" trago "Si. Lo hice. Porque….mi mano está mucho mejor, de hecho. Muchísimo mejor"  
"No puedes ser descuidada, sin embargo , incluso con esas pequeñas heridas"  
Pauna me dirige pasillo abajo, y no hay nada que pudiera hacer que caminar obedientemente. "Un colega nuestro en Chicago se aplastó el dedo del pie, y no le dió importancia, lo próximo que  
supimos fue que estaba en el hospital con gangrena! Le dije a George,…." Pauna se interrumpe " Aquí esta. La novia. La prometida. La chica linda"  
George y un hombre mayor vestido con un escote en V purpura se giran, estaban mirando una pintura colgada en un pilar de piedra, y me miran en su lugar.  
"Candy" dice George. "Déjame presentarte a nuestro vecino Paul Mckenly, uno de los más eminentes profesores de dermatología en el país. Especialista en quemaduras; no es afortunado?"  
"Genial!" mi voz rechina nerviosamente y mis manos se deslizan tras mi espalda. "Como dije, esta muchísimo mejor…."  
"Echémosle una mirada" dice Paul, de una manera agradable de hecho. Piensa Candy piensa. De repente comienzo a preguntarle cosas a Paul mientras comienzo a rascar mi mano furiosamente."Vendras a la boda" "Tu solo o alguien te acompañara" "Bueno yo quiero venir..." Ni siquiera le doy tiempo a que me conteste y le extiendo mi mano "bueno aqui esta mi mano puedes examinarla"  
Todos miran mi piel enrojecida en silencio.  
"Esto no parece una quemadura exactamente?" dice Paul al final.  
"Fue escaldada? Una quemazón de cigarrillo?" me toma la mano y le da un toque experto.  
"No. Fue…. Um….. con el radiador" trago saliva "Estaba bastante herida"  
"toda su mano estaba vendada". Pauna suena aturdida. " Parecía una víctima de guerra! Eso fue solo ayer!"  
"ya veo." El doctor suelta mi mano. "Bien, parece estar bien ahora, no?" dice amablemente hacia mí. "Algún dolor? Alguna sensibilidad?"  
Sacudo mi cabeza en silencio.  
"Te prescribiré una crema para que baje el enrojecimiento" dice amablemente.  
Puedo ver como Pauna y George intercambian miradas. Genial. Obviamente piensan que soy totalmente una loca exagerada.  
Ok. Bien. Puedo manejar eso. Seré la exagerada de la familia. Podría ser uno de mis pequeños defectos. Podría ser peor. Al final no han exclamado, "Que diablos has hecho con nuestro preciado anillo y que es esa pieza de porquería que estas llevando?"  
Como si estuviera leyéndome la mente, Pauna mira mi mano otra vez.  
"El anillo de esmeraldas de mi madre, lo viste George?" señala mi mano. "Anthony se lo dió a Candy cuando se lo propuso?"  
Ok. Definitivamente no me lo estoy inventando: Hay un borde afilado en su voz. Y ahora le está disparando una mirada significativa a George. Que está pasando? Querría el anillo para sí misma? Se suponía que Anthony no podía entregarlo? Siento como si hubiese caído dentro de alguna maliciosa situación familiar que es invisible para mí pero que ellos a su vez son demasiado corteses para mencionarlo y yo nunca podré saber en qué piensa cada uno realmente.  
Pero luego, si es tan especial, como puede ser que no notase que es una falsificación?  
Perversamente, me siento un poquitín decepcionada con los Andley por no darse cuenta. Piensan que son tan inteligentes, y luego ni siquiera notan una falsa esmeralda.  
"Un gran anillo de compromiso" dice Paul cordialmente. "Es verdaderamente único, podría decir"  
"Absolutamente!" asiento. "Es de época. Totalmente único"  
"Ah, Candy!" interviene George, quien ha estado examinando la estatua cercana. "Ahora, eso me recuerda. Que hay algo que quisiera preguntarte"  
A mí?  
"Oh, ciertamente" digo sorprendida  
"Le preguntaría a Anthony, pero creo que es mas tu área que la de él"  
"Dispara" le sonrío cortésmente, esperando alguna pregunta sobre la boda tipo: Cuantas damas de honor habrá? O que tipo de flores vas a tener? O incluso Te sorprendió cuando Anthony te propuso matrimonio?  
"Que te parece el nuevo libro de McDowell sobre los estoicos?" sus ojos están malvadamente fijos en los míos "Como lo comparas con Whittaker?"  
Por un momento quedo petrificada. Qué? Que pienso de qué?  
"Ah sí!" Pauna esta asintiendo vigorosamente. "Candy es de alguna manera una experta en filosofía Griega, Paul. Nos ganó a todos en el scrabble con la palabra APORIA, no?"  
De alguna manera me las arreglo para seguir sonriendo.  
Aporia.  
Esa fue una de las palabras que Terry me envió por texto. Tenía un par de copas de vino y me sentía muy confiada para entonces. Tengo una vaga memoria de mi misma bajando mis fichas y diciendo que la filosofía griega era uno de mis grandes intereses.  
Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, ese sería el momento que me pararía a mi misma y me dijera" Candy, es suficiente!"  
"Es cierto!" intento con una sonrisa fácil. "Aporia! De todos modos, me pregunto dónde estará el vicario…"  
"Estábamos leyendo el diario esta mañana" George ignora mi intento de desviar la conversación. "y ahí había una nota sobre el nuevo libro de McDowell y pensamos, Candy sabrá sobre eso"  
Me mira expectante "Tiene razón McDowell sobre las virtudes del cuarto siglo?"  
Gimo interiormente. Por qué demonios pretendí saber sobre filosofía Griega? En que estaba pensando?  
"Todavía no conseguí el nuevo libro de McDowell" aclaro mi garganta. "Sin embargo, obviamente está en mi lista de libros a leer"  
"Creo que el estoicismo siempre ha sido confundido con la filosofía, no es así, Candy?"  
"Absolutamente" asiento, tratando de sonar lo mas confiada posible.  
"Confundido completamente, muchísimo"  
"Los estoicos no fueron impasibles creo yo" Gesticula con sus manos como si estuviera dando catedra a trescientas personas. "Simplemente valoraron la virtud de la fortaleza. Aparentemente se mostraron tan impasibles a la hostilidad que sus agresores se preguntaban si estaban hechos de piedra"  
"Extraordinario!" dijo Paul con una sonrisa.  
"Eso es correcto, no Candy?" George se gira hacia mi. "Cuando los Gauls atacaron Roma, el viejo senador se sentó en el foro, esperando calmadamente. Los atacantes estaban tan decepcionados sobre su actitud impasible, que pensaron que eran estatuas. Un Gaul incluso le tiró de la barba al senador para verificarlo"  
"Bastante cierto" asiento confiadamente "Así fue exactamente"  
Mientras que George continuara hablando y yo asintiendo estaría bien.  
"Fascinante! Y que paso después?" Paul se gira expectante hacia mi.  
Miro a George para que responda, pero el está esperando que yo lo haga. Pauna también.  
Tres eminentes profesores. Todos esperándome a mí para que les hable de filosofía Griega.  
"Bien!" me detengo, pensativamente, como preguntándome por donde empezar.  
"Bien, ahora. Fue…. Interesante. En muchas, muchas formas. Para la filosofía. Y para los Griegos. Y para la historia. Y la Humanidad. Uno puede decir, de hecho, que fué el momento mas significante de Grecia…." Llego al final esperando que nadie haya notado que en realidad nunca contesté la pregunta.  
Hay una perpleja pausa.  
"Pero que pasó?" dice Pauna, un poco impaciente.  
"Oh, los senadores fueron masacrados, por supuesto" dice Antony encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero lo que yo quería preguntarte Candy era…."  
"Que adorable pintura!" gimo desesperadamente, señalando una pintura colgada en un pilar. "Miren ahí!"  
"Ah, si, esa es una pieza interesante" se acerca para echarle una mirada.  
Lo bueno que tiene George, es que es tan sabelotodo sobre todo, que es fácil distraerlo y hacer que empiece a dar catedra de algo.  
"Tengo que verificar algo en mi agenda" digo precipitadamente. "Solo …"  
Mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente mientras escapo hacia un banco cercano. Esto es un desastre. Ahora tendré que pretender ser una experta en filosofía griega por el resto de mi vida. Cada navidad y reunión familiar, tendré que dar un discurso de filosofía griega. Sin mencionar el hecho de recitar la poesía de Robert Burn.  
Nunca, jamás debí haberlos engañado. Este es mi karma. Este es mi castigo.  
Igualmente, ya es muy tarde. Lo hice.  
Tendré que empezar a tomar notas. Saco mi teléfono, abro un nuevo mail, y comienzo a tipear notas para mi misma.  
COSAS PARA HACER ANTES DE LA BODA.  
1- Volverme una experta en filosofía griega  
2- Memorizar la poesía de Robert Burn.  
3- Aprender mas palabras largas para el Scrabble  
4- Recordar: soy EXAGERADA.  
5- scargott. Hacer que me guste (hipnosis?)  
Miro la lista unos segundos. Está bien. Puedo ser esa persona. No es tan diferente a mí.  
"Bien, por supuesto, tu conoces mi punto de vista sobre el arte en las iglesias" se escucha la voz de George. "Absolutamente escandalosa…."  
Me escondo de su vista, antes de que cualquiera me arrastre de nuevo a la conversación. Todos sabían los conocimientos de George sobre el arte en las iglesias, mayormente porque es el fundador de la mayor campaña a favor de convertir las iglesias en galerías de arte y sacarse de encima a todos los vicarios. Unos años atrás en un programa de TV dijo, "Tesoros como esos no deberían dejarse en manos de filisteos" Fue repetido en todos lados, y hubo un gran revuelo y encabezados como EL PROFESOR APODA A LOS CLERIGOS FILISTEOS y PROFESOR INSTA LA REVOLUCION (esa salió en The Sun).  
Desearía que bajara la voz. Que pasaría si el sacerdote lo escuchara? No es muy delicado de su parte.  
Ahora podía oírlo hablar del orden del servicio.  
"Amadísimo" se ríe de esa forma sarcástica suya. "Amadísimo por quien? Amadísimo por las estrellas y el cosmos? Alguien espera que creamos que alguna deidad benevolente esta ahí arriba, amándonos? Ante los ojos de Dios. Te pregunto a ti, Pauna! Absolutamente tonterías de los débiles mentales""  
De repente veo al sacerdote de la iglesia caminando por el pasillo hacia nosotros. Obviamente ha escuchado a George, por su expresión ceñuda. Mierda.  
"Buenas tardes, Candy"  
Rápidamente me levanto del banco. "Buenas tardes, reverendo Fox! Como está usted? Justo estábamos diciendo… que adorable se ve la iglesia" le sonrío sin convicción.  
"Verdaderamente" dice de forma glaciar.  
"Ha… " trago "Ha conocido a mi futuro suegro? El profesor George Andley"  
Afortunadamente, George estrecha su mano bastante amablemente con la del reverendo Fox, pero todavía se respira tensión en la atmosfera.  
"Así que, ustedes harán una lectura, profesor Andley" dice el reverendo Fox después de chequear algún otro detalle. "De la biblia?"  
"Difícilmente" los ojos de George brillan hacia el sacerdote parece estar retandolo.  
"Pensé que no" el reverendo Fox le devuelve una sonrisa algo agresiva "No es realmente su creencia, si podemos decirlo así"  
Oh Dios. Puedes sentir la animosidad chasqueando en el aire entre ellos. Debería hacer un chiste, para calmar la atmosfera?  
Tal vez no.  
El reverendo revisa sus notas. "Y Candy, te entregarán tus hermanos?"  
"Correcto" asiento "Toby y Tom. Me acompañarán por el pasillo, uno a cada lado"  
"Tus hermanos!" interviene Paul con interés. "Que linda idea. Pero por que no tu padre?"  
"Porque mi padre está…" dudo "bueno, en realidad, mis dos padres están muertos"  
Y, como la noche que sigue al día, aquí esta. La incomoda pausa. Miro el piso de piedra, contando los segundos, esperando pacientemente que pase.  
Cuantas pausas incomodas he causado en los últimos diez años? Siempre es lo mismo. Nadie sabe para donde mirar. Nadie sabe que decir. Por lo menos esta vez nadie trata de darme un abrazo. Pero lo siento aqui viene la compasion.  
"Mi querida niña" dice Paul consternado. "Estoy tan apenado…."  
"Está bien!" lo corto amablemente "De verdad. Fue un accidente. Diez años atrás. No hablo mucho sobre eso. No pienso sobre ello. Ya no"  
Le sonrío tan desalentadoramente como puedo. No iba a ir por ahí. Nunca lo hago. Está todo sellado en mi mente. Apartado.  
Nadie quiere oír historias sobre cosas malas. Esa es la verdad. Recuerdo que mi tutor en la universidad una vez me preguntó si estaba bien y si quería hablarle sobre algo. En el momento que empecé, dijo;" No debes perder la confianza, Candy!" de esa manera tan enérgica que significaba "En realidad no quiero oír sobre eso, por favor para ahora"  
Había un grupo de asesoramiento. Pero nunca fuí. Se me juntaba con las prácticas de hockey. De todas formas, de qué hay que  
hablar? Mis padres murieron. Mi tío y mi tía nos cuidaron. Mis primos se habían ido de la casa así que teníamos sus cuartos y todo. Pasa. No hay nada más para decir.  
"Que hermoso anillo de compromiso, Candy" dice el reverendo al final. Y todos se lanzan hacia la distracción.  
"No es adorable? Y es antiguo"  
"Es una reliquia familiar" agrega Pauna  
"Muy especial" Paul palmea mis manos gentilmente. "Absolutamente fuera de lo común"  
Las puertas traseras se abren con un sonido metálico de cerrojos. "Perdón que llego tarde" viene de una penetrante voz familiar. " ha sido un día terrible"  
Caminando por el pasillo, llevando varias bolsas llenas de seda, está Susana.  
Vestida con un vestido suelto de color beige y gafas de sol enormes en la cabeza y parece molesta. "Reverendo Fox! Recibió mi email?"  
"Si, Susana" dice el reverendo con cansancio." lo hice. Me temo que los pilares de la iglesia no pueden ser rociados de dorado bajo ninguna circunstancia."  
Susana se para en seco, y un rollo de seda gris comienza a desenrollarse, por todo el camino del pasillo.  
"No pueden?" bueno, que se supone que debo hacer? Le prometí al florista columnas doradas!" se desploma en un banco cercano. "esta maldita boda! Si no es una cosa es la otra….  
"No te preocupes, Susana querida" dice Pauna, arremetiendo hacia ella cariñosamente "estoy segura que estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Como está tu madre?"  
"Oh, esta bien" Susana ondea su mano "No es que alguna vez la vea tampoco. Estoy hasta las pestañas con esto…. Donde está la maldita Clemency?"  
"reservé los autos, a propósito" digo rápidamente. "Todo listo. Y el cotillón. Me estaba preguntando también, debería alquilar capullos de rosas para los ojales de los acomodadores?"  
"Si puedes" dice un poco irritada. "te lo agradecería"  
Mira hacia arriba y parece tomarme en serio por primera vez. "Oh, Candy. Un buena noticia: tengo tu anillo! Estaba atrapado en el revestimiento de mi bolso"  
Saca el anillo de esmeraldas y lo sostiene hacia mi. Estoy tan sorprendida, que todo lo que puedo hacer es parpadear.  
El anillo real. Mi anticuado, invalorable, y real anillo de esmeraldas. Justo aquí, frente a mis ojos.  
Como pudo…..  
Que mierda….  
No puedo levantar la vista para mirar a nadie mas. Incluso aunque podía sentir las miradas de desconcierto a mi alrededor, entrecruzándose como rayos laser, moviéndose desde mi anillo falso al verdadero y de vuelta y viceversa.  
"No logro comprender…." Comienza Paul al final  
"Que pasa, gente?" Anthony viene caminando por el pasillo, deteniéndose junto a nosotros. "Alguien vio un fantasma? El santo espíritu?" se ríe de su propia broma, pero nadie se le une.  
"Si ese es el anillo…" Pauna parece haber encontrado su voz " entonces que es eso?" señala el anillo falso en mi dedo, el cual ahora, por supuesto, luce como algo salido de una maquina de feria.  
Mi garganta está tan apretada que casi no puedo respirar. De alguna manera tengo que salvar esta situación. De alguna manera. Nunca deben enterarse que perdí el anillo.  
"Si!" yo….. pensé que estarían sorprendidos!" de alguna manera encuentro las palabras, de alguna manera logro esbozar una sonrisa. Me siento como si estuviera caminando sobre un puente el cual tengo que ir construyendo yo misma a medida que camino, sin ninguna carta. "Yo en realidad…. Hice una replica del anillo!" trato de sonar casual "Para cuando salgamos de viaje, y le di a guardar el otro a Susana"  
La miro, esperando que me siga la corriente. Afortunadamente, parece que se había dado cuenta el paso en falso que había cometido.  
"Si!" se une a mí rápidamente. "Eso es correcto. Le estoy guardando el anillo ¿Que no se los habia dicho Candy. "No no se los habia dicho porque queria que fuera una sorpresa  
"Si! tambien pensamos que el anillo nos serviría de inspiración para…."  
"…. Las servilletas anillo" invento de la nada "servilletas de anillos de esmeralda! Las cuales no pudimos conseguir al final" agrego cuidadosamente.  
Hay un silencio. Tomo coraje para mirar alrededor.  
Pauna tiene el rostro arrugado en un profundo ceño. Anthony miraba perplejo. Paul da un paso atrás del grupo, como diciendo "yo no tengo nada que ver con esto"  
"Así que muchas gracias Susana pero ya no confio mucho en tu buen juicio, yo lo guardare de hoy en adelante" tomo el anillo de las manos de Susana con las mías. "Solo…. Me lo pondré de nuevo"  
Me estrello contra la orilla y estoy aferrada a la hierba. Lo hice. Gracias a Dios.  
Pero mientras me saco el anillo falso del dedo, lo tiro en mi cartera, y me pongo el anillo real, mi mente está saturada. Como puede ser  
que Susana haya tenido el anillo? Que pasa entonces con la Sra Fairfax? Que mierda está pasando?  
"Por qué hiciste, exactamente, una replica del anillo , corazón?" Anthony luce totalmente desconcertado.  
Lo miro, desesperadamente tratando de pensar en algo. Por qué habría pasado por tantos problemas y gastos para hacer una anillo falso?  
"Porque pensé que sería util para cuando salgamos de viaje y para poder traerlo todo el dia en el trabajo" aventuro débilmente después de una pausa.  
Oh, Dios. No. Malo. Anthony me mira confuso  
"querías dos anillos?" Pauna parece casi sin palabras.  
"bueno, espero que ese deseo no se aplique a tu marido de la misma manera que con tu anillo!" dice George con humor negro. "Eh Anthony?"  
"jajaja!" me río de forma fuerte y aduladora. "jajaja! Muy bueno! De todos modos" me vuelvo hacia el reverendo Fox, tratando de esconder mi desesperación. "Podríamos comenzar?".  
Media hora después, mis piernas están todavía temblando. Nunca experimenté una situación tan peliaguda en toda mi vida. No estoy segura de que Pauna me haya creído. Sigue disparándome miradas suspicaces, además de preguntarme cuanto me ha costado la replica del anillo y donde la había hecho, y toda clase de preguntas que en realidad no quería responder.  
Que pensará? Que iba a vender el original o algo?  
Ya habíamos practicado mi caminata sola por el pasillo, y la vuelta juntos, y solucionado donde nos arrodillaríamos y firmaríamos el regitro. Ahora el sacerdote ha sugerido que repasemos los votos.  
Pero no puedo. No puedo decir esas palabras mágicas con George ahí, haciendo inteligentes e ingeniosos comentarios y burlándose de cada palabra. Será diferente en la boda. Tendrá que callarse la boca.  
"Anthony" lo llevo hacia un costado con un susurro "No hagamos lo de los votos hoy después de todo. No con tu padre ahí. Son demasiado especiales para arruinarlos"  
"Ok" parece sorprendido "no me importa de todos modos, aun no los escribo" "¿Que todavia no los escribes? ¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo? Miro a Anthony con el ceño fruncido "No te enfades Candy" "Es solo que quiero que sea especial... Si eso es especial"  
"Solo los diremos una vez Anthony. El día de la boda" esto es importante para mi "De verdad"  
Incluso sin George, no quiero adelantarme al gran momento, noto. No quiero ensayar. Le sacaría todo lo que tienen de especiales.  
"Si, estoy de cuerdo" Anthony asiente " Ya terminamos entonces?"  
"No, no hemos terminado!" dice Susanaa, sonando malhumorada. "Estamos lejos de eso! Quisiera que Candy caminara por el pasillo otra vez. Estabas caminando demasiado rápido para la música"  
"Ok" digo encogiéndome de hombros y caminando hacia el fondo de la iglesia.  
"Organo, por favor!" grita Susana. "Or-ga-no! Desde el comienzo! Desplázate suavemente Candy" dice mientras paso a su lado " estas bamboleándote! Clemency, donde están esas tazas de té?"  
Clemency acaba de venir del café Costa, y puedo verla por un costado de mi ojo, desgarrando a toda prisa saquitos de leche y azúcar.  
"Te ayudaré!" le digo y salgo de la pasarela. "Que quieres que haga?"  
"Gracias" susurra Clemency cuando me acerco. "George quiere tres de azúcar, el cappuccino es de Anthony , Pauna quiere las galletas…."  
"Donde está mi doble chocolate con extra crema y la magdalena?" digo con un ceño perplejo, y Clemency pega un salto en el aire.  
"yo no… puedo volver…."  
"Era una broma!" digo "solo estaba bromeando!"  
Mientras más trabajaba Clemeny para Susana, más aterrorizada se volvía. Esto no podía ser bueno para su salud.  
Susana toma su té (con leche sin azúcar ) con un breve asentimiento. Parece totalmente malhumorada otra vez y tiene desparramados un montón de impresos sobre el banco. Es un desastre desorganizado de notas garabateadas con resaltador y post it. Me extraña que pueda organizar alguna cosa.  
"Oh, Dios, oh Dios" está diciendo en voz baja "Donde está el número del maldito florista?" rebusca entre un puñado de papeles, luego se tira del pelo con desesperación, "Clemency!"  
"Quieres que lo busque en google por ti?" le sugiero  
"Clemency lo hará. Clemency!" La pobre Clemency empieza tan mal, derramando el té de una de las tazas.  
"yo tomaré eso" digo rápidamente y aliviándola de la bandeja de cafes.  
"si puedes, sería de gran ayuda" Susana exhala afiladamente.  
"Porque tu sabes, todos estamos aquí por tu causa, Candyy. Y la boda está solo a una semana. Y todavía hay muchísimo que hacer"  
"Lo se" digo torpemente "Um… lo siento"  
No tengo ni idea que habían ido a hacer Anthony y sus padres, así que me dirijo hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, sosteniendo la bandeja de Costa llena de tazas, tratando de desplazarme, imaginándome con el velo puesto.  
"Ridículo!" oigo primero la voz de Pauna apagadamente. "Demasiado rápido".  
Miro alrededor desconcertada, luego me doy cuenta que viene desde atrás de una puerta cerrada pesada de madera a un lado de la iglesia. Deben estar en la antesala.  
"Todo el mundo sabe…. Actitud para el casamiento….." Ese era Anthony, pero la puerta es tan gruesa que solo puedo captar esas extrañas palabras.  
"…. No es sobre el matrimonio de por sí! La voz de Pauna había subido un poco.  
"…. Pareja contigo!... todavía no puedo entender….."  
"bastante equivocado…." La voz de George es como el repiqueteo de una flauta.  
Me quedo parada a diez Pasos de la puerta, sosteniendo la bandeja de cafes. Sé que no debería estar escuchando. Pero no puedo controlarme.  
"…. Admítelo Anthony…. Completo error…"  
"… cancelar. No es demasiado tarde. Mejor ahora que un divorcio desastroso…"  
Trago saliva, mis manos tiemblan sosteniendo la bandeja. Que es lo que estoy escuchando? Que fue esa palabra, divorcio?  
Probablemente lo estoy malinterpretando, me digo. Solo son palabras perdidas, podrían significar cualquier cosa.  
"Bien, nos casaremos a pesar de lo que digan! Así que será malditamente mejor que les guste!" la voz de Anthony sube mucho el tono, clara como el agua.  
Me recorre un escalofrío Es bastante difícil encontrarle una interpretación alternativa a eso.  
Hay una ruidosa respuesta de George, luego Anthony grita otra vez,  
"….. no terminaremos en un maldito desastre!"  
Siento un mar de amor por Anthony. Suena tan furioso. Un momento después hay un traqueteo en la puerta, e instantáneamente retrocedo. Cuando la puerta se abre, camino hacia ella nuevamente, tratando de parecer relajada.  
"Hola!" una taza de té?" de alguna manera logro mantener mi tono natural "Está todo bien? Me preguntaba a donde habían ido!"  
"Bien" me sonríe afectuosamente y enrosca un brazo alrededor de mi muñeca.  
No hay ninguna señal de que acababa de mantener una discusión a los gritos con sus padres. Nunca me imaginé que era tan buen actor. Debería dedicarse a la política.  
"Yo le llevaré esos a mis padres, de hecho" rápidamente me saca la bandeja de las manos. "Ellos …er….. están mirando las obras de arte"  
"Genial!" consigo esbozar una sonrisa pero mi barbilla tiembla. Ellos no estaban mirando las obras de arte. Se estaban diciendo mutuamente que terrible elección de esposa había hecho su hijo. Estaban haciendo apuestas sobre que estarían divorciados al cabo de un año.  
Cuando Anthony emerge de la antesala otra vez, respiro hondo, sintiéndome enferma de nervios.  
"Así que…. Que es lo que tus padres hacen con todo esto? Le digo lo mas suavemente que puedo. "digo, tus padres ni siquiera creen en la iglesia, no? O….o….el matrimonio, incluso"  
Le doy la pista perfecta para que me lo cuente. Está todo dispuesto. Pero Anthony se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.  
"Están bien"  
Tomo unos sorbitos de mi té varias veces, mirando miserablemente el piso de piedra, deseando poder conseguirlo. Debería  
contradecirlo. Debería decir, "los oí discutir" debería aclarar las cosas con el.  
Pero….. no puedo hacerlo. No soy lo suficientemente valiente. No quiero escuchar la verdad, que sus padres piensan que soy una basura.  
"solo voy a revisar mis emails" es mi imaginación o Anthony está evitando mi mirada?  
"yo también" me alejo de él miserablemente y voy a sentarme sola en un banco. Por unos minutos encorvo mis hombros, tratando de resistir la urgencia de llorar. Al final, tomo mi teléfono y lo prendo.  
Podría levantarme el animo tener algo que hacer. No lo había mirado desde hacía unas horas. Mientras se prende, casi me asustan todos los silbidos, pitidos y parpadeos que me reciben. Que cantidad de mensajes me he perdido? Rápidamente le envío un mensaje al conserje del Hotel Berrow, diciéndole que puede cancelar la búsqueda del anillo, y agradeciéndole por su tiempo. Luego vuelvo mi atención a los mensajes que tengo.  
Al principio de la fila, hay uno de Terry, que llegó mas o menos veinte minutos atrás:  
Estoy de camino a Alemania por el fin de semana. Dirigiéndome a una región montañosa. Estaré fuera de cobertura un tiempo.  
Ver su nombre me llena de ganas de hablar con el, y le respondo :  
Hola!. Suena genial. Por qué Alemania?  
No hay respuesta, pero no me importa. Es catártico solamente escribir.  
Demasiado por un anillo falso. No funcionó. Fue descubierto y ahora los padres de Anthony piensan que soy un bicho raro.  
Por un momento me pregunto si decirle que Susanaa había tenido el anillo y preguntarle que pensaba de eso. Pero…. No. Es demasiado complicado. No querrá involucrarse en esto. Le envío el texto, luego me doy cuenta que él podría pensar que lo estaba insultando. Rápidamente le escribo otro:  
Gracias por tu ayuda, de todos modos. Me has ayudado mucho.  
Tal vez debería revisar su bandeja de entrada. La he descuidado. Hay tantos emails con el mismo asunto en el encabezado , que me quedo mirando la pantalla desconcertada, hasta que me doy cuenta. Por supuesto. Todos estaban respondiendo a mi mail sobre enviar sus ideas! Estas son todas las respuestas!  
Por primera vez en esta tarde, siento un pequeño destello de orgullo de mí misma. Si a alguien de toda esta gente se le ha ocurrido alguna idea innovadora y revoluciona la compañía de Terry, entonces será todo por mi causa.  
Hago click en el primero, llena de anticipación.  
Querido Terry,  
Creo que deberíamos hacer yoga en el almuerzo, financiado por la compañía, y muchos otros están de acuerdo conmigo.  
Lo mejor,  
Sally Brewer.  
Frunzo el ceño desconcertada. No es exactamente lo que estaba esperando, pero supongo que yoga no es una mala idea.  
Ok, siguiente.  
Querido Terry,  
Gracias por tu email. Pediste honestidad. El rumor que corre por nuestros departamentos es que éste llamado ejercicio de ideas, es un proceso de selección de despidos. Por qué no eres honesto tu mismo y nos dices si es que vamos a ser despedidos?  
Saludos cordiales  
Tony  
Parpadeo de asombro. Qué?  
Ok, esa es una reacción ridícula. Debe ser un chiflado. Rápidamente paso al siguiente.  
Querido Terry,  
Hay algún presupuesto para este programa de "nuevas ideas" que lanzaste? Algunos jefes de equipo están preguntando.  
Gracias  
Chris Davies.  
Esta es otra reacción ridícula. Un presupuesto? Quien necesita un presupuesto para ideas?  
Terry,  
Que mierda esta pasando? La próxima vez que sientas que quieres anunciar alguna nueva iniciativa, te importaría consultarlo con los otros directores?  
Malcom  
El próximo es incluso mas puntual:  
Terry,  
De que se trata todo esto? Gracias por los encabezados. No.  
Vick  
Me siento un poco culpable. Nunca se me había ocurrido que podría meter a Terry en problemas con sus colegas. Pero seguramente todos verán el lado beneficioso en cuanto aparezcan las buenas ideas.  
Querido Terry,  
El tema es que estas nombrando un nuevo "grupo de ideas". Recordarás que esa fue mi idea, la cual presenté en la reunión departamental tres años atrás. Encuentro muy enriquecedor que mi iniciativa haya sido apropiada y espero de corazón que cuando ese nombramiento sea efectivo, esté primero en la pequeña lista.  
De otra manera, me temo que tendré que elevar una queja a un nivel superior.  
Lo mejor,  
Martin  
Qué?  
Querido Terry,  
Tendremos que hacer alguna presentación especial de nuestras ideas? Me podrías informar también la fecha límite para la presentación en power point? Podemos trabajar en equipos?  
Mis mejores deseos  
Mandy  
Ahí está. Ves? Una reacción brillante y positiva. Trabajo en equipo!.  
Presentaciones! Esto es fantástico!  
Querido Terry,  
Perdón por molestarte otra vez.  
Si no queremos trabajar en equipo después de todo, seremos penalizados? Me he peleado con mi equipo, pero ahora ellos saben todas mis ideas, lo que es totalmente injusto.  
Solo para que sepas, tengo la idea de restructurar el departamento de marketing primero. Sin Carol.  
Saludos  
Mandy  
Ok, Bien, obviamente debemos esperar algunos problemas técnicos. No importa. Todavía sigue siendo un resultado positivo.  
Querido Terry,  
Siento tener que hacer esto, pero me gustaría hacer una queja formal sobre el comportamiento de Carol Hanratty.  
Se ha comportado de manera poco profesional con el ejercicio de las nuevas ideas, y me veo forzada a tomarme el resto del día libre, debido a los nervios y el estrés. Judy también está totalmente estresada para trabajar el resto del día, y estamos pensando contactar con nuestro sindicato.  
Saludos  
Mandy  
Que? Que?  
Querido Terry,  
Perdona el largo mail. Pediste ideas.  
Por donde empezar?  
He trabajado en esta compañía por quince años, durante el cual un largo proceso de desilusión se ha ido colando por mis venas, hasta mis procesos mentales…..  
El email del tipo era mas o menos de quince paginas de largo. Tiro mi teléfono a mi regazo, mi mandíbula floja.  
No puedo creer todas estas respuestas. Nunca, jamás quise causar este embrollo. Por qué la gente es tan estúpida? Por qué tienen que pelearse entre si? Que mierda he suscitado?  
Leo solo los primeros mensajes. Hay alrededor de treinta mas. Si le renviara todo esto a Terry, y sale del avión en Alemania y los recibe todos juntos…. De repente oigo su voz otra vez: las cadenas de mails son trabajo del demonio.  
Y yo envío uno en su nombre. A toda la compañía. Sin consultarlo.  
Oh, Dios. Esta vez de verdad me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo. Me había parecido una idea genial. En que estaba pensando? Todo lo que sé es que no le puedo enviar esto así de la nada. Tengo que explicárselo primero. Decirle que era lo que quería lograr.  
Mi mente trabaja en cámara lenta ahora. Digo, él está en un avión. Está fuera de cobertura. Y es viernes por la noche, después de todo. No tiene sentido enviarle nada de esto. Tal vez todo el mundo se calme para el lunes. Si.  
El teléfono de repente suena con un mensaje de texto y yo salto de la silla, asustada.  
Despegando, Algo que tenga que saber? Terry  
Me quedo mirando el teléfono, mi corazón golpeando rapido. Necesita saber de esto justo en este momento? Lo necesita?  
No. No lo necesita, Asi que le escribo un breve mensaje  
Nada por ahora. Que tengas un buen viaje, Candy! Lo senti demasiado frio pensara que estoy ocultandole algo, asi que le escribo un segundo mensaje. Ten buen fin de semana Te extrañare Besos, presiono enviar antes de que me de cuenta, diablos le he mandado un mensaje con besos a Terry.


	9. Chapter 9

La historia es de la escritora Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 8  
No sé que hacer con lo de George, Pauna y la puerta de la antesala, como lo llamo en mi cabeza. Así que no hago nada. Digo, nada.  
Sé que lo estoy evitando. Sé que es una debilidad. Sé que debería enfrentar la situación. Pero ni siquiera puedo creérmela, mucho menos hablar de ello. Especialmente a Anthony  
Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo buen actor es. En todo el fin de semana, no me ha dado nada. Tuve una cena con la familia Andley. Salí a tomar algo con Paty y Annie. He reído, hablado, exclamado , bromeado y tenido sexo. Y todo el tiempo he sentido un dolor persistente en mi pecho. Casi me estoy acostumbrando a él.  
Si me hubieran dicho algo, por ahí me hubiera sentido mejor. Nos podríamos haber enfrentado, y los habría podido convencer que yo amo a Anthony y que voy a apoyar su carrera y que en realidad tengo cerebro. Pero no me dijeron nada. Se han mostrado conformes y encantadores, preguntando amablemente sobre  
nuestros planes en la búsqueda de una casa y ofreciéndome copas de vino.  
Lo que lo hacia aún peor. Confirmaba que era una intrusa. Ni siquiera se me permitía integrar el conejo familiar sobre cuan inadecuada era la nueva novia de Anthony.  
Incluso estaría mejor si Anthony odiara a sus padres, no respetara sus puntos de vista y solo los podríamos describir como lunáticos. Pero el sí los respeta. A él le gustan. Se llevan muy bien. Están de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas, y cuando no lo están es entre bromas y con naturalidad. En todos los casos.  
Todos los casos menos el mío.  
No puedo pensar en eso mucho tiempo, porque me entra el pánico y me enojo, así que solo me permito un poquito de preocupación cada tanto. Ya tuve mi cuota esta tarde. Me senté en un Starbucks después del trabajo, con un chocolate caliente, y me puse de mal humor.  
Pero ahora, mirándome, no tendrías ni idea. Estoy con mi mejor traje y tacos altos. Mi maquillaje es inmaculado. Mis ojos están centellantes (dos cocktails). Estoy mirándome al espejo justo ahora, y me veo como una chica despreocupada, luciendo un anillo de compromiso, tomando un cosmos en el Savoy, con nada de lo que preocuparme.  
Y, para ser sinceros, mi humor está muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba. Parte por los cockteles y parte porque estoy asustadísima por estar aquí.  
Nunca he estado en el Savoy en mi vida. Es alucinante!  
La fiesta es en una sala impresionante con paneles, espectaculares candelabros y mozos ofreciendo tragos en bandejas. Una banda de jazz está tocando, y todos alrededor, elegantemente vestidos están  
conversando en grupos. Hay un montón de palmadas en la espalda, apretones de mano, y chocadas de cinco, y todo el mundo parece de buen humor. No conozco a ninguna persona, obviamente, pero estoy feliz solo con mirarlos. Cada vez que alguien me ve parada sola y comienza a acercarse, saco mi teléfono para chequear los mensajes, y se vuelven otra vez para otro lado.  
Esto es algo genial del teléfono. Es como una escolta.  
Susana sigue mandándome mensajes, contándome de su viaje al norte del Londres, en busca de una variedad de seda gris, y si tengo alguna idea de las texturas que me gustarían. Anthony me ha enviado un texto desde Warwick sobre algún viaje de investigación que esta planeando con el profesor de ahí. Mientras tanto, estoy teniendo una larga conversación con Paty sobre la cita a ciegas que tiene. Lo única cosa es que, es bastante difícil escribir un mensaje y sostener un cocktail al mismo momento, así que al final dejo mi cosmo sobre una mesa cercana y lanzo algunas respuestas:  
Seguro, la seda flameada gris estaría bien. Muchísimas gracias! Te quiere, Candy xxxxx (las x son besos) solo para quien no lo sepa  
No creo que ordenar dos filetes sea necesariamente aterrador…. Quizás esté haciendo dieta con el programa de Atkins? Mantenme al tanto! Candy xxxxxxx  
Suena fabuloso, puedo ir yo también?! Candy xxxxx  
Hay un montón de mensajes para Terry también. Varias personas han contestado la solicitud de nuevas ideas. Muchos han adjuntado largos archivos. Incluso hay un par de videos. La gente debió haber estado ocupada el fin de semana. Me estremezco cuando  
veo un encabezado que dice, 1001 ideas para GC – parte 1 y aparto mis ojos.  
Lo que yo había deseado era que todos se calmaran en el fin de semana y se olvidaran de esto. Pero alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, la avalancha de mails empezó, y continuaron viajando de acá para allá. Todavía hay rumores que todo esto es una gran audición para un puesto. Hay una pequeña pelea sobre que departamento había propuesto la expansión a Estados Unidos primero. Malcom sigue enviando emails irritables preguntando quien había aprobado esta iniciativa, y que toda la cosa era básicamente un caos. Esta gente no tiene vida?  
Me hace hiperventilar un poco cada vez que pienso en eso. Así que se me ocurrió una nueva manera de enfrentarlos: No estoy. Puede esperar hasta mañana.  
Y también lo puede hacer el ultimo mail que Eliza le envía a Terry. Ahora estoy convencida que no solo se debe ver como una supermodelo sino que tiene que ser genial en la cama también para soportar su temperamento.  
Hoy le había enviado otro mail largo, una perorata aburrida, diciendo que quería que Terry le buscara una marca especial de crema exfoliante Alemana mientras esta ahí, pero que probablemente no se molestaría porque así es él, después de todo el paté que ella trajo de Francia para él, que la hacia tener nauseas pero que aun así lo hizo, pero que esa era la clase de persona que ella era y que el realmente podría aprender de eso, pero ha querido aprender el alguna cosa de ella? LO HA HECHO?  
Honestamente. Me hace doler la cabeza. ¿Que se cree? Si la tuviera enfrente le diria un par de cosas  
Estoy rebuscando en la larga lista de emails cuando uno llama mi atención. Es de Adrian Foster, en marketing.  
Querido Terry,  
Gracias por estar de acuerdo en enviarle flores a Lindsay por su cumpleaños, llegaron al final! Como no estuviste por aquí el día de hoy las puse en tu sala.  
Están en agua, así se mantendrán bien.  
Saludos  
Adrian  
No había sido Terry en realidad el que estuvo de acuerdo con las flores. Había sido yo, en su nombre.  
Ahora no tengo tanta confianza de que haya sido una buena idea. Que pasaría si el esta totalmente ocupado mañana? Que pasaría si se enojara por que tenia que sacar tiempo de su agenda para darle las flores? Como podría hacerle las cosas mas fáciles?  
Dudo por un momento, luego rápidamente le envío un email a Lindsay.  
Hola Lindsay,  
Quiero darte algo en mi oficina. Algo que te gustará.  
Pásate mañana en cualquier momento.  
Terry. Xxxxxxx  
Presiono enviar sin releerlo y tomo un sorbo de mi cosmo. Por casi veinte segundos me relajo, saboreando mi trago, preguntándome cuando llegarán los canapés. Luego, como si una alarma se hubiera disparado, empiezo.  
Espera. Le escribí besos después del nombre de Terry. No debería haber hecho eso. La gente no envía besos en los mails profesionales. Oh no lo volvi a hacer, deberia de dejar de escribir besos en cada mensaje, ¿que voy a hacer?  
Mierda. Busco el mensaje enviado y lo leo, con una mueca de dolor. Estoy tan acostumbrada a enviar besos, que salen automáticamente. Pero Terry nunca manda besos. Jamás.  
Tendría que de alguna manera tratar de borrar los besos?  
Querida Lindsay, solo para aclarar, no me refería a enviar besos.  
No. Horrible. Tendré que dejarlo. Seguramente estoy exagerando, de todos modos.  
Tal vez ni siquiera lo note…. ¿Oh si?  
Oh Dios. Una respuesta de Lindsay ya ha llegado. Eso es rápido. Lo abro y miro el mensaje.  
Te veo ahí entonces, Terry.  
Lindsay xx :)  
Dos besos y una carita contenta. Es eso normal?  
Lo miro fijo por un momento, tratando de convencerme de que lo es. Si. Si. Creo que es normal. Podría definitivamente ser normal. Simplemente amigable correspondencia de oficina.  
Alejo mi teléfono, acabando mi trago y mirando alrededor en busca de otro.  
Hay un mozo parado a unos pasos, y comienzo a caminar hacia el atravesando la multitud.  
"…. Idea de la política de Terrence Grandchester? Una voz de hombre llama mi atención.  
"mierda de ridículez"  
"tu conoces a Terry…."  
Me quedo parada ahí, pretendiendo jugar con mi teléfono. Un grupo de hombres en traje se habían detenido cerca. Todos de mas edad que Terry y muy bien vestidos. Deben ser colegas suyos.  
Me pregunto si podría juntar las caras con los mails. Apuesto que el que tiene la piel aceitunada es Justin Cole, quien envió la cadena de mails diciendo a todo el mundo que la vestimenta casual de los viernes era obligatoria y si podríamos hacerlo por favor con estilo? Parece un policía fashion, en su traje negro y corbata delgada.  
"Esta el aquí?" dice el rubio  
"No lo he visto" responde el de piel aceitunada, vaciando una copa. "Que se vaya al diablo ese obstinado"  
Mi cabeza se sacude de la sorpresa. Bien, eso no es muy agradable.  
Mi teléfono suena con un texto entrante y lo abro, agradecida de tener algo que ocupe mis dedos. Paty me ha enviado una foto de un tio de cabello castaño, con el mensaje:  
Esto no es un peluquín?  
No pude reprimir una carcajada. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para tomarle una foto a su cita por la espalda. Como lo habrá logrado? Lo habrá notado el?  
Miro la foto. Luce como un pelo natural para mi. No tengo idea por que Paty está tan obsesionada con los peluquines, igualmente. Solo por aquella desastrosa cita a ciegas que tuvo el año pasado, donde el tipo resultó tener cincuenta y nueve años, no treinta y nueve.  
No pienses en ello. Parece natural! Xxxxxx  
Cuando levanto la mirada, los hombres que habían estado hablando se habían unido al gentío. Mierda. Estaba bastante intrigada sobre esa conversación.  
Tomo otro cosmo y algunas deliciosas piezas de sushi ( A lo que iba de la tarde ya me hubiera gastado alrededor de cincuenta dolares si tuviera que pagarlos) y me estoy por dirigir hacia la banda de jazz cuando oigo el ruido de un micrófono que estaba siendo prendido. Me giro en redondo y estoy solo a cinco pies de distancia, lo cual no había notado. Una chica rubia con un elegante pantalón negro palmea el micrófono y dice: "Damas y caballeros. Puedo tener su atención por favor?" después de un momento dice en voz mas alta: "Gente! Es hora de los discursos! Mientras mas rápido empiecen mas rápido acabarán, ok?"  
Sonaron risas generales y la multitud empezó a moverse hacia el final del salón. Soy empujada en esa dirección quedando frente al podio, que no era exactamente donde quería estar, pero no tengo muchas opciones.  
"Así, que aquí estamos!" la chica rubia abre sus brazos "Bienvenidos a esta celebración de nuestra fusión, Johnson Ellison, y el magnifico Greene Retail. Este es un matrimonio de mentes y corazones tanto como de empresas, y tenemos mucha, mucha gente a la que agradecer. Nuestro director general, Patrick Gowan, mostró la visión inicial que nos condujo a estar parados aquí hoy. Patrick , ven aquí!"  
Un hombre barbudo en un traje pálido camina hacia el podio, sonriendo modestamente y sacudiendo su cabeza, y todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir incluyéndome a mi.  
"Keith Burnley, que puedo decir? Ha sido una inspiración para todos nosotros" continua la rubia.  
El problema de estar parada justo en frente de la muchedumbre es que te hace sentir muy evidente. Trato de escuchar atentamente y parecer interesada, pero ninguno de estos nombres significa nada para mi. Quizás debería haber hecho mis deberes. A escondidas saco mi teléfono y me pregunto si podría discretamente encontrar el email sobre la fusión.  
"Y sé que él está aquí en algún lugar…." Ella mira alrededor, haciéndose sombra en los ojos " El trató de zafarse de venir esta noche, pero teníamos que tener al hombre en persona, el Sr. De Glob Consultores , Sr. Terry Grandchester!"  
Mi cabeza se sacude en estado de shock. No. Eso no puede ser posible, él no puede ….  
Mierda.  
Una horda de aplausos se escucha mientras Terry se aproxima al podio, vestido con un elegante traje negro y el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Estoy tan paralizada que no puedo siquiera moverme. Él estaba en Alemania. No iba a venir esta noche. Que es lo que esta haciendo acá?  
Por la forma en que su cara muestra su sorpresa al verme, adivino que él está pensando lo mismo.  
Estoy tan jodida. Por qué pensé en algún momento que podía salirme con la mía colándome en una fiesta tan elegante como esta?.  
Mi cara está totalmente roja de vergüenza. Rápidamente trato de irme para atrás, pero la masa de gente presionando desde atrás es muy pesada, así que estaba atrapada, mirándolo en silencio.  
"Cuando Terry esta presente, sabes sin lugar a dudas que lo que esté pasando se resolverá" está diciendo la rubia. "Incluso si es la resolución que quieres….eh, Charles?" Toda la gente estalla en carcajadas, y yo me apresuro a participar con falso entusiasmo. Claramente ésta era una broma masiva, de la cual sabría si no fuera una colada.  
El tipo de al lado se gira hacia mi y exclama, "Se esta pasando un poco de la raya!" y me encontré respondiendo, "lo se, lo se!" y le doy otra gran risa falsa.  
"lo cual me lleva hacia otra pieza fundamental….."  
Cuando alzo mis ojos, Terry está mirando hacia la nada cerca mío, Gracias a Dios. Ya es lo suficientemente insoportable así como estaba.  
"Oigámoslo de la boca de Jessica Garnett!"  
Mientras una chica vestida de rojo sube al podio, Terry saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y discretamente comienza a tipear. Un momento después un texto llega a mi teléfono.  
De que te ríes?  
Siento un poco de mortificación. Debe haber notado que solo trato de mezclarme con el resto. Me está torturando deliberadamente. Bien, no le voy a dar el gusto.  
De una buena broma.  
Veo que Terry, chequea el teléfono otra vez. Su cara se contrae un poco, pero supe que lo entendió. Escribe algo rápidamente, luego un momento después mi teléfono suena de nuevo.  
No sabía que tu nombre estaba en mi invitación.  
Miro hacia arriba con temor, tratando de leer su expresión, pero otra vez esta mirando hacia otro lado, con su cara impasiva. Pienso por un momento y luego escribo:  
Solo pasé por acá para recoger tu bolsita de regalo. Todo es parte del servicio. No necesitas agradecerme.  
Y mis cockteles, por lo que veo.  
Ahora está mirando fijamente mi cosmo. Alza sus cejas y yo suprimo el impulso de reírme.  
Estaba a punto de ponerlo en una licorera para ti . Obviamente.  
Obviamente. Aunque yo tomo Manhattan.  
Ah, bueno, ahora lo se. Voy a tirar todos los tragos de tequila que te he guardado.  
Cuando lee el ultimo mensaje, Terry levanta la mirada de su teléfono y me dedica esa sonrisa sorpresiva. Sin quererlo, me encuentro a mí misma devolviéndole la sonrisa e incluso conteniendo el aliento un poco. Realmente me hace algo, esa sonrisa suya. Es desconcertante. Es….. tan linda Candy no pienses eso...  
No importa, Concéntrate en el discurso.  
"…. Y finalmente, tengan todos una buena noche! Gracias a Todos!"  
Cuando la ronda final de aplausos estalla, trato de encontrar una ruta de escape, pero no hay ninguna. En un plazo de aproximadamente diez segundos, Terry había bajado del podio y está parado frente a mi.  
"Oh" trato de esconder mi desconcierto. "Er…. Hola. Que sorpresa verte aquí!"  
No me contesta, solo me mira con curiosidad. No tenía sentido negar lo evidente.  
"Ok , lo siento" digo rápidamente "Se que no debería estar aquí, es que nunca había estado en el Savoy antes, y sonaba tan impresionante, y tu no querías venir, y….." me interrumpo cuando levanta una mano, mirándome divertido.  
"No hay problema. Me tendrías que haber dicho que querías venir. Habría hecho poner tu nombre en la lista de invitados"  
"Oh!" me saco un peso de encima. "Bien…. Gracias. Lo estoy pasando realmente bien"  
"Bien" me sonríe y toma una copa de vino tinto de un mozo que pasaba con una bandeja. "Sabes que?" hace una pausa pensativamente, acunando la copa en sus manos. "Tengo algo que decirte, Candice White. Te lo debí haber dicho antes. Gracias. Fuiste de mucha ayuda para mí estos días"  
"Esta bien, realmente. No hay problema" me apresuro a quitarle importancia, pero el negaba con la cabeza.  
"No, escucha, quería decirte esto. Sé que originalmente yo te estaba haciendo un favor a ti , pero al final tu me lo has hecho a mi. No he tenido una asistenta apropiada en el trabajo. Hiciste un gran trabajo, manteniéndome al tanto de todo, realmente te lo agradezco"  
"honestamente, no es nada!" digo, sintiéndome incomoda.  
"Acepta el crédito!" se ríe, luego se saca el saco y aflojo su corbata. "Jesus, ha sido un largo día" se cuelga el saco de un hombro y toma un sorbo de vino. "Así que , no hay nada nuevo hoy? Todo ha estado muy calmado" me da otra de sus devastadoras sonrisas. "o le están llegando todos mis mails a Jane ahora?"  
Mi teléfono contenía doscientos cuarenta y tres mails para él. Y todavía seguían entrando.  
"bueno…." Tomo un sorbo de cosmo, tratando desesperadamente de ganar tiempo. "Es bastante curioso, sí recibiste algunos emails. Aunque pensaba no molestarte mientras estabas en Alemania"  
"Oh si?" parece interesado "Que?"  
"Um… esto y aquello. O preferirías esperar hasta mañana?" esta es mi ultima esperanza.  
"No, dime ahora"  
Me froto la nariz. Por donde empezar?  
"Terry! Aquí estas!" un hombre delgado con anteojos se está aproximando. Parpadeaba bastante rápido y sostenía una gran carpeta negra bajo su brazo.  
"Dijeron que no venias hoy"  
"No lo iba a hacer" dice Terry con ironía.  
"Genial. Genial!" El hombre delgado se revuelve nerviosamente.  
"Bien, traje esto aquí por si acaso" le entrega el portafolio a Terry, quien lo toma, pareciendo divertido. "Si tienes algún momento esta noche, estaré levantado hasta las dos o tres, siempre contento de poder usar el skipe desde casa… un poco radical, algunos de ellos, pero…. No importa! Creo que es grandioso lo que estas haciendo. Y si hay alguna oportunidad de trabajo detrás de todo esto…. Cuenta conmigo. Ciertamente. Bien… no te entretengo más. Gracias Terry!" se pierde otra vez dentro de la multitud. Se voltea y me mira fijamente.  
Por un momento ninguno de los dos habla, Terry porque parecía demasiado desconcertado y yo por que trataba de resolver que decir.  
"A que venía todo eso?" pregunta Terry finalmente "Tienes alguna idea? Hay algo que me perdí?"  
Lamo mi labio reseco nerviosamente. "Hay algo que tenía intenciones de decirte " suelto una risita aguda "Es bastante gracioso, de hecho, si lo ves de ese modo…."  
"Terry!" una mujer alta con voz atronadora me interrumpe. "Estoy encantada que te hayas anotado para el maraton!" Oh, Dios mio. Esta debe ser Rachel.  
"maraton?" Terry repite las palabras como si fueran completamente desconocidas para el. "No. Lo siento, Rachel. No participo de maratones. Estoy feliz de hacer una donación, dejo que otros participen en la carrera, es bueno para ellos…."  
"Pero tu email!" lo mira fijamente. "Estábamos tan emocionados de que querías formar parte! Nadie lo podía creer! Este año todos corremos con disfraces de superhéroes" añade entusiasta. "He asignado uno de Superman para ti"  
"Email?" Terry la mira desconcertado. " Que email?"  
"Ese adorable mail que me enviaste! El viernes fue, no? Oh, y dios te bendiga por la postal que le enviaste a la pequeña Chloe" Rachel baja su voz y palmea a Terry en el brazo "Estaba tan conmovida. A la mayoría de los directores ni les hubiera importado la muerte del perro de una asistente, así que enviarle tan encantadora postal de condolencias, con un poema y todo…." abre sus ojos ampliamente. "Bueno, estábamos todos atónitos, para serte honesta!"  
Mi cara se iba calentando a cada minuto. Me había olvidado la postal.  
"Una postal de condolencias para el perro" dice Terry finalmente, con una voz extraña. "Si, estoy bastante sorprendido de mí mismo"  
Me está mirando fijamente. No es precisamente una mirada amistosa. De hecho, siento ganas de salir corriendo, solo que no hay donde ir.  
"Oh, Loulou!" Rachel de repente ondea una mano a través de la sala. "Con tu permiso, Terry" se dirige hacia la muchedumbre, abriéndose paso entre ellos y nos deja solos.  
Hay un silencio. Terry me contempla calmadamente, sin parpadear. Está esperando que empiece, me doy cuenta.  
"Pensé….." trago saliva.  
"Si?" su voz es seca e implacable.  
"Pensé que te gustaría participar del maraton"  
"lo hiciste"  
"Si. Lo hice" mi voz está un poco ronca por los nervios. "Quiero decir… Son divertidos! Así que pensé en responder. Solo para ahorrarte tiempo"  
"tu escribiste un email y lo firmaste con mi nombre?" suena enojado.  
"Estaba tratando de ayudar!" digo rápidamente "Sabía que no tenias tiempo, y ellos seguían preguntándote, y pensé…."  
"La postal también fuiste tu, supongo?" cierra sus ojos brevemente. "Jesus. Hay algo mas en lo que te hayas entrometido?"  
Quiero enterrar mi cabeza como una ostra. Pero no puedo. Tengo que contarle, rápidamente, antes de que lo aborde alguien mas.  
"Ok, tuve esta…. Esta otra idea" digo, mi voz prácticamente baja como un susurro. "Solo que todos han sido un poco alentados, y  
ahora todos están enviando emails sobre eso, y piensan que hay un puesto de trabajo de por medio…."  
"Un puesto de trabajo?" me mira fijamente. "De que estas hablando?"  
"Terry" un hombre le palmea la espalda mientras pasa "Estoy contento de que estés interesado en venir a Islandia. Estaré en contacto"  
"Islandia?" la cara de Terry se sacude de la conmoción.  
Había olvidado sobre el viaje a Islandia que había aceptado también. Pero solo tengo tiempo de hacer una sonrisa compungida antes de que otra persona acosara a Terry.  
"Terry, Ok, no sé que está pasando" es una chica con anteojos y una forma muy intensa de hablar "No sé si nos estas tomando por tontos o que…" parece un poquito estresada y despejaba continuamente su cabello de su frente. "De todos modos, aquí esta mi idea. Tu sabes cuantas ideas tuve para esta compañía, pero si todos tenemos que seguir saltando a través de aros incluso mas sangrientos, entonces…. Lo que sea, Terry. Es tu decisión"  
"Elena…" la interrumpe desconcertado.  
"Solo lee mi declaración personal. Está todo ahí." Y se va.  
Hay un latido silencioso, entonces Terry gira alrededor, su cara tan amenazadora que me acobardo por dentro.  
"Empieza desde el principio. Que hiciste?"  
"Envié un mensaje" rasco el suelo con mi zapato, sintiéndome una niña traviesa. "De ti"  
"A quienes?"  
"A toda la compañía" me estremezco mientras digo las palabras. "quería que todos se sintieran…. Alentados y positivos. Así que les dije a todos que deberían enviar sus ideas. A ti"  
"Tu escribiste eso? Bajo mi nombre?"  
Se veía tan lívido que prácticamente retrocedo , sintiéndome un poco petrificada.  
"Lo siento" digo sin aliento "Pensé que era una buena idea. Pero algunos pensaron que tratabas de despedirlos, y otros piensan que secretamente los estas entrevistando para un puesto de trabajo, y todos se pusieron nerviosos por eso… lo siento" digo débilmente.  
"Terry, recibí tu email!" una chica con cola de caballo nos interrumpe impacientemente. "Así que, te veo en clases de baile"  
"Qu…" los ojos de Terry me fulminan. Maldicion esta mas que enojado.  
"Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. De hecho, tu eres mi único alumno hasta ahora! Trae ropa confortable y zapatos suaves ok?"  
Le hecho un vistazo a Terry y trago saliva por su expresión. Parece literalmente incapaz de hablar. Que tienen de malo las clases de baile? Va a tener que bailar en su boda, o no? Debería estar agradecido que lo apunte a las clases.  
"Suena genial!" digo alentadoramente.  
"Te veo el próximo Jueves a la tarde, Terry!"  
Mientras desaparece en el bullicio, doblo mis brazos defensivamente, preparada para decirle que le había hecho un enorme favor. Pero mientras se daba vuelta, su rostro está tan pétreo que pierdo el valor.  
"Exactamente cuantos mails enviaste en mi nombre?" sonaba calmado, pero no de una buena manera.  
"Yo.. no muchos" nos se que decir. "quiero decir…. Solo unos cuantos. Yo solo quería ayudar…."  
"Si fueras mi asistente, te hubiera despedido en el momento y muy posiblemente procesado" dispara las palabras como si fuera una  
ametralladora. "Por como estamos, solo puedo ordenarte que me devuelvas el teléfono y pedirte que te….."  
"Terry! Gracias a Dios una cara amigable ¡"  
"Nick" el comportamiento de Terry cambia instantáneamente. Sus ojos se encienden y su expresión glaciar parece derretirse. "Que bueno verte. No sabía que venías"  
Un hombre sesentón, vestido con un traje a rayas sobre una maravillosa camisa floreada, está levantando una copia hacia nosotros. Le levanto la mía hacia él, sintiéndome asombrada. Sr. Nicholas Murray! Cuando estaba googleando la compañía, vi fotos de el con el primer ministro, el príncipe Carlos y todo el mundo.  
"Nunca rechazo una fiesta si puedo evitarlo" dice Sr. Nicholas animadamente. "Me perdí los discursos, no?"  
"Siempre puntual" sonrie Terry "No me digas que has mandado a tu chofer aquí para que te diga si habían terminado"  
"No podría hacer comentarios" El sr. Nicholas le guiña un ojo "Recibiste mi email?"  
"Recibiste el mío?" contrarresta Terry, y baja su voz "Has nominado a Richard Doherty para el premio de Negociasiones este año?"  
"Es un talentoso brillante joven, Terry" dice sr. Nicholas, luciendo un poco atrapado. "Recuerdas su trabajo con Harddwicks el año pasado? Merece un reconocimiento"  
"Tu arreglaste el trato con Ryan Energy. No el"  
"El ayudo" retruca Sr. Nicholas "ayudo en muchas formas. Algunas…..intangibles"  
Por un momento se miran uno al otro. Parecía que ambos estaban tratando de contener la risa.  
"Eres incorregible" dice Terry finalmente "Espero que esté agradecido. Ahora, sabes que acabo de regresar de Alemania? Hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir contigo"  
Me está sacando totalmente de la conversación, pero en realidad no me importa. En serio. De hecho, tal vez me pueda escapar mientras tenga la opción.  
"Terry, preséntame a tu novia" sr. Nicholas corta mis pensamientos, y yo miro nerviosa a Terry.  
Terry obviamente no tenía ningún deseo de presentarme a Sr. Nicholas. y menos como su novia. "Nick Candy no es mi..." "Vamos Terry no seas timido solo presentame a esta linda señorita" Yo no me atrevo a hablar Terry es un hombre muy temperamental. Pero también es un hombre muy amable, porque después de unos treinta segundos, los cuales fueron claramente una lucha interna, dice, "Sr. Nicholas, Candy White. Candy, Sr. Nicholas Murray"  
"Como está usted" estrecho su mano, tratando de no mostrar mi excitación. Wow. Sr. Nicholas Murray y yo. Hablando en el Savoy. Ya estoy pensando la manera de dejarlo caer casualmente en alguna conversación con George.  
"Eres de Johnson Ellison o de Greene Retail?" pregunta Sr. Nicholas amablemente.  
"Ninguna" digo torpemente. "En realidad, soy fisioterapeuta"  
"Una fisioterapeuta!" su rostro se enciende. "Que maravilloso!" La más subestimada de todas las prácticas medicas, siempre pensé. He estado llendo a un Super hombre en la calle Harley por mi espalda, aunque de casualidad no la ha fracturado…."se estremece.  
"Tienes que probar con Paty" digo, asintiendo sabiamente "mi jefa. Es increíble. Su masaje de tejidos profundos hace que los hombres adultos lloren."  
"ya veo" Sr. Nicholas parece interesado "Tienes alguna tarjeta?"  
Siiiiiiiiiiii! Paty, nos hizo a todas tarjetas cuando empezamos, y nunca me habían pedido una antes. Ni una sola vez.  
"Aquí tienes" Tomo mi bolso y saco una tarjeta con indiferencia, para que pensara que lo hago todo el tiempo. "Estamos en Balham. Es hacia el sur del rio, seguramente no lo conoces…."  
"Conozco bien Balham" sus ojos centellean. "mi primer piso en Londres fue en Bedford Hill"  
"No me diga!" mi canapé casi se me cae de la boca. "bueno, definitivamente tendrá que venir a vernos ahora"  
No lo puedo creer. Sr. Nicholas Murray, viviendo en Bedford Hill. Dios, ha aparecido. Empiezas en Balham y terminas siendo nombrado caballero. Es bastante inspirador, realmente.  
"Sr. Nicholas" el hombre con piel aceitunada se había materializado de la nada para unirse al grupo. " Encantado de verlo aquí. Siempre es un placer. Como están yendo las cosas en el Numero Diez? Ya ha encontrado el secreto de la felicidad?"  
"Las ruedas están girando" el sr Nicholas le da una sonrisa fácil.  
"Bien, es un honor. Un honor absoluto. Y Terry" el hombre de la piel aceitunada palmea a Terry en la espalda. "mi hombre principal. Podríamos hacer lo que hacemos sin ti?"  
Lo miro indignada. Estaba llamando a Terry "terco de mierda" un momento atrás.  
"Gracias Justin" le sonríe forzadamente Terry.  
Este era Justin Cole. Tenía razón. Lucía tan despectivo en persona como lo hacían sus emails.  
Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Sr, Nicholas que es lo que el primer ministro quería realmente, cuando un hombre joven se aproxima a nosotros nervioso.  
"Terry! Perdón por interrumpir. Soy Matt Mitchell. Muchísimas gracias por prestarte para voluntario. Va a hacer una gran diferencia para nuestro proyecto tenerte abordo."  
"voluntario?" Terry me envía una mirada filosa.  
Oh, Dios. No tengo idea. Mi mente trabaja a tiempo completo, tratando de recordar. Voluntario… voluntario….. para que era…  
"Para la expedición a Guatemala! El programa de intercambio!" Matt Mitchell está resplandeciente. "estamos tan emocionados de que hayas querido anotarte!"  
Se me revolvió el estomago. Guatemala. Me había olvidado completamente sobre Guatemala.  
"Guatemala?" repite Terry, con una especie de rictus en su sonrisa. Ahora me acordaba. Envié ese mail bastante tarde a la noche. Creo que me había tomado un vaso de vino o dos. O… tres.  
Me arriesgo a echarle una miradita a Terry, y su expresión es tan amenazante, que me quiero largar ya. Pero la cosa es que, sonaba como una oportunidad muy emocionante. Y por lo que había visto de su agenda, nunca se tomaba vacaciones. Debería ir a Guatemala.  
"Estábamos todos muy emocionados con tu mail, Terry" Matt palmea la mano de Terry con las dos suyas con sinceridad. "Nunca supe que te sentías de esa manera sobre los desarrollos mundiales. Cuantos orfanatos apadrinas?"  
"Terry! Oh mi Dios!" una chica de cabello negro, bastante ebria, se aproxima al grupo y empuja a Matt con el codo sacándolo del camino, haciéndole soltar las manos de Terry. Está bastante enrojecida con la mascara de pestañas corrida, y toma ella misma las manos de Terry. "Muchísimas gracias por tu postal sobre Scamper. Me animaste el día, lo sabes?"  
"Esta bien, Chloe" dice Terry estrechamente. Me tira una incandescente mirada furiosa y yo retrocedo.  
"Esas cosas tan hermosas que escribiste" traga saliva "Supe cuando las leí que debes tener un montón de perros. Porque me entendiste, no? Me entendiste" una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.  
"Chloe, quieres sentarte?" dice Terry, sacándole sus manos, pero Justin lo corta, con una maliciosa mueca en sus labios.  
"He oído sobre esa famosa postal. La puedo ver?"  
"La tengo impresa" limpiándose la nariz , Chloe saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, y Justin inmediatamente se lo arrebata.  
"Oh, bueno, esto es hermoso, Terry" dice, escaneándolo con falsa admiración. "muy conmovedor"  
"Se lo he mostrado a todos en el departamento" Chloe asiente llorosamente. "Todos piensan que eres increíble Terry"  
La mano de Terry esta apretando tan duramente su copa, que se le estaba poniendo blanca. Pareciera como si quisiera apretar un botón propulsor y escapar de ahí. Yo me estoy sintiendo mal, muy mal realmente ahora. No me había dado cuenta que había enviado tantos emails. Me había olvidado lo de Guatemala.. Y no debería haber enviado la postal. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, ese sería el momento en que me diría, "Candy, para, no envíes la postal!"  
"el joven Scamper se unió a sus amigos en el cielo, pero nos ha dejado llorando" Justin lee en voz alta dramáticamente. "su piel peluda, sus ojos brillantes, sus huesos sobre la silla" Justin hace una pausa. "No estoy seguro si silla rima exactamente, Terry. Y por qué estan sus huesos sobre la silla, de todos modos? Un poco antihigiénico."  
"Dejalo ahí" Terry trata de dejarlo pasar, pero Justin insiste, pareciendo encantado.  
"su manta vacía en su cama, el silencio en el aire. Si Scamper está ahora mirando hacia abajo, sabrá cuanto lo extrañamos" Justin hace una mueca de dolor.  
"aire? Extrañamos? Sabes lo que es una rima Terry?"  
"Creo que es muy conmovedor" dice Sr. Nicholas alegremente.  
"yo también" digo rápidamente. "Creo que es brillante" "Si brillante" dice Terry "lo que uno hace durante una noche de copas y buen sexo con tu novia" Terry pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me acerca a el, me da un beso en la mejilla y yo lo volteo a ver sorprendida muy sorprendida. "Terry yo.." "Ya amor no hace falta que digas que me ayudaste a hacer este lindo poema"  
"Es tan real" la lágrimas caen de los ojos de Chloe. "Es hermoso porque es verdad".  
Está totalmente borracha. Había perdido completamente uno de sus tacones agujas y parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado.  
"Justin" dice Sr. Nicholas amablemente "Tal vez podrías conseguirle a Chloe un vaso de agua"  
"Por supuesto!" Justin hábilmente se guarda la hoja "No te importa si conservo este poema tuyo, no Terry? Es tan especial. Alguna vez pensaste en trabajar para Hallmark?" el acompaña a Chloe lejos del grupo y prácticamente la tira en una silla. Un momento después lo veo alegremente haciendo señas al grupo con el que había estado antes y sacando la hoja de papel del bolsillo.  
Casi ni me atrevo a mirar a Terry, me siento tan culpable.  
"Bueno!" dice Sr. Nicholas divertido "Terry no tenía idea que eras tan amante de los animales"  
"No lo soy, pero mi novia si" "Verdad mi amor" Terry parece a duras penas poder manejar su voz "yo…."  
Trato frenéticamente de pensar en algo que pueda decir para redimirlo de la situación. Pero que puedo hacer?  
"Ahora, Candy, por favor discúlpame" el sr Nicholas corta mis pensamientos "por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí, debo dar una vuelta y hablar con ese interminable aburrido hombre de  
Greene Retail" me pone una cara tan cómica, que no puedo ocultar una risita "Terry, hablaremos luego" aprieta mi mano en la suya y se interna en la muchedumbre, y yo reprimo mis ganas de correr tras el.  
"Así que.. ¿como que tu novia?" me vuelvo hacia Terry y trago varias veces "Me lo debes despues de todo lo que has hecho, y dejame decirte que no es mala idea" "Um… lo siento, sobre todo. Pero porque tu novia sabes que estoy comprometida, no podria ser una prima loca o algo asi" "Ok si no quieres aparentar ser mi novia, despues del lio en que me pusiste, porque la unica disculpa es que estoy estupidamente enamorado y ya no se lo que hago o digo".  
Terry, ya no dice nada, solo extiende su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Después de cinco segundos me doy cuenta que es lo que quiere.  
"qué?" siento un estallido de alarma. "No! Digo…. No me lo puedo quedar hasta mañana? Tengo todos mis contactos ahí ahora, todos mis mensajes…"  
"Dámelo"  
"Pero no he ido todavía a comprar otro teléfono! No tengo remplazo, este es mi único numero, lo necesito…."  
"Dámelo"  
Él es implacable. De hecho, me da un poco de miedo.  
Por otro lado…. No me lo puede sacar a la fuerza, o si? No sin causar una escena, lo cual creo es lo último que quiere hacer.  
"Mira, sé que estas enojado" trato de sonar lo mas humilde que puedo "Puedo entender eso. Pero no te gustaría que te enviase todos los mails primero? Y te lo devuelvo mañana cuando ate todos los cabos sueltos? Por favor?"  
Por lo menos eso me daría una chance de tomar nota de algunos de mis mensajes.  
Terry está respirando agitadamente. No puedo decir si se da cuenta que no tiene opciones.  
"Tu no mandas un solo mail más" espeta a lo ultimo, bajando su mano. "Y ademas seras mi novia por esta noche y hasta que logre explicar todas las locuras en las que me metiste"  
"Ok" digo humildemente.  
"Me vas a hacer una lista con los mails que enviaste"  
"Ok"  
"Me vas a entregar el teléfono mañana y espero será la ultima vez que oiga algo sobre tus mails"  
"Debo ir a la oficina?"  
"No!" casi retrocede ante la idea. "Nos encontraremos a la hora del almuerzo. Te mandaré un mensaje de texto"  
"Ok" suspiro, sintiéndome bastante abatida. "Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención complicarte la vida"  
Estaba medio esperando que Terry dijera algo agradable como, "No te preocupes, no lo hiciste" o "Olvidalo, tenías buenas intenciones" pero no lo hace. Luce más despiadado que nunca.  
"Hay algo mas de lo que debería saber?" pregunta secamente. "Se honesta por favor. Algún otro extraño viaje al extranjero en el que me hayas anotado? Iniciativas corporativas que hayas iniciado en mi nombre? Poesía inapropiada que hayas escrito de mi parte?"  
"No! digo nerviosamente "Eso es todo. Estoy segura"  
"Te das cuenta cuantos estragos has causado?"  
"Lo se" trago  
"Te das cuenta en cuantas situaciones embarazosas me metiste?"  
"Lo siento, realmente lo siento" digo desesperadamente "No quería avergonzarte; no fue mi intención causar problemas. Pensé que te haría un favor"  
"Un favor?" me mira con incredulidad "Un favor?"  
"Hey, Terry " una voz jadeante nos interrumpe, y percibo una ráfaga de perfume. Me giro para ver a una chica en su veintena tardía, vistiendo altísimos tacones y un montón de maquillaje. Su pelo rojo esta enrulado y su vestido es verdaderamente escotado. Quiero  
decir, que prácticamente puedo ver su ombligo. "Perdóname, puedo tener un momento con Terry?" me tira una mirada antagónica.  
"Oh! Er….. seguro" me muevo un par de pasos, pero no tantos como para no escuchar lo que decían.  
"Bueno. No puedo esperar a verte mañana" levanta la mirada hacia Terry y bate sus falsas pestañas. "en tu oficina. Ahí estaré"  
Terry luce perplejo. "Tenemos una reunión?"  
"Es así como quieres jugar?" emite una risa suave y sexy, y mueve su cabello, como lo hacen las actrices en esas series de TV americanas "puedo jugar de la manera que quieras" baja su tono de voz a un susurro ronco "si sabes lo que quiero decir, Terry"  
"lo siento, Lindsay ahora estoy con mi novia…" Terry frunce sus cejas, obviamente perdido.  
Lindsay? Casi escupo mi trago sobre el vestido. Esta chica es Lindsay?  
Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Esto no pinta bien. Sabía que debería haber cancelado los besos de Terry en el mail. Sabía que esa carita significaba algo. Casi lo esperaba alarmada. Le puedo advertir a Terry? Podría de alguna manera hacerle alguna seña?  
"Lo sabia" murmura ella. "la primera vez que te vi Terry, sabia que había una vibración especial entre nosotros. Tu eres muy sexy"  
Terry parece desconcertado. "Bueno…. gracias, supongo. Pero Lindsay, esto no es realmente…."  
"Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo ser muy discreta" recorre con su uña laqueada suavemente su camisa. "Casi me daba por vencida contigo, lo sabes?"  
Terry retrocede un paso, pareciendo alarmado "Lindsay.."  
"Todo este tiempo, sin señales… luego, de la nada, empiezas a ponerte en contacto conmigo" abre ampliamente los ojos  
"deseándome feliz cumpleaños, alagando mi trabajo… Sabía de que se trataba todo eso. Y luego esta noche…." Lindsay se acerca a Terry, hablando incluso mas jadeante. "No tienes idea de lo que eso me produjo, viendo tu mensaje. Mmmmmm. Chico malo"  
"Email?" repite Terry. Lentamente gira su cabeza para encontrarse con mi agonizante mirada.  
Debí haber corrido. Mientras tuve la oportunidad. Debí haber corrido.

espero les este gustando el cambio que lleva la historia, y quien quiera el libro en original dejenme su correo y se los mando. Les dejo saludos y espero sus reviews.

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas como estan, pues espero les guste esta adaptacion, y el rumbo que van tomando candy y Terry recuerden que acepto sugerencias. Saludos a todas, gracias por los reviews y si alguien quiere el libro original se los mando solo dejen su correo.

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 9

Se que deberia correr, pero no puedo dejar a Terry con esta loca.  
"Oye Lindsay quitale las manos ¡A MI NOVIO! de encima". Lindsay volteo a ver a Candy con cara de pocos amigos.  
"¿Tu quien eres?"  
"¿No escuchaste soy la novia de Terry?, y si no lo sueltas..."  
"Ok ok, mira no sabia que Terry tenia novia".  
"Pues ahora lo sabes asi que te pido que lo dejes en paz".  
Lindsay se fue tambaleando sin decir nada mas. Candy suspiro. "Lo siento Terry todo esto es mi culpa"  
"Cierto esto es todo tu culpa" Candy no supo que decir, solo agacho la cabeza  
"Debo irme" "Yo te llevo"  
"No hace falta Terry"  
"Pues no pero se supone que eres mi novia, asi que llevare a mi novia a su casa"  
Estaban fuera del hotel esperando por el auto de Terry, cuando Candy sintio la mano de Terry rodear su cintura.  
"Terry..." "Shhh pecosa, se supone que eres mi novia recuerdas"  
"Si pero el que finja ser tu novia no te da derecho a..."  
Candy no termino la frase pues Terry la estaba besando. Al principio Candy se sentia como en una nube, Terry tenia unos labios muy suaves, y vaya que sabia besar. Pero recordo que ella estaba prometida asi que termino el beso y le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Terry. "No te enojes MI AMOR" "Te lo mereces por todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy"  
Candy ya no tenia ganas de discutir con Terry, mas porque seguia flotando en esa nube despues del beso, asi que se subio al carro de Terry y dejo que la llevara a casa.

Soy la persona más lamentablemente apenada que alguna vez existió.  
La he cagado realmente. Puedo verlo ahora. Le causé a Terry un montón de trabajo y bronca, y he abusado de su confianza y he sido un completo incordio.  
Hoy se suponía que tenía que ser un día divertido. Un día para la boda. Tomé un montón de días libres del trabajo para los arreglos de ultimo minuto para la boda.. y que estoy haciendo en lugar de eso? Tratando de pensar todos los diferentes tipos de palabras para decir lo siento que pueda. Incluso olvidare lo del beso  
Cuando llego al almuerzo, estoy vestida con una adecuada camiseta gris y una falda de mezclilla a juego. Nos encontramos en un restaurant a la vuelta de su oficina, y lo primero que veo cuando entro es a un grupo de chicas que recordaba del evento del Savoy de anoche, agrupadas en una mesa circular. Estaba segura que no me reconocerían, pero las pase rápidamente por si acaso.  
Terry había descrito el lugar como "la segunda cafetería de la oficina" cuando habló conmigo por teléfono.  
Menuda cafetería. Tienen mesas de acero y sillas tapizadas en lino color topo, uno de esos geniales menús donde todo esta escrito en minúsculas y cada plato esta descrito con la mínima cantidad de palabras. No había ningún precio incluso. No me extraña por que le gusta a Terry.  
Ordeno un agua y estoy tratando de decidirme entre una sopa o una ensalada, cuando Terry aparece en la puerta. Inmediatamente, todas las chicas empiezan a hacerle señas, y luego de un momento de duda, se les une. No puedo escuchar toda la conversación, pero capto la extraña palabra: idea genial… excitante… tan comprensivo. Todos están sonriendo y se ven positivos, incluso Terry.  
Eventualmente, se excusa y viene hacia mi.  
"Hola. Lo lograste" Sonrie para mí.  
"Si. Lindo restaurant. Gracias por encontrarte conmigo. Realmente te lo agradezco." Trato de estar lo mas calmada posible.  
"prácticamente vivo aquí" se encoje de hombros. "todos en la compañía lo hacen"  
"Bueno… aquí hay una lista con todos los emails que mande en tu nombre." Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. Mientras le entrego la hoja, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Parecían tantos, escritos así. "y te renvié todo"  
El camarero me interrumpe con mi agua y un "bienvenido de nuevo sr." a Terry, y luego hace señas a la camarera para que traiga una canasta de pan.  
Cuando se van, Terry toma mi hoja y la guarda en su bolsillo sin comentarios. Gracias a Dios. Pensé que iba a repasar punto por punto, como un director  
"Esas chicas son de tu compañía, no?" asiento hacia la mesa circular. "De que estaban hablando?"  
Hay una pausa mientras Terry se sirve un poco de agua, luego levanta la mirada. "Estaban hablando sobre sus proyectos, como suele suceder"  
Me lo quedo mirando. "Sus proyectos? Te refieres a mi mail sobre las ideas?"  
"Si. Ha salido muy bien en administración"  
"Wow!." Me dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla pensando en ello por un momento. "Así que…. no todo el mundo reacciono mal"  
"No todo el mundo, no"  
"Salió a relucir alguna buena idea para la compañía?"  
"Como suele suceder… si," dice con un gruñido. "Algunas ideas interesantes salieron a relucir"  
"Wow! Genial!"  
"A pesar de que todavía tengo varias personas convencidas de que es un teoría conspiratoria para echarlos a todos y algunos amenazaron con tomar acciones legales"  
"Oh" me siento castigada. "Cierto. Perdón por eso"  
"Hola" una chica alegre vestida con un delantal verde se aproxima "Les puedo explicar el menú? Tenemos sopa de calabaza moscada hoy, hecho con pollo organico..:"  
Nos muestra cada plato y , demás está decir, dejo de prestarle atención casi inmediatamente, me dedico a mirar a Terry. Así que para el final no tenía idea de lo que había para comer excepto la sopa de calabaza moscada.  
"Sopa de calabaza moscada, por favor" le sonrío.  
"una baguette de filete, jugoso, y una ensalada verde. Gracias" No creo que Terry haya estado escuchando tampoco. Mira algo en su teléfono y yo frunzo el ceño, y siento un ramalazo de culpabilidad.  
Debo haber incrementado su carga de trabajo a una tonelada con todo esto.  
"Solo quería decirte, que de verdad lo siento, en serio" digo de prisa. "perdón por lo de la postal. perdón por el viaje a Guatemala. Me dejé llevar. Sé que te cause muchos dolores de cabeza, y si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa lo hare. Digo…. debería mandar algunos mails en tu nombre?"  
"No!" Terry salta como si lo hubiese quemado. "Gracias" agrega mas calmado. "Ya has hecho suficiente, y recuerda que tambien eres mi novia ahora" Diablos aun lo recuerda, tenia la esperanza de que lo hubiera olvidado.  
"Bueno, como lo estas manejando?" me arriesgo " Quiero decir, procesando las ideas de todos"  
"Jane se hizo cargo por ahora. Ella está encargándose de la cepillada de correos."  
Arrugo mi nariz. "la cepillada de correos? Que es eso?"  
"Tu sabes de ese tipo de cosas. Terry está encanado de haber recibido tu mail. Te responderá tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, gracias por tu interés. Traducción: no esperes oír de mi en ningún momento" alza sus cejas " deberías tener un cepillo de email. Suelen ser muy útiles para rechazar los avances no deseados también"  
"No, no quiero" digo un poco ofendida. "nunca quiero sacarme a la gente de encima. Yo les respondo!"  
"Ok, eso explica muchas cosas" arranca un pedazo de pan y lo mastica. "Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera acordado compartir mi teléfono."  
"Bien, pues no tienes que hacerlo mas"  
"Gracias a Dios. Donde está?"  
Rebusco en mi bolso, saco el teléfono, y lo pongo en la mesa entre nosotros.  
"Que es eso?" exclama Terry, mirando horrorizado.  
"Qué?" sigo su mirada, perpleja, y luego me doy cuenta. Habían algunos stickers de diamantitos para teléfono en la bolsita de regalo del Marie Curie, y los había pegado en el teléfono el otro día.  
"No te preocupes" ruedo mis ojos ante su expresión "Se sacan"  
"Mas te vale" todavía está atónito por lo que había visto. Honestamente. No se molestaba nadie en su compañía en decorar sus teléfonos?  
Nuestra comida llega, y por un momento estamos distraídos con los molinillos de pimienta y la mostaza y un plato de papas fritas que pensaron que habíamos ordenado.  
"Tienes prisa?" pregunta Terry cuando estaba a punto de morder su sándwich.  
"No. Me tomé un par de días libres para hacer cosas para la boda, pero la verdad es que resulta que no son tantas"  
La verdad es, estaba un poco sorprendida cuando hablé con Susana esta mañana. Le dije hace años que me iba a tomar unos días libres para ayudar con la boda. Habia pensado que podíamos ir a elegir algunas cosas divertidas juntas. Pero ella básicamente me dijo que no, gracias. Me explicó una larga historia sobre tener que ver al florista en Northwood y que necesitaba dejarse caer por otro cliente primero y me dió a entender que estaría estorbando. Así que había tenido la mañana libre. Quiero decir, no iba a ir a trabajar por culpa de eso.  
Mientras tomo mi sopa, espero que Terry se ofrezca voluntario para alguna conversación sobre la relacion que el tiene o tuvo con Eliza, pero no lo hace. Los hombres no están muy interesados en eso, no?  
"Esta fría tu sopa?" Terry de repente mira mi plato. "Si esta fría mándala de vuelta"  
Estaba un poco tibia, pero no tengo ganas de hacer un escándalo.  
"Esta bien, gracias" le doy una sonrisa y tomo otra cucharada.  
El teléfono de repente suena, y por acto reflejo lo tomo. Es Susana, diciéndome que estaba en la floreria y si por favor le podía confirmar si quería cuatro líneas de gipsofila por ramo.?  
No tengo ni idea. Por qué habría de especificar algo así? Como lucen cuatro líneas, de todos modos?  
Si, está bien. Muchísimas gracias Susana, realmente aprecio lo que estas haciendo! No falta mucho!  
Te quiere Poppy xxxxxx  
Hay un nuevo mail de Eliza también, pero no puedo leerlo en frente de Terry. Se lo renvío rápidamente y bajo el teléfono.  
"Hay un mensaje de Eliza que llegó recién"  
"Uh-uh" asiente con un desagradable ceño fruncido.  
Me estoy muriendo por averiguar mas cosas sobre ella. Pero como empiezo una conversación sin sonar antinatural?  
No puedo siquiera preguntar "como se conocieron?" porque ya lo sé, por uno de sus largos mails. Se conocieron en su entrevista trabajo para la compañia de Terry. Terry estaba en el jurado, y le hizo una pregunta capciosa sobre su curriculum y que ella debería haber sabido ENTONCES que él le iba a joder la vida. Debería haberse levantado y SALIDO. Porque pensaba él que seis cifras en el salario es de lo que se trataba su vida? Pensaba que todos eran como él? Se había dado cuenta que para construir una vida juntos tienes que SABER CUALES SON LOS LADRILLOS PARA CONSTRUIRLOS, Terry? Con lo loca que esta ya me imagino cuando se entere de la noticia que Terry tiene nueva novia. Le va a dar un ataque  
Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Había dejado honestamente de leerlo antes del final.  
"No tienes todavía un nuevo teléfono?" dice Terry, levantando sus cejas.  
"voy a ir a comprarlo esta tarde" será realmente un problema, empezar otra vez con un nuevo teléfono, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Excepto…..  
"De hecho, me estaba preguntando" agrego casualmente. "No lo querrás vender , no?"  
"Un teléfono de la compañía, lleno de emails?" se ríe incrédulo, "Estas loca? Estuve loco dejándote tener acceso a él en primer lugar. No es que tuviera muchas opciones al respecto, Srta dedos luminosos. Debería haberte enviado a la policía"  
"No soy una ladrona!" le retruco herida. "Yo no lo robé. Lo encontré en un bote de basura"  
"Deberías haberlo entregado" se encoje de hombros "tu lo sabes y yo lo se!"  
"Era propiedad común! Fue un juego justo!"  
"Juego justo? Quieres decirle eso al jurado? Si se me cae la billetera y se cae momentáneamente en una papelera, eso le da a Joe Bloggs el derecho de robarla?"  
No sabría decir si me está haciendo una broma o no, así que tomo un sorbo de agua, evitando el tema. Estoy girando el teléfono una y otra vez en mi mano, sin querer renunciar a él. Me he acostumbrado a este teléfono ahora. Me gusta sentirlo en mi mano. Incluso me he acostumbrado a compartir mi bandeja de entrada.  
"Entonces, que le pasará?" al final levanto mi mirada. "al teléfono, quiero decir"  
"Jane me renviará todo lo que considere relevante. Luego será borrado. Del derecho y del revés"  
"Claro, por supuesto"  
La idea de que todos mis mensajes sean borrados me hace querer llorar. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ese fue el trato. Era solo un préstamo. Como él dijo, no es mi teléfono.  
Lo dejo en la mesa nuevamente, a dos pulgadas de mi plato.  
"te haré saber mi nuevo numero en cuanto lo tenga" digo "si recibo algún mensaje o algún texto…."  
"te los renviaré" asiente. "O, mejor dicho, mi nueva asistente lo hará"  
"Cuando empieza?"  
"Mañana"  
"Genial!" sonrío débilmente y tomo un sorbo de mi sopa, que ya ni siquiera está templada.  
"Es grandiosa" dice con entusiasmo. "Su nombre es Lizzy, es muy brillante" empieza a atacar su ensalada verde. "Ahora. Mientras estamos aquí, tienes que decirme. Cual fue el trato con Lindsay? Que mierda le escribiste en el mail?"  
"Oh, eso" me siento acalorada de la vergüenza. " Creo que malinterpretó la situación porque….. bien, no fue nada realmente. Solo le hice un cumplido y luego le envié besos por ti. Al final del mail"  
Terry baja su tenedor. "Tu agregaste besos en un mail mio? Un mail comercial?" parece incluso mas escandalizado por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.  
"No tenía esa intención! ademas te la quite de encima no" digo a la defensiva. "solo se me escaparon. Yo siempre agrego besos en mis emails. Es amistoso"  
"Oh, ya veo, con razon se volvio loca" levanta sus ojos al cielo "Tu eres una de esas ridículas personas"  
"No es ridículo" retruco "Es ser agradable"  
"Déjame ver" alcanza el teléfono  
"Para!" digo con horror. "Que estás haciendo?"  
Trato de arrebatárselo, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya tiene el teléfono y está rebuscando en todos los mensajes y mails. Mientras leía, levanta una ceja, luego frunce el ceño, luego estalla en una repentina carcajada.  
"Que estas mirando?" trato de sonar dura. "Deberías respetar mi confidencialidad"  
Me ignora totalmente. Es que no tiene ni idea de lo que era la privacidad? Que estaba leyendo de todos modos? Podría ser cualquier cosa.  
Tomo otro sorbo de sopa, pero está tan fría que no lo pudo disimular mas. Cuando levanto la mirada, Terry todavía esta leyendo mis mensajes ávidamente. Esto es espantoso. Siento como si estuviera rebuscando en mi cajón de ropa interior.  
"Ahora sabes lo que se siente, tener a otra persona criticando tus emails" dice , alzando la mirada .  
"No hay nada que criticar" digo, un poco altivamente. "A diferencia de ti, soy encantadora y amable y no me deshago de las personas con dos palabras"  
"Tu lo llamas encantadora. Yo lo llamo de otra manera"  
"Lo que sea" ruedo mis ojos. Por supuesto que él no quería admitir que yo tengo habilidades superiores en comunicación.  
Terry lee otro mail, meneando la cabeza, luego levanta la mirada y me examina silenciosamente.  
"Qué?" digo, irritada. "Que pasa?"  
"Estas tan asustada de que la gente te odie?"  
"Qué?" me lo quedo mirando, sin saber como reaccionar. "De que estas hablando?"  
Hace gestos hacia el teléfono. "Tus mails son un grito. Besos, besos, abrazos, abrazos, por favor quiéreme, por favor quiéreme!"  
"Que?" siento como si él me hubiera pegado una cachetada. "Eso es absolutamente….. basura"  
"Acá hay uno: Hola, Sue! Podría cambiar mi cita para el tocado de la boda para mas tarde, tipo cinco pm? Es con Louis. Házmelo saber. Pero si no es posible, no te preocupes. Muchísimas gracias! Realmente lo apreciaría! Espero que todo te vaya bien. Cariños Poppy xxxxxxx Quien es Sue? Una muy vieja y querida amiga?"  
"Es la recepcionista de mi peluquería" lo fulmino con la mirada.  
"Así que ella recibe agradecimientos, apreciaciones y un millón de besos, solo por hacer su trabajo?"  
"Estaba siendo agradable!" chasqueo.  
"No es ser agradable" dice firmemente. "Es ser ridícula. Es una transacción comercial. Sé practica"  
"Amo mi peluquería" digo furiosa. Tomo una cucharada de sopa, olvidándome de lo asquerosa que estaba, y reprimo un estremecimiento.  
Terry todavía rebuscaba entre mis mensajes, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. Nunca debí dejarle poner sus manos sobre el teléfono. Debería haberlos borrado yo misma.  
"Quien es Susana?"  
"Mi wedding planner" le respondo a regañadientes.  
"Eso fue lo que pensé. No se supone que ella trabaja para ti? Que es toda esta mierda que te tira?"  
Por un momento estoy demasiado nerviosa para responderle. Me corto un pedazo de pan, luego lo dejo en la mesa sin comerlo.  
"Ella trabaja para mi" digo finalmente, evitando sus ojos. "Quiero decir, obviamente yo la ayudo un poco cuando lo necesita …"  
"Tu alquilaste los autos por ella" esta contando con los dedos de la mano incrédulo. " Has organizado el cotillón, los ojales, el organista…."  
Puedo sentir el rubor corriendo por mi cara. Sé que he terminado haciendo mas por Susana de lo que pretendía. Pero no voy a admitirlo ante el.  
"Lo quería hacer! Esta bien"  
"Y su tono es bastante mandón, si me lo preguntas"  
"Es solo su manera de ser. No me importa…." Estoy tratando de sacarlo de ese camino, pero él es implacable.  
"Por qué no le dices directamente, tu estás trabajando para mi, corta con esa actitud?"  
"No es tan simple como eso, ok?" me siento a la defensiva "No es simplemente una Wedding planner. Es una vieja amiga de los Andley"  
"Los Andley?" sacude su cabeza como si su nombre no significara nada para el.  
"Mis futuros suegros! Los Andley. Profesor George Andley? Profesora Pauna Andley? Sus padres son grandes amigos y Susana es parte de su mundo, y ella es una de ellos y yo no puedo…." Me callo y froto mi nariz. No estoy segura de a donde quiero ir con eso  
Terry recoge la cuchara, se inclina, toma un sorbo de mi sopa y se estremece.  
"Está helada. Lo sabía. Mándala de vuelta"  
"No, realmente" le sonrío automáticamente "Está bien"  
"No lo está. Mándala de vuelta"  
"No! Mira..no importa. Ya no tengo hambre de todos modos"  
Terry me mira fijamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tu eres una gran sorpresa, lo sabes? Esto es una gran sorpresa" palmea el teléfono.  
"Que?"  
"Eres bastante insegura para ser alguien tan luchadora por dentro"  
"No lo soy!" le retruco, sacudida.  
"No eres insegura? O no eres luchadora?"  
"Yo…" estoy demasiado confusa para contestarle. "No se. Para. Déjame tranquila"  
"Hablas de los Andley como si fueran Dios"  
"Bueno, por supuesto lo hago! Están en una liga diferente…."  
Soy interrumpida en la mitad de mi discurso por la voz de un hombre.  
"Terry! mi hombre principal!" Es Justin, palmeando la espalda de Terry. Tiene puesto un traje negro, corbata negra, y anteojos oscuros. Parece uno de los hombres de negro. "una baguette de filete otra vez?"  
"Me conoces demasiado bien" Terry se levanta y palmea a un camarero. "Perdóneme, me podría traer una sopa nueva para mi invitada? Esta esta fría. Conociste a Candy la otra noche? Candy, Justin Cole"  
"Ha si tu novia encantado" Justin asiente hacia mí, y yo capto una ráfaga de aftershave Fahrenheit.  
"Hola" me las arreglo para sonreírle cortésmente, pero todavía me siento agitada en mi interior. Necesito decirle a Terry lo equivocado que está. Sobre todo.  
"Como estuvo la reunión con P&G?" Terry le pregunta a Justin,  
"Bien! Muy bien! Aunque por supuesto te extrañaron en el equipo, Terry" hace un gesto reprobador con sus dedos.  
"Estoy seguro que no "  
"Sabes que este hombre es la estrella de nuestra compañía?" me dice Justin, haciendo gestos hacia Terry. "El heredero forzoso de Sr. Nicholas. Un día, querido muchacho, todo esto será tuyo"  
"Ahora, esas son tonterías" dice Terry agradablemente.  
"Por supuesto que lo es"  
Hay un golpe de silencio. Se sonríen mutuamente, pero son mas como animales mostrándose los dientes.  
"Bueno, te veo luego" dice Justin por fin. "vas a la conferencia esta noche?"  
"Mañana, de hecho" responde Terry. "Muchas cosas para ponerme al día por acá"  
"Es lo justo. Bien, brindaremos por ti esta noche" Justin me saluda con la mano y se va.  
"Perdóname sobre eso" me dice Terry"Este restaurant es imposible al mediodía. Pero es lo mejor que hay cerca de aquí"  
He sido distraída de mis pensamientos agitados por Justin Cole. Realmente es un idiota.  
"Sabes, escuché a Justin hablando de ti la otra noche" digo en voz baja, y me inclino sobre la mesa. "Te llamó idiota obstinado"  
Terry tira la cabeza hacia atrás y estalla en carcajadas. "supongo que lo hizo"  
Un nuevo plato de sopa llega frente mio, muy caliente, y de repente me siento hambrienta.  
"Gracias por hacer eso" digo torpemente a Terry.  
"Fue un placer" inclina su cabeza "Buen apetito"  
"Bueno….,y por qué te llamo idiota obstinado?" tomo una cucharada de sopa.  
"Oh, estamos en desacuerdo casi fundamentalmente sobre como manejar la compañía" dice sin importancia. "Mi bando tuvo una victoria reciente, así que su bando se siente herido"  
Bandos? Victorias? Están todos permanentemente en guerra?  
"Que pasó?"  
Dios, esta sopa está buena. Estoy devorando la sopa como si no hubiera comido en semanas.  
"en verdad estás interesada?" parece estar divertido  
"Si! Por supuesto!"  
"un miembro del personal dejó la compañía. Para mejor, en mi opinión. Pero no para la de Justin." muerde un poco de baguette y toma agua.  
Eso es todo? Eso es todo lo que va a decirme? Un miembro del personal dejó la compañía?  
"Te refieres a John Gregson?" de repente me acuerdo de mi búsqueda en google.  
"Que?" parece desconcertado " Como sabes sobre John Gregson?"  
"Daily Mail online por supuesto" ruedo mis ojos. Que es lo que piensa, que trabaja en una secreta y privada burbuja?  
"Oh. Ya veo" Terry parece estar digiriendo eso "Bien…. No. Eso fue algo diferente"  
"Quien fue ese miembro, entonces? Dale" lo engatuso mientras duda "Puedes decirme. Soy la mejor amiga del Sr. Nicholas Murray, tu lo sabes. Tomamos tragos en el Savoy juntos Somos así" cruzo mis dedos, y Terry hace unos reacios resoplidos de carcajadas.  
"Ok. Supongo que no es ningún gran secreto" duda y baja su voz. "Era un tipo llamado Ed Exton. Director financiero. La verdad es , que fue despedido. Resulta ser que estuvo estafando a la compañía  
por un tiempo. Nick no presentó cargos, pero ese fue un grave error. Ahora Ed nos esta demandando por despido improcedente."  
"Si!" casi chillo "Lo sabia! Y fue por eso que se lo veía desmejorado en el Groucho"  
Terry me da una corta e incrédula risa. "Sabes sobre eso. Por supuesto que lo haces"  
"Y… Justin se enojó cuando Ed fue despedido?" estoy tratando de entenderlo bien.  
"Justin estaba apuntado para que Ed ocupara el cargo de director general, con él mismo como mano derecha" dice Terry con ironía "Así que si, se podría decir que estuvo bastante enojado"  
"CEO?" digo asombrada "Pero… que pasa con Sr. Nicholas?"  
"Oh, hubieran expulsado a Nick supongo hubieran tenido el soporte suficiente" dice Terry de manera casual. "Hay una parte en esta compañía que está mas interesada en quedarse con beneficios a corto plazo y vestirse con Paul Smith que cualquier otra cosa. Para Nick se trata sobre todo de jugar un largo juego. No siempre la posición mas popular"  
Termino mi sopa, digiriendo eso. Honestamente, esas políticas de oficina son tan complicadas. Como hacen todos para terminar un trabajo? Es bastante malo cuando Annie tiene uno de sus berrinches sobre de quien es el turno de ir a comprar café y todos nos distraemos y olvidamos escribir nuestros reportes.  
Si yo trabajara en Globe C, no podría hacer mi trabajo. Me pasaría todo el día mandándoles mensajes de texto a mis compañeros de oficina, preguntándoles que había pasado hoy o si escucharon algo nuevo, o que piensan ellos que va a pasar.  
Hmmm. Tal vez sea bueno que no tenga un trabajo en una oficina.  
"No puedo creer que Nicholas Murray solía vivir en Balham" digo, de repente recordando "Quiero decir, Balham!"  
"Nick no ha sido siempre imponente, en ningún sentido" Terry me dispara una mirada curiosa "No estudiaste su historia anterior durante tu pequeña fiesta con google? Era huérfano. Creció en un orfanato. Todo lo que tiene, se quemó las pestañas para conseguirlo. No tiene un solo hueso de snob en su cuerpo. No es como uno de esos pretenciosos idiotas que tratan de deshacerse de el "Frunce el ceño y se mete un manojo de rockets en la boca.  
"Fabian Taylor debe estar en el bando de Justin" observo pensativamente. "es tan sarcástico contigo. Siempre me pregunté por qué?" levanto la mirada y veo a Terry mirándome con el ceño fruncido.  
"Candy, se honesta. Cuantos mails míos has leído?"  
No puedo creer que me esté haciendo esa pregunta.  
"Todos ellos, por supuesto. Que pensabas?" Su expresión es tan graciosa, que me da un ataque de risa. "Desde el minuto que puse mis manos sobre el teléfono, empecé a espiarte. Los emails de tus colegas, los de Eliza…" no puedo resistir tirarle el nombre casualmente para ver si pica.  
Efectivamente, ignora mi referencia completamente. Como si el nombre de Eliza no significase nada para el.  
Pero este es nuestro almuerzo de despedida. Es mi última chance. Voy a perseverar.  
"Así que, Eliza trabaja en un piso distinto al tuyo?" digo casualmente.  
"Mismo piso"  
"Oh, bueno. y… ustedes dos se conocieron trabajando?"  
Solo asiente. Esto es como sacarle agua a las piedras.  
Un camarero viene a retirar mi plato y ordenamos cafés. Cuando se retira, veo a Terry estudiándome pensativo. Estoy a punto de preguntarle otra cosa sobre Eliza, pero se me adelanta.  
"Candy, cambiando un poco de tema. Te puedo decir algo? Como amigo?"  
"Somos amigos?" respondo dubitativamente.  
"Un espectador desinteresado, entonces"  
Genial. Primero que nada, esta esquivando la conversación sobre Eliza. Segundo, que viene ahora? Un discurso sobre por que no debo robar teléfonos? Otra conferencia sobre ser profesional enviando emails?  
"Que es?" no puedo evitar rodar mis ojos. "Dispara"  
Levanta la cucharita, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos, luego la bajo.  
"Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia. Ni siquiera he estado casado. No he conocido a tu novio. No conozco bien la situación"  
Mientras hablaba, la sangre fluía por mi cara. No se por qué.  
"No" digo "no lo haces. Así que…" Continuó sin escucharme  
"Pero me parece a mi que no puedes, no debes, casarte sintiéndote inferior de ninguna manera"  
Por un momento estoy tan dura que no puedo responder. Estoy tanteando mis reacciones. Gritar? abofetearlo? irme airadamente?  
"Ok, escucha" logro decir al final. Mi garganta está apretada, pero trato de sonar serena. "Primero que nada, no me conoces, como tu dices. Segundo, no me siento inferior…"  
"Lo haces. Es obvio por todo lo que dices. Y es desconcertante para mí. Mírate. Eres una profesional. Eres exitosa. Eres…." Duda. "Eres  
atractiva. Por qué deberías sentir que los Andley están en una liga diferente a la tuya?"  
Es que esta siendo deliberadamente obtuso?  
"Porque ellos son, como la mayoría de la gente famosa! Todos son genios y todos terminarán siendo coronados caballeros, y mi tío es solo un dentista normal en Taunton.." estallo, respirando agitadamente.  
Genial. Ahora me metí de lleno en esto  
"Que hay de tu papa?"  
Ahí va. Él lo pidió.  
"Esta muerto" digo francamente "Mis dos padres están muertos. Accidente de auto diez años atrás" me reclino en mi silla, esperando la incomoda pausa.  
Puede venir de tantas maneras diferentes. Silencio. Mano sobre la boca. Jadeo. Exclamación. Incomodo cambio de tema. Curiosidad morbosa. Una historia sobre un mayor, y más sangriento accidente que le pasó a un amigo, de un amigo del tío.  
Una chica a la cual le conté estalló en llanto en ese mismo momento. Tuve que verla sollozando e irle a buscar un pañuelito.  
Pero… es raro. Este momento no parece ser embarazoso. Terry no desvía la mirada. No se aclara la garganta, no jadea o cambia de tema.  
"Los dos a la vez?" dice finalmente, con una voz mas gentil.  
"Mi madre en el acto. Mi padre un día después." Le doy una sonrisa frágil. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, de todos modos. Ya se había ido…. En ese momento"  
He aprendido que sonreír es en realidad la única manera de pasar por esta conversación.  
Un camarero llega con nuestros cafés, y por un momento la conversación está en suspenso. Pero tan pronto como se va, el mismo humor vuelve. La misma expresión en la cara de Terry.  
"Lo siento muchísimo"  
"No necesitas hacerlo!" digo con mi tono de voz normalmente optimista. "Está todo superado. Nos mudamos a vivir con nuestros tíos, él es dentista, y ella asistente dental. Ellos nos cuidaron, a mis hermanos pequeños y a mí. Así que… está todo bien. Todo muy bien"  
Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro, evitándolos. Revuelvo mi cappuccino, demasiado rápido, y tomo un sorbo.  
"Eso explica muchas cosas" dice Terry finalmente.  
No puedo soportar su simpatía. No puedo soportar la simpatía de nadie.  
"No lo hace" digo duramente. "No lo hace. Pasó hace años atrás y esta superado y soy una persona adulta ahora, y ya lo he manejado, ok? Así que estas equivocado. No explica nada"  
Terry baja su taza de café expreso, toma su galletita amaretto, y la desenvuelve lentamente.  
"Me refería a que explica por qué estas obsesionada con mis dientes"  
"Oh"  
Touche.  
Le regalo una sonrisa renuente. "Si, supongo que estoy bastante familiarizada con los cuidados dentales"  
Terry mastica su galletita y toma otro sorbo de cappuccino. Después de un minuto o dos parecía que seguíamos adelante, y yo me estoy preguntando si deberíamos pedir la cuenta, cuando Terry de  
repente dice "Mi amigo perdió a su madre cuando estábamos en la universidad. Estuve muchas noches hablando con el. Muchas noches" hace una pausa "Sé como es eso. No lo superas simplemente. Y no hace ninguna diferencia si eres supuestamente una persona adulta. Nunca se va"  
No se suponía que tenía que volver a ese tema. Ya lo habíamos superado. La mayoría de la gente se apura a cambiar de tema con alivio.  
"Bueno, yo lo he superado" digo alegremente. "Y ya pasó "  
Terry asiente con la cabeza como si mis palabras no lo hubieran sorprendido. "Si, eso es lo que él dijo. A otra gente. Lo se. Tienes que hacerlo" hace una pausa "Es difícil mantener la fachada, de todos modos"  
Sonríe. Sigue sonriendo. No mires sus ojos  
Pero de alguna manera no puedo evitarlo, lo hago.  
Y mis ojos se vuelven de repente calientes. Mierda. Mierda. Esto no me ha pasado en años. Años.  
"No me mires así" murmuro fieramente, mirando fijamente la mesa.  
"Como?" Terry parece alarmado  
"Como si me comprendieras" trago saliva "Para. Solo para"  
Respiro profundamente y tomo un trago de agua. Idiota, Candy. Contrólate. No me he permitido bajar la guardia así desde…. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando.  
"Lo siento" dice Terry, en voz baja "No quería decir…"  
"No! Esta bien, pero déjame cambiar de tema. Podemos pedir la cuenta?"  
"Seguro" invoca al camarero y yo saco mi brillito de labios, y después de dos minutos me siento otra vez normal.  
Trato de pagar el almuerzo, pero Terry se niega rotundamente. Luego de que el camarero se llevara el dinero, y limpiara la mesa. Miro a Terry a través de la mesa vacía.  
"Bien" despacio, desplazo el teléfono a través de la mesa hacia él. "Aquí tienes. Gracias. Fue lindo conocerte y todo"  
Terry ni siquiera lo mira. Me mira fijamente con una especie de expresión cálida y preocupada al mismo tiempo que me hace sentir pinchazos en el cuerpo y me dan ganas de tirar cosas. Si dice algo mas sobre mis padres, me iré. Solo me iré"  
"Me estaba preguntando" dice al final "solo por curiosidad, alguna vez estudiaste métodos de confrontación?"  
"Qué?" me río en voz alta con sorpresa "Por supuesto que no. No quiero confrontar a nadie"  
Terry abre sus brazos. "Ahí tienes. Ahí esta tu problema"  
"No tengo ningún problema! Tú eres el del problema. Por lo menos yo soy agradable" no puedo evitar puntualizar "tu eres… miserable"  
Terry estalla en carcajadas, y yo me ruborizo. Ok, tal vez miserable es la palabra incorrecta.  
"Estoy bien" alcanzo mi bolso "No necesito ninguna ayuda"  
"Vamos. No seas cobarde"  
"No soy cobarde!" le respondo indignada.  
"Si eres capaz de decir lo que piensas de otra persona, tienes que ser capaz también de oír lo que otros dicen de ti" dice animadamente "Cuando tu leíste mis textos, tu viste a un cortado y miserable imbécil. Y me lo has dicho. Tal vez tengas razón" hace una pausa "Pero tu sabes que es lo que yo vi cuando leí los tuyos?"  
"No" le frunzo el ceño "Y no quiero saberlo"  
"Vi a una chica que se apura a ayudar a otros pero que no se ayuda a sí misma. Y ahora tú necesitas ayudarte a tí misma. Nadie debería  
ir hacia el altar sintiéndose inferior o en una liga diferente o tratando de ser alguien que no es. No se exactamente cuales son tus problemas pero …"  
Levanta el teléfono, clickea un botón, y voltea la pantalla para que la vea  
Mierda.  
Es mi lista. La lista que escribí en la iglesia.  
COSAS QUE HACER ANTES DE LA BODA  
1- Convertirme en experta en filosofía Griega  
2- Memorizar las poesías de Robert Burns  
3- Aprender largas palabras para el Scrabble  
4- Recordar: son una EXAGERADA  
5- scargott. Hacer que me guste ( hipnosis?)  
Me siento empapada de vergüenza. Esto es por lo que la gente no debería compartir los teléfonos.  
"No tiene nada que ver contigo" murmuro, mirando la mesa  
"Lo se" dice gentilmente "También sé que defenderte a tí misma puede ser duro. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que sacarlo afuera. Antes de la boda"  
Me callo por un minuto o dos. No soporto que tenga razón. Pero muy profundo en mi interior, sé que todo lo que dice es cierto. Como el tetris cayendo una por una cada pieza en su lugar.  
Dejo caer mi cartera en la mesa y me froto la nariz. Terry pacientemente espera mientras ordeno mis pensamientos.  
"Esta muy bien que me digas eso" digo finalmente "esta muy bien que digas que lo saque afuera. Que se supone que les tengo que decir?"  
"ellos serían…."  
"No se. Sus padres, supongo"  
De repente me siento desleal, hablando de la familia de Anthony por detrás. Pero ya era un poco tarde para ello.  
Terry no lo duda ni un minuto.  
"Tu dices, sr. y sra. Andley, me hacen sentir inferior. Realmente piensan que soy inferior o solo me lo estoy imaginando?"  
"En que planeta vives?" me lo quedo mirando "no puedo decirles eso! La gente no dice cosas como esas!"  
Terry se ríe. "Sabes lo que voy a hacer esta tarde? Voy a decirle a un ejecutivo de una compañía industrial que no trabaja lo suficientemente duro, que se está ganando la antipatía de toda la junta directiva, y que su higiene personal se está volviendo un problema de gestión"  
"Oh mi Dios" me encojo ante la idea "De ninguna manera"  
"Va a estar bien" dice Terry calmadamente "Le diré todo eso punto por punto, y al final estará de acuerdo conmigo. Es una cuestión de técnica y confianza. Las conversaciones embarazosas son casi mi especialidad. Aprendí un montón de Nick" agrega "el puede decirle a las personas que sus compañías son una pila de mierda, y ellos lamen de su mano. O incluso que su país es una mierda"  
"Wow" estoy un poco atemorizada  
"Ven a presenciar la reunión. Si no estas ocupada. Habrá un par de personas mas"  
"En serio?"  
Se encoje de hombros. "Así es como se aprende"  
No tenía ni idea que se podía ser especialista en conversaciones embarazosas. Estoy tratando de imaginarme a mí misma diciéndole a alguien que su higiene personal es un problema. No me imagino encontrando las palabras para hacer eso ni en un millón de años.  
Oh, vamos. Tengo que ver esto.  
"Ok!" me encuentro sonriendo "Lo haré. Gracias"  
Noto de repente que él no ha levantado el teléfono. Todavía esta apoyado en la mesa.  
"Así que… debo llevarte esto a la oficina?" digo casualmente  
"Seguro" se encoje de hombros bajo su chaqueta. "Gracias"  
Excelente. Podré chequear mis textos otra vez. Resultó!

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas se que me he tardado en actualizar, asi que para compensar este capitulo esta largo, quien me pidio el libro de verdad no se que pase `pero no puedo ver su correo solo dice mi correo es... y nada escriban arroba y punto asi, literalmente ojala y aasi los pueda ver, saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews.

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de candy a Mizuki e Igarashi.

**CAPITULO 10**

Debe ser tan alucinante trabajar en un lugar como este. Todo sobre el edificio de Terry es una novedad para mi, desde la escalera mecánica al zumbido de los ascensores a la tarjeta laminada con mi foto en ella, que fue hecha por una maquina en aproximadamente tres segundos. Cuando la gente visita First Fit Fisio, solo los anotamos en un cuaderno de espiral.  
Subimos al piso dieciséis y pasamos por un corredor con una brillante alfombra verde, fotos de Londres en blanco y negro colgaban de las paredes, y asientos originales de formas aleatorias.

A la derecha hay oficinas vidriadas individuales, y a la izquierda hay un gran espacio abierto con escritorios multicolores. Todo aquí es tan genial. Hay una expendedora de agua, como la que tenemos nosotros, pero también hay una estación de café con la maquina real de Nespresso, una heladera Smeg y un enorme tazón con frutas.

Tengo que hablar con Paty sobre las condiciones laborales en First Fit Fisio.  
"Terry!" un hombre con una chaqueta azul marino saluda a Terry, y mientras ellos hablan, miro alrededor del área abierta, preguntándome si podré detectar a Eliza. Esa chica con el pelo rubio ondulado, hablando por los headset, sentada con las piernas apoyadas en una silla. Podría ser ella?  
"Ok" Terry parece estar terminando la conversación. "Eso es interesante, Nihal. Lo pensaré"  
Nihal. Agucé mis oídos. Conozco ese nombre de algún lado. Estoy segura. De donde? Nihal… Nihal…  
"Gracias Sam" está diciendo Nihal "te enviaré ese documento ahora mismo…" mientras está escribiendo en su teléfono, de repente me acuerdo.  
"Felicítalo por su bebe!" le susurro a Terry "La esposa de Nihal acaba de tener un bebe la semana pasada. Yasmin. Siente libras. Es preciosa! No viste el mail?"  
"Oh" Terry parece desconcertado por un momento pero luego se recobra sin problemas. "Hey, Nihal, felicidades por el bebe, de paso. Esas son noticias fantásticas"  
"Yasmin es un nombre encantador" sonrio a Nihal. "y siete libras! Que buena medida! Como está?"  
"Como esta Anita?" se une Terry  
"Las dos están muy bien, gracias! Lo siento…. No estoy seguro nos conocemos?" Nihal mira a Terry pidiéndole ayuda.  
"Ella es Candyy" dice Terry "Ella es mi novia"  
"Cierto" Nihal estrecha mi mano, todavía perplejo. "Así que, como te has enterado lo del bebe?"  
"Porque Terry me lo ha mencionado" miento suavemente "Estaba tan emocionado por ti, que no pudo evitar mencionármelo. No es así, Terry?"

Ha! La cara de Sam!  
"Así es" dice finalmente "Encantado"  
"Wow" la cara de Nihal se llena de placer. "gracias Terry. No me había imaginado que estarías tan…" se interrumpe incomodo.  
"No hay problema" Terry levanta una mano "Felicidades de nuevo, Candy, realmente deberíamos estar subiendo."

Cuando Terry y yo nos alejábamos por la oficina, quiero reír por su expresión.  
"Podrías parar ya, por favor?" murmura Terry sin mover su cabeza. "Primero animales, ahora bebes. Que clase de reputación vas a hacerme?"  
"Una buena!" respondo "Todos te amarán!"  
"Hey, Terry" una voz nos llega desde atrás, y nos volteamos para ver a Matt Mitchell, resplandeciendo de placer "Acabo de escuchar las noticias! El Sr. Nicholas se unió al viaje a Guatemala! Es increíble!"  
"Si" Terry asiente bruscamente "hablamos de eso la otra noche"  
"Bien, quería agradecerte" dice formalmente "Sé que ha sido tu influencia. Ustedes dos chicos añadirán tanta influencia a la causa. Oh, y gracias por la donación. Realmente lo aprecio"

Me quedo mirando asombrada. Terry hizo una donación al viaje de Guatemala? El hizo una donación?  
Ahora Matt me sonríe ampliamente. "Hola otra vez. Estás interesada en el viaje a Guatemala?"  
Oh, mi Dios, me encantaría ir a Guatemala.  
"Bueno…" empiezo entusiasta, antes de que Terry me interrumpa firmemente:  
"No, no lo está"  
Honestamente. Que aguafiestas.  
"Tal vez la próxima vez" digo cortésmente "Espero que les vaya muy bien!"  
Mientras Matt Mitchell se aleja por el corredor y nosotros continuamos caminando, reflexiono duramente sobre lo que acababa de oír.  
"Nunca me dijiste que Sr. Nicholas iba a ir a Guatemala" digo al final.  
"No?" Terry no suena ni remotamente interesado "Bueno, si va"  
"Y tu hiciste una donación" agrego "entonces sí piensas que es una buena causa. Piensas que vale la pena apoyarlos"  
"les hice una pequeña donación" me corrige lanzándome una mirada penetrante, pero ni me inmuto.  
"Entonces realmente…. Esa situación resultó salir muy bien. Para nada desastroso" cuento pensativamente con mis dedos "Y las chicas de administración piensan que eres maravilloso y que toda la iniciativa de las ideas es brillante. Y conseguiste unas interesantes ideas nuevas para la compañía. Y Nihal piensa que eres lo mas grande, y también lo hace Chloe y todo su departamento, y Rachel te ama por participar en el Fun Run."  
"A donde quieres llegar exactamente con todo esto?" la expresión de Terry es tan ominosa que tiemblo ligeramente.  
"Er… a ninguna parte!" me retracto "Solo digo"

Tal vez sea mejor que me calle , solo por un tiempo.  
Después del lobby esperaba estar impresionada por la oficina de Terry, pero estoy mas que impresionada. Estoy atemorizada.  
Es un espacio gigantesco, con ventanas con vistas al puente Blackfriars, una lámpara de diseño escultural colgando del techo, y un escritorio inmenso. Hay otro, pequeño escritorio afuera, que  
supongo es donde Luisa solía sentarse. Al lado de la ventada hay un sofá, que es donde Terry me dirige.  
"La reunión es dentro de veinte minutos. Tengo que ponerme al día con algunas cosas. Ponte cómoda"

Me siento en el sofá calladamente, por unos minutos, pero es bastante aburrido solo estar sentada en el sofá. Al final me paro y me dirijo hacia la ventana, mirando hacia abajo a todos los pequeños autos cruzando el puente. Hay una biblioteca cerca mio con un montón de libros de tapa dura sobre negocios y algunos premios. Ninguna foto de Eliza. Tampoco lo había en su escritorio. Debe tener una foto de ella en alguna parte, o no?

La busco a mi alrededor, noto otra puerta y no puedo evitar mirarla con curiosidad. Por qué tiene una puerta? A donde conducirá?  
"Baño" dice Terry, mirándome. "Quieres usarlo? Adelante"  
Wow. Tiene un baño exclusivo!  
Me adentro en el baño, esperando encontrar algún increíble palacio de mármol pero es bastante normal realmente, con una pequeña ducha y azulejos de cristal. Aun así. Tu propio baño dentro de tu oficina. Esto es bastante genial.  
Aprovecho la oportunidad de retocarme el maquillaje, cepillarme el pelo, y giro mi falda de mezclilla colocándola en su lugar. Abro la puerta y estoy a punto de salir cuando me doy cuenta que tengo la blusa salpicada con sopa. Mierda.  
Tal vez lo pueda sacar.  
Humedezco una toalla y la froto rápidamente. No. No esta lo suficientemente mojada. Me tengo que inclinar y ponerla justo bajo la llave.

Mientras me estoy agachando, veo una mujer con un elegante pantalón negro de traje en el espejo, y pego un salto. Me toma un  
momento darme cuenta que tengo un reflejo de la vista de toda la oficina, y ella en realidad está aproximándose a la puerta de vidrio de Terry. Es alta y de aspecto impresionante, en sus cuarenta, tal vez, y sostiene un pedazo de papel.  
Su expresión es completamente sombría. Ooh, tal vez ella sea el CEO con mala higiene personal.  
No. Seguramente que no. Mira esa perfecta blusa blanca.  
Oh mi Dios, es ella Eliza?

De repente siento incluso más vergüenza sobre mi mancha de sopa. No sale del todo. Termino con un gran parche mojado en mi blusa. De hecho, parece gigante. Debería decirle a Terry que no puedo ir a la reunión después de todo? O tal vez tenga una camisa de repuesto que pueda pedirle prestada. No tienen todos los hombres de negocio una camisa de más en la oficina?  
No, Candy. No seas ridícula. Y, de todos modos, no hay tiempo. La mujer del traje negro está tocando a la puerta y la abre. Miro al espejo, expectante.  
"Terry. Necesito unas palabras contigo"  
"Seguro. Que es?" mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño ante su expresión. "Vick, que te pasa?"

Vick! Por supuesto que ella es Vick, la cabeza de Relaciones Publicas. Me debí haber dado cuenta enseguida.  
Siento que ya la conozco por todos sus emails, y ella es justo como me la imaginaba. Una morena con el pelo elegantemente recortado, porte profesional, zapatos sencillos, reloj caro. Y en este momento una mirada de excesivo stress en su cara.  
"Solo algunas personas saben sobre esto" dice mientras cierra la puerta "Una hora atrás recibí un llamado de un colega mio en ITN. Se han apoderado de un memo interno de Nick, del cual planean  
publicar en el boletín de las diez en punto." se estremece. "Es… es malo, Terry"  
"Memo?" luce perplejo "Que memo?"  
"Un memo que aparentemente te envío a ti y a Malcom? Varios meses atrás? Cuando estabas haciendo ese trabajo de consultoría con BP? Aquí tienes. Léelo"

Luego de diez segundos, espío por el lado de la puerta que quedo abierta. Puedo ver a Sam leyendo la hoja impresa, y una expresión de shock en su cara.  
"Que mierda…"  
"Lo se." Vick levanta su mano "lo se"  
"Esto es…." Parece no poder articular palabra  
"Es un desastre" dice Vick calmadamente. "Básicamente está hablando de aceptar sobornos. Ponlo junto con el hecho de que está en el comité gubernamental justo ahora…." Ella duda. "Tu y Malcom podrían verse comprometidos también. Tenemos que ver bien esto"  
"Pero…. pero nunca he visto este memo en mi vida!" Terry finalmente encuentra su voz "Nick no me envió esto a mi! Él no me escribió estas cosas. Él nunca hubiera escrito estas cosas. Quiero decir, él nos envió un memo que empezaba de la misma manera, pero…"  
"Si, eso es lo que me dijo Malcom también. El memo que el recibió no era exactamente el mismo que este"  
"No era exactamente?" repite Terry impaciente "Era totalmente diferente joder! Si, pudo haber sido sobre BP, sí, hablaba de los mismos problemas, pero no decía estas cosas" el golpea la pagina "No se de donde diablos ha salido esto. Has hablando con Nick?"  
"Por supuesto. Él dice lo mismo. Él no ha enviado este memo, nunca lo había visto antes, está tan desconcertado como nosotros."  
"Bueno! Terry exclama impaciente

"Sácate esto de la cabeza! Encuentra el memo original, llama a tu amigo en ITN, diles que les vendieron gato por libre. La gente de Tecnica será capaz de probar que se escribió y cuando, son buenos con esas cosas…" se interrumpe "Qué?"  
"Ya hemos tratado" exhala ella "Lo hemos buscado. No podemos encontrar la versión original del memo en ninguna parte"  
"Qué?" la mira fijamente "Pero….eso es una locura. Nick debió haberlo guardado"  
"Lo están buscando. Aquí y en su oficina de Berkshire. Hasta ahora, esta es la única versión que pudieron encontrar en la computadora" palmea el papel.  
"Tonterías!" Terry se ríe incrédulamente. "Espera… yo la tengo"

Se sienta y abre un documento. "La debí haber puesto…." Clickea un par de veces. "Que m…."  
Hay un silencio. Casi no puedo respirar.  
"No" protesta Terry de repente. "no puede ser. Esta no es la versión que he recibido" levanta la mirada, su cara desconcertada. "Que está pasando? Yo la tenia"  
"No está ahí?" la voz de Vick es tirante con decepción.  
Terry tipea frenéticamente su computadora otra vez.  
"Esto no tiene un puto sentido" está diciendo, casi para sí mismo. "El memo me fue enviado por mail. Dirigido a Malcom y a mí. Lo tenía.

Lo he leído con mis propios ojos. Tiene que estar aquí" pestañea hacia su pantalla. "Donde mierda está ese puto mail!"  
"Lo imprimiste? Lo guardaste? Todavía tienes la versión original?" puedo ver la esperanza en los ojos de Vick.  
Hay un largo silencio.  
"No". Exhala Terry. " lo he leído on line. Malcom?"  
"No lo ha impreso tampoco. Y solo pudo encontrar esta versión en su computadora. Ok" Vick se hunde un poco. "Bien… seguiremos tratando"  
"Tiene que estar aquí" Terry suena firme "Si los técnicos dicen que no pueden encontrarlo, están equivocados. Pon mas gente a trabajar en ello"  
"Están todos buscando. Todavía no les hemos dicho por que, obviamente"  
"Bien, si no podemos encontrarlo, solo tendrás que decirle a ITN que es un misterio para nosotros" Dice Terry enérgicamente. "Lo negamos. Les dejamos perfectamente claro que este memo no ha sido leído por mí jamás, nunca ha sido escrito por Nick, nunca había sido visto antes por nadie en esta compañía…."

"Terry, está en las computadoras de la compañía" Vick suena abatida. "Difícilmente podemos negar rotundamente que nadie en esta compañía ha visto nunca este mail. A menos que encontremos el otro memo…" su teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto entrante, y ella lo mira. "Es Julian de legales. Van a ir por una orden judicial, pero…" ella se encoje de hombros sin esperanza. "Ahora que Nick es asesor del gobierno, no tienen mucha chance" Terry está ojeando la hoja impresa otra vez, con el ceño fruncido de disgusto en su cara.  
"Quien escribió esta basura?" dice. "Ni siquiera suena como Nick"  
"solo Dios sabe"

Estoy tan absorta que cuando suena mi teléfono casi muero del susto. Miro la pantalla y siento otra punzada de miedo. No puedo  
seguir escondiéndome aquí. Rápidamente aprieto la tecla hablar, y me apuro a salir del baño, con piernas temblorosas.  
"Um, perdón por interrumpir" digo incómodamente, y sostengo el teléfono. "Terry, es Sr. Nicholas para ti"  
La expresión de horror de Vick casi me hace querer reír, excepto porque parece que quisiera estrangular a alguien. Y ese alguien podría ser yo.  
"Quien es ella?" chasquea Vick, mirando la mancha en mi camiseta. "Es ella tu nueva asistente?"  
"No. Ella es mi..." Terry mueve la mano restándole importancia. "Es una larga historia. Nick!" exclama al auricular. "Acabo de enterarme. Jesús"  
"Has escuchado algo de esto?" Me dice Vick con tono salvaje.  
"No! Quiero decir, si, un poco." Parloteo miedosa "pero no estaba escuchando. No oí nada. Estaba cepillando mi pelo. Realmente"  
"Ok. Estaré en contacto. Mantén nos informados" Terry apaga el teléfono y sacude su cabeza. "Cuando infiernos aprenderá a usar el numero correcto? perdón"

Distraído, coloca el teléfono sobre su escritorio. "Esto es ridículo. Voy a hablar con los técnicos yo mismo. Si no pueden encontrar un mail perdido, por el amor de Dios, que serán todos despedidos. Deberían ser todos despedidos. Son inútiles"  
"Podría estar en tu teléfono?" sugiero tímidamente.  
Los ojos de Terry se encienden por un momento, luego menea la cabeza.  
"No. Fue hace meses atrás. El teléfono no almacena emails de más de dos meses. Buena idea, igualmente, Candy"  
Vick miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
"Otra vez… quien es ella? Tiene un pase?"  
"Si" rápidamente saco mi credencial laminada.  
"Ella es… Ok. Es mi novia. Yo me encargo de ella. Vamos. Tenemos que hablar con los técnicos"

Sin dirigir una palabra en mi dirección, Terry se apresura al corredor. Un momento después, luciendo absolutamente lívida, Vick lo sigue. Puedo escuchar un torrente de improperios en voz baja saliendo de su boca mientras se alejaba por el corredor.  
"Terry, Cuando exactamente estabas planeando decirme que tenías a tu noviecita en tu oficina, escuchando nuestra puta conversación sobre una crisis confidencial? Te das cuenta que mi trabajo consiste en controlar el flujo de la información? Controlarlo?"  
"Vick, relájate"

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista, me hundo en la silla, sintiéndome un poco irreal. Mierda. No tengo ni idea de que hacer ahora. Debería quedarme? Debería irme? La reunión con el CEO se irá a producir de todos modos?  
No tengo apuro realmente de irme a ningún lado, pero luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos de estar sentada ahí sola, me empiezo a sentir verdaderamente incomoda. Ojeo una revista llena de palabras que no entiendo, y pienso en hacerme un café (y lo rechazo). La reunión con el CEO seguramente será cancelada. Terry debe estar ocupado. Me estoy preparando para escribirle una nota e irme, cuando un tipo rubio golpea la puerta de vidrio. Parece tener alrededor de veintitrés años y está sosteniendo un enorme pedazo de papel enrollado color azul.  
"Hola" dice tímidamente "Eres la nueva asistente de Terry?"  
"No. Yo solo…. Er…. Lo ayudo"  
"Oh, ok" asiente. "Bien, es sobre la competencia. Las ideas sobre la competencia?"  
Oh Dios. Esto otra vez.

"Si?" digo alentadoramente "Quieres dejarle algún mensaje a Terry?"  
"Quiero que le llegue esto a Terry. Es una visualización de la compañía? Un ejercicio de restructuración? Es auto explicativo, pero he agregado algunas notas personales"  
Me entrega el rollo de papeles, junto con un libro de ejercicios escrito completamente.  
Yo ya sé que no hay manera que Terry mire nada de esto. Me siento un poco apenada por este tipo.  
"Ok! Bien… me aseguraré que lo mire. Gracias!"

Cuando el rubio se va, desenrollo una punta del papel por curiosidad, y no puedo creerlo. Es un collage! Como el que yo solía hacer cuando tenia cinco años!.  
Desenrosco todo el rollo de papel por el piso, asegurando las puntas con sillas. Esta desarrollado como un árbol, con fotos de todos los miembros pegados en las ramas. Solo dios sabe que es lo que debería decir sobre la estructura de la compañía, no me importa. Lo que si me interesa es que bajo cada foto, esta el nombre de la persona. Lo que significa que finalmente puedo ponerles caras a las personas que le han estado enviado mails al teléfono de Terry. Esto es fascinante.

Jane Ellis es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, y Malcom es más gordo, y Chris Davies resulta que es una mujer. Ahí esta también Justin Colin… y Lindsay Cooper… y ahí esta…  
Mi dedo se queda duro.  
Eliza Leagan.  
Esta enclavada en una rama inferior, sonriendo animadamente. Delgada y con pelo rojizo, con pestañas negras bien arqueadas. Es bastante bonita, admito a regañadientes, aunque no es ninguna supermodelo.  
Y trabaja en el mismo piso que Terry. Lo que significa….

Oh, lo tengo que hacer. Vamos. Tengo que echarle un vistazo rápido a la exnovia psicótica antes de que me vaya.  
Me encamino hacia la puerta vidriada de Terry y espio cautelosamente todo el piso. No tengo idea si está en el área abierta o tiene su propia oficina. Solo tengo que dar una vuelta. Si alguien me detiene, seré la nueva asistente de Terry.

Cojo un par de archivos como camuflaje y cuidadosamente salgo de la oficina. Un par de personas escribiendo en sus computadoras levantan la cabeza y me miran desinteresadamente. Bordeando el final del piso, miro a través de las ventanas y observo los nombres en las puertas, tratando de captar algún reflejo de alguna chica con pelo rojizo, o tratando de captar alguna quejosa voz nasal. Tiene que tener una quejosa voz nasal, seguro. Y un montón de estúpidas, alergias inventadas, y alrededor de diez terapistas…  
Me quedo paralizada. Es ella! Es Eliza!

Está a diez pasos míos. Sentada en una de las oficinas con puertas vidriadas. Para ser honestos, no puedo ver mucho de ella excepto su perfil y una madeja de largo pelo rojo cayéndole por la espalda hasta la silla, y sus largas piernas con medias negras, pero definitivamente es ella. Siento como si me hubiera tropezado con un animal mitológico.

Cuando me aproximo, me recorre un hormigueo por el cuerpo. Tengo la horrible sensación de que podría romper en risas. Esto es  
tan ridículo. Espiando a alguien que nunca he conocido. Aprieto mis papeles mas firmemente y me acerco un poco mas.  
Hay otras dos mujeres en la oficina con ella, y están todas tomando té, y Eliza está hablando.  
Mierda. No tiene una quejosa voz nasal. De hecho, es casi melodiosa y suena bastante cuerda, excepto cuando empiezas a escuchar lo que dice.  
"Por supuesto que todo esto es para devolvérmelo" está diciendo "Todo este ejercicio es un gran Jodete, Eliza. Tu sabes que en realidad era mi idea?"  
"No!" dice una de las chicas "En serio?"  
"Oh, si" gira la cabeza un poco y yo capto su expresión afligida. "La generación de nuevas ideas era lo mio. Terry me lo robó. Estaba planeando presentar exactamente el mismo mail. Las mismas palabras, todo. Probablemente lo vió en mi computadora alguna noche""

Estoy escuchando, completamente dura. Está hablando de mi email? Quiero irrumpir en la conversación y decir "No pudo habértelo robado, ni siquiera lo ha enviado el!"  
"Esa es la clase de movimientos que hace todo el tiempo" agrega, y toma un sorbo de té. "Así es como hizo su carrera. Sin integridad"  
Ok, estoy completamente enfadada ahora. O yo estoy equivocada sobre Terry o ella está equivocada sobre él, porque en mi opinión él es la ultima persona en el mundo de la que puedes imaginar robándole las ideas a ninguna otra persona.  
"La verdad es que no se por qué tiene que competir conmigo" está diciendo Eliza. "Por qué hacen eso los hombres? Que tiene de malo enfrentar al mundo juntos? Uno al lado del otro? Que tiene  
de malo ser compañeros? O eso seria demasiado…. Generoso de su parte para que le entre en esa estúpida cabeza masculina?"

"El quiere el control" dice una de las otras chichas, partiendo una galletita de chocolate por la mitad "Todos lo quieren. Nunca te dará el crédito que mereces ni en un millón de años"  
"Pero no puede ver lo perfecto que seria si pudiéramos estar jodidamente bien? Si pudiéramos superar esta mala racha de mierda?" Eliza suena exaltada "trabajando juntos, estando juntos… todo el paquete… seria sublime" se interrumpe y toma un sorbo de té "la cuestión es, cuanto tiempo le doy? Porque no puedo continuar así mucho tiempo mas"  
"Lo han hablando?" dice la tercer chica  
"Por favor! Tu sabes sobre Terry y hablar" hace comillas con sus dedo. "Pero no importa Terry va a volver conmigo, y nos casaremos"

Bien. Estoy con ella en eso.  
"me pone enferma" sacude su cabeza "No es por mi, es por el. No puede ver lo que tiene frente a sus narices y no sabe valorar lo que tiene, y, saben que? lo va a perder. Y luego va a quererlo, pero será demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde" apoya su taza de té. "se habrá ido"

De repente me río. Estoy viendo esta conversación con una luz distinta. Me estoy dando cuenta que Eliza tiene una visión mas clara de lo que le había dado crédito. Porque, la verdad sea dicha, eso es justamente lo que yo siento sobre Terry y su padre. Terry no puede ver lo que se esta perdiendo, y cuando lo haga tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Ok, sé que no sé toda la historia completa entre ellos. Pero he visto los mails, tengo una idea…

Mis pensamientos se detienen abruptamente. Campanas de alarma empiezan a sonar en mi cabeza. Primero distantes, pero ahora suenan altas y claras. Oh no, no no, oh Dios.  
El padre de Terry. 24 de abril. Eso es hoy. Me había olvidado completamente. Como pude ser tan estúpida?  
El horror me sube por mi cuerpo como el agua helada. El padre de Terry tratará de ubicarlo en el hotel Chiddingford, esperando alguna reunión encantadora. Hoy. Probablemente esté de camino en este momento. Estará todo emocionado. Y Terry ni siquiera estará ahí. No irá a la conferencia hasta mañana.

Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Realmente la he cagado. Me había olvidado completamente sobre eso, mientras todas las otras emergencias salían a la luz.  
Que debo hacer? Como resuelvo esto? No puedo decirle a Terry. Se volverá absolutamente loco. Y está tan estresado de cualquier forma. Cancelo la reunión con su padre? Le envío un rápido mail con toda clase de disculpas? O eso pondrá incluso peor las cosas entre ellos?  
Solo hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza. El padre de Terry nunca envió ninguna respuesta, que es por lo cual me había olvidado de ello. Así que tal vez ni siquiera recibió el email. Tal vez está todo bien.

De repente me doy cuenta que estoy asintiendo enfáticamente, para persuadirme a mí misma. Una de las chicas que está con Eliza levanta la mirada y me mira con curiosidad.  
Oops.  
"Correcto!" digo en voz alta "Así que… yo solo… Bien. Si" Rápidamente giro sobre mis tacones. Si hay alguna cosa que no quiero, es ser atrapada por Eliza. Me escurro en la seguridad de  
la oficina de Terry y estoy a punto de coger el teléfono para enviar un mensaje al padre de Terry, cuando veo a Terry y a Vick volviendo hacia la oficina, aparentemente en medio de una ardiente discusión. Lucen un poco aterrorizadores, y me encuentro retrocediendo rápidamente dentro del baño.

Cuando ambos entran, ninguno de ellos me presta atención siquiera.  
"No podemos lanzar esta declaración" está diciendo Terry furiosamente. Rompe el pedazo de papel que está sosteniendo y lo tira en el basurero. "Es una parodia. Estás jodiendo completamente a Nick, te das cuenta de eso?"  
"Eso no es justo, Terry" Vick luce muy susceptible "Diría que es algo razonable y una respuesta oficial balanceada. Nada en nuestra declaración dice que escribió o no ese memo.."  
"Pero debería decirlo! Deberías decirle al mundo que el nunca diría esas palabras ni en un millón de años! Tu sabes que no lo haría!"  
"Eso lo dejaremos para su propia declaración personal. Lo que no podemos hacer es que parezca que nosotros condonamos este tipo de practicas…"  
"Dejar colgado a John Gregson ya fue bastante malo" dice Terry, su voz baja, como si tratara de controlarse a sí mismo. "Eso nunca debería haber pasado. Nunca debió haber perdido el trabajo. Pero Nick! Nick lo es todo para la compañía"

"Terry, no lo estamos dejando colgado. El va a presentar su propia declaración. Podrá decir lo que quiera ahí"  
"Genial" dice Terry sarcásticamente. "Pero mientras tanto su propio equipo no lo apoya. Que clase de voto de confianza es ese? Recuérdame no contratarte para que me representes si alguna vez estoy en apuros"  
Vick se estremece pero no dice nada. Su teléfono suena, pero ella lo ignora.  
"Terry…" se detiene, luego respira profundamente y empieza de nuevo. "Estas siendo idealista. Sé que admiras a Nick. Todos lo hacemos. Pero él no lo es todo para la compañía. Ya no lo es" se estremece con la mirada de Terry, pero continua "El solo es un hombre. Uno brillante, de perfil alto e inconsistente. Es sus sesenta años"  
"El es nuestro líder" Terry suena lívido

"Bruce es nuestro presidente"  
"Nick fundó esta puta compañía, por si no lo recuerdas"  
"Hace ya mucho tiempo, Terry. Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás"  
Terry exhala filosamente y camina unos pasos tratando de calmarse. Yo lo estoy mirando, ansiosamente, no atreviéndome ni a respirar.  
"Así que tu estas de su lado" dice finalmente  
"No es cuestión de lados. Tu sabes mi afecto por Nick"

Parece cada vez mas incomoda. "Pero este es un negocio moderno. No es una simple firma de una familia peculiar. Se lo debemos a nuestros patrocinadores, a nuestros clientes, a nuestro equipo…."  
"Jesús Cristo, Vick. Escúchate a ti misma"  
Hay un afilado silencio. Ninguno de ellos mira al otro. La cara de Vick está fruncida y abatida. El pelo de Terry luce mas revuelto que nunca, y pare estar totalmente furioso.

Me sentía un poco congelada por la intensidad de la sala. Siempre pensé que trabajar en Relaciones Publicas seria un trabajo divertido. No tenia ni idea de que podía ser así.  
"Vick" El inconfundible arrastre de palabras de Justin Cole golpea el aire, y un momento después entra en la oficina, levantando una oleada de Fahrenheit y satisfacción.  
"Lo tienes todo controlado, no?"  
"Los abogados están en eso. Solo estamos redactando una declaración de prensa" le da una sonrisa tirante.  
"Porque, por el amor a la compañía, tenemos que ser cuidadosos de que ninguno de los otros directores queden manchados con este desafortunado…. Incidente. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?"  
"Todo esta a mano, Justin"

Por el tono afilado de la voz de Vick, adivino que no le gusta Justin más que a Terry.  
"Genial. Por supuesto, muy desafortunado para Sr. Nicholas. Una gran vergüenza"  
Justin luce encantado. "Aun así, con lo que esta consiguiendo ahora…."  
"El no está consiguiendo nada" Terry le frunce el ceño a Justin "Tu eres verdaderamente un arrogante pedazo de mierda"  
"Que mal genio, que mal genio!" dice Justin agradablemente "Oh, te dire que, Terry. Enviémosle una e-card"  
"Vete a la mierda"  
"Chicos!" Vick suena como si estuviera al borde.

Ahora, entiendo totalmente porque Terry hablaba de victorias y bandos. La agresión entre estos dos es brutal. Son como esos ciervos que pelean cada otoño hasta que se sacan mutuamente las astas.  
Justin sacude su cabeza compasivamente, su expresión cambiando brevemente a sorpresa cuando me encuentra en la esquina, luego sale de la oficina.  
"Ese memo es una calumnia" dice Terry en voz baja y furiosa "Está hecho para inculparlo. Justin Cole lo sabe y está detrás de esto"  
"Que?" Vick suena como si ya no pudiera mas. "Terrence Grandchester, no iras por ahí diciendo cosas como esas! Sonarás como un loco conspirador"  
"Fue un Puto. Memo. Diferente" Terry suena como si estuviera más allá de la exasperación con el mundo entero. "Yo vi la versión original. Malcom la vio. No había nada sobre sobornos. Ahora ha desaparecido de todas las computadoras. Sin rastro. Explícame eso y luego llámame un loco conspirador"  
"No lo puedo explicar" dice Vick después de una pausa. "Y ni siquiera lo voy a tratar de hacer. Voy a hacer mi trabajo"  
"Alguien lo hizo. Tu lo sabes. Estas jugando exactamente como ellos quieren, Vick. Están manchando a Nick y tu se lo estas dejando."  
"No. No. Para" Vick sacude su cabeza. "No estoy jugando este juego. No quiero involucrarme" camina directamente hacia el bote de basura, saca la declaración rota, y la extiende.

"Puedo cambiar un detalle o dos" dice "Pero he hablando con Bruce y tenemos que seguir con esto" saca una lapicera "Quieres hacer algún pequeño cambio? Porque Julian está a punto de aprobarlo"  
Terry ignora la lapicera  
"Que pasaría si encontráramos el memo original? Que pasaría si pudiéramos probar que éste es falso?"  
"Genial!" hay un pequeño filo en su voz "entonces lo lanzamos, la integridad de Nick quedaría salvada, y nosotros hacemos una gran fiesta. Créeme, Terry, no quisiera nada mas que eso. Pero tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos. Lo cual, en este momento, es un memo perjudicial del cual no tenemos explicación" Vick se frota la cara, luego se lleva los puños a sus ojos "Esta mañana estaba tratando de cubrir esa vergüenza con el estado de ebriedad del  
chico" murmura, casi para si misma. "Estaba preocupada por eso" Realmente no debería hacer eso. Se está formando bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"Cuando saldrá la declaración" dice Terry profundamente. Toda esa energía tempestuosa parecía haberse disipado. Sus hombros están hundidos y su voz suena tan baja que casi me dan ganas de ir a darle un abrazo.  
"Ese es un rayo de esperanza" la voz de Vick es mas suave ahora, como si quisiera tratarlo gentilmente en su derrota. "Van a retenerlo hasta las diez en punto, así que tenemos unas buenas seis horas mas o menos para manejarlo"  
"Muchas cosas pueden pasar en seis horas" digo tímidamente, y ambos saltan como si hubieran sido quemados.  
"Ella esta aquí todavía?"  
"Candy" incluso Terry parece desconcertado. "Lo siento tanto. No tenia idea que todavía estabas aquí…."  
"Escuchó todo esto?"

Vick parece querer matar a alguien.  
"Terry, estas loco?"  
"No diré nada de nada!" digo rápidamente "Lo prometo"  
"OK" Terry exhala. "¿Nos das un segundo Vick?" Vick sale y Terry me toma por los hombros."Fue mi error. Candy, esta no es tu culpa, yo soy el que te ha invitado. "De verdad quisiera que te quedaras pero..." "Si Terry entiendo no te preocupes" "Candy te llamare si. Encontraré a alguien que te escolte a la salida" camina hacia la puerta, asoma la cabeza fuera de la oficina "Stephanie? Puedes venir un segundo?"  
Unos momentos después una chica de mirada agradable con largo pelo rubio llega a la oficina.  
"Podrías acompañar a nuestra visitante abajo, firmar su salida, recibir su pase, y todo eso?" dice Terry "perdón, Candy, lo haría yo mismo pero…."  
"No, no!" digo al instante "Por supuesto. Estas ocupado, lo entiendo…"  
"La reunión!" dice Terry, como si lo recordara de repente "Por supuesto Candy, perdóname, fue cancelada. Pero será reagendada.

"Genial!" esbozo una sonrisa. "Gracias"  
¿Me llamara? De repente siento una opresion en el pecho, no quiero irme, no dejandolo asi. Pero soy muy cobarde para decirlo  
"Espero que todo se resuelva positivamente para ti" agrego "y para Sr. Nicholas"  
Sin darme cuenta Vick a vuelto a la oficina. Los ojos de Vick están girando alocadamente en su cabeza. Está obviamente paranoica de que vaya a soltarlo todo.  
No se que hacer sobre el padre de Terry. Ni siquiera puedo comentarle a Terry ahora, explotaría del stress. Solo tendré que enviarle un mensaje al hotel o algo así. Y luego desaparecer.  
Como quizás debería haber hecho en primer lugar.  
"Bien… gracias otra vez" mis ojos encuentran los de Terry y siento una extraña angustia. Este es realmente nuestro ultimo adiós. "Aquí tienes" le entrego el teléfono.  
"No hay problema" lo toma de mi mano y lo coloca en el escritorio. "Siento sobre todo esto…."  
"No! Espero que todo…. " asiento varias veces, no me atrevo a decir nada mas en frente de Stephanie.

Va a ser extraño, no estar mas en la vida de Sam nunca más. Nunca sabré como se resolverán las cosas. Tal vez lea algo sobre el memo en el periódico. Tal vez lea un anuncio sobre Terry y Eliza en la columna de Bodas.  
"Adiós, entonces" giro y sigo a Stephanie por el corredor. Un par de personas están caminando por el pasillo con bolsas de dormir, y  
cuando nos acercamos a los ascensores están en medio de una conversación sobre el hotel y la cagada que era el minibar.  
"Así que es la conferencia hoy" digo cortésmente cuando llegamos al piso de abajo. "Como es que todavía no estas de camino?"  
"oh, nos turnamos" me conduce hacia el lobby. "Un montón de gente ya están ahí, y el segundo grupo se esta llendo en veinte minutos. Estaré en ese.

Aunque en realidad es mañana el evento en sí. Ahí es cuando tendremos nuestra cena de gala y el discurso de Santa Claus. Es generalmente muy divertido"  
"Santa Claus?" no puedo evitar reírme  
"Es como llamamos a Sr. Nicholas. Tu sabes, un tonto apodo interno. Sr. Nick, St Nick, Santa Claus, es un poco lamentable, tu sabes" sonríe "Me puedes dar tu pase de seguridad?"  
Le entrego mi credencial laminada y ella se la entrega a uno de los de seguridad. El dice algo como "linda foto", pero no lo estoy escuchando. Un sentimiento raro me sube por el cuerpo.  
Santa Claus. No fue aquel tio que llamo al teléfono de Luisa el que dijo algo sobre Santa Claus? Será una coincidencia?  
Mientras Stephenie me conduce a través del piso de mármol hacia las puertas principales, estoy tratando de recordar que era lo que él había dicho. Era algo sobre una cirugía. Incisiones. Algo sobre que no dejaba rastros.

Me quedo paralizada, mi corazón empieza a golpear fuertemente. Esa era la misma frase que Terry había usado. Sin rastros.  
"Estas bien?" Stephanie nota que me he detenido.  
"Bien! Perdóname" le sonrío y continuo caminando, pero mi mente está funcionando. Que más dijo el tipo? Que era exactamente lo que dijo sobre Santa Claus? Vamos, Candy, piensa.  
"Bien, adiós! Gracias por visitarnos!" Stephanie me sonríe una vez mas.  
"Gracias!" y cuando pongo un pie en la acera, siento una sacudida interior. Lo tengo: Adiós, Santa Claus.

Mas gente sale del edificio, y me paro a un costado donde un limpiador de ventanas está pasando espuma por todo el vidrio. Meto la mano en mi bolso y revuelvo para encontrar el programa del Rey León. Por favor no me digas que lo he perdido…. Por favor.  
Lo saco, y miro mis palabras garabateadas.  
Abril 18: Scottie tiene un contacto, cirugía menor, sin rastros, se putamente cuidadosa.  
Abril 20: Llamo Scottie. Esta hecho. Golpe quirúrgico. Sin rastros. Cosas de genios. Adios, Santa Claus.

Es como si sintiera las voces hablando en el fondo de mi mente. Es como si estuviera escuchándolas otra vez. Estoy escuchando la voz cancina y la más joven, y aflautada.  
Y de repente sé, sin ningún lugar a dudas quien dejó el primer mensaje. Fue Justin Cole.  
Oh, mi Dios.  
Estoy temblando. Tengo que volver y mostrarle estos mensajes a Terry. Significan algo, no sé bien que, pero sé que significan algo. Empujo las grandes puertas vidriadas de la entrada, y la chica de la conserjería aparece inmediatamente frente a mí. Cuando estaba con Terry ella solo nos hizo un gesto con la mano, pero ahora me sonríe de forma remota, como si no me acabara de ver salir con Stephanie.  
"Hola. Tienes una cita?"  
"No exactamente" digo sin aliento "tengo que ver a Terrence Grandchester en Globe consultores. Candice White"

Espero mientras ella se da vuelta y hace una llamada desde su celular. Estoy tratando de mantenerme ahí parada pacientemente, pero casi no me puedo contener. Esos mensajes tienen algo que ver con todo ese asunto del memo. Sé que tiene algo que ver.  
"Lo siento" la chica voltea para quedar frente a mi con amabilidad profesional "Terry no está disponible en este momento"  
"Le podrías decir que es urgente?" le respondo "por favor?"

Claramente reteniendo su deseo de decirme que me vaya, la chica se gira y hace otra llamada, que dura solo treinta segundos.  
"Lo siento" otra sonrisa helada "El sr. Grandchester está ocupado por el resto del día, y la mayoría de la gente de su equipo están fuera en una conferencia . Tal vez debería llamar a su asistente y hacer una cita. Ahora, podrías por favor hacerte a un lado para atender a los demás invitados?"

Me apura a salir por las puertas principales. Hacerte a un lado claramente significa piérdete de vista.  
"Mira, tengo que verlo" doy un rodeo a su alrededor y me encamino hacia las escaleras "Por favor, déjame subir, estaré bien"  
"Lo siento!" me dice cogiéndome por la manga "no puedes simplemente ir hacia allí! Thomas?"  
Oh, tienes que estar bromeando. Está llamando al guardia de seguridad. Que cobarde.  
"Pero es realmente una emergencia" le insto a ambos "El querrá verme"  
"Entonces llama y concierta una cita" chasquea, mientras el guardia de seguridad me conduce hacia la puerta.  
"Esta bien!" chasqueo yo "Lo hare! Llamare justo ahora! Te veré en dos minutos!" voy hacia la acera pisando fuerte, y rebusco en mis bolsillos.  
Y luego todo el horror me golpea. No tengo un teléfono.

No tengo un teléfono.  
Estoy impotente. No puedo volver a entrar en el edificio y no puedo llamar a Terry. No puedo decirle sobre esto. No puedo hacer nada. Por qué no compre un nuevo teléfono antes? Por qué no ando siempre con un teléfono de repuesto? Debería ser una ley, como tener un neumático de repuesto.  
"Perdóneme?" me apresuro hacia el limpiador de ventanas "Tiene un teléfono que me pueda prestar?"  
"lo siento, amor" chasquea sus dientes "tengo, pero no tiene batería"  
"Cierto" sonrío sin aliento de la ansiedad. "Gracias igualmente, oh!"

Me paro en el medio, escudriñando a través del vidrio hacia el edificio. Dios me ama! Ahí esta Terry! está parado a veinte yardas de mi en el lobby, hablando animadamente con algún tipo en traje que sostiene un maletín de cuero. Tal vez sea Julian de legales.  
Cuando se están aproximando a los ascensores, abro las puertas principales, pero Thomas el de seguridad me esta esperando.  
"Yo no lo creo" dice bloqueándome el camino  
"Pero necesito entrar"  
"si pudiera hacerse a un lado…"  
"Pero el querrá verme! Terry! por aquí! Soy Candy! Terryyyyyyyyy!" grito, pero alguien está corriendo un sofá en el área de recepción, y el sonido de arrastre sobre el mármol es mas fuerte que mi voz.  
"No, no lo harás!" dice el guardia firmemente "Afuera!" sus manos están rodeando mis hombros y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy parada nuevamente en la acera, jadeante de furia.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Me echó afuera! Nunca he sido echada físicamente fuera de ningún sitio en mi vida. No creía que pudieran hacer eso.  
Un montón de gente ha llegado a la entrada y me muevo a un costado para dejarlos pasar, mis pensamientos deslizándose violentamente. Debería correr por la calle y encontrar algún teléfono de pago? Debería tratar de entrar otra vez? Debería entrar  
corriendo por el lobby y ver que tan lejos puedo llegar antes que me derriben al piso? Terry está parado frente a los elevadores ahora, todavía conversando con el tipo del maletín de cuero. Se habrá ido en un momento. Es torturante. Si solo pudiera llamar su atención…  
"Sin suerte?" dice el limpiador de ventanas simpáticamente desde la cima de una escalera. Ha cubierto un panel entero de vidrio con espuma y esta apunto de aclararlo con ese raspador suyo.

Y ahí me viene.  
"Espere!" lo llamo urgentemente "No lo limpie! Por favor!"  
Nunca he escrito con espuma en mi vida, pero afortunadamente no estaba apuntando a nada demasiado ambicioso. Solo YRRET. En Seis pies de altura de letras mayúsculas. Un poco tambaleante, pero quien se esta quejando?  
"Lindo trabajo" dice el limpiador de ventanas aprobadoramente desde donde esta sentado. "Deberías entrar en el negocio conmigo"  
"Gracias" digo modestamente, y me limpio la frente, mi brazo esta dolorido.  
Si Terry no ve esto, si alguien lo nota y le toca el hombro diciendo "Hey , mira eso…"  
"Candy?"

Giro y miro hacia abajo desde mi escalón de la escalera del limpiador de ventanas. Terry esta parado en la acera, mirándome incrédulo.  
"Eso estaba dirigido a mi?" "Pues claro, hay algun otro Terry por aqui?"  
Subimos en silencio. Vick está esperando en la oficina de Terry, y cuando me ve se golpea la cabeza con la palma de su mano.  
"Sera mejor que sea bueno" dice Terry lacónicamente, cerrando las puertas de vidrio tras el "Tengo cinco minutos. Hay una pequeña emergencia ocurriendo ahora…"

Siento un ramalazo de ira. Se piensa que no me había dado cuenta de eso? Pensará que he escrito YRRET en letras de espuma de seis pies por capricho?  
"realmente lo aprecio" digo, haciendo juego con su cortante tono de voz "solo pensé que estarías interesado en estos mensajes, que llegaron al teléfono de Luisa la semana pasada. Este teléfono" cojo el teléfono, todavía apoyado en su escritorio.  
"De quien era ese teléfono?" dice Vick, mirando suspicaz.  
"De Violet" responde Terry, "Mi asistente? La hija de Clive? Que me dejó tirado para ser modelo?"  
"Oh, ella" Vick frunce el ceño otra vez y sacude el pulgar hacia mi "Bien, y que es lo que hacia ella con el teléfono de Luisa?"  
Terry y yo intercambiamos miradas  
"Es una larga historia" dice Terry al final. "Luisa lo tiró. Candy estaba…. Cuidándolo"  
"recibí un par de mensajes, que escribí en un papel" puse el programa de el rey león entre ellos y leí el mensaje en voz alta por si acaso, ya que sé que mi escritura no es muy clara "Scottie ha llamado, cirugía menor, sin rastros, se putamente cuidadosa" señalo el programa "este segundo mensaje fue unos días después, de Scottie mismo. Esta hecho. Golpe quirúrgico. No hay rastros. Cosas de genios. Adios Santa Claus" dejo las palabras flotar por un momento y luego agrego "el primer mensaje era de Justin Cole"

"Justin?" Terry se pone alerta.  
"No reconocí su voz en su momento, pero lo hago ahora. Era él hablando sobre cirugía menor y sin rastros"  
"Vick" Terry la está mirando "Vamos. Tienes que verlo ahora…."  
"No veo nada! Solo un par de palabras al azar. Como podemos estar seguros incluso de que era Justin?"  
Terry se gira hacia mi. " Eran mensajes de voz? Podemos todavía escucharlos?"  
"No. Eran solo.. tu sabes. Mensajes de teléfono. Ellos los dejaron y yo los anoté"  
Vick parece perpleja "Ok, eso no tiene sentido. Te presentaste? Por qué te dejaría Justin un mensaje a ti?" exhala enojada "Terry, no tengo tiempo para esto"  
"No se dió cuenta que era una persona" explico ruborizada "me hice pasar por una contestadora automática"  
"Que?" se queda mirándome, sin comprender  
"Tu sabes" puse mi voz de contestador automática "me temo que la persona que quiere contactar no se encuentra disponible. Por favor deje un mensaje. Y luego el dejo el mensaje y yo lo anoté en el papel"

Terry estalla en carcajadas, pero Vick está muda. Toma el programa de el rey león, frunciendo ante las palabras, luego mira el programa por dentro, aunque la única información que se encuentra allí son las biografías de los actores. Finalmente lo coloca en la mesa. "Terry, esto no significa nada. No cambia nada"  
"Esto si significa algo" sacude su cabeza firmemente "Esto es! Justo aquí" señala el programa con el pulgar "Esto es lo que ha estado pasando"  
"Pero, que es lo que ha estado pasando?" su voz sube con exasperación "Quien es Scottie, por el amor de Dios?"  
"Llamó a Sr. Nicholas Santa Claus" la cara de Terry parece fastidiada con pensamientos "Lo que significa que es muy probablemente alguien de la compañía. Pero donde? En Técnica?"  
"Tiene Luisa algo que ver con esto?" me aventuro "era su teléfono, después de todo"

Hay un silencio por un momento, luego Terry sacude su cabeza, casi apenado.  
"Ella solo estuvo aquí por cinco minutos, y su padre es un muy buen amigo de Sr. Nicholas…. No puedo creer que este involucrada"  
"Entonces por qué le dejaron el mensaje a ella? Tenían el teléfono equivocado o algo así?"  
"Improbable" Terry arruga la nariz "Digo, por qué este numero?"

Automáticamente mira el teléfono, parpadeando en el escritorio. Me pregunto de manera indiferente si tendré algún mensaje de voz. Pero de alguna manera, justo en este momento, el resto de mi vida parece a millones de kilómetros de distancia. El mundo se ha reducido a esta habitación. Ambos Terry y Vick están hundidos en sus sillas y yo sigo su ejemplo.  
"Quien tenia el teléfono de Luisa antes que ella?" dice Vick de repente. "Es un teléfono de la compañía. Ella estuvo aquí por cuanto, tres semanas? Pudo haber pertenecido a alguien mas antes y esos mensajes fueron dejados ahí por error?"  
"Si!" levanto la mirada por un impulso "La gente siempre esta llamando al teléfono equivocado por error. Y enviando emails a erróneas direcciones de correo. Yo también lo hago. Te olvidas de borrarlo y presionas el nombre del contacto y el viejo número salta y no te das cuenta. Especialmente si te dirigen a un correo de voz genérico"

Puedo ver la mente de Terry trabajando a todo ritmo.  
"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" dice, alcanzando la línea de teléfono de su escritorio. Digita tres números y espera.  
"Hola Cynthia. Soy Terry" dice "solo una rápida pregunta sobre el teléfono celular que le han designado a Luisa mi asistente. Me estaba preguntando, Lo tuvo alguien mas antes que ella? Tuvo alguien mas este numero?"  
Mientras escuchaba, su cara cambia. Hace un fiero, gesto silencioso a Vick, quien se encoje de hombros sin poder hacer nada.  
"Genial" dice Terry "Gracias Cynthia"

Por la corriente de sonido metálico que sale del teléfono, esta claro que a Cynthia le gusta hablar.  
"Sera mejor que me vaya…" Terry rueda sus ojos desesperadamente "Si, sé que el teléfono debería haberse entregado… No, no lo hemos perdido, no te preocupes… Si, muy poco profesional. Sin aviso…. Lo se, es propiedad de la compañía… Te lo haré llegar….si….si"  
Al final logra librarse. Cuelga el teléfono y hay un silencio por tres agónicos segundos antes de que se gire hacia Vick.  
"Ed"  
"No" Vick exhala  
Terry toma el teléfono y lo mira incrédulamente. "Este era el teléfono de Ed cuatro semanas atrás. Luego fue reasignado a Luisa. No tenia ni idea" Terry se vuelve hacia mi "Ed Exton era…."  
"lo recuerdo" asiento "el director financiero. Fue despedido. Por malversar fondos de la compañía"  
"Jesús" Vick parece genuinamente en estado de shock. Se hunde más en su silla "Ed"  
"Quien mas?" Sam parece absolutamente ansioso por su descubrimiento. "Vick, este no es solo un plan orquestado, es una maldita sinfonía de tres movimientos. La reputación de Nick es manchada. Bruce lo despide por que es un pusilánime idiota. La junta directiva necesita otro CEO, rápido. Ed amablemente anuncia que dejará sus acciones legales y que dará un paso atrás para salvar el día, Justin se beneficiará a sí mismo"  
"Realmente tenían que tomarse todos esos problemas?" dice Vick con escepticismo.

La boca de Terry se tuerce con una media sonrisa "Vick, tienes alguna pequeña idea de lo mucho que Ed detesta a Nick? Se le ha pagado a algún hacker una buena cantidad de dinero para que cambie ese memo y borre el viejo de todas las computadoras. Reconozco que Ed gastaría unos cientos de miles para arruinar la reputación de Nick. Doscientos millones incluso"

La cara de Vick se tuerce en disgusto.  
"Esto no pasaría si la compañía estuviera dirigida por mujeres" dice finalmente. "Nunca. Machos de mierda…" se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el trafico, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.  
"La pregunta es: Quien hizo que esto pasara? Quien lo ejecuto en realidad?" Terry esta sentado en su escritorio, golpeando su lapicera  
contra sus nudillos produciendo un ruido rítmico, su cara tirante de concentración "Scottie. Quien es realmente? Alguien Escoces?"  
"No sonaba en realidad como escoces" digo "Tal vez su apodo sea alguna broma"  
Terry de repente se concentra en mi, con una luz asomando a su cara. "Eso es. Por supuesto. Candy, reconocerías esa voz si la escuchases otra vez?"  
"Terry!" Vick lo interrumpe agudamente antes de que pueda responder "De ninguna manera. No puedes hablar en serio"  
"Vick, podrías dejar de ser negativa por un segundo?" Terry se levanta, furioso. "el memo falso no fue un accidente. La filtración en la parte técnica no fue un accidente. Esto está pasando. Alguien le hizo esto a Nick. Esto no se trata de encubrir alguna acción vergonzosa" busca a tientas un momento "no lo se, actividades de facebook. Es una calumnia. Es un fraude."  
"Es una teoría" se enfrenta a el "Nada mas, Terry. Unas cuantas palabras en un programa de mierda de el rey león"

Me siento un poco herida. No es mi culpa que todo lo que tenga conmigo para anotar fuera un programa de el rey león  
"Tenemos que identificar a esta tipo Scottie" Terry se vuelve hacia mi. " conocerías su voz si la volvieras a oír otra vez?"  
"Si" digo, un poco nerviosa por su intensidad  
"Estas segura?"  
"Si!"  
"Bien. Bueno, vamos a hacerlo. Vayamos a encontrarlo"  
"Terry, para ahora mismo!" Vick suena furiosa. "Estas loco! Que es lo que vas a hacer, hacer que escuche a cada miembro del equipo hasta que oiga su voz?"  
"Por qué no?" dice Terry turbulentamente.  
"Porque es la idea mas ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida!" explota Vick "Por eso no!"

Terry la contempla duramente, luego se gira hacia mi y me toma de la mano "Vamos, Candy. Recorramos el edificio"  
Vick sacude su cabeza. "y si reconoce la voz? Entonces que? Arresto ciudadano?"  
"Entonces será un comienzo" dice Terry "Estas lista Candy?"  
"Candy" Vick viene hacia mi y me enfrenta. Sus mejillas están rosadas y esta respirando con dificultad. "No tengo ni idea de quien eres tu. Pero no tienes por qué escuchar a Terry. No tienes por qué hacer esto. No le debes nada. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"  
"A ella no le importa" dice Terry. "No, Candy?"  
Vick lo ignora "Candy, realmente te aconsejo que te vayas. Ahora"  
"Esa no es la clase de persona que es Candy" dice Terry con el ceño fruncido. "Ella no deja tirada a la gente que necesita ayuda, no Candy?" el encontró mis ojos, y su mirada es tan inesperadamente cálida, que me siento cálida por dentro.

Me giro hacia Vick. "Estas equivocada. Sí le debo una a Terry. Y el Sr. Nicholas es un cliente potencial en mi clínica de Fisioterapia, de hecho. Así que sí tiene algo que ver conmigo también"  
Casi me gustó dejar caer eso aunque apuesto a que Sr. Nicholas no iría nunca a Balham.  
"y de todos modos" continuo, levantando mi barbilla "Quienquiera que sea, si lo conozco o no, si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera, lo haré. Quiero decir, si puedes ayudar, tienes que ayudar. No lo crees?"  
Vick, se me queda mirando un momento, como si estuviera tratando de entenderme, luego me da una extraña, y torcida sonrisa.  
"OK bien, me tienes. No puedo discutirte eso"  
"vayamos" Terry se dirige hacia la puerta.

Tomo mi cartera y deseo otra vez que mi camiseta no tenga un gran manchón en ella.  
"Hey, Sherlock" Vick interviene sarcásticamente "un pequeño punto. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, todo el mundo está en la conferencia o en su camino hacia ella"  
Hay otro silencio, aparte del golpeteo furioso de Terry con su lapicera. No me atrevo a hablar. Realmente no me molesto en mirar a Vick.

"Candy" dice Terry finalmente. "Tienes algunas horas? Podrías venir con nosotros a Hampshire?"

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas, ya saben que tardo un poco en actualizar pero no las dejare colgadas de ninguna manera, pero he pensado dejar pendiente dos adaptaciones y terminar una por una, como ven. Dejen sus respuestas y diganme cual quieren que termine primero. Saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews

La historia no es mia, pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 11

Esto es totalmente surreal. Y un poco emocionante. Da un poco de pánico. Todo al mismo tiempo.  
No es que me arrepienta de noble gesto, exactamente. Todavía pienso lo que dije en la oficina. Como podría simplemente irme? Como podría no tratar de ayudar a Terry en lo que pueda? Pero por el otro lado, pensé que solo me tomaría media hora. No un día de tren hasta Hampshire, solo para empezar.  
Se suponía que tenía que estar en mi peluquería justo ahora. Se suponía que tenia que estar hablando sobre tocados y probándome la tiara. En lugar de eso, estoy en la plataforma de la estación de Waterloo, comprando una taza de té y cogiendo el teléfono, el cual, de más esta decir, lo tomé del escritorio de Terry cuando nos fuimos. Terry difícilmente podría quejarse. Le envié un texto a Sue para decirle que realmente lo lamentaba, pero que tendría que perderme la cita con Louis, pero que por supuesto le pagaré el costo y que le enviara mis cariños.

Releí el mensaje luego de tipearlo, y elimine la mitad de los besos. Luego los volví a poner. Luego los volví a sacar. Tal vez cinco fueran suficientes.

Ahora estoy esperando que Anthony me conteste el teléfono. El se está yendo a su viaje de solteros en Bruges esta tarde, así que no es  
como si lo fuera a ver, pero aun así. Siento que si por lo menos no lo llamo, estaría mal.  
"Oh, Hola Anthony!"  
"Candy!" la comunicación es terrible, y puedo oír el sistema de megafonía al fondo "Estamos a punto de embarcar. Estas bien?"  
"Si! Solo quería…" mi voz se iba desvaneciendo, sin estar segura a donde quería ir con esto.

Solo quería decirte que me estoy yendo a Hampshire con un hombre del cual no sabes nada, envuelta en una situación de la cual no sabes nada.  
"Yo voy…. a estar fuera esta noche" digo patéticamente "En caso de que llames"

Ahí esta. Eso es ser honesta. Casi.  
"Ok!" se ríe. "Bien, que te diviertas. Amor, tengo que irme"  
"OK! Adiós! Que lo pases bien!" el teléfono se muere y levanto mi mirada y veo a Terry mirándome. Me tiro de la camisa consientemente, deseando de nuevo haberme metido en una tienda. Resultó que si tenia una camisa de más en su oficina, y mi blusa estaba tan espantosa que la tomé prestada. Pero hace la situación todavía mas extraña, luciendo su rayada Turnbull & Asser.  
"Diciéndole adiós a Anthony" le explico innecesariamente, ya que ha estado parado ahí todo el tiempo y debe haber escuchado cada palabra.  
"Eso serian dos libras" la señora en la tienda de la estación me entrega la taza.  
"Gracias! Bueno… nos vamos?"

Mientras Terry y yo caminamos por la plataforma de la estación y nos subimos al vagón, me siento irreal. Estoy rígida de la torpeza.

Debemos parecer una pareja para cualquiera que nos viera. Que pasaría si nos viera Eliza?  
No. No seas paranoica. Eliza estaba en el segundo equipo que iba a la conferencia. Ella envió un mail a Terry, diciéndole eso. Y, de  
todos modos, no es que Terry y yo estemos haciendo nada ilícito. Solo somos ….. novios fingidos y ademas ella ya no es su novia. (Aunque la loca se comporte como si Terry fuera de su propiedad, algo asi como Eliza marca registrada)... bruja! Deberia de quitarle la ropa a Terry y buscar propiedad de Eliza la bruja insoportable. Dios Candy no pienses eso, recuerda te vas a casar con Anthony A-N-T-H-O-N-Y.

Ok. Enfrentémoslo. Es raro.

Miro de reojo a Terry para ver si esta pensando lo mismo, pero el esta mirando por la ventana del tren con la mente en blanco. El tren se sacude y comienza a avanzar por la pista y se da vuelta. Cuando se encuentra con mi mirada, rápidamente miro hacia otro lado.

Trato de parecer relajada, pero secretamente me siento cada vez mas asustada. Que fue lo que he acordado hacer? Todo esto depende de mi memoria. Depende de mi, Candy White, identificar la voz que escuché en el teléfono unos días atrás, por aproximadamente veinte segundos. Que pasa si fallo?.

Tomo un sorbo de té para calmarme, y hago una mueca. Primero la sopa estaba demasiado fría. Ahora esto esta demasiado caliente. El tren comienza a adquirir velocidad por la pista y un poco de té salta fuera de la tapa, escaldando mi mano.  
"Estas bien?" Terry toma mi mano escaldada y la acaricia con su pulgar.  
"Bien" sonrió  
"Puedo ser honesto contigo?" dice francamente "No parece que estuvieras bien"  
"Estoy bien!" protesto y quito mi mano "Solo estaba… tu sabes. Están pasando muchas cosas ahora.

Terry asiente.  
"Lo siento nunca tendremos que pasar por esas técnicas de confrontación lo prometo"  
"Oh! Eso" le resto merito con una mano. "Esto es mas importante"  
"No digas. Oh! Eso" Terry sacude su cabeza, luciendo exasperado. "De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Tu automáticamente te pones en segundo lugar"  
"No lo hago! Quiero decir….. tu sabes" me encojo de hombros torpemente "lo que sea"

El tren se detiene en Clapham Junction, y un grupo de personas entra en el vagón. Por un momento Terry está absorto mandando mails. Su teléfono ha estado parpadeando constantemente, y solo puedo imaginar cuanta cantidad de mensajes están yendo y viniendo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, coloca el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y se inclina hacia adelante, descansando sus codos en la pequeña mesa que hay entre nosotros.  
"Esta todo bien?" pregunto tímidamente, dándome cuenta de inmediato que era una pregunta estúpida. A su favor se podía decir, que lo ignora.  
"Tengo una pregunta para ti" dice calmadamente "Que es lo que tienen estos Andley que te hace sentir que ellos son superiores? Son los títulos? Los doctorados? Los cerebros?"  
No esto otra vez.  
"Todo! es obvio! Ellos son… quiero decir, tu respetas a Sr. Nicholas, o no?" le digo a la defensiva "Mira todos los esfuerzos que estas haciendo por el. Es por que lo respetas"  
"Si, lo respeto. Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero yo no siento sin embargo que soy inherentemente inferior a él. El no me hace sentir como un ciudadano de segunda clase"  
"No me siento como ciudadana de segunda clase! Tu no sabes nada sobre eso. Así que…para!"  
"Ok" Terry levanta sus manos "Si estoy equivocado, me disculpo. Es solo una impresión que tengo. Solo quería ayudar, como ….." puedo sentir como elige la palabra amigo, luego la descarta, como yo lo hice. "Solo quiero ayudar" termina finalmente. "Pero es tu vida. No me entrometeré"  
Se hace un silencio por un momento. El lo deja. Se da por vencido. Yo he ganado.

Por qué no siento que he ganado?  
"Perdóname." Terry se pone el teléfono en el oído "Vick, que pasa?" Sale del vagón y, sin quererlo, suspiro. El dolor lacerante está de vuelta, situado entre mis costillas. Pero justo ahora no puedo decir si es por que los Andley no quieren que me case con Anthony, porque yo pienso que Anthony y yo no somos el uno para el otro, o porque estoy tratando de negarlo, o porque estoy nerviosa por toda esta escapada con Terry, o porque el té esta muy fuerte.

Por un minuto me siento ahí, mirando fijamente mi té humeante, deseando nunca haber oído a los Andley discutiendo en la iglesia y no haber conocido a Terry. Que no supiera nada. Eso podría sacar la nube gris fuera de mi vida y volver al soy muy afortunada, que afortunada, no esta todo perfecto?

Terry toma asiento nuevamente, y hay un silencio por unos momentos. El tren se ha parado en el medio de la nada, y todo está extrañamente silencioso sin el sonido de la maquina.  
"Ok" digo mirando hacia la pequeña mesa de formica. "Ok"  
"Ok que?"  
"Ok, no estas equivocado"

Terry no dice nada, solo espera. El tren se agita y tambalea, como un caballo decidiendo como comportarse, luego lentamente comienza a moverse otra vez por la pista.  
"Pero no me lo estoy inventando o lo que quiera que pienses" encorvo mis hombros miserablemente. "yo he escuchado a los Andley ok?

Ellos no quieren que Anthony se case conmigo. Hice todo lo que pude. Jugué al scrabble y he tratado de llevar una conversación e incluso leí el libro de George. Pero nunca seré como ellos. Nunca"  
"Por qué deberías?" Terry estaba perplejo. "Por qué querrías hacer eso?"  
"Si, cierto" ruedo mis ojos "Por qué querría alguien ser una celebridad con un verdadero cerebrito que sale en TV?"  
"George Andley tiene un gran cerebro" dice Terry firmemente "Tener un gran cerebro es como tener un hígado grande o una gran nariz.  
Por qué te sientes insegura? Que pasaría si tuviera un enorme intestino delgado? Te sentirías insegura también?"

No puedo evitar reírme  
"El es un fenómeno, estrictamente hablando" Terry siguió presionando. "Tu te casaras con una familia de fenómenos. La próxima vez que te sientas intimidada por ellos, imagina una gran señal de neón sobre sus cabezas, que diga FENOMENOS!"  
"Eso no es lo que verdaderamente piensas" estoy sonriendo pero niego con mi cabeza.  
"Es absolutamente lo que yo pienso" parece tremendamente serio ahora. "Esa gente académica se tiene que sentir importante. Ellos dan papeles y presencian programas de TV para demostrar que son útiles e importantes. Pero tú eres útil, haces un importante trabajo todos los días. Tu no tienes que probarle nada a nadie. A cuanta gente has tratado? Millones. Tu has reducido su dolor. Has hecho a millones de personas más felices. George Andley ha hecho feliz a alguien?"

Estoy segura de que hay algo mal en lo que esta diciendo, pero en este momento no puedo pensar que es. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentirme un poco animada. Esto nunca se me había ocurrido antes a mí. Yo he hecho feliz a millones de personas.  
"Y que hay de ti? Lo has hecho tu?" no puedo evitar decirle eso, y Terry me tira una sonrisa irónica, y me mira con esos ojos tan azules  
"Estoy trabajando en ello ahora mismo"

El tren aminora la marcha mientras pasa por Woking, y ambos instintivamente miramos por la ventana. Luego Terry se gira. "El punto es, no es sobre ellos. Es sobre ti. Tu y el. Anthony"  
"Lo se." Digo finalmente "Sé que lo es"

Sonaba extraño, oír el nombre de Anthony de sus labios. Se sentía todo mal.  
Anthony y Terry son tan diferentes. Es como si ellos estuvieran hechos de distintas cosas. Anthony es tan brillante, tan caprichoso, tan impresionante, tan sexy. Pero un chiquitín obsesionado.

Mientras que Terry es tan….. justo y fuerte. Y generoso. Y amable. Tu solo sabes que el siempre estará ahí para ti, para lo que necesites.

Terry me mira ahora y sonríe, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, y mi corazón experimenta ese pequeño estimulo que siempre siente cuando él sonríe.

Afortunada Eliza cuando regrese con el.  
Me doy una bofetada interna por mis propios pensamientos y tomo un sorbo de té para cubrir mi vergüenza.

Eso acudió a mi mente sin advertencias. Y no era mi intención. O, mejor, si, si era mi intención pero simplemente con el sentido de desearles a ambos lo mejor, como una desinteresada amiga, no, amiga no…... novia de mentira  
Me estoy ruborizando.

Me estoy ruborizando por mi propio estúpido, absurdo, y sin sentido proceso mental, del cual, dicho sea de paso, nadie sabe excepto yo. Así que me puedo relajar. Puedo parar esto ahora y descartar la ridícula idea de que Terry puede leer mi mente y saber que estoy fantaseando con el…

No. Para. Para.. Eso es ridículo.

Eso es solo….  
Borra la palabra fantasear. Yo no lo hago. No lo hago.  
"Estas bien?" Terry me mira de forma curiosa "Candy, lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar"  
"No!" digo rápidamente "No lo has hecho! Realmente lo aprecio" "Bien. Porque…" se detiene para atender su teléfono. "Vick. Alguna novedad?"

Mientras Terry sale para atender otra llamada, me tomo el té, mirando fijamente por la ventana, dispuesta a que mi sangre se enfríe y mi mente se quede en blanco. Tengo que dar marcha atrás. Necesito reiniciarme. No salvar los cambios.

Para establecer una atmosfera mas profesional, busco en mi bolsillo el teléfono, y chequeo los mensajes, luego lo pongo sobre la mesa.

No hay nada en los mensajes generales sobre la crisis del memo,  
claramente todo esto es entre un selecto numero de personas del mas alto nivel.  
"Sabes que vas a tener que comprar otro teléfono en algún momento" dice Terry, levantando una ceja cuando regresa. "o estas planeando robar todos tus teléfonos de botes de basura de ahora en adelante?"  
"Es el único lugar" me encojo de hombros "Botes y contenedores"

El teléfono parpadea con un email y yo automáticamente me inclino a cogerlo, pero Terry llega primero. Su mano roza la mía, y nuestros ojos se quedan enganchados.  
"Puede ser para mi"  
"Es verdad" asiento. "Adelante"

El lo mira, luego sacude su cabeza. "La factura del trompetista de la boda. Todo tuyo"  
Con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, tomo el teléfono de su mano. Le envío una respuesta rápida a Susana, luego lo vuelvo a poner sobre la mesa. Cuando suena otra vez unos pocos segundos después, ambos tratamos de cogerlo y yo lo venzo.  
"Venta de camisetas" se lo paso. "No es realmente lo mio" Terry borra el mail, luego lo coloca en la mesa.  
"En el medio!" lo muevo una pulgada "tramposo"  
"Pon las manos sobre tu regazo" me responde "tramposa"

Se hace un silencio. Los dos nos sentamos preparados, esperando que el teléfono suene. Terry lo mira tan mortalmente atento que siento ganas de reír. El teléfono de alguna otra persona suena por el vagón, y Terry hace medio intento de cogerlo antes de darse cuenta.  
"Trágico" murmuro " Ni siquiera reconoces el ring tone "

Nuestro teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto, y como Terry duda momentáneamente me da tiempo a mí a cogerlo antes que él.  
"ha-ha! Y te apuesto que es para mi…."

Abro el mensaje y lo miro. Era de un número desconocido y solo la mitad del mensaje había llegado, pero pude darme cuenta de que se trataba.

Lo leo de nuevo. y otra vez. Levanto la mirada hacia Terry y lamo mis repentinos labios secos. Nunca ni en un millón de años esperaba esto.  
"Es para ti?" pregunta Terry  
"No" trago saliva "es para ti"  
"Vick?" su mano ya esta estirada "no debería estar usando ese numero.."  
"No, no es Vick. No es del trabajo. Es….. es….. personal"

Lo leo nuevamente, sin querer renunciar al teléfono hasta estar absolutamente segura de lo que estaba viendo.  
No estoy seguro si este es el teléfono correcto. Pero tengo que hacértelo saber. Tu "amor" te ha engañado. Es con alguien a quien conoces. (recibiendo el texto)

Lo sabía. Sabía que era una perra, y esto prueba que es incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Que bueno que Terry la dejo, seguro es un truco para hacerse la interesante y que Terry la busque mas rapido.  
"Que es?" Terry golpea su mano impacientemente sobre la mesa "Dame. Tiene que ver con la conferencia?"  
"No!" cierro mi mano alrededor del teléfono. "Terry, realmente lo siento. Y hubiera deseado no haberlo visto primero. Pero dice…." Dudo, agonizando "dice que Eliza te ha sido infiel. Lo siento"

Terry parece absolutamente petrificado. Mientras le entrego el teléfono, siento una simpatía por él, se que algun dia regresara con ella aunque sea una bruja loca. "Quien mierda envía esa clase de noticias por mensaje de texto?"  
Apuesto a que se esta tirando a Justin Cole. Esos dos encajarían totalmente.  
Escaneo la cara de Terry por si se angustia, pero después de su actitud inicial, parece extraordinariamente calmo. El frunce el  
ceño, hojea el final del mail, luego coloca el teléfono otra vez en la mesa.  
"Estas bien?" no puedo evitar preguntarle

El se encoje de hombros "No tiene sentido"  
"Lo se!" estoy tan agitada por el , que no puedo evitar comentarle mi punto de vista "Por qué ella haría algo así? Y te ha hecho pasar por algo tan duro! Es tan hipócrita! Es horrible!" me detengo, preguntándome si me había pasado. Terry me esta mirando raramente.  
"No, tu no entiendes. No tiene sentido porque no regresaria con ella ni muerto. Yo no tengo Amor"  
"Pero tu regresaras con Eliza" digo estúpidamente  
"No, no lo hare"  
"Pero…. " lo miro fijamente con la mente en blanco. Como puede ser que diga eso? Por supuesto que lo hara. Los hombres son tan falsos, dicen que no y cuando menos lo esperas, ¡Zaz! te dan la sorpresa.  
"Nunca lo he querido" se encoje de hombros "Que te dio esa idea?"  
"Escuche a Eliza diciendo que regresarian, que, que no lo habian acordado bien pero era un hecho"  
"oh, eso" su frente se aclara "Ella quiere volver, pero la verdad desde que le dije que terminaramos la he estado evitando" agrega, como para dejarlo claro "mujeres".  
"Como que la estas evitando?" repito incrédula "Entonces porque lo asegura?"  
"No lo se, no lo acepta, Eliza es mi ex novia ya te lo habia dicho" dice después de una pausa "cortamos hace dos meses"

Ex novia, si pero pense que arreglarian el problema.  
Por un momento, no puedo hablar. Mi cerebro se siente como una licuadora, dando vueltas alrededor, tratando de encontrar la combinación correcta. No puedo manejar esto. El iba a regresar con ella.  
"Pero tu… tu lo tuviste que haber dicho!" mi agitación estalla finalmente "todo este tiempo, pense que ibas a regresar con ella"  
"No, no lo hice. Nunca lo mencioné." Parecía perplejo. "Por qué estas enojada?"  
"Yo… yo no lo sé! Está todo mal" Estoy enojada porque se supone que yo no deberia de sentir nada por el porque no me ama. Ama a su ex novia

Estoy respirando con dificultad, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Como puede ser que no regrese con Eliza? Todo es diferente ahora. Y es todo su culpa.  
"hablamos tanto de casi todo" trato de hablar mas calmadamente.  
"he mencionado a Eliza varias veces y tu nunca me dijiste que ya no volverias con ella. Como puedes ser tan reservado?"  
"No soy reservado!" me da una corta carcajada " te hubiera explicado si hubiera surgido el asunto. Está acabado. No tiene importancia"  
"Por supuesto que importa!"  
"Por qué?"

Quería gritar de la frustración. Como puede preguntar por qué? No es bastante obvio?  
"Porque…. Porque….. ella se comporta como si estuvieran juntos" y de repente me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que mas me molesta. "Ella se comporta como si tuviera el todo el derecho de despotricar contra tí". Eso es por lo que nunca dudé de que solo era un malentendido y que solo queria darle celos al presentarme como su novia. De que se trata todo eso?

Terry se estremece de irritación pero no dice nada.  
"Ella ha copiado a tu asistente! Escupe todo en mails públicos! Es bizarro!"  
"Eliza siempre ha sido… una exhibicionista. A ella le gusta tener audiencia" suena renuente a hablar de esto "no tiene los mismos limites que otras personas.:"  
"Demasiado cierto que no los tiene! Tu sabes lo posesiva que es?. Por los altavoces comenzaron a anunciar las estaciones venideras, pero subo mi voz por encima del ruido. "tu sabes que se queja sobre ti con todas las mujeres en la oficina?

Ella les dijo que están pasando por una mala racha y que necesitas  
despertarte o te vas a dar cuenta de lo que estas a punto de perder…. O sea a ella"  
"No estamos pasando una mala racha" detecto un rayo de furia real en su tono "nosotros terminamos"  
"Ella lo sabe?"  
"lo sabe"  
"Estas seguro? Estas totalmente convencido que lo sabe?"  
"Por supuesto" suena impaciente.  
"no es por supuesto! Como rompieron exactamente? Te sentaste con ella y tuviste una conversación apropiada?"

Hay un silencio. Terry no me mira a los ojos. Así que no se sentó con ella y tuvo una apropiada conversación. Lo sabía. Probablemente le haya enviado un corto mail, diciendo. Terminamos. Terry  
"Bien, tienes que decirle que pare con todos estos ridículos mails. No te parece?" trato de llamar su atención "Terry?"

Está mirando su teléfono nuevamente. Típico. El no quiere saber, no quiere hablar de ello, no quiere comprometerse….  
Un pensamiento me golpea. Oh mi Dios, por supuesto.  
"Terry, alguna vez de hecho, le has respondido a Eliza los emails?"

No lo ha hecho, no? De repente todo está claro. Por eso ella empezaba uno nuevo cada vez. Es como si estuviera fijando mensajes contra una pared en blanco.  
"Así que si no le contestabas nunca, como es que sabe lo que realmente piensas?" subo mi voz todavía mas fuerte que los altavoces "Oh, espera, no lo sabe! Por eso está tan engañada sobre todo! Por eso ella piensa que tú de alguna manera le perteneces!"

Terry ni siquiera me mira  
"Dios, tu eres un terco. Al carajo!" grito con exasperación, justo cuando los altavoces se paran.

Ok. Obviamente no debería haber hablado tan alto si me hubiera dado cuenta que esto iba a pasar Obviamente no hubiera usado esas palabras. Así la madre con críos sentada tres asientos atrás  
pueda dejar de lanzarme miradas diabólicas como si estuviera personalmente corrompiéndolos.  
"Lo eres realmente!" continúo en un tono furioso mas bajo "no puedes simplemente borrar a Eliza y pensar que ella se irá. No puedes presionar el botón de ignorar para siempre. Ella no se irá, Terry. Acepta lo que te digo. Tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle exactamente cual es la situación, y lo que esta mal con todo esto, y…."  
"Mira, déjalo" Terry suena irritado "si quiere mandar correos sin sentido, puede mandarlos. No me molestan"  
"Pero es toxico! Esta mal! No debería pasar!"  
"tu no sabes nada sobre esto" chasquea.

Creo que he presionado algún nervio  
Y de paso, es un chiste. Que no se nada sobre esto?  
"lo se todo sobre eso!" lo contradigo "estuve lidiando con tu bandeja de entrada, recuerdas? Sr. blanco, sin respuesta, ignoro todo y a todos"

Terry me mira "solo porque no respondo a cada mail con sesenta y cinco estupidas caritas sonrientes….."

El no está girando esto contra mio. Qué es mejor, caritas sonrientes o negaciones?  
"bien, tu no respondes a nadie" le retruco mordazmente "ni siquiera a tu propio padre!"  
"Qué?" sonaba escandalizado "a donde carajo quieres llegar ahora?"  
"leí los mails" dije desafiante "sobre cuanto quiere hablar contigo y desea que vayas a visitarlo a Hampshire y que tiene algo que contarte. Dice que tu y él no han hablado en años y que extraña los viejos tiempos. Y tú ni siquiera le has respondido. No tienes corazón"

Terry tira su cabeza hacia atrás y estalla en carcajadas. "Oh Candy. Tu realmente no sabes de lo que estas hablando"  
"yo creo que lo sé"  
"yo creo que no lo sabes"  
"yo creo que entiendo mas de tu propia vida que tu mismo"

Lo miro en silencio. Ahora espero que el padre de Terry haya recibido el mail. Que lo espere hasta que llegue al hotel Chiddingford y encuentre a su padre ahí, todo vestidito y esperanzado con una rosa en la solapa. Entonces tal vez no estaría tan indiferente.

Terry ha cogido nuestro teléfono y está leyendo el mensaje otra vez.  
"No estoy comprometido" dice, sus cejas alzadas "No tengo un Amor"  
"Si, ya entendí eso, gracias" digo sarcásticamente. "tu solo tienes una psicótica ex que piensa que todavía te tiene incluso cuando has roto con ella dos semanas atrás"  
"No, no" sacude su cabeza "No me estás siguiendo. Ambos estamos compartiendo el teléfono ahora, no?"  
"Si" a donde quiere ir con eso?  
"Así que este mensaje podría estar dirigido a cualquiera de los dos. Yo no tengo un Amor, Candy" el alza su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña mueca "Pero tu si"

Lo miro sin comprender por un momento, entonces es como si algo helado me recorriera la espina dorsal.  
"No. Tú quieres decir…. No. No. No seas estúpido" tomo el teléfono de su mano. "dice Amor" encuentro la palabra y se lo muestro. "lo ves? Está muy claro. Amor"  
"Estoy de acuerdo" asiente "pero no hay un Amor en mi vida, No existe, Podrias ser tu, pero solo tres personas saben que somos novios. Así que….:"

Lo miro fijamente, sintiéndome un poco enferma, releyendo el mail en mi mente con una pronunciación diferente. Tu Amor te ha engañado.  
No. No puede ser posible…  
Anthony nunca haría….

Hay un sonido proveniente del teléfono, y ambos miramos. Es el resto del texto entrando. Le arrebato el teléfono, lo leo entero en silencio, luego lo dejo lentamente en la mesa, mi cabeza da vueltas.  
Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede.

No estoy segura si este es el número correcto. Pero tengo que decírtelo. Tu Amor te ha engañado. Es alguien que conoces. Siento tener que hacer esto tan pronto antes de la boda, Candy. Pero debes saber la verdad.  
Tu amiga.

Soy vagamente consiente que Terry ha agarrado el teléfono y está leyendo el texto.  
"Alguna amiga" dice finalmente, sonando serio "quienquiera que sea, probablemente está tratando de crearte una conmoción. Probablemente ni siquiera sea verdad"  
"Exacto" asiento varias veces "Exacto. Estoy segura que lo ha inventado. Alguien esta tratando de enloquecerme sin ninguna buena razón"

Trato de parecer confiada, pero mi voz temblorosa me delata.  
"Cuando es la boda?"  
"el sábado"  
Sábado. Cuatro días y recibo un mensaje como este.  
"No hay nadie….." Terry duda "no hay nadie de quien….. sospeches?"  
Annie.

Está en mi cabeza incluso antes de darme cuenta de que pienso en ello. Annie y Anthony.  
"No. Digo…. No lo se" giro, presionando mi mejilla contra el vidrio de la ventana.

No quiero hablar de ello. No quiero pensar en ello. Annie es mi amiga. Yo sé que ella cree que Anthony debería haber sido de ella, pero seguramente…..  
Annie en su uniforme, batiendo sus pestañas a Anthony. Sus manos deteniéndose en sus hombros.  
No. Candy, para. Para.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, presionando mis puños en las cuencas de mis ojos, esperando deshacerme de mis propios pensamientos. Por qué quienquiera que sea ha enviado ese mensaje? Por qué tuve que leerlo?  
No puede ser verdad. No puede. Solo es difamatorio, dañino, doloroso, horrible….

Una lágrima se escapa por entre mis puños y baja por mi mejilla. No sé que hacer. No se como manejar esto. Llamo a Anthony a Bruges? Lo interrumpo en su viaje? Pero que pasa si es inocente y se enoja y la confianza que hay entre nosotros se arruina?  
"Llegaremos en unos minutos" la voz de Terry suena baja y cautelosa. "Candy, si no estás preparada para esto lo entenderé totalmente…"  
"No. Estoy preparada" bajo mis puños, cojo una servilleta de papel, y me sueno la nariz. "Estoy bien"  
"No estás bien"  
"No. No lo estoy. Pero…. que puedo hacer?"  
"Envíale un mensaje al bastardo. Escríbele dame un nombre"

Me lo quedo mirando con admiración. Eso nunca, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.  
"Ok." Trago duramente, reuniendo coraje. "Ok. Lo haré" mientras tomo el teléfono, me siento mucho mejor. Por lo menos estoy haciendo algo. Por lo menos, no estoy sentada aquí, haciéndome preguntas en una agonía sin sentido. Termino el texto, y lo envío con una pequeña ráfaga de adrenalina, y termino mi té. Vamos, numero oculto. Tráeme algo. Dime que tienes.  
"Lo enviaste?" Terry me está mirando.  
"Sip. Ahora solo tengo que esperar y ver que dice"

El tren está entrando en la estación de Basingstoke, y los pasajeros se dirigen hacia las puertas. Tiro mi taza de té en la basura, tomo mi bolso, y me paro también.

"Eso fue suficiente de mis estúpidos problemas" me esfuerzo para esbozarle una sonrisa a Terry. "Vamos. Vayamos a resolver los tuyos".

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas tengo mucho trabajo pero prometo actualizar, aunque los capitulos sean algo cortitos, saludos y gracias por los reviews

CAPITULO 12

El hotel Chiddingford es grande e impresionante, con una bella estructura principal estilo Georgiana al final de una larga calle y unos menos agradables edificios vidriados medio escondidos detrás de un gran seto. Pero parece que soy la única en notarlo cuando llegamos. Terry no está de los mejores humores. Hubo un problema para encontrar un taxi, luego nos quedamos atorados detrás de unas ovejas, y luego el taxista se perdió.

Terry ha estado enviando mensajes de texto furiosamente desde que subimos al taxi, y cuando llegamos, dos hombres de traje, a quienes no reconocí estaban esperándonos frente a las escaleras de entrada.  
Terry paga al taxista y abre la puerta casi antes de que parara. "Candy, perdóname un momento. Hola chicos.."  
Los tres se paran en la acera, y yo salgo mas lentamente del taxi.

El taxista se va y miro a mi alrededor hacia los cuidados jardines. Hay un césped muy bien cortado, esculturas florales e incluso una pequeña capilla, que apuesto sería encantadora para las bodas. El lugar parece vacío, y hay una frescor en el aire que me hace temblar. Tal vez estoy nerviosa. Tal vez es el efecto del shock retardado.

O tal vez sea que estoy parada aquí en el medio de la nada, sin saber que mierda estoy haciendo acá, con mi vida personal a punto de colapsar en ruinas a mi alrededor.

Saco mi teléfono para que me haga compañía. Sentirlo apoyado en mi mano me reconforta un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Leo el texto del número desconocido unas pocas veces más, solo para torturarme a mi misma, y luego le escribo un mensaje a Anthony. Después de varios falsos comienzos lo tengo listo.  
Hola. Como la estas pasando? P  
Sin besos.

Cuando presiono enviar, mis ojos comienzan a picar. Es un mensaje simple, pero siento como si cada palabra estuviera cargada de doble, triple e incluso cuádruple sentido, con un trasfondo desgarrador que pueda o no recibir.  
Hola significa hola, me has engañado? Lo has hecho? Por favor, POR FAVOR, no dejes que esto sea cierto.

Como significa, en verdad deseo que me llames. Sé que estas en tu fiesta, pero me tranquilizaría mucho solo el poder oír tu voz y saber que me amas y que no podrías hacer semejante cosa.

La estas significa, Oh Dios, no lo soporto. Que pasaría si es verdad? Que haré? Que diré? Pero, luego, que pasa si NO es verdad y yo sospecho de tí sin ninguna razón…  
"Candy" Terry se gira hacia mí, y yo me sobresalto.  
"Si! Aquí" asiento, guardando mi teléfono otra vez. Me tengo que concentrar ahora. Tengo que sacar a Anthony de mi mente. Tengo que ser útil.  
"Ellos son Mark y Robbie Ellos trabajan con Vick"  
"Ella está llegando" Mark consulta su teléfono mientras todos subimos las escaleras de la entrada." El Sr. Nicholas se quedará donde está por ahora. Creemos que Berkshire es el mejor lugar para que esté si hay alguna posibilidad de ser despedido"

"Nick no se debería esconder" Terry frunce el ceño  
"No se está escondiendo. Cálmate. No lo queremos corriendo hacia Londres, como si hubiera una crisis.

Hablará en la cena esta noche, nos reagruparemos mañana, y veremos como se están desenvolviendo las cosas. Y para la conferencia, seguimos adelante por ahora. Obviamente el Sr. Nicholas estaba previsto que llegue en la mañana, pero tenemos que ver…." Duda, haciendo una pequeña mueca, "que pasa".  
"Que pasa con la orden judicial?" dice Terry "estuve hablando con Julian, está poniendo todas las trabas"  
Robbie suspira "Terry, ya sabemos que eso no funcionará. Quiero decir, no es que no fuéramos a apelar pero….."  
Se detiene en la mitad del discurso cuando llegamos al inmenso lobby. Wow. Esta conferencia es mucho mas sofisticada que la nuestra anual para fisioterapeutas. Hay logos por todas partes de Globe Consultores y grandes pantallas montadas todas alrededor del lobby. Alguien está claramente usando algún tipo de cámara de TV dentro del hall, porque están pasando imágenes de la audiencia sentada en hileras. Hay dos pares de puertas dobles cerradas justo adelante nuestro, y el sonido de la audiencia riendo de repente sale por ellas, seguido, diez minutos después, por las risas en las pantallas.

Todo el lobby está vacío excepto por una mesa con unas solitarias insignias con nombre, detrás de las cuales una chica con aspecto aburrido esta holgazaneando. Se para derecha cuando nos ve y me sonríe desconcertada.  
"Lo están pasando bien" dice Terry, mirando las pantallas de TV.  
"Malcom está hablando" dice Mark. "Esta haciendo un gran trabajo. Ya estamos aquí" nos conduce hacia una habitación que hay al costado y cierra la puerta firmemente detrás nuestro.  
"Así que, Candy" Robby se gira hacia mi educadamente "Terry nos contó tu teoría…."

"No es mi teoría" digo con horror. "Yo no se nada de esto! Solo recibí los mensajes, y me preguntaba si podían ser relevantes, y Terry lo relacionó"  
"Creo que tiene algo" Terry enfrenta a Robbie y a Mark como retándolos a que se atrevan a estar en desacuerdo. "El memo fue plantado. Todos concordamos con eso"  
"El memo es…. Inusual" compensa Robbie.  
"Inusual?" Terry parece que quisiera explotar "el no escribió esa mierda! Alguien más lo escribió y lo introdujo en la computadora. Vamos a descubrir quien fue. Candy escuchó la voz. Ella la reconocerá"  
"OK" Robbie intercambia una mirada cautelosa con Mark "Todo lo que diré, Terry, es que tenemos que ser muy, muy cuidadosos. Todavía estamos trabajando en dar estas noticias en la compañía. Si empiezas a intervenir con acusaciones….."  
"No voy a intervenir con nada" Terry le frunce el ceño "Ten un poco de confianza, Jesús"  
"Entonces que es lo que planean hacer?" Mark luce realmente interesado.

"Dar vueltas. Escuchar. Encontrar la aguja en el pajar" Terry se vuelve hacia mi "Estas en ello, Candy?"  
"Totalmente" asiento, tratando de esconder cuanto pánico siento. Estoy medio deseando nunca haber tomado esos mensajes ahora.  
"y luego…" Robbie todavía luce insatisfecho  
"Cruzaremos ese puente"  
Hay un silencio en la habitación.  
"Ok" dice Robbie finalmente. "Háganlo. Adelante. Supongo que no hará ningún daño. Y como explicaras la presencia de Candy?"  
"nueva asistente?" sugiere Mark.  
Terry sacude su cabeza. "Ya tengo una nueva asistente, y la mitad del piso ya la ha conocido. Hagámoslo simple. Candy es mi novia, mi futura esposa y me esta acompañando esta noche. Asi de simple, les parece? Volteo a ver a Terry horrorizada pero el me mira como pidiendome que no lo deje solo en esto, y simplemente no puedo.  
Sus compañeros se miran uno a otro y solo atinan a decir "Si! Perfecto"

"Tienes esa lista de personal?"  
"Aquí" Robbie se la entrega a Terry. "Pero se discreto Terry"  
Mark ha abierto una rendija en la puerta y está mirando el lobby.  
"Están saliendo" dice "Todo tuyo"  
Salimos de la habitación, hacia el lobby. Las dos dobles puertas están ahora abiertas y la gente está saliendo por ellas, todos portando insignias y charlando, algunos riendo. Todos parecen demasiado frescos, siendo las 6:30 de la tarde, y han estado escuchando discursos toda la tarde.  
"Hay tanta gente" miro hacia el grupo de personas, sintiéndome totalmente intimidada.  
"Esta bien" dice Terry firmemente "sabes que es una voz masculina.

Lo que ya de por si, reduce la cantidad de gente. Solo iremos alrededor de la habitación y los iremos descartando, uno por uno. Tengo mis sospechas, pero… no quiero influenciarte"

Despacio, lo sigo hacia el gentío. La gente estaba tomando tragos que servían unos camareros y saludándose entre ellos, lanzándose bromas por sobre el resto de la gente. Era una cacofonía. Sentía mis oídos como sensores radares, filtrándose por un lado y otro tratando de captar el sonido de las voces.  
"Ya has oído a tu chico?" dice Terry, mientras me entrega un vaso de jugo de naranja. No puedo decir si está medio bromeando, o medio esperanzado.  
Sacudo mi cabeza. Me siento abrumada. El sonido en la habitación es como rugido mezclado en mi cabeza. Escasamente puedo distinguir cada voz individualmente, mucho menos elegir el tono exacto de voz que escuche por veinte segundos, días atrás, por la línea de teléfono móvil.  
"Ok, seamos metódicos" Terry esta hablando casi para si mismo "iremos alrededor de la sala en círculos concretos. Suena eso a un plan?"

Le sonrío, pero nunca me he sentido tan presionada en mi vida. Nadie más puede hacer esto. Nadie más ha escuchado esa voz. Todo depende de mí. Ahora ya se como se deben sentir los perros rastreadores en los aeropuertos.  
Nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de mujeres, que están paradas juntas con dos hombres de mediana edad.  
"Hola!" Terry los saluda agradablemente. "Lo están pasando bien? Déjenme presentarles a Candy, ella es mi prometida, nos casaremos pronto. Candy, el es Jeremy…. Y Peter…Jeremy, cuantos años hace que estas con nosotros? Y Peter? Ya hace tres años?"

Ok. Ahora que estoy escuchando apropiadamente, de cerca, es más fácil. Uno de los hombres tiene la voz baja y gruñona y el otro es escandinavo. Después de mas o menos diez segundos, sacudo mi cabeza a Terry y nos dirige suavemente hacia otro grupo, marcando discretamente su lista mientras nos movemos.  
"Hola! Lo están pasando bien?" déjenme presentarles a Candy, mi prometida. Candy, ya has conocido a Nihal. Ahora, Colin, en que andas en estos días?"

Es increíble lo diferentes que son las voces, una vez que empiezas a prestar atención. No solo por el tono sino también el acento, el timbre, los pequeños impedimentos al hablar, el arrastre de las palabras y las peculiaridades de cada uno.  
"Que hay de ti?" me uno, sonriendo hacia un hombre barbudo quien no ha dicho una sola silaba.  
"Bien, ha sido un año difícil…. " empieza pausadamente.  
NO. Uh-uh. Nada parecido. Miro a Terry, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y abruptamente me toma del brazo.  
"Perdón, Dudley, tenemos prisa" me conduce hacia el siguiente grupo y se mete en la conversación, interrumpiendo una anécdota. "Candy, él es Simon… Stephanie tu ya la has conocido, creo….. Simon, Candy estaba justo admirando tu chaqueta. De donde es?"

No puedo creer lo descarado que está siendo Terry. Prácticamente está ignorando a todas las mujeres y está siendo poco sutil  
haciendo hablar a los hombres. Pero supongo que es la única manera.

Mientras mas voces oigo, mas confiada me siento. Es mas fácil de lo que pensaba que seria, porque son todos muy diferentes de la persona que llamó. Excepto que ya hemos estado en cuatro grupos y los eliminamos de la lista. Escaneo la sala ansiosamente. Que pasa si hacemos toda la recorrida por la sala y todavía no he oído la voz del teléfono?  
"Hola, gente! Lo están pasando bien?" Terry todavía estaba en pleno auge mientras nos aproximábamos al próximo grupo. "Déjenme presentarles a Candy, mi prometida. Candy, él es Tony. Tony, por que no le dices a Candy sobre tu departamento? Y él es Daniel, y él es ah. Eliza"

Ella estaba dada vuelta cuando nos acercamos, así que su cara estaba oculta, pero ahora ella está completamente frente a nosotros.  
Wow.  
"Terry" dice ella, después de una larga pausa empiezo a sentirme avergonzada por todos. "asi que tu prometida?"  
Ok. Si mi texto a Anthony estaba lleno de significados ocultos, esa pequeña oración de cuatro palabras de Eliza estaba colapsada bajo su peso. No tienes que ser un experto en Lenguaje de Eliza para saber que lo que realmente significaba era: "Como que tu MALDITA prometida y que pasa conmigo? Jesús, Terry, estas DELIVERADAMENTE JODIENDOME? Porque, créeme, vas a lamentarlo REALMENTE"  
Tu sabes. Parafraseando

Nunca he sentido tanta hostilidad en mi vida. Es como una corriente eléctrica entre nosotras. Las fosas nasales de Eliza se ensanchan y palidecen. Sus ojos están saltones. Su mano cogía el vaso demasiado fuerte, mostrando sus tendones a través de su pálida piel. Pero su sonrisa todavía es suave y agradable, y su voz es todavía melodiosa. Lo que es casi lo más espeluznante de todo.  
"Candy y yo nos vamos a casar" dice Terry.  
"Oh" Eliza se las arregla para seguir sonriendo "Adorable. Felicidades Candy"

Ella me está desconcertando. Es como un alien. Tras esa suave sonrisa y dulce voz está el lagarto.  
"Gracias"  
"Bueno, debemos seguir adelante…..te veo después, Eliza" Terry me toma del brazo para guiarme hacia otro lado.  
Uh-oh. Mala idea. Puedo sentir sus ojos de rayo laser en mi espalda.

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos y gracias por los reviews

No siente Terry lo mismo? La loca Eliza me fulmina con la mirada puedo sentirlo, y creo que no me gusto su actitud tan amable algo esta planeando, lo se. Pero ahora necesito olvidarme de eso un rato y concentrarme en identificar al tipo ese, solo asi Terry estara mas tranquilo. Ultimamente me preocupa mucho Terry, no quiero verlo preocupado me hace sentir una opresion en el pecho, aunque no se porque. Oh mas bien no quiero reconocerlo.

Nos dirigimos hacia un nuevo grupo y Terry lanza su discurso, y yo obedientemente estiro mi cuello para escuchar, pero nadie suena ni parecido al tipo del teléfono. Mientras estamos haciendo la recorrida alrededor, puedo notar que Terry se esta desanimando, aunque está tratando de disimularlo. Después de dejar a un grupo de técnicos jóvenes ingleses que tomaban cervezas, él dice, "Verdaderamente? No es ninguno de ellos?"  
"No" me encojo de hombros disculpándome "Lo siento"  
"No estés apenada!" me da una corta y sonora carcajada "Oíste lo que oíste. Tu no puedes…. Si no es ninguno de ellos…." Se detiene un momento. "Definitivamente no era el tio rubio? El que hablaba de su auto? No te sonó para nada familiar?"

Y ahora la desaprobación en su voz es evidente.  
"es él el que creías que era?"  
"yo…. No lo se" abre sus manos, exhalando. "tal vez. Si. El tiene los contactos en técnica, es nuevo en la compañía, Justin y Ed pudieron fácilmente envolverlo en el rollo…."

No sé que responder. Como el dijo, oí lo que oí.  
"Creo que alguna gente ha salido a la terraza" digo, tratando de ayudar.  
"Intentaremos ahí" asiente. "terminemos acá primero"

Incluso yo pudo decir que ninguno de los cuatro hombres canosos parados junto al bar son el hombre de la llamada, y tengo razón.

Mientras Terry los esta engatusando conversando sobre el discurso de Malcom, aprovecho la oportunidad de alejarme un poco y ver si Anthony me ha respondido. Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho. Pero parpadeando al inicio de mi bandeja de entrada hay un mail enviado a Terrencegrandchester , cc ed a pasamgrandchesterpa que me hace balbucear.  
Terry,

Buen intento. Se EXACTAMENTE en lo que andas y eres PATETICO. De donde la has sacado, de una agencia? Hubiera pensado que podrías hacerlo mejor que eso.  
Eliza

Mientras miro la pantalla incrédula, un segundo mail entra.  
Quiero decir, Jesús, Terry. Ni siquiera esta vestida para la ocasión. O son las cursis faldas de mezclilla de repente ropa apropiada para una conferencia?

Mi falda no es cursi! Y no estaba planeando exactamente venir a la conferencia cuando me vestí esta mañana, o si?

Indignada, presiono responder y tipeo un mail.  
En realidad, creo que está sensacionalmente hermosa. Y su falda de mezclilla no es cursi. Creo que tienes la tipica cara de los que hablan mal de los demas. Que pasa ella tiene algo que no pudiste conseguir de mi? Así que, así es, Eliza la perra Aceptalo!.  
Terry

Luego lo borro. Naturalmente. Estoy a punto de guardar mi teléfono cuando un tercer mail de Eliza entra. Honestamente. No puede tomarse un descanso?

Quieres que tenga celos, Terry?. Está bien. Lo respeto. Incluso me gusta. Necesitamos chispas en nuestra relación. Pero TRATA DE DARME ALGO POR LO QUE TENER CELOS!  
Porque, créeme, nadie aquí está impresionado por tu pequeña payasada. Quiero decir, desfilando por toda la sala con una chica cualquiera que NO TIENE NI IDEA COMO SECARSE EL MALDITO CABELLO….. bien. Es trágico, Terry. TRAGICO.  
Te hablo cuando crezcas.  
Eliza.

Me toco el cabello a la defensiva. Sí me lo he secado esta mañana. Es solo que es difícil llegar a los mechones de la espalda. Quiero decir, no es que me importe lo que piense, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco tocada.

Ahora si me hizo enojar, y en un loco impulso vuelvo a escibir el mensaje y pulso enviar. Para que aprendas Maldita loca.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la mitad y me quedo mirando la pantalla. No puedo creerlo. Un mail ha llegado al teléfono de Terry. Es en respuesta al de Eliza. Está realmente respondiéndole! Excepto que ha puesto responder a todos, y me ha llegado a mí también.

Miro hacia arriba asombrada y veo que todavía esta hablando con el hombre canoso, aparentemente absorto. Debe habérselo sacado de encima muy rápido. Lo abro y veo una sola línea.  
Córtala, Eliza. No estas impresionando a nadie.

Parpadeo a la pantalla. No le gustará eso.

Espero a ella lance un ataque todavía más mordaz hacia , pero no hay mas mails entrantes. Tal vez esté tan sorprendida como yo.  
"Genial. Hablaremos luego" la voz de Terry se escucha por encima del ruido. "Candy, hay mas gente que quiero que conozcas"  
"Ok" vuelvo a estar alerta, guardando mi teléfono. "Hagámoslo"

Circulamos alrededor por el resto de la sala. La lista de Terry está cubierta de tildes. Debo haber escuchado la voz de casi cada hombre en la compañía, y no he oído a nadie que suene ni parecido al hombre de la llamada. Me estoy empezando a preguntar, incluso, si lo recuerdo bien. O si he alucinado toda la cosa.

Mientras caminamos por un corredor alfombrado hacia la puerta abierta de la terraza, puedo decir que Terry está deprimido. Yo me siento un poco deprimida también.  
"lo siento" murmuro.  
"No es tu culpa" me mira y parece adivinar mi humor. "Candy, seriamente. Sé que estas haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo" su entrecejo se frunce un momento. "Hey, y yo siento lo de Eliza"  
"Oh" lo descarto "no te preocupes por eso"

Caminamos en silencio por unos momentos. Quiero decir algo como, "gracias por dar la cara por mi", pero estoy demasiado incomoda.

Siento como si no debería haber estado dentro de ese intercambio de mensajes.

La terraza está cubierta de linternas, y hay unos cuantos grupos de personas pero ni de lejos tantos como adentro. Supongo que es por que hace demasiado frio. Pero es una pena, porque hay en realidad una atmosfera de agradable festividad aquí afuera. Hay un bar, y un grupo de gente que incluso está bailando. En una esquina de la terraza, un hombre sostiene una cámara de TV, parece estar entrevistando a un par de chicas risueñas.  
"Bueno, tal vez tengamos un golpe de suerte" trato de sonar positiva.  
"Tal vez" Terry asiente, pero puedo ver que se ha dado por vencido.  
"Que pasaría si no lo encontramos aquí?"  
"Entonces…. Lo hemos intentado" la cara de Terry es de decepcion, pero por un breve momento su sonrisa salta "lo hemos intentado"  
"Ok. Bien, hagámoslo" me cuelgo mi mejor frase motivadora, tu puedes encontrar otra vez la voz que persigues. "tratemos"

Salimos y Terry empieza la misma vieja rutina.  
"hola! Gente. Lo están pasando bien? Déjenme presentarles a Candy, mi prometida. Candy, el es James. James, por qué no le cuentas a Candy cual es tu especialidad? Y él es Brian, y él es Rhys"

No era ni James, ni Brian, ni Rhys. Ni Martin, ni Nigel.

Cada nombre en la lista de Terry estaba tachado. Casi quería llorar cuando miré su cara. Al final nos alejamos de un grupo de internos que ni siquiera estaban en la lista y no pueden ser Scottie.

Ya hemos terminado.  
"Llamaré a Vick" dice Terry, su voz un poco pesada. "Candy, gracias por darme tu tiempo. Era un plan estúpido"  
"No lo era" puse una mano sobre su brazo. "Pudo…. Pudo haber funcionado"

Terry mira hacia arriba y por un momento solo nos quedamos parados ahí.  
"Tu eres muy bondadosa" dice finalmente y me abraza por la cintura, coloca su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, y yo siento correr una corriente electrica que nunca habia sentido, ni siquiera con Anthony.  
"Hola Terry! Hola chicos!" una elevada voz de chica me hace estremecer. Tal vez esté sensible por haber estado escuchando cuidadosamente la forma en que habla la gente, pero esa voz me hace castañar los dientes. Me giro para ver a una chica de mirada burbujeante con una bufanda rosa atada en su pelo aproximándose a nosotros con el tio de la cámara de TV, quien tiene el pelo oscuro y corto y viste jeans.  
Uh-oh.  
"Hola, Amanda" Terry asiente "Que pasa?"  
"Estamos filmando a todos los invitados de la conferencia" dice animadamente "solo una pequeña toma, un hola, nosotros lo mostraremos en la cena de gala"

El tipo de la cámara me apunta a la cara, y yo retrocedo. Yo no debería estar aquí. No puedo hacer ninguna "pequeña toma".  
"Cualquier cosa que quieras" me incita Amanda. "Un mensaje personal, un chiste…." Consulta su lista, mirando perpleja. "lo siento, no se en que departamento estas….."  
"Candy es mi invitada" dice Terry. De hecho es mi prometda" y toma mi mano y la besa.  
"Oh!" la frente de la chica se aclara. "Adorable! Te diré que, como eres una invitada especial, por que no haces nuestra entrevista Q y A? Que piensas Ryan? Conoces a Ryan?" agrega para Terry "El está haciendo una pasantía de LSE por seis meses. Ha estado haciendo  
todas nuestras filmaciones promocionales. Hey, Ryan, acércate. Candy es una invitada especial!"

Que? no soy una "invitada especial". Quería escapar, pero de alguna manera me siento clavada en piso por la cámara de TV.  
"Solo preséntate y Ryan hará las preguntas!" dice la chica alegremente " Así que, dinos tu nombre"  
"hola" digo renuentemente a la cámara "Soy… Candy" Esto es tan estúpido. Que es lo que voy a decir en una conferencia de extraños?

Tal vez le grite a Eliza.  
Hey, Eliza la perra. Tu piensas que estoy desfilando alrededor con tu novio? Bien, aquí están las noticias. El no es mas tu novio. Ahora es mio.

El pensamiento me hace sonreir, y Amanda me da una sonrisa para animarme.  
"Eso es! Disfrútalo. Ryan, Quieres empezar la entrevista?"  
"Seguro. Así que, Candy, que piensas de la conferencia hasta ahora?"

El tono de voz aflautado y alto que sale desde atrás de la cámara me golpea los oídos como un cable de veinte volteos.

Es él.

Esa es la voz que escuché en el teléfono. Esa persona está hablándome ahora. Este chico, con el corto pelo oscuro y la cámara en su hombro. Es él.  
"Te estas divirtiendo?" me pregunta, y mi cerebro explota en reconocimiento otra vez. La memoria de su voz en el teléfono esta corriendo por mi cabeza como la repetición de un programa de TV.

Es Scottie. Esta hecho. Como dije. Fue un golpe quirúrgico.  
"Cual fue tu discurso favorito en la conferencia?"  
"No estuvo en ninguno de los discursos" objeta Terry  
"Oh. Ok"

Sin rastros. Cosas de Genios, si lo puedo decir yo mismo. Adiós Santa Claus.  
"En la una escala de uno a diez, que puntaje le darías las fiestas de bebidas?"

Es Scottie.

Este es Scottie. Sin lugar a dudas.  
"Estas bien?" se inclina a un costado de la cámara, luciendo impaciente.  
"Puedes hablar. Estamos filmando"

Miro su cara delgada, e inteligente, mi corazón golpea, tratando de no delatarme a mi misma. Me siento como un conejo siendo hipnotizado por una serpiente.  
"Esta bien, Candy" Terry se adelanta, con aspecto comprensivo. "No te preocupes. Un montón de gente se congela ante las cámaras"  
"No!" logro decir "No es… es…"

Lo miro indefensa. Mi voz no funciona. Me siento como si estuviera en uno de esos sueños en los que no puedes gritar que estas siendo asesinada.  
"Chicos, no creo que esté preparada para esto" esta diciendo Terry "Podrían…." Gesticula con sus manos.  
"Lo siento!" Amanda se pone una mano en la boca. "No era mi intención asustarte! Que tengas una buena tarde!" Se van hacia otro grupo de gente, y me los quedo mirando, paralizada.  
"Pobre inocente Candy" Terry sonríe tristemente. "Solo lo que necesites. Perdón por eso, es una cosa nueva que hacen en las conferencias, aunque no puedo ver que es lo que tiene de positivo…"  
"Cállate" de alguna manera logro cortarlo, aunque casi ni puedo hablar. "Cállate, cállate"

Terry parece asombrado. Me muevo mas cerca de él y me alzo en puntas de pie hasta que mi boca toca su oreja, su pelo rozando mi piel. Inhalo, respirando su calor y olor, luego murmuro, tan quedamente como un suspiro, "es él".

Nos quedamos afuera por otros veinte minutos. Terry tiene una larga conversación telefónica con Sr. Nicholas, nada de lo que pueda oír, luego una corta y brusca con Mark, de la cual alcanzo a  
oír alguna que otra parte mientras él se pasea alrededor, con su mano en la cabeza: bien, la política de la compañía se puede ir al demonio….. al minuto en que Vick llegue…

Está claro que los niveles de tensión están subiendo. Yo pienso que Terry estará feliz de que pude ayudar, pero luce incluso más ceñudo que antes. Termina la llamada chasqueando, "de que lado estas tu de todos modos? Jesús, Mark"  
"Bueno…. que es lo que vas a hacer?" digo tímidamente cuando corta.  
"la casilla de mail de Ryan en la compañía esta siendo investigada. Pero es ingenioso. No debe haber usado el sistema de la compañía. Debe haberlo hecho por teléfono o con alguna cuenta privada"  
"Entonces que?"  
"Ese es el debate" Terry tuerce su cara de frustración. "El problema es que no tenemos tiempo para discutir el protocolo. No tenemos tiempo para consultar a nuestros abogados. Si fuera por mi…."  
"Lo harías arrestar, confiscarías todas sus pertenencias personales, y le harías un test detector de mentiras llevado a cabo por la fuerza" no puedo dejar de decir "en una celda oscura, en algún lugar"

Una sonrisa renuente atraviesa la cara de Terry "Algo así"  
"Como esta Sr. Nicholas?" pregunto  
"Actuando alegremente. Como te puedes imaginar. Mantiene su cabeza en alto. Pero siente mucho mas de lo que demuestra" la cara de Terry se tuerce brevemente y se envuelve el pecho con sus brazos.  
"tú también lo haces" digo gentilmente, y Terry levanta la mirada con un movimiento sobresaltado, como si lo hubiera pescado.  
"Supongo que lo hago" dice luego de una larga pausa. "Nick y yo estuvimos juntos un largo tiempo. Es un buen hombre. Ha hecho muchas cosas remarcables a lo largo de su vida. Pero si esta mancha queda impune, será lo único que todo el mundo incluso recuerde de él. Saldrá el mismo encabezado una y otra vez, hasta  
que se muera. El Sr Nicholas Murray, sospechoso de corrupción. El no merece eso. El especialmente no merece ser traicionado por su propio equipo"

Hay un momento sombrío, luego Terry visiblemente se recompone. "De cualquier forma. Vamos. Nos están esperando. Vick está llegando"

Volvemos atrás, pasamos el grupo de chicas reunidas alrededor de la mesa, pasamos el jardín ornamental hacia las enormes dobles puertas de entrada del hotel. Mi teléfono ha estado sonando y cautelosamente lo saco para ver mi bandeja de entrada, solo para ver si es Anthony el que me responde….

Parpadeo a la pantalla. No puedo creerlo. Hago un pequeño e involuntario lloriqueo, y Terry me lanza una mirada rara.

Hay un nuevo mail justo al principio de mi bandeja de entrada, y lo abro, desesperadamente deseando que no diga lo que estoy temiendo.  
Mierda. Mierda.

Lo miro fijamente consternada. Que es lo que voy a hacer? Estamos casi en el hotel. Tengo que hablar. Tengo que decirle.  
"Um. Terry" mi voz esta un poco estrangulada. "Um. Para un minuto"  
"Que?" se para con un ceño preocupado, y mi estomago se revuelve de los nervios.  
Ok. Aquí esta la cosa. En mi defensa, si hubiera sabido que Terry estaría envuelto en una crisis masiva y urgente con memos falsos involucrados y consultores gubernamentales en las noticias de ITN, no hubiera enviado ese mail a su padre. Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho.

Pero no lo sabía. Y si envié el mail. Y ahora….  
"Que pasa?" Terry parece impaciente.

Por donde carajo empiezo? Como se lo suavizo?  
"por favor no te enojes" le lanzo como una salida preventiva, incluso cuando se siente un poco como arrojar un cubo de hielo en el camino de un incendio forestal.  
"Sobre que? hay una ominoso tono en la voz de Terry.  
"La cosa es que….." me aclaro la garganta "yo pensé que hacia lo correcto. Pero puedo ver que tal vez no lo veas exactamente de esa forma…."  
"Que carajo has ….." se corta en seco, su cara repentinamente se aclara con consternada comprensión. "oh, Jesús. No. Por favor no me digas que le has contado a tus amigas sobre esto…."  
"No!" digo con horror. "por supuesto que no!"  
"Entonces que?"

Me siento ligeramente envalentonada por su suposición errónea. Por lo menos no he estado chismeando sobre esto con mis amigas. Por lo menos no he estado vendiendo mi historia al The Sun.  
"Es una cosa familiar. Es sobre tu padre"

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14

Los ojos de Terry se abren agudamente, pero no dice nada.  
"solo me sentí mal por que tu y el no estaban en contacto. Así que le contesté un mail. Estaba desesperado por verte, Terry. Quería contactarte! Tu nunca lo visitas en Hampshire, tu nunca lo ves….."  
"Por el amor de Dios" murmura, casi para si mismo. "Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto"  
"No tienes tiempo para tu propio padre?" sus palabras me picaron. "Sabes qué, Sr. mandamás, tal vez tus prioridades estén un poco torcidas. Sé que estas ocupado, sé que esta crisis es importante, pero…"  
"Candy, para ahí. Estas cometiendo un grabe error"

Parecía tan impasivo, que sentí un ramalazo de ira. Como se atreve a ser tan seguro de si mismo todo el tiempo?  
"Tal vez seas tu el que este cometiendo un grave error!" las palabras explotaron antes de que pueda pararlas "Tal vez tu eres el que está dejando pasar la vida sin comprometerte con nada! Tal vez Eliza tenga razón!"  
"Perdón?" Terry parece furioso ante la mención de Eliza.  
"Tu te lo vas a perder! Tu te vas a perder relaciones que pueden darte tanto, porque no estas dispuesto a hablar, tu no quieres escuchar…."

Terry mira alrededor, pareciendo avergonzado "Candy, cálmate" murmura "te estás volviendo demasiado emocional"  
"Bien, tu estas demasiado calmo!" siento que exploto "tu eres el estoico!" una imagen de repente me viene a la cabeza de esos senadores romanos, todos esperando en la arena a ser masacrados "sabes que, Terry? te estás convirtiendo en piedra"  
"Piedra?" estalla en carcajadas.  
"Si, piedra. Te levantarás un día y serás una estatua, pero no lo sabrás. Estarás atrapado dentro de ti mismo" mi voz está temblando, no estoy segura de por qué. No tiene nada que ver conmigo si se convierte en una estatua o no.

Terry me está mirando cautelosamente.  
"Candyy, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando. Pero tenemos que pausar esta conversación. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer" su teléfono suena y se lo lleva a la oreja "hey, Vick, lo lograste. Ok, estoy de camino"  
"Sé que estas manejando una crisis" le cojo el brazo firmemente "pero hay un viejo hombre esperando oír algo de ti, Terry. Anhelando oír algo de ti. Por solo cinco minutos. Y sabes que? Te envidio"

Terry exhala fuertemente "Por el amor de Dios, Candy, tu estas muy confundida"  
"Lo estoy?" lo miro fijamente, sintiendo todas mis emociones enterradas empezar a burbujear. "Solo desearía poder tener tu oportunidad. De ver a mi padre. Tú no sabes lo afortunado que eres. Eso es todo"

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, y me la limpio bruscamente.  
Terry está en silencio. Guarda el teléfono y me enfrenta mirándome a los ojos. Cuando habla, su voz es gentil.  
"Escucha, Candy. Entiendo como te sientes. No quiero trivializar las relaciones familiares. Tengo una muy buena relación con mi padre, y lo veo cuando puedo. Pero no es tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que él vive en Hong Kong"

Jadeo del horror. Están ellos tan desconectados? No sabe siquiera que su padre ha vuelto a su país?  
"Terry!" mis palabras salen en desorden. "tu no entiendes! Se mudó otra vez. Vive en Hampshire! Te ha enviado un mail. Quiere verte. No leíste nada?"  
Terry tira hacia atrás su cabeza y ruge de la risa, y yo lo miro ofendida.  
"Ok" dice finalmente, secándose los ojos "Empecemos desde el principio. Pongamos las cosas claras. Tú me estas hablando del mail de Richard Gale, no?"  
"No, no! Te estoy hablando del de….."  
Me callo en mitad de la frase, de repente dubitativa. Gale? Gale? Cojo mi teléfono y busco el mail con la dirección:Richardg452

Asumí que era Richard Grandchester. Parecía obvio que era Richard Grandchester.  
"Contrario a lo que supones, si leí el mail" esta diciendo Terry "y elegí ignorarlo. Créeme, Richard Gale no es mi padre"  
"Pero él se llamo así mismo papa" estoy totalmente desconcertada. "Eso fue lo que escribió. Papa. Es… tu padrastro? Tu medio padre?"  
"No es mi padre en ninguna forma" dice pacientemente. "Por si lo debes saber, cuando estaba en la universidad tenia un grupo de amigos. El era uno de ellos. David Andrew Richard Gale. Papa Gale. Lo llamábamos asi, ok? Lo tienes, finalmente?"

Empieza a caminar hacia el hotel como si el caso hubiera sido cerrado, pero yo estoy clavada en el piso, mi mente dando vueltas en estado de shock. No puedo superar esto. Papa, no es el padre de Terry? Papa es un amigo? Como se supone que sabría yo eso? La  
gente no debería firmar como papa a menos que sea el padre de alguien. Debería ser ley.

Nunca me sentí tan estúpida en toda mi vida.

Excepto….. excepto. Mientras estoy ahí parada, no puedo evitar rememorar todo el mail de Richard Gale en mi cabeza.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Pienso en ti a menudo….recibes alguna vez alguno de mis mensajes? No te preocupes, sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado…..

Como te dije, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Alguna vez pasas por Hampshire?  
Ok. Entonces tal vez entendí mal lo del padre de Terry, la casa de campo y el perro fiel. Pero esas palabras todavía tocaban un nervio dentro mio. Sonaban tan humildes. Tan modestas. Este Richard es claramente un viejo, viejo amigo que quiere contactarlo. Tal vez sea otra relación que Terry está dejando marchitar. Tal vez se vean otra vez y los años separados se desplomen, y luego Terry me dará las gracias y me dirá cuanto necesitaba valorar mejor la amistad, y que simplemente no se había dado cuenta, y que yo he transformado su vida….

Abruptamente, me apuro tras Sam y lo alcanzo.  
"Asi que es el un muy buen amigo?" empiezo "Richard Gale? Es como un , verdadero viejo, amigo cercano?"  
"No" Terry no detiene su camino  
"Pero debieron ser amigos una vez"  
"Supongo"

Podría sonar menos entusiasta? Se dará cuenta que vacía seria su vida si no mantiene relaciones con gente que una vez fue importante para el?  
"Pero, seguro que todavía le tienes cariño! Si lo vieras, tal vez reavivaras ese sentimiento! Traería algo positivo en tu vida!"

Terry se queda quieto y me mira "En que andas, de todos modos?"  
"Nada" digo a la defensiva "Solo…. Pensaba que tal vez te gustaría contactarte con el"  
"Estoy en contacto con el" Terry suena exasperado "Cada año mas o menos nos encontramos para tomar algo, y siempre es la misma historia. Tiene algún nuevo proyecto empresarial y necesita inversores, usualmente se tratan de ridículos productos o un esquema piramidal. Si no son equipamientos para gimnasia, son cristales dobles, o tiempos compartidos en Turquia. Contra mi mejor juicio, le dí algo de dinero. Luego el negocio cayó y no volví a escuchar nada de el por otro año. Es un circulo ridículo que necesito romper. Que es por lo cual no respondo sus mensajes. Lo llamaré en un mes o dos, tal vez, pero justo ahora, francamente, lo último que necesito en mi vida es a Richard Gale…." Se para en seco y me mira fijamente.  
"Que?"

Trago. No había forma de evitarlo. Ninguna.  
"Te está esperando en el bar del hotel"

Tal vez Terry no se haya convertido en estatua todavía. Porque mientras entrabamos al hotel, no dice nada, pero podía leer fácilmente sus sentimientos en su cara, toda la gama de ellos: desde enojo, a la furia, a la frustración, a …

Bien. De nuevo al enojo.  
"Perdón" digo igualmente "pensé….."

Estoy agotada. Ya le había explicado lo que pensaba. No ayudó demasiado, para ser honestos.  
Pasamos a través de las pesadas doble puertas para ver a Vick apurándose por el corredor hacia nosotros, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oído, luchando con una pila de cosas y pareciendo abrumada.  
"Seguro" decía mientras nos acercábamos "Mark, espera un minuto. Acabo de encontrar a Terry. Te llamo en un rato" levanta la mirada y dice sin ninguna sutileza.  
"Terry, lo siento. Vamos a salir con la declaración original"  
"Que?" la voz de Terry suena atronadora, yo salto "tienes que estar bromeando"  
"No tenemos nada contra Ryan. Ninguna prueba de nada improcedente. No tenemos más tiempo. Lo siento, Terry. Sé que lo intentaste, pero…."

Se produce un tenso silencio. Terry y Vick no se miran ni siquiera el uno al otro, pero el lenguaje corporal es obvio. Los brazos de Vick ahora se envuelven defensivamente alrededor de su laptop y una masa de papeles. Terry se lleva ambos puños a la frente.

Personalmente, trato de mimetizarme con el empapelado.  
"Vick, tu sabes que esto son chorradas" Terry suena como si tratara duramente de mantener controlada su impaciencia. "Sabemos que pasó. Qué, ignoraremos esta nueva información?"  
"No es información, es trabajo de adivinación! No sabemos que pasó!" Vick mira a través del corredor vacío y baja su voz " y si no presentamos una declaración en ITN pronto, seremos presa fácil, Terry"  
"Tenemos tiempo" dice Terry rebeldemente "Podríamos hablar con este tipo Ryan. Entrevistarlo"  
"Cuanto tiempo tomaría eso? En que nos beneficiaría?" Vick se lleva una mano a su cabeza "Terry, esas son acusaciones graves. No tienen sustancia. A menos que encontremos alguna prueba solida.."  
"Así que lo dejamos así. Nos lavamos las manos. Ellos ganan"

La voz de Terry es calmada, pero puedo decir que esta hirviendo de furia.  
"Los técnicos están todavía investigando en Londres" Vick suena fatigada. "Pero a menos que encuentren alguna prueba…." Mira su reloj "Se están haciendo las nueve. Jesús. No tenemos tiempo, Terry"  
"Déjame hablar con ellos"  
"Ok" suspira "Pero no aquí. Nos iremos a una habitación mas grande con pantalla para skipe"  
"Bueno, vamos"

Ambos comienzan a caminar enérgicamente por el corredor, y yo los sigo, sin estar segura si debería ir o no. Terry parece tan preocupado, que no me atrevo a emitir un solo sonido.

Vick nos conduce por un salón de baile con mesas para banquetes, hacia el corredor, pasando por el bar….

Se ha olvidado sobre Richard Gale?  
"Terry" murmuro apuradamente. "Espera! No te acerques al bar, deberíamos ir por otro camino…"  
"Terry!" una voz gutural nos saluda "Aquí estas!"

Mi corazón se congela del horror. Ese debe ser él. Ese es Richard Gale. Ese hombre tiene el pelo rizado, oscuro y peinado hacia atrás con un pálido traje gris metálico, que lo combina con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca de cuero. Está caminando hacia nosotros con una gran destello en su cara carnosa y un whisky en su mano.  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo!" envuelve a Terry en un abrazo de oso "Que te traigo, viejo patan? O paga todo la casa? En cuyo caso, el mio es doble!" suelta una risa aguda que me hace encoger.

Miro desesperadamente la cara tiesa de Terry.  
"Quien es él?" pregunta Vick, pareciendo desconcertada  
"Larga historia. Un amigo de la universidad"  
"Yo se todos los secretos sobre Terry!" Richard Gale golpea a Terry en la espalda "Quieres que lo cuente, pon en mi mano uno de cincuenta. Solo bromeaba! Lo hago por veinte!" ruge de la risa otra vez.

Esto es oficialmente insoportable.  
"Terry" Vick escasamente puede controlar su impaciencia. "Tenemos que irnos"  
"Irse?" Richard Gale simula tambalearse hacia atrás. "Irse? Cuando acabas de llegar?"  
"Richard" la amabilidad de Terry es tan filosa que me estremezco. "Siento todo esto. Cambio de planes. Trataré de encontrarme contigo luego"  
"Después de haber manejado por cuarenta minutos?" Richard sacude la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado "Ni siquiera puedes dedicarle diez minutos a tu viejo compañero. Que se supone que haga, tomar aquí algo solo?"

Me siento cada vez peor. Yo lo he metido a Terry en esto. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.  
"yo tomaré un trago contigo!" intervengo rápidamente "Terry, tu ve. Yo entretendré a Richard. Soy Candy White, hola!" le doy la mano y trato de no hacer una mueca a su mano pegajosa. "Ve." miro a Terry a los ojos "Adelante"  
"Ok" Terry duda por un momento, luego asiente. "Gracias. Usa la cuenta de la compañía" y Terry y Vick se apuran a irse.  
"Bien!" Richard parece un poco inseguro sobre como reaccionar "Esto esta bien! Alguna personas se agrandan en sus zapatos, si me lo preguntas"  
"Está muy ocupado en este momento" digo disculpándolo "Quiero decir, realmente ocupado"  
"y donde encajas tú? Eres su asistente?"  
"No exactamente. Estoy casi ayudándolo con algunas cosas. Extraoficialmente"  
"Extraoficialmente" Richard me hace un gran guiño "No digas nada mas. Está todo pago. Miremos la comida kosher"

Ok, ahora lo entiendo: Este hombre es una pesadilla. No me extraña que Terry se empeñe en evitarlo.  
"Quieres algún otro trago?" digo tan encantadora como puedo "y luego me puedes contar que haces. Terry dijo que eras un inversor? En… equipamientos para gimnasios?"

Richard frunce el ceño y termina su trago. "Estuve en esa línea por un tiempo. Demasiada salud y seguridad, ese era el problema con ese juego. Demasiados inspectores. Demasiadas reglas remilgadas. Otro whisky doble, si tu pagas"

Pido el whisky y un vaso de vino para mi, llena de mortificación. Todavía no puedo creer lo equivocada que estuve con este asunto. Nunca interferiré en los mails ajenos, nunca jamás otra vez.  
"Y después del equipamiento para gimnasios?" lo incito "Que hiciste luego?"  
"Bien" Richard se inclina hacia atrás y suena sus nudillos. "Luego me dediqué a los autobronceantes….."

Media hora después, mi mente está entumecida. Hay algún negocio en el que no haya estado involucrado? Cada historia parecía seguir el mismo patrón. Las mismas frases han sido pronunciadas una y otra vez. Oportunidad única, quiero decir, única, Candy…. Una inversión seria….. casi al borde….un dineral, quiero decir, un montón de dinero, Candy…. Se fueron las cosas de control…. Los malditos bancos…. Inversores con poca visión… malditas regulaciones…

No había señales de Terry por ningún lado. No había señales de Vick. Nada en mi teléfono. Casi no podía controlarme por los nervios, preguntándome que andará pasando. Mientras tanto, Richard se había tomado dos whiskys, comido tres paquetes de patatas, y ahora estaba acaparando un plato con hummus y tacos.  
"Estas interesada en el entretenimiento infantil, no Candy?" de repente dice.

Por qué estaría interesada en el entretenimiento infantil?  
"no realmente" digo amablemente, pero el me ignora. Saca una marioneta con forma de animal de peluche color marrón de su maletín y lo hace bailar alrededor de la mesa.  
"el Sr. Wombat. Se queda con los chicos los días de tormenta. Quieres intentarlo?"

No, no quiero intentarlo. Pero, como me interesa seguirle la conversación, me encojo de hombros "OK"  
No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer con un títere, pero Richard se queda petrificado en cuanto me lo pongo en la mano.  
"luces tan natural! Llévalo a una fiesta con chicos, a un parque, da lo mismo, estarán encantados. Y la bella es un beneficio extra.  
Candy, no lo creerás" golpea la mesa "Además, es flexible. Puedes venderlos durante tu día de trabajo. Te mostraré el kit completo…."

Abre el maletín otra vez y saca una carpeta de plástico.  
Me lo quedo mirando desconcertada. A que se refiere, venderlos? Seguramente no querrá decir….  
"He deletreado tu nombre bien?" levanta la mirada de la carpeta donde estaba escribiendo, y le hecho un vistazo. Por qué esta escribiendo mi nombre en el frente de la carpeta titulada Acuerdo oficial de la franquicia del Sr. Wombat?  
"Lo que debes hacer es tomar una pequeña consignación primero. Dice….cien unidades" menea una mano en el aire "las venderás en un día, fácilmente. Especialmente con nuestro nuevo regalo gratis, el Sr. Mágico" deja un mago de plástico en la mesa y me guiña un ojo. "el próximo paso es el existente. Reclutamiento!"  
"Para!" me saco el títere de la mano "no quiero vender ningún títere de peluche! No voy a hacer esto!"

Richard ni siquiera parece oírme. "como te dije, es totalmente flexible. Es todo beneficios, directamente para ti, en tu bolsillo…"  
"No quiero ningún beneficio en mi bolsillo!" me inclino sobre la mesa del bar. "No quiero unirme! Gracias de todos modos!" Como una buena medida tomo su lapicera y tacho Candy Whitet en la carpeta, y Richard se estremece como si lo hubiera herido.  
"Bueno! no era necesario eso! Solo trataba de hacerte un favor"  
"Realmente lo aprecio" trato de sonar agradable "Pero no tengo tiempo para vender wombats. O…" cojo el mago "Quien es este? Dumbledore?"

Es todo tan ilógico. Que tiene que ver un mago con un wombat, de todos modos?  
"No!" Richard parece mortalmente ofendido. "No es Dumbledore. Este es el Sr. Mago. Nueva serie de TV. La próxima gran producción. Estaba todo planificado"  
"Estaba? Que paso?"  
"Fue temporalmente cancelado" dice rígidamente "pero todavía es un producto excitante. Versátil, irrompible, popular tanto entre nenas como varones. Podría entregarte quinientas unidades por…. Doscientos dolares?"

Esta loco?  
"No quiero ningún mago de plástico" digo tan gentilmente como puedo. "Gracias de todos modos" un pensamiento de repente cruza mi mente. "Cuantos de estos Sr. Magos tienes, entonces?"

Richard me mira como si no quisiera contestar la pregunta. Al final dice "Creo que mi stock actual es de diez mil" y toma un trago de whisky.

Diez mil? Oh, Dios mío. Pobre Richard. Me siento un poco apenada por él ahora. Que va a hacer con diez mil magos de plástico? Tengo terror de preguntarle cuantos wombats tiene.  
"Tal vez Terry conozca a alguien que quiera venderlos" digo animadamente "Alguien con chicos"  
"Tal vez" Richard levanta sus ojos lúgubremente de su trago "Dime una cosa. Terry todavía me culpa por inundar su casa?"  
"No me lo ha mencionado" digo honestamente.  
"Bien, tal vez el daño no era tan malo como parecía. Malditos tanques para peces Albaneces" Richard parece deprimido. "Una basura absoluta. Y los peces no eran mejores. Te doy un consejo Candy: aléjate de los peces"

Me entran unas ganas de reírme que muerdo el labio fuertemente.  
"Ok" asiento tan seriamente como puedo. "lo tendré presente"  
Se liquida el ultimo taco, exhala ruidosamente, y mira alrededor del lobby. Uh-oh. Parece que se está inquietando. No lo puedo dejar vagando por los alrededores.  
"Bueno, y como era Terry en la universidad?" le pregunto, para alargar la conversación un poco mas.  
"Muy ambicioso" Richard parece un poco malhumorado. "conoces el tipo. Remaba para el equipo de la universidad. Siempre supe que le  
iría bien. Se descarriló un poco en segundo año. Se metió en algunos problemas. Pero eso era entendible"  
"Por qué?" frunzo el ceño, sin poderlo seguir.  
"Bien, tu sabes" Richard se encogió de hombros. "Después de la muerte de su madre?"

Me quedo congelada, con el vaso a medio camino de mis labios. Que es lo que acaba de decir?"  
"Lo siento" estoy tratando, no demasiado bien, de manejar mi estado de shock. "Has dicho que la madre de Terry ha muerto?"  
"No lo sabias?" Richard parece sorprendido "Al comienzo de su segundo año. Un ataque al corazón, creo que fue. No había estado bien, pero nadie se esperaba que muera tan rápido. Terry se lo tomo muy mal, pobre. A pesar de que siempre le decía, tu eres bienvenido para mi madre, cada vez que quieras….."

No estaba escuchando. Mi cabeza está llena de confusión. El dijo que fue un amigo suyo. Sé que lo hizo. Lo puedo escuchar ahora: mi amigo perdió a su madre cuando estábamos en la universidad. Me pasé muchas noches hablando con él. Muchas noches….. y nunca se supera…..  
"Candy?" Richard sacude su mano frente a mi cara. "Estas bien?"  
"Si!" trato de sonreír. "Perdón. Solo estaba…. Pensé que era un amigo suyo el que había perdido a su madre. No el mismo Terry. Me debí haber confundido. Que tonta. Um, quieres otro whisky?"

Richard no contesta mi oferta. Se queda en silencio un rato, luego me dispara una mirada apreciativa, acunando su vaso vacío en las manos. Sus rechonchos pulgares están siguiendo el diseño del vaso, y yo los miro, hipnotizada.  
"No te confundiste" dice finalmente "Terry no te lo dijo, verdad? Te dijo que era un amigo"

Me lo quedo mirando, desconcertada. Hubiera descartado a este tio por ser un grosero idiota. Pero había dado en el clavo.  
"Si" admito finalmente "Lo hizo. Como lo supiste?"  
"Es muy reservado, Terry" asiente Richard. "Cuando pasó, lo de la muerte, no se lo dijo a nadie por varios días. Solo a sus dos amigos mas cercanos"  
"Bueno" dudo pensativamente "Y ese eras… tu?"  
"Yo!" Richard lanza una corta y triste risa. "No, yo no. No estoy dentro de ese grupo sagrado. Son Tim y Andrew. Son sus manos derechas. Todos remaban en el mismo barco juntos. Los conoces?"

Sacudo mi cabeza  
"Unidos como siameses, incluso ahora, son esos tres hombres. Tim esta en Merril Lynch, Andrew es abogado en alguna cámara u otra. Y por supuesto Terry está bastante cerca de su hermano, Josh" agrega Richard "El es dos años mayor. Suele venir a visitar. Ayudó a Terry cuando las cosas le fueron mal. Habló con sus tutores. Es un buen hombre"

No sabía que Terry tuviera un hermano tampoco. Mientras estoy sentada aquí, digiriendo todo esto, me siento un poco escarmentada.

Nunca había oído hablar de Tim o Andrew o Josh incluso. Pero entonces, Por que debería haber oído de ellos? Ellos probablemente le escriban sus mensajes directamente a la casilla de Terry. Probablemente estén en contacto como la gente normal. En privado. No como Eliza la bruja y los viejos amigos que tratan de sacarle algo de dinero.

Todo este tiempo, he pensado que podía ver la vida entera de Terry. Pero no era su vida entera, no? Era solo una bandeja de entrada.

Y lo juzgué por eso.

El tiene amigos. Tiene una vida. Tiene una relación con su familia. El tiene un montón de cosas de las que yo no tengo ni idea. Fui una idiota si pensaba que había conocido toda la historia. Solo conozco un solo capítulo. Eso es todo.

Tomo un trago de vino, entumecida ante la extraña melancolía que de repente me recorre entera. Nunca conoceré los demás capítulos de Terry. El nunca me los dirá y yo nunca preguntaré. Nos separaremos y yo solo me quedaré con las impresiones que ya  
tengo. La versión de él que vive en la casilla de entrada de su asistente.

Me pregunto que impresiones tendrá él de mí. Oh Dios. Mejor no ir por ahí.

Esos pensamientos me hacen querer reír, y los ojos de Richard me miran con curiosidad.  
"Eres una chica divertida, no?"  
"Lo soy?" mi teléfono suena y contesto, sin importarme si parezco grosera. Me está diciendo que tengo un mensaje de voz de Anthony.  
Anthony?

Me perdí una llamada de Anthony?

Abruptamente mis pensamientos se alejan de Terry, de Richard y de este lugar, hacia el resto de mi vida. Anthony. Boda. Texto anónimo. Tu prometido te ha engañado… Se acumulan los pensamientos confusos en mi cerebro, entrando todos juntos, como si hubieran estado golpeando a la puerta. Me paro, abriendo el correo de voz, tecleando mi clave, impaciente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Aunque que es lo que estoy esperando? Una confesión? Una impugnación? Por qué tendría que tener Anthony una idea de que he recibido un mensaje anónimo?  
"Hola Candy!" la voz distintiva de Anthony está amortiguada por un ruido de música de fondo. "Podrías llamar a la profesora Wilson y recordarle que estoy afuera? Gracias, corazón. El número está en mi escritorio. Ciao! La estoy pasando genial!"

Lo escucho dos veces para sacar alguna pista, incluso aunque no tenga la menor idea de que tipo de pistas estoy esperando encontrar. Cuando cuelgo, mi estomago esta revuelto. No lo puedo soportar. No quiero esto. Si nunca hubiera tenido ese mensaje de texto, estaría feliz ahora. Estaría esperando ansiosa mi boda y pensando sobre la luna de miel y practicando mi nueva firma. Sería feliz.

Me he quedado sin tácticas de conversación, así que me quito los zapatos, pongo mis pies sobre el banco, y me abrazo las rodillas taciturna. Soy consiente que alrededor nuestro, en el bar, los empleados de Globe consultores han empezado a reunirse. Puedo oír pedazos de conversaciones bajas y ansiosas, y capto la palabra memo unas cuantas veces. Las noticias deben haber salido. Miro mi reloj y siento poco de alarma. Son las 9:40 de la tarde. Solo faltan veinte minutos para el boletín de ITN.

Por millonésima vez me pregunto en que andarán Vick y Terry. Desearía poder ayudar. Desearía poder hacer algo. Me siento impotente sentada aquí…"Ok!" una voz chillona y molesta interrumpe mis pensamientos, y levanto la mirada para ver a Eliza parada frente mio, mirandome con odio

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Y ahi estaba la bruja Eliza parada frete a mi mirandome como si fuera un animal raro del zoologico.

Se había puesto un vestido de tarde sin espalda, y se la veía agitada.  
"Te lo preguntaré directamente, y espero que me respondas directamente. Sin juegos. Sin trucos"

Prácticamente me esta escupiendo las palabras. Honestamente. Que pequeños trucos se supone que haría?  
"Hola" digo amablemente.

El problema es, que no puedo ver a esta mujer sin recordar todas sus letras mayúsculas en sus mails. Es como si las tuviera escritas en la cara.  
"Quien eres?" me dice groseramente "Solo dime eso. Quien eres? Y si no lo haces, entonces créeme…."  
"Soy Candy" la interrumpo  
"Candy" suena profundamente suspicaz, como si Candy fuera un nombre inventado por la agencia.  
"Has conocido a Richard?" agrego amablemente "Es un viejo amigo universitario de Terry"  
"Oh" ante esas palabras veo cruzar un rayo de interés por sus facciones. "Hola, Richard, soy Eliza" se gira para contemplarlo mejor, y yo juro que siento la cara de piedra.  
"Encantada, Eliza. Eres amiga de Terry, no?"  
"Yo soy Eliza" dice dándole ligeramente mas énfasis.  
"Lindo nombre" asiente.  
"Soy Eliza. Eliza" hay un borde afilado en su voz ahora. "Terry debe haberme mencionado. Eli-za"

Richard arruga su frente pensativo "No lo creo"  
"Pero…." parece como si fuera a explotar de ira.  
"Yo estoy con él"  
"No, justo ahora no lo estas, o si?" dice Richard jovialmente, luego me guiña un ojo.

Estoy verdaderamente encariñándome con David. Una vez que consigues pasar la mala camisa y las dudosas inversiones, está muy bien.

Eliza parece incandescente. "Esto es solo…. El mundo se ha vuelto loco" dice , casi para si misma. "No me conoces, pero la conoces a ella?" me señala con el pulgar.  
"Asumí que era la dama especial de Terry" dice Richard inocentemente.  
"Ella? Tu?"

Eliza me mira de arriba abajo con incredulidad, casi de una manera arrogante que me irrita.  
"Por qué no yo?" digo vigorosamente "Por qué no debería él estar conmigo?"

Eliza no dice nada por un momento, solo parpadea muy rápido. "Así que eso es todo. Me está engañando" murmura finalmente, su voz latiendo con intensidad. "La verdad finalmente sale a la luz. Debería haberlo sabido. Eso explicaría…..muchas cosas" exhala afiladamente, sus dedos rastrillando su cabello. "Entonces a donde vamos ahora?" le pregunta a una audiencia inexistente. "Hacia donde carajo vamos ahora?"

Esta totalmente loca. Quiero romper en carcajadas. Donde se cree que está, actuando en su propio escenario privado? A quien se cree que esta impresionando con su actuación?  
Y se ha perdido un hecho crucial. Como puede Terry estar engañándola si no es su novia?

Por otro lado, estoy disfrutando volverla loca.  
"El ahora esta conmigo" la miro a los ojos "Y eres la novia de Terry, entonces?"

Eliza se estremece pero no contesta, noto.  
"Quien carajos eres tu?" me ataca de nuevo. "tu apareces en mi vida, no tengo idea de quien eres o de donde vienes…."

Ella esta actuando para la audiencia otra vez. Me pregunto si habrá ido a una escuela dramática y la han echado por ser demasiado melodramática.  
"Pense que ya te lo habia dicho Terry, soy su prometida"

La palabra prometida parece enojar a Eliza incluso más.  
"Oh, prometida" hace un pequeño gesto de comillas. "Prometida. Espera un minuto" sus ojos de repente se estrechan a dos ranuras de incredulidad, mientras examina mi atuendo. " Esa es la camisa de Terry?"

Ah. Ah-ah-ah. Realmente no le gustará esto. Tal vez no le responda.  
"Es esa la camisa de Terry? Dímelo ahora mismo!" su voz es tan acosadora y abrasiva, que me estremezco. "Estas vistiendo la camisa de Terry? Contéstame!

Es esa suya? Respóndeme!"  
"Preocúpate por tu estupida boca suelta maldita bruja y no por si llevo la camisa de Terry!" las palabras salen volando de mi boca antes de que las pueda parar. Oops.

Ok. El truco cuando has dicho algo vergonzoso por error es no sobreactuar. En su lugar, mantén alta tu barbilla y pretende que nada a pasado. Tal vez Eliza ni siquiera haya notado lo que dije. Estoy segura que no lo ha notado. Por supuesto que no.

Le hecho una mirada superficial, y sus ojos se habían abierto tanto, que pensé que se les saldrían de las cuencas de sus ojos. Esta bien, entonces sí lo notó. Y por la expresión jubilosa de Richard, está claro que él también lo hizo.  
"Quiero decir…. tu inapropiada conducta" corrijo, aclarando mi garganta "si eso es"

Por encima de los hombros de Richard de repente veo a Vick. Esta caminando entre los grupos de empleados de Globe, y su expresión ceñuda hace que mi estomago diera una vuelta. Miro mi reloj. Faltaba un quarto para las diez.  
"Vick!" Eliza la había visto también. Se interpone en su camino, sus brazos cruzados imperiosamente "Donde está Terry? Alguien me dijo que estaba contigo, quiero decirle que la "señorita" que contrato en la agencia me ha insultado"

Entrecierro los ojos y abro la boca para contestarle pero Vick se me adelanta.  
"Perdóname, Eliza" Vick se gira para pasarla.  
"Solo dime donde está Terry!"  
"No tengo idea, Eliza!" chasquea Vick. "Puedes salir de mi camino? Necesito hablar con Candy"  
"Candy? Necesitas hablar con Candy?" Eliza parece como si fuera a explotar de frustración. "Quien mierda es esa Candy?"

Casi siento pena por Eliza. Ignorándola completamente, Vick vine directo hacia mi silla, se inclina hacia mi y murmura " Sabes donde está Terry?"  
"No" la miro alarmada "Que ha pasado?"  
"Te ha enviado algún mensaje? Algo?"  
"No!" miro nuevamente mi teléfono. "Nada. Pensé que estaba contigo"  
"Estaba" Vick se frota los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, y yo resisto la tentación de agarrar sus muñecas.  
"Que pasó?" bajo aun mas mi voz "Por favor, Vick. Seré discreta. Lo juro"

Hay un segundo de silencio, luego Vick asiente "Ok. Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Creo que podrías decir que Terry perdió"

Siento que me caigo de la decepción. Después de todo lo que pasó.  
"Que dijo Terry?"  
"No mucho. Salió furioso"  
"Que le pasará a Sr. Nicholas?" hablo lo mas bajo que puedo.

Vick no me responde, pero su cabeza gira como si quisiera evitar ese tema en particular.  
"Tengo que irme" dice abruptamente "Hazme saber si sabes algo de Terry. Por favor"  
"Ok"

Espero a que Vick se vaya, luego casualmente levanto mi cabeza. Demasiado segura, de que Eliza me está mirando fijamente, como una cobra.  
"Así que" dice.  
"Así que" le sonrío gratamente, justo cuando los ojos de Eliza caen sobre mi mano derecha. Su boca se abre. Por un momento parece incapaz de hablar.  
"Quien te dió ese anillo?" pronuncia finalmente.  
Que le importa a ella?  
"Terry" digo, para volverla loca "fue tan romantico, sabes. Justo despues de hacer el amor"

Eliza toma aliento y juro que está a punto de clavarme sus colmillos, cuando la voz de Vick sale por los altoparlantes a todo volumen.  
"Siento interrumpir la fiesta, pero tengo un anuncio importante que hacer. Todos los empleados de Globe Consultores, por favor, vuelvan a la sala de conferencias principal inmediatamente. Eso es, vuelvan hacia la sala de conferencias principal, inmediatamente. Gracias"

Hay una ruptura en las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor, y todos los grupos de personas empiezan a movilizarse hacia las dobles puertas, algunos rápidamente llenan sus vasos.  
"Parece que llegó mi señal de salida" dice Richard, poniéndose de pie. "Seguramente necesitarán que vayas. Dale mis saludos a Terry"  
"No soy realmente una empleada" digo, por el bien de la exactitud. "Pero sí, tengo que ir. Perdona por todo esto"  
"Como dije" no puedo evitar sonreír a su expresión burlona. "Como soy la prometida de Terry"

"Puedo creerlo" alza sus cejas, luego saca su tarjeta y me la pone en la mano. "Dile a Terry. Pequeñas mascotas exóticas. Tengo una gran oportunidad para él"  
"Se lo diré" asiento seriamente "Gracias" lo veo desaparecer hacia la salida, luego cuidadosamente la guardo para Terry.  
"Así que" Eliza se cierne frente a mi otra vez, de brazos cruzados. "Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?"  
"Hablas en serio?" no puedo esconder mi exasperación. "No hay nada mas que deberías estar haciendo en este preciso momento?" le hago un gesto hacia la multitud congregándose en la sala de conferencias.  
"Oh, buen intento" ni siquiera pestañea. "difícilmente vaya a hacer mi prioridad ningún tedioso anuncio corporativo"  
"Créeme, ese tedioso anuncio corporativo será uno que querrás oír"  
"Tu sabes de que se trata, supongo"

Eliza me sonrie sarcásticamente.  
"Si" asiento, de repente sintiéndome desanimada. "Sé de que se trata. Y…. creo que me voy a servir un trago"

Me alejo hacia el bar. Puedo ver a Eliza por el espejo, y luego de unos segundos se gira y entra en la sala de conferencias, con expresión rebelde. Me siento agotada solo por hablar con ella.

No, me siento agotada por todo el día. Me pido un largo vaso de vino, luego lentamente camino hacia la sala de conferencias. Vick está parada en el escenario, hablando hacia una audiencia absorta y conmocionada. Detrás de ella, la pantalla gigante esta mostrando la televisión sin sonido.  
"….. como dije, no sabemos exactamente que forma tomará el reporte, pero hemos armado una respuesta, y eso es lo único que  
podemos hacer por el momento. Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? Nihal?"  
"Donde esta el Sr. Nicholas ahora?" llega la voz de Nihal por entre la multitud.  
"Está en Berkshire. Tendremos que ver que pasará con el resto de la conferencia. Tan pronto como cualquier decisión sea tomada, obviamente serán informados"

Miro las caras a mi alrededor. Justin está a unos pasos de mi, mirando hacia Vick actuando como si estuviera conmocionado y preocupado. Ahora levanta su mano.  
"Justin?" dice Vick renuentemente  
"Vick, Bravo" su suave voz viaja a través de la sala. "Solo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que fueron estas ultimas horas para ti. Como miembro del equipo senior de conducción, te quiero agradecer por tus continuos esfuerzos. Lo que sea que el Sr. Nicholas pueda o no haber dicho, cualquiera sea la verdad del asunto, y por supuesto ninguno de nosotros puede saberlo realmente, tu lealtad hacia la compañía es lo que valoramos. Bien hecho, Vick!" Se lleva una ronda de aplausos.  
Ooh. Víbora.

Claramente no soy la única que piensa en eso, porque otra mano se dispara hacia arriba.  
"Malcom!" dice Vick en plano aliviado.  
"Quisiera aclarar a todos los empleados que el Sr. Nicholas no hizo esos comentarios" Desafortunadamente, la voz de Malcom suena un poco afónica, y no estoy segura de que todos lo puedan oír. "He recibido el memo original que ha enviado, y era completamente diferente…:"  
"Me temo que tengo que interrumpirte, ahora" interviene Vick. "el boletín esta comenzando. Suban el volumen por favor"  
Donde está Terry? Debería estar aquí. Debería estar respondiendo a Justin y aplastándolo. Debería estar viendo el boletín.

Simplemente no lo entiendo.

La música familiar de las noticias de las 10 de ITN comienza, y los remolinos de imágenes llenan la pantalla gigante del escenario. Me siento ridículamente nerviosa, incluso cuando no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tal vez no quieran pasar la historia, sigo pensando. Oyes sobre artículos que se cancelan todo el tiempo…

Las campanas del Big Ben han comenzado. En cualquier momento comenzaran con el anuncio de los titulares Mi estomago se retuerce de los nervios, y tomo un vaso de vino. Mirar las noticias es una experiencia completamente diferente cuando tienen que ver contigo.

Esto es lo que el primer ministro debe sentir todo el tiempo. Dios, no podría ser ellos por nada. Deben pasarse cada tarde escondidos detrás del sofá, espiando por entre de sus dedos.  
Bong! "Un nuevo ataque en medio oriente conduce al temor por la inestabilidad" Bong! "Los precios de la vivienda se recobran sorprendentemente, pero durará?" Bong! " Un memorándum filtrado genera dudas sobre la integridad de un alto asesor del gobierno"

Ahí esta. Lo están anunciando.  
Hay casi un silencio misterioso en la sala. Ninguno ha jadeado o siquiera reaccionado. Creo que todos están conteniendo su aliento, esperando la noticia entera. El reporte del medio oriente ha empezado y hay unas fotos de disparos en una calle polvorienta, pero escasamente me doy cuenta. Saco mi teléfono y le escribo a Terry.

-Estas mirando? Todos estan en la sala de conferencias. C.

Mi teléfono permanece en silencio. Que estará haciendo? Por qué no esta aquí con todos los demás?

Me quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla mientras las fotos cambian al grafico sobre el precio de la vivienda y a una entrevista a una familia que trata de mudarse a Thaxted, donde quiera que quede. Estoy deseando que los presentadores hablen más rápido, para ir  
directamente al grano. Nunca he estado menos interesada en los precios de las viviendas en mi vida.

Y luego de que los dos primeros titulares hayan pasado y estamos de nuevo en el estudio y la presentadora esta diciendo con su cara seria:  
"Esta noche, dudas se han suscitado sobre la integridad de el Sr. Nicholas Murray, fundador de Globe Consultores y asesor gubernamental. En un memorándum confidencial obtenido exclusivamente por ITN, él refiere a practicas de corrupción y solicitud de sobornos, aparentemente condonándolos"

Hay unos cuantos jadeos y susurros alrededor de la sala. Miro hacia Vick. Su cara esta increíblemente compuesta mientras mira la pantalla. Supongo que sabia lo que esperar.  
"Pero en un nuevo giro, de los últimos minutos ITN ha descubierto que otro miembro del equipo de Globe Consultores habría, de hecho escrito las palabras acreditadas a el Sr Nicholas, algo que fuentes oficiales de la compañía niegan tener conocimiento en absoluto.

Nuestro reportero Damian Standforth pregunta: Es el Sr. Nicholas un villano, o la victima de una campaña difamatoria?"  
"Qué? la voz de Vick se escucha a través de la sala. "Que mierda…?"

Un murmullo se ha desatado, intercalado con "Shh!" y "Escuchen!" y "Cállense!" Alguien ha incrementado el sonido a todo volumen.

Miro la pantalla, absolutamente confundida.

Habrá Terry encontrado alguna prueba? Lo habrá sacado de la galera? Mi teléfono suena y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Terry.

-Como reaccionó Vick?-

Miro hacia Vick y me estremezco.

-Parece como si quisiera comerse a alguien vivo-.

"Globe Consultores ha tenido la mayor influencia en negociaciones por las ultimas tres décadas" una voz en off está diciendo en la pantalla, acompañado por una foto del edificio de Globe Consultores.

Mis pulgares están tan llenos de adrenalina que el mensaje casi se escribe a sí mismo.  
-Tu hiciste eso?-

-Yo lo hice-

-Tu contactaste a la gente de ITN?-

-Correcto-.

-Pensaba que los técnicos no habían encontrado ninguna prueba. Que paso?-

-No lo han hecho-

Trago duramente, tratando de entender bien esto. Yo no se nada sobre Relaciones Publicas. Soy una fisioterapeuta, por el amor de

Dios. Pero incluso yo diría que uno no llama a ITN con una historia de una campaña difamatoria sin ninguna prueba que lo respalde.

-Como-

Mientras estoy tipeando, me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sé como enmarcar la pregunta, así que la envío como está. Hay un silencio por un rato, luego un texto de dos paginas llega a mi teléfono.

Parpadeo de incredulidad. Este es el texto mas largo que Terry jamás me ha escrito, por aproximadamente 2.000 por ciento.

-Continuo con el registro. Me atengo a lo que dije. Mañana les daré una entrevista exclusiva sobre el memo original, los directores lavándose las manos sobre Nick, todo. Es un engaño. La trama política ha ido demasiado lejos. La verdadera historia necesariamente tenía que ser contada . Quería que Malcom se me uniera pero no quiso. Tiene tres niños. No puede arriesgarse.. Así que soy solo yo.-

Mi cabeza esta zumbando. Sam se puso a él mismo en la línea de fuego. Se ha convertido en denunciante. No puedo creer que esté haciendo algo tan extremo. Pero al mismo tiempo…. Puedo.

-Eso es una gran cosa.-

No tengo ni idea que mas escribir. Estoy en estado de shock.

-Alguien debería tener las agallas para apoyar a Nick.-

Miro las palabras, mi frente arrugada, pensando en eso.

-Eso no prueba nada sin embargo, no? Es solo tu palabra.-

-Un momento después me responde:-

Plantea un signo de interrogación sobre la historia. Eso es suficiente.

-Donde estás tu ahora?-

-En el salón de conferencias.-

-Alguien sabe que me estas escribiendo?-

Vick está hablando locuazmente con alguien mientras sostiene un teléfono en la oreja. Ella mira hacia donde estoy, y no se si es por mi expresión, pero sus ojos se achican un poquito. Mira mi  
teléfono, luego a mi cara nuevamente. Siento un dardo de aprensión.

-No lo creo. Todavía.-

-Puedes largarte sin que nadie lo note?-

Cuento hasta tres, luego casualmente miro por la sala como si estuviera interesada en los arreglos de iluminación. Vick está dentro de mi visión periférica. Ahora me está mirando directamente. Bajo mi teléfono para que quede fuera de la vista y escribo:

-Donde estas exactamente?-

-Afuera.-

-No ayuda mucho.-

-Es todo lo que tengo. No tengo idea de donde estoy.-

Un momento después me llega otro mensaje:

-Esta oscuro, te da eso alguna pista. Pasto bajo mis pies.-

-Estas en grabes problemas?-

No hay respuesta.

-Sospecho que es un si.-

Ok. No miro hacia Vick. Simplemente bostezo, rasco mi nariz, si, bien, despreocupada, giro sobre mis talones, y me muevo detrás de un grupo de personas. Luego me agacho tras ese gran pilar.  
Ahora me asomo.

Vick está mirando alrededor con una frustrada expresión. La gente trata de llamar su atención, pero ella se los saca de encima. Casi  
puedo ver su mirada calculadora, cuanto espacio cerebral le asignará a la extraña chica que podría saber algo pero que también podría ser una pista falsa?

En un plazo de cinco segundos, estoy en el corredor. Diez segundos, atravesando el desierto lobby, evitando la mirada desconsolada del chico de la barra. Tendrá demasiado trabajo en un minuto. Quine segundos, estoy afuera, ignorando al portero, corriendo por el camino de graba, doblando la esquina, hasta que piso el césped y siento como si me hubiera escapado.

Camino lentamente, esperando recuperar el aliento. Todavía estoy conmocionada sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

-Perderás tu trabajo por hacer esto?-

Otro silencio. Camino un poco mas, ajustándome a la oscuridad del cielo, el aire fresco con una pequeña brisa, el pasto suave. El hotel está a unas buenas cuatrocientos yardas ahora, y me paro para relajarme.

-Tal vez.-

Sonaba bastante relajado por este hecho. Si un texto de una sola palabra puede sonar relajado.

-Estoy afuera ahora, hacia donde me dirijo?-

Solo Dios sabe. Salí del hotel y caminé de forma oblicua.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.-

-Entonces nos encontraremos.-

-Nunca me dijiste que tu mama se había muerto.-

Lo escribo y lo envío antes de poder evitarlo. Miro la pantalla, encogida ante mi propia estupidez. No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso. De todos los momentos. Como si esto fuera una prioridad justo ahora.

-No. Nunca lo hice.-

Llego al borde de lo que parecía ser la pista de croquet. Hay un área arbolada hacia adelante. Es ahí donde está? Estoy a punto de preguntarle, cuanto otro texto suena en mi teléfono.

-Solo me cansé de decírselo a la gente. La pausa incomoda. Sabes?-

Parpadeo ante la pantalla. No puedo creer que alguien mas conozca sobre las pausas incomodas.

-Te entiendo.-

-Debí habértelo dicho.-

No puede ser que le esté creando un sentimiento de culpa sobre esto. No era esa mi intención. Eso no era lo que quería que sintiera. Tan rápido como puedo le escribo una respuesta:

-No. No deberías. Nunca ningún debería. Esa es mi regla.-

-Esa es tu regla para la vida?-

Regla para la vida? Eso no es exactamente lo que quería decir. Pero me gusta la idea de que piense que tengo una regla para la vida.-No, mi regla para la vida es….

Me detengo, tratando de pensar. Una regla para la vida. Eso es algo grande. Puedo pensar en varias buenas reglas, pero para la vida….

-Estoy en vilo aquí.-

-Para, estoy pensando-  
Luego de repente, me golpea la inspiración. Confiadamente tipeo:

-Si está en la basura es propiedad pública.-

Hay un silencio, luego el teléfono suena otra vez con su respuesta:

Me quedo mirándola incrédula. Una carita contenta. Terry Grandchester me ha mandado una carita contenta! Un momento después me manda otro mensaje.

-Lo se. No lo creo yo tampoco.-

Me río en voz alta, luego tiemblo cuando la brisa golpea mis hombros. Esto esta todo muy bien. Pero estoy parada en un campo en Hampshire sin abrigo y sin tener idea hacia donde estoy yendo o que es lo que estoy haciendo. Vamos Candy. Concéntrate. No hay luna, y todas las estrellas deben estar escondidas detrás de las nubes. Apenas puedo ver lo que tipeo.

-Donde estas? En el bosque? No puedo ver nada.-

-Atravesando el bosque. Del otro lado. Yo te encontraré.-

Cautelosamente, comienzo a abrirme camino a través de los arboles, maldiciendo cuando una zarzamora atrapa mi pierna.

Probablemente habrán ortigas y serpientes. Quizás alguna trampa. Alcanzo mi teléfono, tratando de escribir y evitando las zarzamoras al mismo tiempo.

-Mi nueva regla para la vida. No entres en un escalofriante y oscuro bosque sola.-

Hay un momento de silencio, luego el teléfono parpadea.

-No estás sola.-

Aprieto el teléfono fuertemente. Es verdad, con él del otro lado me siento segura. Camino un poco mas, casi tropezando con la raíz de un árbol, preguntándome a donde habrá ido la luna. A depilarse, supongo. O menguando. Lo que sea.

-Búscame. Estoy yendo.-

Miro su texto incrédula. Que lo busque? Como puedo buscarlo?

-Esta oscuro como la boca del lobo. No lo has notado?-

-Mi teléfono. Busca la luz. No grites. Alguien podría oír.-

Escudriño la oscuridad. No puedo ver nada de nada excepto las sombras oscuras de los arboles y montículos inminentes de arbustos de zarzamoras. Aunque, supongo que lo peor que podría pasar es que me caiga por un precipicio y me rompa todas las extremidades.

Doy otros pocos pasos hacia adelante, escuchando mis propias pisadas, respirando el aire húmedo y almizclado.

-Ok?-

-Todavía estoy aquí.-

Llego a un pequeño claro y dudo, mordiéndome el labio. Antes de continuar, quiero decir las cosas que no seré capaz cuando lo vea. Estaré demasiado avergonzada. Es diferente a través de un texto.

-Solo quería decirte que creo que has hecho algo increíble. Poniéndote en la línea de fuego de esa manera.-

-Tenía que hacerse.-

Típico de él restarle importancia.

-No. No tenía. Pero lo hiciste.-

Espero un momento, sintiendo la brisa en mi cara y escuchando a un búho volando sobre mí en algún lugar, pero no contesta. No me importa, seguiré adelante. Tengo que decir estas cosas, porque tengo el presentimiento de que nadie mas lo hará.

-Pudiste haber tomado el camino más fácil.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Pero no lo hiciste.-

-Esa es mi regla para la vida.-

Y sin advertencia siento un picor detrás de mis ojos. No tengo idea por qué. No se por qué de repente me siento afectada. Quiero escribirle te admiro, pero no me animo. Ni siquiera por texto. En lugar de eso, después de unos momentos de duda, le escribo:

-Te comprendo.-

-Por supuesto que lo haces. Tu harías lo mismo.-

Me quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla, desconcertada. Yo? Que tengo que ver yo con esto?

-No lo haría.-

-Llegué a conocerte bastante bien, Candice White. Lo harías.-

No sé que decir, así que comienzo a moverme por el bosque de nuevo, entrando en lo que parece incluso la mas negra oscuridad. Mi mano está envuelta alrededor del teléfono tan duramente que voy a tener un calambre. Pero de algún modo no puedo aflojar mis dedos. Siento que cuanto mas me agarro a él , mas conectada estoy con Terry. Siento como si estuviera sosteniendo su mano.  
Y no quiero dejarlo ir. No quiero que esto termine. Incluso cuando estoy tropezando, con frio y en el medio de la nada. Estamos en un lugar en el no estaremos nunca mas.

En un impulso, le escribo:

-Estoy contenta de que haya sido tu teléfono el que recogí.-

Un momento después, llega su respuesta:  
-Yo también.-

Siento una ligera satisfacción interna. Tal vez solo esté siendo amable. Pero no lo creo.

-Ha sido muy bueno. Raro pero bueno.-

-Raro pero bueno lo resumiría, si :)-

Me manda otra carita contenta! No puedo creerlo!  
Que pasó con el hombre formalmente conocido como Terrence Grandchester?  
Está ampliando sus horizontes.

-Lo que me recuerda, a donde han ido todos tus besos?-

Miro mi teléfono, sorprendida de mi misma.

-No lo sé. Me has curado.-

Solo una vez le he enviado besos a Terry, me doy cuenta. Una sola vez. Raro. Bien puedo compensarlo por eso ahora. Casi estoy riendo mientras presiono la x firmemente.

-Xxxxxxxxxxx-

Un momento después me llega su respuesta:

-Xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Ha! Con un resoplido de risas, le escribo una incluso más larga fila de besos.

-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Xoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxox  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo  
xxx xxx xxx-

-Te veo.-

Escudriño a través de la oscuridad otra vez, pero debe tener mejor vista que yo, porque no puedo ver nada.

-De verdad?-

-Estoy llegando.-

Me inclino hacia adelante, estirando mi cuello, entrecerrando los ojos para ver algún reflejo de luz, pero no hay nada. Debe haber visto alguna otra luz.

-No te puedo ver.-

-Estoy llegando.-

-No estas por ningún lugar cerca.-

-Si lo estoy. Ahí llego.-

Y luego de repente oigo sus pisadas aproximándose. Está detrás mio, a tres metros de distancia, supongo. No me extraña que no pudiera verlo.

Debería voltearme. Justo ahora debería voltearme. Este es el momento en el que sería natural darme la vuelta y saludarlo. Decirle hola, ondear mi teléfono en el aire.

Pero mis pies están clavados al suelo. No me atrevo a moverme. Porque en cuanto lo haga, será el tiempo de ser amable, natural y de vuelta a la normalidad. Y no lo soportaría. Quiero quedarme acá. En el lugar donde nos podemos decir cualquier cosa el uno al otro. En el hechizo mágico.

Terry se para, justo detrás mio. Hay un inaguantable frágil latido mientas espero a que él rompa el silencio. Pero es como si él sintiera lo mismo. No dice nada. Todo lo que puedo oír es el sonido suave de su respiración. Lentamente, sus brazos me rodean desde  
atrás. Cierro mis ojos, y me inclino hacia atrás contra su pecho, con una sensación de irrealidad.

Estoy parada en un bosque con Terry y sus brazos están rodeándome y no deberían hacerlo. No sé que es lo que estoy haciendo. No sé adonde estoy yendo con esto.

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Excepto…. que sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Porque mientras sus manos gentilmente ahuecan mi cintura, no emito ningún sonido. Mientras me gira para enfrentarlo, no emito ningún sonido. Y mientras su barba raspa mi cara, no emito ningún sonido. No lo necesito. Todavía nos estamos hablando. Cada toque que el hace, cada huella de su piel es como otra palabra, otro pensamiento, la continuación de nuestra conversación. Y todavía no hemos terminado. No todavía.

Lentamente toma mi cara entre sus manos y comienza a besar mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca. Subo mis manos a su cuello y profundizo el beso, el me apieta mas y mas y puedo sentir como responde mi cuerpo a sus caricias.

Mis manos ahora acarician su espalda y no se como lo hizo, pero siento sus manos recorrer mis senos. Con cada caricia mi cuerpo va reaccionando y me gusta me gusta mucho.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos ahí. Cinco minutos, tal vez. Diez minutos.

Pero el momento no puede durar para siempre, y no lo hace. La burbuja no hace mucho se reventó para evaporarse, dejándonos otra vez en el mundo real. Dándonos cuenta que estábamos casi teniendo sexo en un parque, incómodamente damos un paso atrás, sintiendo el aire de la noche helada correr entre nosotros. Miro hacia otro lado, aclarando mi garganta, frotando su toque en mi piel.  
"Entonces, podemos….."  
"Si"

Mientras caminamos por el bosque, ninguno de nosotros habla. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Todavía me parece un sueño.

Algo imposible.

Fue en el bosque. Nadie lo vio o lo escuchó. Así que pasó realmente?

El teléfono de Terry suena y esta vez se lo lleva a la oreja.  
"Hola Vick"

Y justo así, se acaba. Al borde del bosque puedo ver un grupo de personas dando zancadas sobre el pasto viniendo hacia nosotros. Y  
las repercusiones comienzan. Debo estar un poco aturdida por nuestro encuentro, porque no puedo conectar con nada de esto. Soy consiente de Vick, Robbie y Mark todos levantando la voz, y Terry conservando la calma, y Vick casi al borde de las lagrimas, lo que parece muy poco probable de parte de ella, y una conversación sobre trenes y autos y reuniones de prensa de emergencia y luego a Mark diciendo: "Es el Sr. Nicholas para ti, Terry" y todos dieron un paso atrás, casi respetuosamente, mientras Terry tomaba la llamada.

Y luego de repente los autos están aquí para llevarnos a todos de nuevo hacia Londres, somos conducidos hacia el auto, Vick está dando órdenes a todos alrededor y todos se reunirán a las 7 de la mañana en la oficina.

Fui asignada a un auto con Terry. Mientras me subo, Vick se inclina y dice: "Gracias Candy" no puedo decir si esta siendo sarcástica o no.  
"Esta bien" digo, solo por si acaso no lo estuviera siendo. "y…lo siento. Sobre…"  
"Sip" dice rígidamente.

Y luego el auto se va. Terry está escribiendo un mensaje atentamente, con un profundo ceño en su cara. No me atrevo a hacer ningún ruido. Miro mi teléfono por si hay algún mensaje de Anthony, pero no hay nada. Así que lo tiro en el asiento y miro por la ventana, dejando que las farolas se desenfoquen en una corriente de luz, preguntándome a donde diablos estoy yendo.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta que me estoy durmiendo.

Pero de alguna modo mi cabeza está sobre el pecho de Terry, su mano acaricia mi cabello y el esta diciendo "Candy? Candy?" De repente me despierto apropiadamente, y mi cuello está torcido, estoy mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla del auto en un ángulo gracioso.  
"Oh" trato de sentarme, haciendo una mueca cuando mi cabeza gira.  
"Perdón. Dios. Debiste haber….:" "No hay problema. Esta es tu dirección?"

Miro somnolienta por la ventana. Estamos en Balham. Estamos afuera de mi bloque de pisos. Miro mi reloj. Ya es medianoche.  
"Si" digo incrédula. "Esta es mía. Como has …."

Terry asiente hacia mi teléfono todavía en el asiento del auto. "tu dirección estaba ahí"  
"Oh, cierto" difícilmente me puedo quejar sobre la invasión de mi privacidad.  
"No quería despertarte"  
"No. Por supuesto. Esta bien" asiento. "Gracias"

Terry coge el teléfono y parece apunto de entregármelo, luego duda.  
"leí tus mensajes, Candy. Todos ellos"  
"Oh" me aclaro la garganta, insegura de cómo reaccionar. "Wow. Bien. Eso… eso es un poco mucho. No crees? Quiero decir, sé que yo leí los tuyos, pero tu no necesitabas hacerlo…."  
"Es Susana"  
"Qué?" me lo quedo mirando sin decir nada.  
"Te apuesto dinero. Susana es tu chica"  
Susana?  
"Pero que…. por qué?"  
"te ha estado mintiendo. Constantemente. Ella no ha podido estar en todos los lugares que dijo que estuvo en el momento que lo hizo. No es físicamente posible"  
"De hecho…. Yo también noté eso" admito "pensé que trataba de cobrarme mas horas o algo así"  
"Te cobra por horas?"

Me froto la nariz, sintiéndome estúpida. De hecho no lo hace. Es una tarifa que incluye todo.  
"Has notado alguna vez que Anthony y Susana inevitablemente te mandan mensajes con diez minutos de diferencia uno del otro?"

Lentamente, sacudo mi cabeza. Por qué habría de notar eso? Recibo millones de mensajes cada día, de toda clase de gente. Y, de todos modos, como es que lo notó?  
"empecé mi vida como analista" parece un poco avergonzado. "ésta es mi especialidad"  
"Cual es tu especialidad?" pregunto perpleja

Terry saca una hoja de papel y yo me llevo una mano a la boca. No lo puedo creer. Ha dibujado un grafico. Tiempos y fechas. Llamados. Mensajes. Emails. Ha estado haciendo esto mientras estuve dormida?  
"Analicé tus mensajes. Veras lo que esta pasando"

El analizó mis mensajes. Como analizas mensajes?  
Me entrega el papel y yo parpadeo ante el.  
"Que…."  
"Verás la correlación?"

Correlación. No tengo ni idea de que está hablando. Suena como algo de un examen de matemáticas.  
"Um…."  
"Toma esta fecha" señala el papel "ambos te enviaron un mail alrededor de las seis de la tarde preguntando como estás, y siendo parlanchines. Luego a las ocho Anthony te dice que trabajará hasta tarde en la Librería de Londres, y unos pocos minutos después Susana te dice que esta trabajando con las ligas para las damas de honor en una tienda de moda en Shoreditch. A las ocho? Por favor"

Estoy en silencio por unos minutos. Recuerdo ese mail sobre las ligas ahora. Parece un poco raro, incluso por la hora. Pero no puedes sacar conclusiones sobre un raro email, no?  
"Quien te pidió que analices mis mensajes de todos modos?" sé que sueno muy susceptible, pero no puedo evitarlo. "quien dijo que era asunto tuyo?"  
"Nadie. Tu estabas dormida" extiende sus manos. "Lo siento. Solo empecé a mirar sin tener nada que hacer y luego apareció el patrón"  
"dos emails no son un patrón"  
"no son solo dos" hace gestos hacia el papel. "al día siguiente, Anthony tuvo un seminario especial el cual olvidó mencionar. Cinco  
minutos después, Susana te dice algo sobre un seminario de encajes en Nottinghamshire. Pero estaba en Fulham dos horas antes. De Fulham a Nottinghamshire? En hora pico? Eso no puede ser real. Mi suposición es que es una coartada"

La palabra coartada me hace sentir un poco fría.  
"dos días mas tarde, Anthony te manda un texto, cancelando la fecha de tu almuerzo. Un momento después, Susana te manda un mail, diciéndote que está totalmente ocupada hasta las dos de la tarde. No te da ninguna otra razón para enviarte un mail. Por qué tendría ella que hacerte saber que está totalmente ocupada sobre un almuerzo al azar?"

El levanta la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Como si tuviera una.  
"yo….yo no se." Digo finalmente "yo no lo se"

Mientras Terry continúa, me amaso brevemente los ojos con los puños. Entiendo por qué Vick hace eso ahora. Es para bloquear al mundo exterior, por solo un segundo.

Por qué no lo vi? Por qué no vi nada de esto?  
Anthony y Susana. Es como un chiste malo. Uno de ellos se supone que esta organizando mi boda. El otro se supone que estará en mi boda. Para mí.

Pero espera. Mi cabeza se sacude con un pensamiento. Quien me envió el texto anónimo? La teoría de Terry no puede ser correcta, porque alguien debió mandar ese texto. No hubiese sido ningún amigo de Anthony, y yo no conozco ninguna amiga de Susana, así que quien diablos…..  
"Te acuerdas cuando Anthony te dijo que tenia que aconsejar a un estudiante del doctorado? Y Susana no fué a tu reunión de bebidas? Envió a Clemency en su lugar? Si te fijas en los tiempos….."

Terry todavía hablaba, pero casi ni lo escuchaba. Mi corazón se ha contraído. Por supuesto. Clemency.  
Clemency.  
Clemency como no lo habia pensado. Ella podría haber escrito el mail. Ella hubiera estado demasiado aterrorizada para darme el nombre de Susana. Pero quería que yo lo supiera. Si hay algo que saber.

Mis dedos están temblando mientras cojo mi teléfono y encuentro su texto otra vez.

Ahora que lo he vuelto a leer, puedo oír las palabras en la voz dulce y ansiosa de Clemency. Suena como ella. Se siente como ella.  
Clemency no inventaría algo como esto. Debe creer que es verdad. Debe haber visto algo….. escuchado algo…

Me hundo en el asiento del coche. Me duelen las extremidades. Me siento reseca y desgastada, y tengo ganas de llorar.  
"De todos modos" Terry parece darse cuenta de que he dejado de escucharlo "quiero decir, es una teoría, eso es todo" me entrega el papel y yo lo tomo.  
"Gracias. Gracias por hacer esto" Lo abrazo fuertemente.  
"yo…" él se encoje de hombros, un poco incomodo "como dije. Es lo mio"

Por un momento ambos hacemos silencio, aunque se siente como si todavía nos comunicáramos. Siento como si nuestros pensamientos estuvieran girando por encima de nuestras cabezas, entrelazándose, conectándose, encontrándose por un momento, luego separándose otra vez. Los suyos por su camino, los míos por el mio.  
"Bueno" exhalo finalmente "debería dejarte ir. Es tarde. Gracias por…"  
"No" me interrumpe. "no seas ridícula. Gracias a ti"

Asiento simplemente. Creo que ambos estamos demasiado agotados para los largos discursos.  
"ha sido…."  
"Si"

Levanto la mirada y cometo el error de mirarlo a los ojos, mas azules a la luz de la farola. Y solo por un momento soy transportada….  
No. No lo hagas, Candy. Nunca pasó. No pienses en eso. Pon tu mente en blanco.  
"bueno, um" llego a la manija de la puerta, tratando de forzarme hacia la realidad, a la racionalidad. "Todavía tengo que devolverte el teléfono…"  
"Sabes que? Quédatelo, Candy. Es tuyo." Me aprieta los dedos sobre él y los sostiene firmemente por un momento. "te lo has ganado.

Y por favor no te molestes en enviarme nada más. Desde mañana todos mis emails irán a mi nueva asistente. Tu trabajo aquí esta hecho"  
"Bien, gracias!" abro la puerta, luego en un impulso me giro.  
"Terry…. espero que te vaya bien"  
"no te preocupes por mi. Estaré bien" me dedica una maravillosa sonrisa, y yo de repente siento ganas de besarlo. Está a punto de perder su trabajo y todavía puede sonreír así "Espero que te vaya bien" agrega él "lo siento sobre….. todo"  
"Oh, estaré bien!" rio frágilmente, incluso aunque no tenga ni idea que quiero decir con eso. Mi futuro marido está posiblemente engañándome con mi wedding planner. En que sentido estaré bien?

El conductor se aclara la garganta, y yo empiezo. Es mitad de la noche. Estoy sentada en un auto en la calle. Vamos, Candy . Acaba con esto. Muévete. La conversación tiene que terminar.

Así que, aunque sea lo último que quiera hacer, me fuerzo a salir del auto, cierro la puerta, y le digo "Buenas noches!" me encamino hacia la puerta de mi casa y la abro, porque sé instintivamente que Terry no se irá hasta que vea que estoy segura adentro. Luego me paro en la entrada, a mirar como desaparece su auto.

Cuando gira la esquina, miro mi teléfono, mitad esperando, mitad deseando…  
Pero está oscuro y silencioso. Sigue oscuro y silencioso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento absolutamente sola.

Está en todos los diarios a la mañana siguiente. En todas las tapas. Me dirijo hacia el puesto de diarios tan pronto como me levanto y compro todos los diarios que tienen.

Hay fotos de el Sr. Nicholas, fotos del primer ministro, fotos de Terry, fotos de Ed Exton, incluso una foto de Vick. Los titulares están llenos de corrupción y campañas difamatorias e integridad. El memorándum está impreso íntegramente, por todos lados, y hay una cuota oficial del numero 10 sobre Sr. Nicholas considerando su posición en el comité gubernamental. Hay incluso dos caricaturas diferentes de Sr. Nicholas sosteniendo bolsas con la palabra impresa Felicidad y cosas llenas de dinero.

Pero Terry tenía razón: hay un aire de confusión sobre esto. Algunos periodistas obviamente piensan que Sr. Nicholas sí escribió el memo. Otros obviamente piensan que no. Un diario ha escrito una editorial sobre como Sr. Nicholas es un arrogante engreído y por supuesto ha estado llevando sobornos a lo largo de los años, otro ha escrito que Sr. Nicholas es conocido por su plena integridad y no puede de ninguna manera haber sido él. Si Terry quería que se hicieran preguntas sobre todo, definitivamente lo ha conseguido.

Le envío un texto esta mañana:

Estas bien?

Pero no obtengo respuesta. Supongo que está ocupado. Para decir poco.

Mientras tanto, me siento como en un naufragio. Me tomó horas poder dormirme la noche anterior, estaba tan enchufada, pero luego me levanté a las seis y me senté de golpe, cogiendo mi teléfono, con el corazón acelerado. Anthony me ha enviado un mensaje de texto con cuatro palabras:

Estoy pasándola genial. A xxx

Estoy pasándola genial. Que me dice eso? Nada.

Podría estar teniendo un día genial felicitándose así mismo por como yo no tenia idea sobre su amante secreta. Ahí está otra vez, podría estar teniendo un día genial inocentemente esperando una vida de fiel monogamia, sin saber que Clemency de alguna manera entendió mal la relación entre él y Susana. O posiblemente podría estar teniendo un día genial decidiendo que nunca sería infiel otra vez y que lo lamenta profundamente y que me lo confesaría todo tan pronto como vuelva.

No lo soporto. Necesito que Anthony este aquí, en este país, en esta habitación. Necesito preguntarle, "me has sido infiel con Susana?" y ver que es lo que dice, y luego tal vez podremos seguir adelante y yo pueda resolver que es lo que haré. Hasta ese momento, me siento como en el limbo.

Mientras voy a prepararme otra taza de té, capto un reflejo de mi misma en el espejo del baño, y me estremezco. Mi pelo es un desastre. Mis manos están cubiertas de tinta por haber leído todos los diarios. Mi estomago esta lleno de acido, y mi piel parece reseca. Demasiado para mi régimen de belleza nupcial. De acuerdo con mis planes, la noche pasado se suponía que estaría haciéndome una mascara hidratante. Ni siquiera me he sacado el maquillaje.

Originalmente, había planeado tomarme el día libre para los preparativos de la boda, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, mi estomago se retuerce y siento ganas de llorar o gritarle a alguien. (Bueno a Anthony). Simplemente no tiene sentido sentarme acá todo el día. Tengo que salir. Tengo que hacer algo. Después de varios sorbos de té, decido ir al trabajo. No tengo ninguna cita, pero tengo trabajo administrativo con el cual ponerme al día. Y por lo menos me forzaría a tomar una ducha y recobrarme.

Soy la primera en llegar, y me siento con tranquilidad, mirando las fichas de los pacientes, dejando que la monotonía del trabajo me inunde. Lo que dura alrededor de cinco minutos antes de que Angela atraviese la puerta y rompa la quietud existente, prendiendo su computadora, haciendo café y encendiendo la tele colgada en la pared.  
"Es necesario?" siento como si tuviera resaca, incluso aunque no hubiera tomado nada la noche pasada, y lo podría hacer sin eso sonando en mis oídos. Pero Angela me mira como si hubiera violado algún derecho básico de la humanidad.  
"Siempre veo Daybreak"

No vale la pena discutir. Siempre puedo llevar todos los archivos a mi consultorio, pero no tengo la energía para eso tampoco, así que solo me encojo de hombros y trato de bloquear el mundo exterior.  
"Un paquete!" Angela me trae una bolsa de Jiffy y la coloca frente a mi. "StarBlu. Este es tu traje de baño para tu luna de miel?"

Me lo quedo mirando con la mente en blanco. Yo era una persona diferente cuando ordené eso. Puedo acordarme de eso ahora, entrando a internet un almuerzo, escogiendo bikinis y pareos. Nunca ni en un millón de años pensé que tres días antes de la boda estaría sentada aquí, preguntándome si tendría que continuar con todo esto.  
"….. y en las noticias de primera pagina del día de hoy, hablaremos de una posibilidad de corrupción a nivel gubernamental" La voz del presentador atrae mi atención. "Aquí en el estudio, un hombre que ha conocido a Sr. Nicholas Murray por treinta años: Alan Smith-Reeves. Alan, esto es todo muy confuso, Que opinas tu?"  
"Conozco a ese hombre" dice Angela haciéndose la importante, mientras Alan Smith- Reeves empieza a hablar. "solía trabajar en el mismo edificio que el ultimo trabajo que tuve."  
"Oh, bueno" asiento amablemente, mientras una imagen de Terry aparece en la pantalla.

No puedo mirar. Solo la imagen de él me hace doler el pecho, pero ni siquiera se por qué. Es porque está en problemas? Es porque él es la única otra persona que sabe sobre Anthony? Es porque la noche anterior estuve parada en el bosque con sus brazos a mi alrededor, besandome con el y ahora es muy probable que nunca mas lo vuelva a ver?  
"Es bastante guapo" dice Angela, mirando a Terry críticamente. "Ese es Sr. Nicholas no?"  
"No!" digo, mas vehementemente de lo que pretendía. "No seas estúpida!"  
"Bueno!" me frunce el seño. "Que te pasa a ti, de todos modos?"

No puedo responderle. Tengo que escapar de todo esto. Me pongo de pie "Quieres un café?"  
"Me estoy haciendo uno. Amiga" Angela me dispara una mirada extraña. "Estas bien?" Que estas haciendo aquí, de todos modos? Pensé que tenias el día libre"  
"Quería adelantar un par de cosas" cojo mi chaqueta "Pero tal vez haya sido mala idea"  
"Aquí esta!"

Las puertas de entrada se abren de golpe y Paty y Annie entran por ellas. "Justo estábamos hablando de ti!" dice Paty, pareciendo sorprendida.  
"Que estas haciendo aquí?"  
"Pensé hacer algunas tareas administrativas. Pero ya me voy"  
"No, no te vayas! Espera un segundo." Paty me coge el hombro, luego se gira hacia Annie. "Ahora Annie. Por qué no le dices a Candy de lo que estábamos hablando? Así no tendrás que escribirle una carta"  
Uh-oh. Ella ponía cara de directora. Y Annie parecía avergonzada. Que esta pasando?

continuara...

Hola chicas pues ya se que son cortos los capitulos pero por ahora solo puedo subirlos asi en cuanto pueda prometo hacerlos mas largos gracias por los reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 17

"No quiero decirlo" Annie se muerde el labio como si tuviera seis años. "Le escribiré una carta"  
"Díselo. Así estará listo"

Paty está mirando a Annie con una especie de mirada consternada que es imposible ignorar.  
"Ok!" Annie toma aliento, poniéndose un poco colorada "Candy, perdóname por comportarme mal con Anthony el otro día. Estuvo mal de mi parte y solo lo hacia porque quería devolvértelo"  
"Y?" interrumpe Paty  
"Perdóname por hacértelo pasar mal. Anthony es tuyo, no mio. El te pertenece a ti, no a mí. Y nunca mencionaré el hecho de que cambiamos las citas de nuevo" termina apresuradamente "Lo prometo"

Parece tan desconcertada, que me siento tocada. No puedo creer que Paty haya hecho eso. Deberían haberla puesto a cargo en Globe consultores. Ella hubiera descubierto lo de Justin Cole al instante.  
"Bien… Gracias" digo. "lo aprecio mucho"  
"Verdaderamente lo siento, tu lo sabes, Candy" Annie retuerce sus dedos, pareciendo miserable. "No quiero arruinar tu boda"  
"Annie, hazme caso. Tu no arruinarás mi boda" sonrío, pero para mi horror puedo sentir las lagrimas saliendo por mis ojos.

Si algo arruinara mi boda, sería el hecho de que se cancelara. Sería el hecho de que Anthony no me amara después de todo. Sería el hecho de que fui completamente estúpida, ilusa, tonta…..  
Oh Dios. Voy a ponerme a llorar.  
"Querida?" Paty se acerca a mirarme "Estas bien?"  
"Bien!" exclamo, parpadeando furiosamente  
"Estrés por la boda" dice Annie. "Oh mi Dios, Candy, te volverás una noviazilia después de todo? Vamos! Te ayudaré. Seré tu damadehonorzilia. Vayamos y tiremos ese berrinche en algún lugar. Eso te animara"

Le doy una media sonrisa y enjuago mis lagrimas. No sé que responderle. Les cuento sobre Anthony? Ellas son mis amigas, después de todo, y estoy buscando a alguien a quien contarle.

Pero luego, que pasa si todo es un mal entendido? No he escuchado nada más sobre el número desconocido. Todo es una cuestión de suposiciones.

No puedo empezar a decirle a todo el  
mundo que Anthony me ha engañado, basada en un solo texto anónimo. Y luego tengo a Annie poniéndolo en Facebook y llamándolo rata inmunda y abucheándolo mientras pasamos por el altar.  
"Solo estoy cansada" digo finalmente.  
"Salgamos a desayunar!" exclama Paty. "Eso es lo que necesitas"  
"No!" digo horrorizada "no entraré en mi vestido!"

Asumiendo que todavía me case. Siento un torrente de lágrimas otra vez. Prepararse para una boda es suficientemente estresante. Prepararse para una boda o para la cancelación a último minuto de ella me volverá los pelos grises.  
"Entraras" me contradice Paty. "Todo el mundo sabe que las novias pierden dos tallas de vestido antes de la boda. Tienes un amplio margen para moverte, nena. Úsalo! Engorda! Nunca estarás en esta situación otra vez!"  
"Has adelgazado dos tallas de vestido?" pregunta Annie, mirándome un poco resentida. "No puedes"  
"No" digo con tristeza. "tal vez uno"  
"Bien, eso te califica para un cortado y una rosquilla, de todos modos" dice Paty, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Vamos. Comida agradable es lo que necesitas. Tenemos media hora. Vamos a ello"

Cuando Ruby tiene una idea, va a por ella. Ya estaba caminando por la acera y entrando en el Costa dos puertas mas allá. Mientras Annie y yo nos ponemos en marcha, se dirige a la caja.  
"Hola!" empieza alegremente "Quisiera tres cortados, tres rosquillas, tres croissant simples, tres croissant con almendras…."  
"Paty, para!" empiezo a reír.  
"Tres chocolates simples, se los daremos a los pacientes si no podemos terminarlos, tres magdalenas de manzana…"  
"tres pancitos de menta" interviene Annie.  
"Pan de menta?" Paty se gira hacia ella desdeñosamente "Pan de menta?"  
"y algunos bastoncitos de canela" agrega Annie rápidamente.  
"Eso esta mucho mejor. Tres bastoncitos de canela…."

Mi teléfono suena en mi bolsillo, y mi estomago se retuerce. Oh, Dios, quien será? Que pasa si es Anthony?  
Que pasa si es Terry?

Lo saco, me alejo un paso de Paty y Annie, quienes están discutiendo sobre que clase de galletitas deberían comprar. Cuando veo la pantalla, siento un apretado terror en mi interior. Es el número desconocido. Quienquiera que sea ha finalmente vuelto a llamar.

Esto es todo. Aquí es donde me entero de toda la verdad. Para bien o para mal. Estoy tan petrificada, mi mano está temblando de hecho mientras acepto la llamada, y al principio no puedo encontrar el aliento para hablar.  
"Hola?" está diciendo una voz de mujer al teléfono. "Hola?" me oyes?"

Esa es Clemency? No podría decirlo.  
"Hola" logo balbucear al final. "Hola. Habla Candy. Clemency?"  
"No" la chica suena sorprendida.  
"Oh" trago "bueno"

No es Clemency? Quien es entonces? Mi mente corretea frenéticamente. Quien mas me pudo haber mandado ese texto? Eso significa que Susana no está envuelta en esto después de todo? Puedo ver a Annie y Paty mirándome curiosamente desde la caja registradora y me doy vuelta.  
"Entonces " trato desesperadamente de que mi voz suene digna y para nada como alguien a quien están a punto de humillar y tendrá que cancelar su boda entera. "Hay algo que me quieras decir?"  
"Si. Estoy tratando urgentemente de contactar con Terrence Grandchester"  
Terry?

La tensión que se estaba acumulando en mi interior se rompe abruptamente. No es ese número oculto después de todo. Al menos, es un número oculto diferente. No se si estoy desilusionada o aliviada.  
"Como conseguiste este numero?" está demandando la chica "Conoces a Terry?"  
"Er… si. Si lo conozco" trato de serenarme. "Perdón, me confundí por un momento. Pensé que eras otra persona. Puedo dejarle tu mensaje a Terry?"

Lo digo automáticamente antes de darme cuenta de que ya no le envío mas mensajes a Terry. Aun así, puedo tomarle un mensaje, no? Solo por amor a los viejos tiempos. Solo para ayudar.  
"Ya he intentado eso" suena un poco prepotente. "Tu no lo entiendes. Necesito hablar con él. Hoy. Ahora. Es urgente"  
"Oh, bueno, te puedo dar su dirección de correo…." "Eso es una broma" me corta impacientemente. "Terry nunca lee los emails. Pero, créeme, esto es importante. Tengo que hablar con el, lo más pronto posible. Es sobre el teléfono, de hecho. El teléfono que estás sosteniendo justo ahora."  
Que?

Miro el recibidor, preguntándome si me había vuelto loca. Como es que una extraña chica sabe que teléfono estoy sosteniendo.  
"Quien eres?" digo asombrada, y ella suspira  
"Nadie recuerda quien soy, o si? Trabajé para Terry, Soy Luisa"

Gracias a Dios no comí los bastoncitos de canela, es todo lo que puedo decir. Resultó que Luisa tenia diez pies de altura, con piernas flacas revestidas con short de jeans desgastados y unos enormes ojos oscuros con rastros de maquillaje alrededor de ellos. Se parecía una cruza entre una jirafa y un lémur bebé.

Resultó tambien ser que vivía en Clapham y que le tomaría solo cinco minutos llegar hasta donde yo estaba para verme. Así que aquí esta, en el Costa, masticando una alita de pollo y tomándose un batido. Paty y Annie se han ido a trabajar, lo que es bueno, porque no toleraría tener que explicarles toda la saga. Es todo demasiado surreal.

Como Luisa me ha dicho varias veces, si no hubiera estado en Londres, entre trabajos, y hubiera visto las noticias mientras iba a  
servirse un vaso de leche, nunca hubiera sabido sobre el escándalo. Y si no hubiera tenido un cerebro en su cabeza, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella sabía totalmente que es lo que estuvo pasando todo el tiempo. Pero son las personas agradecidas? Quieren escucharte? No. Son todos unos idiotas.  
"Mis padres están en ese estúpido crucero" esta diciendo con desdén "traté de buscar en su agenda telefónica, pero no se quien es quien, o si? Así que trate de llamar al teléfono de Terry, luego al de Nick…. Pero solo me contestan las mocosas asistentes. Nadie me escucha. Pero tengo que decírselo a alguien" golpea su mano en la mesa. "porque sé que algo esta pasando. Lo supe casi todo el tiempo. Pero Terry nunca me ha escuchado.

No te parece que Terry nunca te escucha?" me mira con interés por primera vez "Quien eres exactamente tu de todos modos? Tu dices que lo has estado ayudando. Que significa eso?"  
"Es un poco complicado" digo después de una pausa. "Ha sido dejado tirado, digamos"  
"Oh, si?" toma otra alita de pollo y me mira con interés. "Como es eso?"  
Se ha olvidado?  
"Bueno…. er… lo dejaste sin avisarle. Recuerdas? Se suponía que eras su asistente"  
"Cierrrtooooo" abre sus ojos ampliamente "Si. Ese trabajo nunca resultó para mi. Y la agencia llamó y quería que tomara un avión, así que…." su frente se arrugo pensativamente como si estuviera considerándolo por primera vez. "Supongo que habrá estado un poco enojado. Pero tienen un montón de personal. Estará bien" menea una mano en el aire. "Así que, tu trabajas ahí?"  
"No" como se lo explicaré? "encontré el teléfono y lo tomé prestado, y así conocí a Terry"  
"Recuerdo el teléfono. Si" lo mira, frunciendo la nariz "nunca lo contesté"

Finjo una sonrisa. Debió haber sido la peor asistente del mundo.  
"Pero, por eso es que sé que algo estaba pasando" termina su pollo con una floritura. "por todos esos mensajes. En él." Lo apunta con un dedo.

Ok. Finalmente estamos llegando al asunto.  
"Mensajes? Que mensajes?"  
"tenia un montón de mensajes de voz en él. No eran para Terry. Eran para algún tipo llamado Ed. No sabia que hacer con ellos. Así que los escuché y los anoté. Y no me gustaba como sonaban"  
"Por qué no?" mi corazón comienza a pulsar.  
"Eran todos del mismo tipo, sobre alterar un documento. Como lo harían. Cuanto tiempo tomaría. Cuanto costaría. Esa clase de cosas. No me sonaban bien, sabes a lo que me refiero? Pero tampoco me sonaban mal." Arruga su nariz "solo me sonaban….. raros"

Mi cabeza está girando. No me puedo guardar esto. Mensajes de voz para Ed sobre el memo. En este teléfono. Este teléfono.  
"Se lo has dicho a Terry?"  
"Le envié un email y me dijo que los ignorara. Pero yo no quería ignorarlos tampoco. Sabes a lo que me refiero? Tenía este instinto" ondea su batido "Luego abrí el periódico esta mañana, y vi a Terry hablando sobre un memo y diciendo que seguramente era una trampa, y pienso, si!" golpea su mano sobre la mesa de nuevo "Eso es lo que estaba pasando"  
"Cuantos mensajes habían ahí en total?"  
"Cuatro? Cinco?"  
"Pero no hay ningún mensaje ahí ahora. Por lo menos, yo no he encontrado nada" casi no me atrevo a preguntarle "Los has….. borrado entonces?"  
"No!" exclama triunfalmente. "Ese es el punto! Los guardé. Por lo menos, mi novio, Aran, lo hizo. Estaba escribiendo uno una noche, y él me dijo , "nena, solo guárdalos en la compu". Y lo le dije "como guardo un mensaje de voz?" así que vino a la oficina y los puso todos en un archivo. Puede hacer cosas asombrosas, Aran" agrega  
orgullosamente "También es modelo, pero escribe juegos en su tiempo libre"  
"Un archivo?" no la estoy siguiendo "y donde está el archivo ahora?"  
"Todavía debe estar ahí" se encoje de hombros. "en la computadora de la asistente. Había un icono llamado mensajes de voz en el escritorio"

Un icono en la computadora de la asistente. Justo afuera de la oficina de Terry. Todo este tiempo estuvo ahí, justo frente a su cara.  
"Estará ahí todavía?" siento un ramalazo de pánico "No habrá sido borrado?"  
"No se me ocurre porque tendría" se encoje de hombros "Nada fue borrado cuando yo llegué. Había una gran pila de basura vieja que se suponía que tenia que ignorar".

Casi quise reír histéricamente. Todo ese pánico. Todo ese esfuerzo. Podríamos simplemente haber ido a la computadora de la asistente de Terry.  
"De todos modos, me voy para Estados Unidos mañana, y le tenía que contar a alguien, pero es imposible contactar con Terry por el momento" sacude su cabeza "traté enviándole emails, mensajes de texto, llamados, estoy como si, si tu solo supieras lo que tengo que decirte…."  
"Déjame hacer una prueba" digo después de una pausa y le envío un mensaje de texto a Terry.

Terry, tienes que llamarme. Ahora. Es sobre Sr. Nicholas. Podría ser de ayuda. No hay tiempo que perder. Créeme. Llámame en seguida. Por favor, Candy.

"Bien, buena suerte con eso" Luisa hace girar sus ojos "como te he dicho, está fuera de radar. Su asistente dice que no le responde a nadie. Ni mails, ni llamados telefónicos…." Se detiene cuando un ligero sonido de Beyonce suena en el aire. El número de teléfono del móvil de Terry aparece en la pantalla.  
"Ok" sus ojos se abren ampliamente "estoy impresionada"

Acepto la llamada y me llevo el teléfono al oído. "Hola Terry"  
"Candy"

Su voz se siente con un rayo de sol en mi oído. Hay tanto que me gustaría decirle. Pero no puedo. No ahora.  
Tal vez nunca.  
"Escucha" digo "estas en tu oficina? Ve hacia la computadora de tu asistente. Rápido"

Hay una pequeña pausa, luego dice "OK"  
"Busca en el escritorio" le indico, "hay algún archivo llamado mensajes de voz?"

Hay un silencio por un momento, luego llega la voz de Terry por la línea.  
"Afirmativo"  
"OK!" mi aliento sale en un suspiro. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo. "Tienes que oír esos mensajes cuidadosamente. Y ahora necesitas hablar con Luisa"  
"Luisa?" suena sorprendido "No hablarás de Luisa mi excéntrica ex asistente?"  
"Estoy con ella ahora. Escúchala, Terry, por favor" le paso el teléfono.

"Hey Sam" dice Luisa simplemente "Perdona por haberte dejado plantado y todo eso. Pero tuviste a Candy para ayudarte, no?"

Mientras ella hablaba, me voy a la caja y me pido otro café, aunque estoy tan ansiosa que no debería. Escuchar la voz de Terry me ha deprimido.

Inmediatamente quise hablar con él sobre todo. Quería acurrucarme y escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Pero eso es imposible. Numero uno, porque está en medio de un problema gigante. Numero dos, porque quien es él? No es un amigo. No es un colega.

Solo un hombre al azar que no tiene ningún lugar en mi vida. Está acabado. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es decirnos adiós.

Tal vez intercambiemos los textos raros. Tal vez nos encontremos avergonzados con los años. Ambos luciremos diferentes y nos diremos hola forzadamente, arrepintiéndonos el haber aceptado encontrarnos. Nos reiremos sobre lo bizarro que todo el asunto del teléfono resultó. Nunca mencionaremos lo que ha pasado en el bosque. Porque no pasó.  
"Estas bien, Candy?" Luisa se para frente mio, moviendo el teléfono frente a mi cara. "Aquí tienes"  
"Oh!" tomo mi teléfono "Gracias. Hablaste con Terry?"  
"Abrió el archivo mientras hablaba con él. Estaba bastante animado. Me dijo que te diga que te llamará mas tarde"  
"Oh. Bien… no tiene que hacerlo" recojo mi café. "lo que sea"  
"Hey linda piedra" Luisa coge mi mano "Eso es una esmeralda?"  
"Si"  
"Genial! Así que quien es el afortunado?" saca un Iphone "Puedo sacarle una foto? Estoy recolectando ideas para cuando Aran se vuelva un multimillonario. Lo escogiste tu misma?"  
"No, ya lo tenia cuando me lo propuso. Es un anillo familiar"  
"Romántico" asiente Luisa. "Wow. Así que no te lo esperabas?"  
"No. Para nada"  
"estabas como..; "Carajo!"  
"Algo así" asiento

Parece que hace un millón de años de eso ahora, esa tarde cuando Anthony me propuso casamiento. Estaba tan sonriente. Sentí como si hubiera entrado en una burbuja mágica donde todo era brillante y perfecto y nada podría salir mal otra vez. Dios, fui una tonta….

Una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, antes de que la pueda parar.  
"Hey" Luisa me mira preocupada. "Que está mal?"  
"Nada!" sonrío, limpiando mis ojos. "es…. Las cosas no son exactamente tan brillantes. Mi prometido podría estar engañándome, y no sé que hacer"

Solo dejar salir esas palabras me hace sentir mejor. Respiro profundamente y le sonrío a Luisa "perdóname. Ignora eso. Tu no lo quieres saber"  
"No, esta bien" levanta un pie en su silla y me mira intensamente. "Por qué no estas segura si lo hace o no? Que es lo que te hace pensar que si?"  
"Alguien me ha enviado un texto anónimo. Por eso"  
"Ignóralo" Luisa me mira de cerca "O tienes un presentimiento? Parece una persona que podría estar haciéndolo?"

Hago silencio por un momento. Me gustaría tanto decir, "Nunca!" ni en un millón de años!" Pero demasiados momentos están golpeando en mi cerebro.

Momentos que no quise ver, que traté de ignorar. Anthony coqueteando con las chicas en las fiestas. Anthony rodeado por todas sus estudiantes femeninas, sus brazos casualmente rodeando sus hombros. Anthony siendo prácticamente acosado por Annie.

La cosa es que, a las chicas les gusta Anthony. Y a él le gustan ellas.  
"No lo se" digo, mirando fijamente mi café. "Tal vez"  
"Y tienes alguna idea de con quien puede ser?"  
"Tal vez"  
"Ahí esta!" Luisa parece impulsada "Confronta la situación. Has hablado con el? Has hablado con ella?"  
"El esta en Bruges, en un viaje de despedida. No puedo hablar con el. Y ella esta…" me interrumpo "No. No pudo. Quiero decir, es una posibilidad. Probablemente sea totalmente inocente"  
"Estas segura que está en su despedida?" dice Luisa, subiendo sus cejas, y luego sonríe "No, solo te estoy volviendo loca" me empuja el brazo. "Estoy segura que esta ahí. Hey, bebé, tengo que irme a empacar. Espero que todo se solucione. Dale mis cariños a Terry"

Mientras sale del café, alrededor de seis hombres voltean sus cabezas. Estoy bastante segura de que si Anthony estuviera aquí, sería uno de ellos.

Me quedo mirando mi café taciturna por un tiempo. Por qué la gente tiene que seguir diciéndome que confronte la situación? Yo confronto las cosas. Cientos de veces. Pero no es como si pudiera ir con Anthony a su despedida, o acosar a Susana y acusarla de la nada. Quiero decir, necesitas evidencias. Necesitas hechos. Un solo texto anónimo no cuenta.

Mi teléfono comienza a entonar a Beyonce y me quedo rígida, a pesar de mí misma. Sera…..

No. Es un número desconocido. Pero cual número desconocido? Tomo un sorbo de café, para animarme a mí misma y respondo.  
"Hola, Candice White habla"  
"Hola Candy. Mi nombre es Brenda Fairfax. Te llamo del hotel Berrow. Estuve afuera de vacaciones por unos días, de otro modo, por supuesto te hubiera llamado inmediatamente. Me disculpo"

La Sra. Fairfax. Después de todo este tiempo. Casi me dan ganas de echarme a reír.

De pensar en lo desesperada que estaba por escuchar la voz de esta mujer. Y ahora es todo irrelevante. Tengo el anillo de vuelta. Nada de esto importa. Por qué me esta llamando, de todos modos? Le dije al conserje que tenía el anillo de vuelta. Todo este asunto esta acabado.  
"No necesitas disculparte….."  
"Pero por supuesto que si! Que terrible malentendido" Suena un poco nerviosa.

Tal vez el conserje le hizo pasar un mal momento. Tal vez le dijo que me llamara y se disculpara.  
"Por favor, no te preocupes. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero está todo bien ahora"  
"y un anillo tan valioso, también!"  
"Esta bien" digo con dulzura "No pasa nada"  
"Pero todavía no puedo entenderlo!

Una de las camareras me lo había dado a mí y yo lo iba a poner en la caja fuerte, como verás. Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer."  
"Honestamente, no tienes que explicar nada" me siento un poco apenada por ella. "estas cosas pasan. Fué la alarma contra incendios, te distrajiste…."  
"No!" la Sra. Fairfax sonaba ofendida "Eso no fue lo que pasó en absoluto. Estaba por ponerlo en la caja fuerte, como dije. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, otra dama se apresuró hacia mi y me dijo que era de ella. Otra invitada al té"  
"Otra invitada?"

digo, luego de una perpleja pausa.  
"Si! Dijo que era su anillo de compromiso y que había estado como loca buscándolo. Era muy creíble. La camarera me dijo que la había visto sentada en una mesa. Y luego ella se lo puso. Bien, quien era yo para no creerle?"

Me froto los ojos, preguntándome si había oído correctamente.  
"Me estás diciendo que alguien más tomó mi anillo? Y dijo que era de ella?"  
"Si! Ella dijo firmemente que el anillo era suyo. Se lo puso de inmediato y le quedó. Se veía muy bien, cuando pasó. Sé que estrictamente hablando le debí haber pedido alguna prueba de que era la dueña del anillo, y tendríamos que haber revisado nuestro procedimiento oficial a la luz de este infortunado suceso….."  
"Sra. Fairfax" la corto, ni remotamente interesada en el procedimiento oficial . "Le puedo preguntar, tenía ella el pelo largo y rubio, por casualidad?" y una coleta con un pequeño diamante?"  
"Si. Largo y rubio cabello con una coleta con un pequeño diamante, como tu dijiste, y un hermoso vestido naranja"

Cierro mis ojos con incredulidad. Susana. Fué Susana.  
El anillo no se quedó atorado en su bolso. Deliberadamente lo tomó. Sabía que me entraría el pánico. Sabía lo importante que era. Pero se lo llevó y pretendió que era suyo. Solo Dios sabe por qué.

Siento un golpeteo constante en mi cabeza mientras me despido de la Sra. Fairfax. Me cuesta respirar y mis manos están convertidas en puños. Ya es suficiente. Tal vez no tenga ninguna evidencia de que  
se esté acostando con Anthony, pero estoy segura como el infierno que la confrontaré sobre esto. Y lo haré justo en este preciso momento.

continuara...

Hola chicas gracias a todas por los reviews, y si lo adivinaron fue Susana... pero ahora porque? en el proximo capitulo lo averiguaran saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

la historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 18

No se lo que está haciendo Susana hoy. No he tenido ningún mensaje o mail de ella desde hace unos días, lo que es inusual. Mientras le envío un texto, mis manos están temblando.

Hola Susana! Como está yendo todo? Que estas haciendo? Puedo ayudarte? Candy.

Casi inmediatamente, me responde:

Solo estoy encargándome de algunos cabos sueltos en casa. No te preocupes, no hay nada que me puedas ayudar. Susana.

Susana vive en Battersea. A veinte minutos en taxi. No le voy a dar tiempo para que componga una historia. La tomaré por sorpresa.

Tomo un taxi y le doy su dirección, luego me recuesto en el asiento, tratando de mantenerme calma y segura, aunque cuanto mas pienso sobre esto, mas asombrada me siento. Susana tomó mi anillo. Significa eso que es una ladrona? Habrá hecho una copia y se habrá quedado con el original para venderlo? Miro fijamente mi mano derecha, de repente dubitativa. Estoy verdaderamente segura que éste es el verdadero anillo? O habrá intentado de alguna manera de ayudarme? Se habrá olvidado que lo tenía? Debería darle el beneficio de la duda…..?

No, Candy, No hay chance.

Cuando estoy llegando a su mansión de bloques rojos, un hombre con jeans abre la puerta principal. Rápidamente me cuelo tras el y subo los tres pisos de escaleras que llevan al departamento de Susana. De esta manera no tendrá ninguna alerta de que estoy aquí.

Tal vez abra la puerta luciendo el verdadero anillo, además de toda la otra joyería que ha robado a sus ignorantes amigas. Tal vez no abra nadie, porque en verdad está en Bruges. Tal vez Anthony abra la puerta en pijamas….

Oh Dios. Para, Candy.

Golpeo la puerta, tratando de sonar como un mensajero. Debió haber funcionado, porque abre la puerta, su cara se llena de disgusto, su teléfono en su oreja, antes de quedar dura, con su boca formando una O.

Le devuelvo la mirada, igualmente sin palabras. Mis ojos pasan de Susana hacia una enorme maleta en el hall, luego al pasaporte en su mano, y luego de vuelta hacia el maletín.  
"Tan pronto como pueda" dice "Terminal cuatro. Gracias" corta el teléfono y me mira fijamente, como retándome a preguntarle que estaba haciendo.

Me estrujo el cerebro para decirle algo inspirador y cáustico, pero mi niña interna de cinco años es más rápida.  
"tu tomaste mi anillo!" mientras me salen esas palabras, puedo sentir mis mejillas tornándose rosadas, para añadir efecto. Tal vez debería golpear un pie también.  
"Oh, por el amor de Dios" Susana arruga su nariz despectivamente, como si acusar a tu wedding planner de ladrona sea de una total falta de etiqueta.  
"ya lo tienes de vuelta, no?"  
"Pero tu lo tomaste!" entro en su departamento, aunque no me ha invitado, y no puedo evitar echar un vistazo alrededor. Nunca había estado en el departamento de Susana anteriormente.

Es bastante amplio y está claramente decorado por algún decorador de interiores, pero es un lio absoluto con todas las superficies desordenadas y sillas con vasos de vino por todos lados. No me extraña que siempre se quisiera juntar en algún hotel.  
"Mira, Candy" suspira con malhumor "tengo cosas que hacer, ok? Si vas a venir hasta acá para injuriarme, entonces voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas"  
Eh?

Ella es la que hizo las cosas mal. Ella es la que tomó un anillo de compromiso invaluable y pretendió que era suyo. Como se las arreglaba para saltarse ese hecho y hacerlo parecer como si yo estuviera equivocada incluso por mencionarlo?  
"Ahora, si eso es todo, estoy bastante ocupada….."  
"Para justo ahí" la fuerza de mi propia voz me toma por sorpresa. "Eso no es todo. Quiero saber exactamente por qué tomaste mi anillo. Donde planeabas venderlo? Necesitas el dinero?"  
"No, no necesito el dinero" me mira fijamente "tu quieres saber por qué lo tomé, Srta Candy? Es porque debería haber sido mio"  
"Tuyo? P…."

No puedo ni terminar la palabra, dejando la oración inconclusa.  
"Tu sabes que Anthony y yo éramos pareja" tira la información casualmente, como un muestrario de material sobre la mesa.  
"Que? No! Nadie nunca me dijo eso! Estuvieron comprometidos?"

Mi mente está temblando de la conmoción. Anthony estuvo con Susana? Anthony estuvo comprometido? Nunca me ha mencionado una novia anterior, y menos que haya sido Susana. Por qué no se nada de esto? Que está pasando?  
"No, nunca estuvimos comprometidos" dice de mala gana, luego me tira una mirada asesina "Pero debimos haberlo estado. El me lo propuso. Con ese anillo"

Siento un ramalazo de dolor increíble. Anthony le propuso matrimonio a otra chica con mi anillo? Con nuestro anillo? Quiero darme la vuelta e irme, escapar, bloquear mis oídos…. Pero no puedo. Tengo que llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Nada parece tener sentido.  
"No te entiendo. No lo comprendo. Tu dices que deberías estar comprometida. Que pasó?"  
"No tuvo el maldito valor para hacerlo, eso fue lo que pasó" dice furiosamente "El maldito cobarde"  
"Oh, Dios. En que estado? Habías planeado tu boda? El no te ha dejado plantada, no?" digo con un repentino horror. "No te dejó parada en el altar?"

Susana había cerrado los ojos como reviviéndolo. Ahora los abre y me tira una mirada furiosa.  
"Mucho peor. Se achicó a medio camino de su maldita proposición"  
"Qué?" me la quedo mirándo, no comprendiéndola del todo. "Que me has…"  
"Estábamos de vacaciones esquiando, hace dos años" su frente tirante por los recuerdos "no era estúpida, sabía que había traído el anillo familiar. Sabía que me lo iba a proponer. Así que cenamos una noche, y estábamos solos en el chalet. El fuego estaba encendido, y él se arrodilló en la alfombra y sacó la pequeña caja. La abrió, y ahí estaba ese magnifico anillo antiguo de esmeraldas"

Susana hace una pausa, respirando agitadamente. No moví ni un musculo.  
"Me tomó la mano, y dijo: Susana, querida, quieres…" inhala afiladamente, como si no pudiera continuar con esto. "y yo iba a decirle si!

Yo estaba lista! Solo esperaba que llegara al final. Pero luego él se paró. Empezó a sudar. Y luego se puso de pie y dijo: Mierda. Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento Susana"

No pudo hacerlo. No pudo hacerlo. Me la quedo mirando sin podérmelo creer, casi esperando que se ría.  
"Que fue lo que dijiste?"  
"Grité: hacer que, idiota? Ni siquiera me lo has propuesto todavía! Pero no tenía nada que decir. Cerró la caja y se llevo el anillo. Y eso fue todo"  
"Lo siento" digo patéticamente "es realmente horrible"  
" El es tan fóbico al compromiso, ni siquiera se pudo comprometer con una estupida proposición! Ni siquiera pudo ver mas allá!" está absolutamente pálida, y no la culpaba.  
"Entonces, por qué carajo aceptaste organizar su boda?" digo incrédulamente "No te lo refriega eso por la cara cada día?"  
"Era lo mínimo que podia hacer, su madre me lo pidio" me frunce el ceño. "necesitaba el trabajo. Aunque, actualmente, estoy pensando en cambiar de carrera. Organizar bodas es una maldita pesadilla"

No me extraña que Susana estuviera de tan mal humor todo este tiempo. No me extraña que hubiera sido tan agresiva conmigo. Si yo hubiera sabido que ella era una antigua pareja de Anthony…  
"Nunca me iba a quedar con el anillo" agrega de mala gana. "Solo quería darte un susto"  
"Bien, lo has logrado, y muy bien"

No puedo creer que haya dejado entrar a esta mujer en mi vida, confiado en ella, discutido todas mis esperanzas para mi casamiento, y sea una ex de Anthony. Como pudo dejar él que pase algo así? Como pudo haber pensado que funcionaría?

Siento como si una especie de filtro se ha removido de mis ojos. Siento como si finalmente hubiera despertado a la realidad. Y ni siquiera he llegado a tocar el tema que mas miedo me da.  
"Tengo la idea de que todavía te acuestas con Anthony" dejo escapar "Quiero decir, no cuando todavía salían juntos. Ahora. Recientemente. La ultima semana"

Hay un silencio y levanto la mirada, esperando que lo niegue intensamente. Pero cuando me encuentro con sus ojos, ella los aparta.  
"Susana?"  
Ella coje su maleta y comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Me voy. Ya tuve suficiente de todo esto. Me merezco unas vacaciones. Si tengo que hablar de bodas por un segundo mas….. "  
"Susana?"  
"Oh, por Dios!" dice impacientemente. "Tal vez haya dormido con él un par de veces por los viejos tiempos. Si no lo puedes mantenerlo controlado, no deberías casarte con el" su teléfono  
suena y ella contesta "Hola, si. Estoy bajando. Perdóname"

me dirige fuera del departamento, cierra la puerta y le pone llave.  
"No puedes simplemente irte!" estoy temblando "Tienes que decirme que pasó!"  
"Que quieres que te diga?" levanta sus manos "Estas cosas pasan. No se suponía que lo averiguaras, pero aquí estas" arrastra su maletín hacia el ascensor. "Oh, y de paso, si piensas que tú y yo somos las únicas chicas por las que él sacó ese anillo de esmeralda de la caja fuerte, piénsalo otra vez. Solo estamos al final de la lista, dulce"  
"Qué?" empiezo a hiperventilar. "Que lista? Susana espera! De que estas hablando?"  
"Averígualo, Candy. Es tu problema. Ya he elegido las flores y la orden de servicio, y las almendras y las malditas….. cucharitas para el postre" Apreta el botón y las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse. "Eso te lo dejo todo a ti"

Después de que Susana se haya ido, me quedo aturdida por alrededor de tres minutos, en estado de shock. Luego, abruptamente, me recobro. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y las bajo. Cuando salgo del edificio apago mi teléfono. No soportaba ninguna distracción.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar a solas. Como dijo Susana, necesitaba resolver esto por mi misma.

Empiezo a caminar por la acera, sin importarme la dirección que estoy tomando. Mi mente daba vueltas a todos los hechos, las suposiciones, las especulaciones, y de vuelta a los hechos. Pero  
gradualmente, mientras camino, mis pensamientos comienzan a encajar en su lugar. Mi decisión se endurecía. Tengo un plan.

No se de donde salió mi súbita determinación, si Susana me había impulsado o si simplemente ya había evitado bastante tiempo la confrontación mientras mi estomago se tensaba formando nudos. Pero voy a enfrentar esto inmediatamente. Voy a hacerlo. Lo mas raro es, que sigo escuchando la voz de Terry en mi oído, tranquilizándome, impulsándome y diciéndome que yo podía hacerlo. Como si estuviera dándome una pequeña charla, aunque no estuviera aquí. Y eso me hace sentir segura de mi misma. Me hace sentir que yo puedo hacerlo. Seré toda una nueva Candy.

Cuando llego a la esquina de Battersea Rise, me siento preparada. Saco mi teléfono, lo prendo, y, sin leer ni un solo mensaje nuevo, marco automáticamente el teléfono de Anthony. Por supuesto, no responde, pero ya lo esperaba.  
"Hola Anthony" digo con el tono mas fresco y formal que me sale "puedes llamarme tan pronto como puedas? Tenemos que hablar"  
Ok. Bien. Eso fue dignificante. Un pequeño, mensaje corto que entenderá. Ahora cortar.  
Cortar, Candy.

Pero no puedo. Mis manos parecen soldadas al teléfono. Mientras esté conectada a él, o incluso solo a su contestador automático, puedo sentir mis defensas caer. Quiero hablar. Quiero escucharlo. Quiero que sepa lo herida y conmocionada que estoy.  
"Porque…. He escuchado algunas noticias, ok?" me escucho continuando. "he estado hablando con tu gran amiga Susana" le agrego a la palabra Susana un énfasis especial. "y lo que ella me dijo fue un poco conmocionarte, por decir lo menos, así que creo que tenemos que hablar lo antes posible. Porque a menos que tengas una maravillosa explicación, que no puedo pensar que la tengas, porque, estaba mintiendo Susana? Lo se todo, toda tu maldita farsa, y hemos ter..."  
Beep.

Carajo, se cortó.

Mientras apago otra vez mi teléfono, me estoy maldiciendo a mi misma. Era demasiado para un pequeño mensaje corto. Demasiado para la nueva Candy. No era así como se suponía que tenia que haber sido.

Aun así, no importa. Al menos, hice la llamada Al menos, no me senté con las manos en las orejas, evitando todo el asunto. Y ahora hacia lo siguiente en mi lista mental. Me dirijo hacia la calle, levanto mi mano, y paro un taxi.  
"Hola" digo cuando me subo. "me gustaría ir a Hampstead, por favor"

Sé que Pauna está hoy, porque dijo que se estaba preparando para alguna audición de radio que tenia esta noche. Y, estaba segura, mientras me dirigía hacia la casa, ya que la música está saliendo por las ventanas. No tengo idea si George está también, pero no me importa. Ambos pueden escuchar esto.

Cuando me acerco a la casa, estaba temblando, como lo estaba la otra noche, pero de una manera diferente. De una manera positiva. De una manera alentadora.  
"Candy!" cuando Pauna abre la puerta sonrío ampliamente "Que encantadora sorpresa!" se abalanza para darme un beso, luego estudia mi cara otra vez. "has pasado por aquí para una visita social o hay algo que…"  
"Tenemos que hablar"

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

la historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 19

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio entre nosotras. Puedo decir que entiende que no me refería a una charla despreocupada.  
"Ya veo. Bien, pasa!" sonríe nuevamente, pero puedo ver su ansiedad en la inclinación descendiente de sus ojos y la débil mueca de su boca.

Tiene una cara muy expresiva, Pauna : su piel rosada Inglesa es pálida y frágil, como una servilleta de papel, y las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se pliegan en una miríada de formas diferentes de acuerdo a su humor. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa  
cuando no tienes botox, maquillaje o un falso bronceado. Tienes expresiones en su lugar. "Quieres que prepare café?"  
"Por qué no?" la sigo hacia la cocina, la cual está diez veces mas sucia de lo que estaba cuando yo vivía ahí con Anthony.

No pude evitar arrugar mi nariz al mal olor que hay en el aire, el cual supongo viene del racimo de flores todavía envuelto en papel, pudriéndose en la encimera. Un zapato de hombre está en el fregadero, junto con un cepillo de pelo, y hay una pila enorme de carpetas viejas de cartón en cada silla.  
"Ah" Pauna gesticula vagamente alrededor como queriendo que una de las sillas se despejara mágicamente. "Estuvimos teniendo un problema a resolver. Que tamaño es ideal para archivar las cosas? Esa es la pregunta"

Hubo una época en que me hubiera lanzado rápidamente sobre algo inteligente que decir sobre archivos. Pero ahora la miro a los ojos y le digo francamente. "En realidad, es algo diferente de lo que quería hablarte"  
"Verdaderamente" dice Pauna después de una pausa. "Difícilmente sepa lo que puede ser. Sentémonos"

Saco una pila de carpetas de una silla, para revelar un largo pez envuelto en papel de pescadería. Ok. Así que ese era el olor.  
"Así es como está funcionando todo. Extraordinario" ella frunce el ceño, dudando por un momento, luego pone las carpetas de nuevo sobre eso. "Vayamos al comedor"

Me siento en uno de los sillones, y Pauna se sienta en una mecedora en frente mio. El olor de humo de madera vieja y humedad era abrumadora. Una luz dorada se filtra a través de los cristales manchados de las ventanas. Esta habitación es tan Andley. Como lo es Pauna.

Está sentada en su posición usual de intransigencia, con las rodillas firmemente separadas, con la falda drapeada acampanada sobre sus piernas, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante para escuchar, con su rizado teñido cabello cayéndole sobre la cara.  
"Anthony…." Empiezo, luego inmediatamente me detengo.  
"Si?"  
"Anthony…."

Me paro nuevamente. Hay un momento de silencio.

Esta mujer significa tanto en mi vida, pero casi no la conozco. Hemos tenido una relación completamente civilizada y distante donde no hemos hablado de nada excepto de cosas que no importan. Ahora se siente como si fuera a romper la pantalla que hay entre nosotras.

Pero no se por donde comenzar. Las palabras giran alrededor de mi cabeza como moscas. Necesito escoger alguna.  
"A cuantas chicas le ha propuesto casamiento Anthony?" no quería empezar por ahí, pero entonces, Por qué no?

Pauna parece haber sido atrapada. "Candy!" traga "Mi Dios. Realmente creo que Anthony….. éste es un asunto….." se frota la cara, y noto que sus uñas están sucias.  
"Anthony esta en Bruges. No puedo hablar con el. Así que vine a hablar contigo."  
"Ya veo."

La expresión de Pauna se torno seria.  
"Susana me dijo que había una lista y que ella y yo estábamos al final de ella. Anthony nunca mencionó a nadie mas. Ni siquiera me dijo que él y Susana habían sido pareja. Nadie me lo dijo" no puedo sacar el resentimiento de mi voz.  
"Candy. Tu no debes… " Puedo decir que Pauna no sabía que decir. "Anthony esta muy, muy encariñado contigo, y no deberías preocuparte sobre….. sobre eso. Tu eres una chica adorable"

Debe estar tratando de ser agradable, pero de la manera en que lo dice me hace estremecer. Que quiere decir con chica adorable? Es alguna manera protectora de decir: podrías no tener cerebro pero luces bien?

Tengo que decirle algo. Tengo que hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca. Adelante, Candy.  
"Pauna, me haces sentir inferior" las palabras salen al exterior "Tu piensas que soy inferior, o solo está en mi mente?"

Arg. Lo hice. No puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta.  
"Qué?" los ojos de Pauna se abren tan ampliamente, que noto por primera vez que son de un azul marino impresionantes. Me desconcertó por lo conmocionada que parece, pero no puedo retroceder ahora.  
"Me siento inferior cuando estoy aquí" trago "Siempre. Y solo me preguntaba si realmente pensabas que lo era o…"

Pauna se lleva ambas manos a su cabello. Coge un lápiz, lo saca y lo coloca sobre la mesa.  
"Creo que ambas necesitamos un trago" dice finalmente. Se levanta de la hundida silla y sirve dos vasos de scotch de una botella del armario. Me tiende uno a mi, levantando el suyo, y tomando un profundo trago. "Siento como si me hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza"  
"lo siento" inmediatamente me siento mal.  
"No!" ella levanta su mano "Absolutamente no! Querida niña! Tu no tienes que disculparte por una expresión de buena fe de tu percepción de la situación, sea constructiva o no"

No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Pero pienso que trata de ser amable.  
"Yo me tengo que disculpar" continua "si alguna vez te has sentido incomoda, dejada de lado, inferior. Aunque es una idea tan ridícula que casi no puedo…." Se apaga, luciendo desconcertada "Candy, simplemente no lo comprendo. Puedo preguntarte que te ha dado a ti esa impresión?"  
"Ustedes son tan inteligentes" me encojo de hombros incomoda. "Publican cosas en diarios y yo no"  
Pauna luce perpleja "Pero por que tendrías que publicar cosas en los diarios?"  
"Porque….." me froto la nariz "no lo sé. No es que. Es… como, no se como pronunciar Proust"

Pauna cada vez luce mas perpleja "Tu claramente lo haces"  
"Si, lo hago ahora! Pero no lo hacía. La primera vez que los conocí, no entendía bien las cosas , y George dijo que mi grado de fisioterapeuta era divertido, y me sentí tan mortificada…." Me detengo, mi garganta de repente se bloquea.  
"Ah" una luz se enciende en los ojos de Pauna. "Ahora, nunca debes tomar a George en serio. No te advirtió Anthony? Su sentido del humor puede ser, si podemos decirlo así, fuera de lo normal? Ha ofendido a tantos amigos nuestros con chistes fuera de lugar, que no puedo contarlos." Alza sus ojos brevemente hacia el cielo. "Es un muy buen hombre a pesar de todo, aunque, tienes que llegar a conocerlo"

No supe que responderle así que tomé un sorbo de mi scotch. Usualmente nunca tomo scotch, pero este está buenísimo. Cuando levanto la mirada, los ojos filosos de Pauna, están sobre mi.  
"Cany, no somos del tipo sentimental. Pero, créeme, George piensa tan bien sobre ti como yo. Estaría devastado si supiera tus inquietudes"  
"Entonces que fue todo eso en la iglesia?" le tiro las palabras furiosamente antes de que me pueda detener a mi misma.

Pauna parece como si la hubiera abofeteado.  
"Ah. Escuchaste eso. Lo siento. No me di cuenta" toma otro sorbo de scotch, parecía verdaderamente estresada.

De repente me siento harta de ser amable y hablar dando rodeos sobre las cosas. Quiero ir al grano.  
"ok" coloco mi vaso en la mesa. "la razón por la que vine aquí, es que resulta que Anthony ha estado acostándose con Susana. Voy a cancelar la boda. Así que tu tienes también que ser honesta y decir lo mucho que me odias desde el principio"  
"Susana?"

Pauna se lleva una mano a la boca, luciendo espantada. "Oh, Anthony. Ese desdichado, desdichado muchacho. Cuando aprenderá?" parecía absolutamente desinflada por esta noticia. "Candy, lo siento tanto. Anthony es…Que te puedo decir? Un individuo defectuoso"  
"Tu supones que pudo hacer esto?" me la quedo mirando "Lo ha hecho antes?"  
"Tenia miedo de que pueda hacer algo estúpido" dice Pauna

luego de una pausa. "Me temo que cualquier don que Anthony haya heredado de nosotros, el del compromiso no estaba entre ellos.

Por eso estábamos preocupados sobre la boda. Anthony tiene una larga historia mintiéndose en relaciones románticas, retractándose, cambiando su parecer, enredando las cosas para todos"  
"Entonces ya lo ha hecho antes"  
"En cierta manera" se estremece "Aunque nunca ha llegado tan lejos como a la iglesia antes. Hubieron tres prometidas anteriores, y creo que Susana fue casi una mas.

Cuando él anunció otra vez que se casaría con una chica que apenas conocíamos, me temo que no corrimos a festejarlo" me mira francamente "Tienes razón. Tratamos de sacarle la idea de la cabeza en la iglesia, casi forzosamente. Creemos que ambos deberían estar por lo menos un año conociéndose mejor.

Lo ultimo que queríamos era que salieras herida por la idiotez de nuestro hijo"

Me siento aturdida. No tenía ni idea que Anthony le había propuesto matrimonio a alguien mas, había dejado plantadas a cuatro chicas ( incluida a Susana casi) Como puede ser? Es mi culpa? Le he preguntado alguna vez por su pasado?

Si Si! Por supuesto que lo hice. La memoria vuelve a mí componiendo una película entera. Estábamos acostados en la cama, después de esa cena en el restaurante chino. Nos contamos sobre nuestras anteriores parejas. Y, está bien, también yo lo edité ligeramente.

Pero no dejé afuera cuatro proposiciones anteriores. Anthony nunca me dijo una palabra. Ni una sola. Pero todo el mundo ya lo sabía.  
Ahora, por supuesto, todas las miradas raras y las voces afiladas entre George y Pauna tenían sentido. Estaba tan paranoica. Asumí que se trataban todas de lo insignificante que era.  
"Pensé que me odiaban" digo, casi para mí misma "y pensé que estaban enojados de que usara el anillo familiar, porque. No se. No era lo suficientemente valiosa para él"  
"No eras valiosa?" Pauna parece absolutamente apaleada. "Quien ha puesto esas ideas en tu cabeza?"  
"Cual fué el problema entonces?" siento todo el viejo dolor subiendo por mi cuerpo otra vez. "Sé que no estaban contentos sobre ello, así que no pretendas estarlo"

Pauna parece tener un debate interno por un momento. "Estamos siendo francas entre nosotras?"  
"Si" digo firmemente "por favor"  
"Bien, entonces" Pauna suspira "Anthony ha sacado ese anillo familiar del banco tantas veces hasta ahora, que George y yo tenemos sobre eso nuestra propia teoría"  
"Que es cual?"  
"El anillo familiar es una cosa fácil" abre sus manos "No requiere ningún pensamiento mayor. Lo puede hacer en un impulso. Nuestra teoría es que cuando realmente quiera comprometerse con alguien encontrará el anillo él mismo. Elegirá algo cuidadosamente. Le supondrá algún esfuerzo. Tal vez incluso deje a su prometida elegirlo" me da una sonrisa renuente. "Así que cuando supimos que había usado el anillo familiar otra vez, me temo que nuestras alarmas sonaron"  
"Oh, ya veo"

Me giro el anillo en mi dedo. De repente se sentía pesado y demasiado grande. Pensé que tener el anillo familiar era especial. Pensaba que significaba que Anthony estaba más comprometido conmigo. Pero ahora lo estoy viendo como Pauna lo ve. Una opción fácil, sin esfuerzo alguno, irreflexivo. No puedo creer como todo lo que había pensado se había vuelto del revés. No puedo creer como he malinterpretado todo.  
"Pero lo que vale" agrega Pauna, un poco abatida. "Estoy muy apenada de que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera. Tu eres  
una chica maravillosa, Candy. Verdaderamente divertida. Estaba muy contenta de tenerte como nuera"

Espero a que mis pelos se pongan de punta ante la frase verdaderamente divertida, y que mi carácter espinoso interno haga acto de presencia, pero de alguna manera no lo hace. Por primera vez desde que conozco a Pauna, soy capaz de tomar sus palabras por su verdadero valor. Por verdaderamente divertida no se refiere a bajo coeficiente intelectual o en un grado inferior. Ella quiere decir verdaderamente divertida  
"Yo también lo siento" digo, y estoy diciendo la verdad. Me siento mal. Justo cuando descubrí a la verdadera Pauna, todo esta terminado.

Pensé que Anthony era perfecto y que sus padres eran mi único problema. Ahora, siento todo de otra manera. Pauna es genial, lástima su hijo.  
"Toma" me saco el anillo y se lo entrego.  
"Candy!" parece asustada "Seguro….."  
"Todo se acabó. No lo quiero llevar más. Te pertenece. Para serte honesta, nunca lo he sentido como si fuera mio" cojo mi bolso y me pongo de pie.  
"Creo que debería irme"  
"Pero… " Pauna parece desconcertada. "Por favor no te apures a hacer nada. Has hablado con Anthony?"  
"Todavía no" exhalo "Pero es un poco irrelevante. Se acabó"

Eso es básicamente el final de la conversación. Pauna me acompaña hasta la puerta y aprieta mi mano cuando me voy, y siento una ráfaga repentina de cariño hacia ella. Tal vez nos mantengamos en contacto. Tal vez pierda a Anthony pero gane a Pauna.

La gigantesca puerta de entrada se cierra, y yo me abro paso a través de los rododendros demasiado grandes, por el camino hacia la puerta. Estoy esperando romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Mi perfecto prometido no era perfecto después de todo.

Es un mentiroso, infiel, fóbico al compromiso y charlatán. Voy a tener que cancelar toda la boda. Mis hermanos no tendrán que acompañarme hacia el altar después de todo. Debería estar echa pedazos. Pero mientras camino bajando la colina, todo lo que puedo sentir es insensibilidad.

No puedo coger el metro. Ni pagar más taxis tampoco. Así que me encamino hacia un banco apartado sobre un sendero soleado, me siento, y me quedo mirando el vacío por un tiempo. Varios pensamientos flotan alrededor de mi cabeza, rebotando uno con los otros como si hubiera gravedad cero.

Tanto para todo esto…. Me pregunto si seré capaz de vender mi vestido de novia….. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… Debo avisarle al vicario….. No creo que a Toby y Tom les haya gustado Anthony, no es que lo admitieran….. Me amó Anthony alguna vez?

Finalmente suspiro y prendo mi teléfono. Tengo que volver a la vida real. El teléfono parpadea con nuevos mensajes, alrededor de diez de ellos son de Terry, y por un ridículo instante pienso, Oh mi Dios, es psíquico, lo sabe.

Pero cuando los voy abriendo, inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido. Por supuesto que no me envía mensajes preguntándome sobre mi vida privada. Todo esto es puramente sobre negocios.

Candy estas ahí? Es increíble. Los archivos estaban en la computadora. Los mensajes de voz estaban ahí. Esto confirma todo.  
Estas por ahí para hablar?

Llámame cuando puedas. Todo esta comenzando aquí. Las cabezas están rodando. Hay conferencia de prensa esta tarde. Vick quiere hablar contigo también.

Hola Candy, necesitamos el teléfono. Puedes llamarme lo mas pronto posible?

Ni me molesto en abrir el resto de los mensajes, lo llamo. Un momento después la línea suena y siento un poco de nervios. No tengo idea por qué.  
"Hola Candy! Al fin! Es Candy" me saluda la voz entusiasmada de Terry, y puedo oír un murmullo de gente de fondo. "Estamos todos convulsionados aquí. No tienes idea de lo que tu pequeño descubrimiento significa"  
"No fue mi descubrimiento" digo honestamente "Fue el de Luisa"  
"Pero si no hubiera sido por que atendiste el llamado de Luisa y te encontraste con ella….. Vick dice , choque los cinco! Quiere comprarte un trago. Todos lo haremos"

Terry suena totalmente descontrolado "Bueno , recibiste mis mensajes? Los chicos de técnica aquí quieren ver el teléfono, en caso de que haya quedado algo ahí"  
"Oh. Bueno. Seguro. Te lo llevaré a la oficina"  
"Esta bien eso para ti?" Terry suena preocupado. "Estoy interrumpiendo tu día? Que andabas haciendo?"  
"Oh…. Nada"

Solo cancelando mi boda. Solo sintiéndome una completa idiota sobre todo.  
"Porque puedo enviarte un mensajero…."  
"No, realmente" fuerzo una sonrisa "está bien, voy directamente para allá".

Esta vez no tuve problemas para entrar en el edificio, había prácticamente un comité de bienvenida esperándome. Terry, Vick, Robbie, Mark y un par de otras personas que no reconozco están  
paradas junto a las puertas de vidrio, preparados con una tarjeta de identificación y apretones de manos y muchas explicaciones, que duraron todo el camino de ida por el ascensor y que yo solo seguí por la mitad mientras se interrumpían unos a otros.

Pero lo esencial es lo siguiente: los mensajes de voz eran cien por ciento incriminatorios. Varios miembros del personal fueron separados para ser interrogados. Justin perdió su genialidad y prácticamente admitió todo. Otro miembro senior del equipo, Phil Stanbridge, también estaba involucrado por lo que todos estaban atónitos. Ed Exton había desaparecido del radar.

Los abogados se están reuniendo. Nadie está seguro todavía cuando procederán a incriminarlo pero el punto es, que el nombre de el Sr. Nicholas quedó limpio. Está por la luna. Terry está por la luna.

ITN está ligeramente menos en la luna, cuando la historia de Consejero gubernamental es corrupto resulto ser Problemas internos en la compañía resueltos, pero todavía siguen publicando un seguimiento del artículo reclamando que fueron los únicos que descubrieron todo.  
"Toda la compañía será sacudida por esto" está diciendo Terry entusiásticamente mientras caminamos por el corredor. "las líneas serán redibujadas"  
"Así que has ganado" me atrevo a decirle, y él se detiene, sonriendo tan ampliamente como nunca lo he visto sonreír.  
"Sip. Hemos ganado" continua caminando y me dirige hacia su oficina. "Aquí esta! La chica en persona Candice White"

Dos hombres en jeans se levantan del sofá, me estrechan la mano, y se presentan como Ted y Marco.  
"Así que tu tienes el famoso teléfono" dice Marco. "Puedo echarle un vistazo?"  
"Por supuesto" lo cojo de mi bolsillo, y se lo entrego. Lo examinan por unos minutos, presionando botones, mirándolo fijamente, pasándoselos de uno a otro.

No hay ningún otro mensaje incriminatorio en él, tengo ganas de decirles. Créanme, lo habría mencionado.  
"Te importaría si nos lo quedamos?" dice Marco finalmente, levantando la mirada.  
"Quedárselo?" la consternación en mi voz es tan obvia, que reacciono tardíamente.  
"Perdón. Es un teléfono de la compañía, así que asumí…" "No lo es más" dice Terry, frunciendo el ceño "Se lo dí a Candy. Es suyo"  
"Oh" Marco exhala el aliento a través de sus dientes. Parece un poco desconcertado.  
"La cosa es, que queremos hacerle una examinación minuciosa. Podría llevar un tiempo. Podría decir que te lo haríamos llegar luego, pero quien sabe cuanto tiempo tomaría…." Mira a Terry por ayuda "Quiero decir, estoy seguro que podríamos darte un remplazo, de la mas alta calidad, lo que quiera"  
"Absolutamente" asiente Terry "de cualquier presupuesto" me guiña un ojo "puedes tener el teléfono con la mayor tecnología disponible"

No quiero un teléfono con la mayor tecnología disponible. Quiero ese teléfono. Nuestro teléfono. Quiero mantenerlo seguro, no dejarlo para que lo hackeen los de tecnología. Pero…. que puedo decir?"  
"Seguro" sonrío, incluso aunque tengo un poco revuelto el estomago "Quédenselo. Solo es un teléfono"  
"y por tus mensajes, contactos, el resto de lo que tiene….." Marco intercambia una mirada dubitativa con Ted. "Que vamos a hacer con todo eso?"  
"Necesito mis mensajes" estoy alarmada sobre lo temblorosa que suena mi voz. Me siento casi violada. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sería irrazonable e inútil negarme.  
"Los podríamos imprimir" se ilumina Ted. "Que te parece eso? Imprimiremos todo para ti, así tendrás un registro"  
"Algunos de ellos son mis mensajes" apunta Terry.  
"Si, algunos son de él" asiento  
"Qué?" Marco mira de Terry hacia mí. "Perdón, estoy confundido. De quien era este teléfono?"  
"Es su teléfono, realmente, pero lo he estado usando….."  
"Ambos lo hemos estado usando" explica Terry, "conjuntamente. Compartiéndolo"  
"Compartiéndolo?"

Marco y Ted parecen tan horrorizados, que casi me lanzo a reír.  
"Nunca conocí a nadie que comparta un teléfono con anterioridad" dice Marco categóricamente. "eso es enfermizo"  
"Yo tampoco" Ted se encoje de hombros. "ni siquiera compartiría el teléfono con mi novia"  
"Bueno y como funcionó eso para ustedes?" dice Marco, mirándonos curiosamente de Terry a mi.  
"Tuvo sus momentos" dice Terry, subiendo sus cejas.  
"Definitivamente tuvo sus momentos" asiento otra vez "Pero, de hecho, lo recomiendo"  
"Yo también. Todo el mundo debería probarlo al menos una vez"

Terry me hace una mueca, y no puedo evitar sonreírle.  
"O kay" Marco suena como si se hubiera dado cuenta que está tratando con un par de locos. "Bien, ya lo resolveremos. Vamos Ted"  
"Cuanto tiempo tomará?" pregunta Terry, y Ted arruga su cara.  
"Podría ser un tiempo. Una hora?"

Desaparecen de la oficina de Terry, y el cierra la puerta. Por un minuto solo nos miramos uno al otro, y noto un pequeño corte en su mejilla. No tenía eso anoche.

Anoche. Por un instante me transporto de vuelta al bosque. Estoy parada en la oscuridad, con el olor de la turba del suelo en mis fosas nasales, con los sonidos del bosque en mis oídos, con sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, con su boca…..  
No. Candy. Para. No vayas por ahí. No recuerdes, o preguntes, o…  
"Que día" digo finalmente, buscando a tientas alguna palabra agradable.  
"Tu lo has dicho" Terry me dirige hacia el sofá y yo me siento incómodamente, sintiéndome como alguien que está haciendo alguna entrevista. "Así que, ahora que estamos solos, como estás? Que pasó con las otras cosas?"  
"No mucho que decir" hago un deliberado encogimiento de hombros despreocupado "Oh, excepto, que cancelé mi boda"

Cuando digo las palabras en voz alta, me siento ligeramente enferma. Cuantas veces voy a tener que decir estas palabras? Cuantas veces voy a tener que dar explicaciones? Como voy a hacer para soportar los pocos días siguientes?  
Terry asiente, estremeciéndose. "Ok. Eso es bastante sombrío"  
"No es brillante"  
"Hablaste con él?"  
"Con Pauna. Fui a verla a su casa. Le dije: Pauna, realmente crees que soy inferior, o todo está en mi mente?"  
"No lo hiciste!" exclama Terry, pareciendo encantado  
"Palabra por palabra" no puedo evitar reírme de su expresión, incluso aunque también casi quería llorar "hubieras estado orgulloso de mi"  
"Vamos, Candy!" levanta una mano para que choque los cinco. y su mano ya no suelta la mia "Sé que eso necesitó tener agallas. Y cual fue la respuesta?"  
"Estaba todo en mi cabeza" admito. "Es verdaderamente bastante dulce. Lástima sobre su hijo"

Se hace un silencio por un momento. Me siento tan irreal. La boda cancelada. Lo dije en voz alta, así que debe ser verdad. Pero se siente tan real como decir nos han invadido los aliens.  
"Cuales son tus planes ahora?" Terry se encuentra con mi mirada, y creo ver otra pregunta en sus ojos. Una pregunta sobre el y yo.  
"No lo se" digo después de una pausa.

Trato de responder a su pregunta silenciosa, pero no sé si mis ojos están haciendo un buen trabajo. No se si Terry puede entenderlos.

Después de un momento no puedo soportar mirarlo por mas tiempo y rápidamente bajo mi cabeza. "Tomarme las cosas con calma, supongo. Habrá mucha basura con la que lidiar"  
"Estoy seguro" el duda "quieres un café?"

Tuve tanto café hoy que soy como un frijol saltarín, pero , por otro lado, no podía soportar esta atmósfera intensa. No puedo pensar en nada. No puedo leer a Terry. No sé que es lo que espero o quiero. Somos dos personas que fueron brevemente lanzados el uno al otro de casualidad y ahora están conduciendo una transacción comercial. Eso es todo.

Entonces por qué mi estomago se retuerce cada vez que abre su boca para hablar? Que es lo que espero que diga?  
"Un café estaría genial, gracias. Tienes descafeinado?" miro mientras Terry juega con la máquina de café Nespresso en un mostrador al lado de su oficina, tratando de lograr que funcione el espumador de leche. Creo que es una distracción bienvenida para ambos  
"No te preocupes" digo finalmente, cuando empieza a repicar el vaporizador, pareciendo frustrado "lo puedo tomar negro"  
"Tu odias el café negro"  
"Como sabes eso?" me rio sorprendida  
"Se lo dijiste a Susana una vez en un mail" se gira, su boca torciéndose. "tu crees que tu eres la única que hizo una pequeña investigación"  
"Tienes buena memoria" me encojo de hombros. "Que más recuerdas?"

Hay un silencio. Cuando su mirada encuentra la mía, mi corazón empieza a golpear como un tambor. Sus ojos son tan ricos, azules y serios. Que mientras más los miro, mas quiero seguir mirándolos. Si el está pensando en lo que yo pienso, entonces…

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

CAPITULO 20

Nuestras bocas se acercan y creo que va a besarme. Me estremezco y el posa sus dulces labios en los mios.

No se pero ultimamente me gusta que Terry me bese, "Candy no quiero presionarte, pero quisiera que que..." "Terry no quiero precipitar las cosas lo de Anthony esta muy reciente y yo estoy confundida"  
"Si lo se pero que te parece si comenzamos por conocernos mejor, que dices?"  
"Ok vamos a conocernos mejor y haber que pasa"

Terry se levanta y me va a servir otra taza de cafe.  
"En realidad, no te preocupes por el café" me pongo de pie abruptamente. "Saldré por un rato"

Necesito pensar tengo que salir de aqui y estar sola, esto de Terry y Anthony me esta abrumando  
"Estas segura?" Terry suena desconcertado  
"Si, no quieroo interrumpir tu trabajo" evito sus ojos cuando lo paso. "Tengo mandados que hacer. Te veo en una hora"

No hago ningún mandado. No tengo el ánimo. Mi futuro se ha descarrilado, y sé que voy a tener que tomar algunas decisiones, pero por el momento, no puedo enfrentarlas.

Desde la oficina de Terry, camino tan lejos como hasta la Catedral de St. Pauls. Me siento en las escaleras bajo un rayo de sol, mirando los turistas, pretendiendo que estoy de vacaciones de mi propia vida. Luego, finalmente, comienzo mi camino de regreso.

Terry está al teléfono cuando aparezco en su oficina, y el asiente hacia mi, gesticulando una disculpa hacia el teléfono.  
"knock knock!" aparece la cabeza de Ted por la puerta, y me paro.  
"Está todo hecho.

Tenemos a tres operarios con el." Entra en la oficina, sosteniendo una gran cantidad de hojas A4. " el único problema es , que tuvimos que imprimir cada texto en una hoja separada"  
"wow."

No puedo creer la cantidad de papeles que está sosteniendo. Seguramente no pude haber mandado tantos mensajes de texto no? Quiero decir, solo tuve el teléfono unos días.  
"Entonces" Ted apila las hojas en la mesa con aire profesional, y lo separa en tres pilas separadas. "Uno de los chicos las ha ido clasificando mientras salían. Estas son todas de Terry. Emails comerciales, sucesivamente. Bandeja de entrada, presupuestos, todo. Terry, aquí tienes"

le entrega a Terry su pila cuando se levanta del escritorio.  
"Genial, gracias" dice Terry, hojeándolos.  
"imprimimos los adjuntos también. Todo debería estar en tu computadora también, Terry, pero por si acaso….. Y estos son los tuyos, Candy" me pasa una segunda pila. "Todo debería estar aquí"  
"Perfecto, Gracias" ojeo los papeles.  
"Ahora hay una tercera pila" Ted arruga su frente como aturdido. "No estábamos seguros que hacer sobre esto. ES… es de ambos"  
"A que te refieres?"

Terry levanta su mirada  
"Es la correspondencia entre ustedes. Todos los textos y mails que se enviaron de uno al otro. En orden cronológico" Ted se encoge de hombros "No se quien de ustedes quiere quedarse con ellos, o si deberíamos tirarlos, son importantes?"

Pone la pila de papeles en la mesa, y miro la ultima hoja sin poder creerlo. Es una foto de baja calidad de mí en un espejo, sosteniendo el teléfono y haciendo la señal del Brownie (promesa de scout). Me había olvidado que había echo eso. Miro la hoja siguiente para encontrarme un solo texto impreso de Terry:

Podría enviar esto a la policía y hacer que te arresten.

Luego, en la página siguiente, esta mi respuesta:

Realmente, realmente te lo agradezco. Gracias

Eso se sentía como un millón de años atrás. Cuando Terry era solo un extraño al otro lado de la línea.

Cuando nunca lo había conocido, no tenia ni idea de cómo era…. Siento un movimiento en mi hombro. Terry se había acercado a mirar también.  
"Es raro, verlo todo impreso" dice.  
"lo se" asiento

Me topo con una foto de unos dientes podridos y simultáneamente nos echamos a reír.  
"Bastantes fotos de dientes podridos, no? Dice Ted, mirándonos curiosamente "nos preguntábamos de que iba eso. Trabajas con el cuidado dental, Candy?"  
"No exactamente" sigo ojeando las paginas, hipnotizada. Está todo los que nos dijimos uno al otro.

Página tras página de mensajes, para un lado y al otro, como un libro sobre los últimos días.  
WHAIZLED. Usa la D de OUTSTEPPED. Triple punto palabra, mas cincuenta puntos de bonus.

Sacaste turno del dentista ya? Vas a tener los dientes podridos!

Que haces levantada tan tarde?

Mi vida termina mañana

Me imagino como te tiene eso. Por qué termina?

Tu corbata esta torcida.

No sabia que tu nombre estaba en mi invitación.

Solo pase a recoger tu bolsita de regalo. Todo es parte del servicio. No necesitas agradecerme.

Como reaccionó Vick?

Cuando llego a los últimos mails de la noche pasada, contengo mi aliento. Viendo esas palabras, era como si volviera a estar ahí.

No me molesto en mirar a Terry o demostrar alguna señal de emoción, así que calmadamente las ojeaba como si realmente no me molestaran, captando solo algunos textos raros de aquí o allá.

Alguien sabe que me estas escribiendo?

No lo creo, todavía.

Mi nueva regla para la vida. No entres en un tenebroso y oscuro bosque sola.

No estás sola.

Estoy contenta de que haya sido tu teléfono el que recogí.

También yo.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo

No estas en ningún lugar cerca.

Si lo estoy. Estoy llegando.  
Y de repente tengo un nudo en la garganta. Suficiente. Para. Dejo los papeles de nuevo en la pila y miro hacia arriba con una alegre sonrisa.  
"Wow"

Ted se encoge de hombros "Si, bueno, como dije, no sabíamos que hacer con ellos"  
"Nosotros nos ocuparemos" dice Terry "Gracias Ted"

Su cara está impasiva. No tengo ninguna idea si sintió algo, leyendo esos textos.  
"Entonces podemos hacer lo que queramos con el teléfono no?" dice Ted  
"No hay problema" asiente Terry "Anímate Ted"

Cuando Ted desaparece, Terry se aproxima a la maquina de Nespresso otra vez y empieza a hacer un nuevo café.  
"Vamos, déjame hacerte un café. Ya se como funciona ahora"  
"Realmente, estoy bien" empiezo, pero el vaporizador empieza a emitir leche caliente con un ruido tan alto, que no tiene sentido tratar de hablar.  
"Aquí tienes" me entrega una taza.  
"Gracias"  
"Bueno…. quieres estos?" hace gestos hacia la pila de papeles.

Siento una especie de calor subiendo por mis pies, y tomo un sorbo de café, para ganar tiempo. Mi teléfono ya no estaba. Esos impresos son el único registro de ese raro y maravilloso tiempo.

Por supuesto que los quería.

Pero por alguna razón no puedo admitirlo delante de Terry.  
"no lo se" trato de sonar despreocupada "tu los quieres?"  
Terry no dice nada, solo se encoge de hombros.  
"Tal vez" sacude su cabeza "es todo bastante raro….."

Su teléfono suena con un texto entrante, y él lo saca de su bolsillo. Mira la pantalla, y frunce el ceño. "Oh Jesús. Oh maldito infierno. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba"  
"Que pasa?" digo alarmada "es sobre los mensajes de voz?"  
"No es eso" me dice por debajo de sus cejas. "Que mierda le mandaste a Eliza?"  
"Qué?" me lo quedo mirando, desconcertada.  
"Está al pie de guerra por un mail que le mandaste. Por qué infiernos estabas enviándole un mail a Eliza de todos modos?"  
"No lo hice!" lo miro perpleja "nunca le mandaría un mail! Ni siquiera la conozco!"  
"Bien, eso no es lo que ella dice….."

se interrumpe y su teléfono suena otra vez. "Ok, aquí estamos de nuevo….. Reconoces esto?" me pasa su teléfono y comienzo a leer.

Eliza la bruja, no puedes DEJAR A TERRY EN PAZ Y DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR EN LETRAS MAYUSCULAS? Y solo para tu información: no eres la novia de Terry. Así que a quien le importa lo que estaba haciendo con su prometida cursi la otra noche? Por qué no te consigues una vida?

Un sentimiento helado me recorre entera.

Ok. Tal vez haya tipeado algo así esta mañana, mientras estaba en el metro viniendo hacia la oficina de Terry. Solo sacaba mi irritación por otra diatriba de Eliza. Solo para dar rienda suelta a mi exasperación un poco. Pero no se lo había mandado. Quiero decir, por supuesto que no se lo mandé. Yo nunca lo haría, nunca lo hubiera mandado

Oh Dios…  
"Yo…um…" mi boca se seca cuando finalmente levanto la cabeza "yo pude posiblemente haberlo escrito como una broma. Y  
accidentalmente lo envié. Totalmente por error. Quiero decir, no pretendía hacerlo" agrego para dejarlo bien claro. "nunca hubiera hecho esto a propósito"

Miro las palabras de nuevo y me imagino a Eliza leyéndolas. Debía haber tocado el techo. Casi hubiera deseado haber estado ahí para verla.

Casi no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando me la imagino abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, echando fuego por la boca…..  
"Crees que es gracioso?" me espeta Terry  
"Bueno, no" digo, conmocionada por su tono "Quiero decir, realmente lo siento. Obviamente. Pero fue por error…."  
"Que importancia tiene si fue un error o no?" me saca el teléfono de la mano "Es un dolor de cabeza, y es lo último que necesito ahora entre manos….:"  
"Espera un momento!" levanto una mano "No lo entiendo. Por qué está en tus manos? Por qué es tu problema? Fui yo quien envió el mail, no tu"  
"Créeme" me mira duramente "de alguna manera terminará siendo mi problema"

Ok, esto no tiene sentido. Por qué sería su problema? Y por que está tan enojado? Sé que no debería haber enviado ese mail, pero tampoco Eliza debería haber enviando noventa y cinco millones de furiosos berrinches. Por qué se pone de su lado?

"Mira" trato de sonar calmada. "Le enviaré un mail y me disculparé. Pero creo que estás exagerando.

Ella no es más tu novia. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"

Ni siquiera me mira a la cara. Está escribiendo en su teléfono. Le está respondiendo a Eliza?  
"Tu no has superado lo de ella, no?" siento una cruda herida cuando la verdad me golpea. Por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?

"No has superado lo de Eliza"  
"Por supuesto que si" me frunce el ceño impacientemente.  
"No lo has hecho! Si lo hubieras superado no te importaría lo de este mail. Pensarías que le vendría bien. Pensarías que había sido gracioso. Estarías de mi lado" mi voz está temblando, y tengo un terrible presentimiento de que mis mejillas se están tornando rosadas.

Terry parece desconcertado. "Candy, por que estás tan molesta?"  
"Porque…. Porque….." me interrumpo, respirando duramente.

Por razones que nunca le podré decir. Razones que ni siquiera puedo admitir yo misma. Razones que pense tontamente que nos podian incluir a el y a mi en un futuro. Mi estomago se retuerce de humillación. A quien estaba engañando?

"Porque ….. no fuiste honesto!" las palabras salen finalmente.  
"me dijiste toda esta basura sobre que estaba acabado y Eliza debería entenderlo. Y que nosotros podiamos conocernos mejor. Como puede entender algo si reaccionas así? Estas actuando como si fuera todavía una parte importante en tu vida y fueras responsable por ella. Y eso me dice que no lo has superado"

"Eso es todo una absoluta mentira" parece lívido.  
"Entonces por qué no le dices que pare de acosarte? Por qué no cortarlo de entrada? Es por que no quieres cortarlo, Terry?" mi voz sube con la agitación. "Disfrutas de tu rara y estancada relación?"

Ahora Terry respira agitadamente también. "No tienes derecho a comentar sobre algo que no entiendes en absoluto…"  
"Oh, lo siento!" me rio sarcásticamente "Tienes razón. Ni siquiera comienzo a entenderlos a ambos. Tal vez vuelvan a estar juntos, y espero que sean muy felices"

"Candy, por el amor de Dios…."  
"Qué?" pongo mi taza sobre la mesa con un pequeño golpe, desparramando café sobre la pila de nuestros mensajes de texto. "Oh, los he arruinado ahora. Perdón. Pero supongo que no hay nada importante en ellos, así que no importa"

"Qué?" Terry me mira como si tuviera problemas para mantener el ritmo.  
"Candy, nos podemos sentar y calmarnos y solo….. charlar?"

No creo que sea capaz de calmarme. Me siento errática y fuera de control. Toda clase de oscuros y profundos sentimientos están saliendo a la superficie. No he terminado de admitir completamente mis esperanzas. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto he asumido…..

De todos modos. He sido una completa idiota y necesito salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.  
"Perdón." Tomo un aliento profundo y de alguna manera logro esbozar una sonrisa "Perdón. Estoy un poco estresada. Con lo de la boda y todo. Está bien. Mira, gracias por prestarme el teléfono. Fue muy lindo haberte conocido, y te deseo que seas feliz. Con Eliza o sin ella" cojo mi bolso, mis manos están todavía temblorosas. "Así que….. espero que todo salga bien con el Sr. Nicholas, y ya veré el final en las noticias…. No te preocupes, se donde esta la salida…" casi no puedo enfrentarme a sus ojos mientras me encamino hacia la puerta.

Terry parece totalmente desconcertado. "Candy, no te vayas así. Por favor"  
"No me estoy yendo de ninguna manera!" digo claramente "Realmente, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo una boda que cancelar, personas a las que darle un pequeño ataque al corazón… "  
"Espera. Candy" la voz de Terry me detiene, y me giro "Solo quería decirte…."

Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos, y por un momento mi susceptible escudo de defensa se rompe.  
"Adios Terry" asiento, con un nudo en la garganta "Gracias"

Levanto una mano como saludo final y camino por el corredor. Con la cabeza alta. Sigo caminando. No miro atrás.

Para cuando llego a la acera, mi cara está ligeramente salpicada con lagrimas y estoy totalmente furiosa con quien no estoy segura. Tal vez conmigo misma.

Pero solo hay un camino que me haga sentir mejor. En un lapso de media hora, había visitado una tienda, me había suscripto a el más  
caro, informal contrato existente, y soy la poseedora de un resbaladizo y moderno IPhone. Ted dijo "cualquier presupuesto", bien, le tomé las palabras.

Y ahora, tengo que bautizarlo. Salgo de la tienda hacia un área abierta, pavimentada lejos del tráfico.

Llamo al teléfono de Anthony y asiento satisfecha cuando va derecho al contestador automático. Eso era lo que quería.  
"Ok, tú pedazo de mierda" empapo la palabra de tanto veneno como puedo manejar. "he hablado con Susana. Lo sé todo. Sé que te acostaste con ella, sé que le propusiste casamiento, sé que este anillo ha estado rodando por varias casas, sé que eres un cabrón mentiroso, y, solo para que lo sepas, la boda se cancela. oíste eso? Cancelada. Así que espero que encuentres otro buen uso que darle a tu traje. Y a tu vida. Te veo Anthony, mejor no"

Hay momentos en la vida para los que se inventó el helado de chocolate blanco de Anthony, y éste era uno de ellos.

Todavía no me puedo enfrentar a los llamados telefónicos. No me puedo enfrentar a decirle al vicario, o a mis hermanos, o a ninguno de mis amigos. Estoy muy magullada. Necesito recargar mis energías primero. Y así, para cuando llegue a casa, tenga un plan.

Esta noche: mirar lindas películas en DVD, comer Magnums, llorar mucho. Tratamiento en el pelo

Mañana: anunciar al mundo que la boda se ha cancelado, arreglármelas con las consecuencias, ver a Annie tratar de no gritar de la alegría, etcétera, etcétera.

Estuve enviándoles un texto con mi nuevo número de móvil a todos los que conozco y algunos amigos ya me han respondido, pero no les he mencionado lo de la boda a ninguno. Todo puede esperar hasta mañana.

No quiero mirar nada que tenga que ver con las bodas, obviamente, así que al final me decido por los dibujos animados, que resultaron ser las mas lacrimógenas de todas. Miro Toy Story 3, Up, y casi a  
media noche estoy con Buscando a Nemo.

Estoy enroscada en el sofá con mi viejo pijama y mi cubrecama de peluche, con un vino blanco de fácil acceso, mi cabello empastado con el tratamiento para el pelo y los ojos mas hinchados del universo.

Buscando a Nemo siempre me hace llorar de todos modos, pero esta vez empiezo a lloriquear antes incluso de que Nemo se haya perdido. Me estoy preguntando si debería encontrar alguna otra cosa para ver que sea menos brutal y salvaje, cuando suena el timbre.

Lo que es raro. No espero a nadie. A menos … han llegado Toby y Tom un día antes? Sería tan propio de ellos llegar a medianoche, justo de después de su entrenamiento y muertos de hambre. El intercomunicador está convenientemente a mano desde el sofá, así que tomo el recibidor, pauso la película y tentativamente digo: "Hola"  
"Soy Anthony"  
Anthony?

Me enderezo en el sofá como si me hubieran dado un golpe eléctrico. Anthony. Aquí. En la puerta.

Habrá escuchado el mensaje?  
"Hola" trago, tratando de recobrarme. "Pensé que estabas en Bruges"  
"Volví"  
"Bueno. Entonces por que no usas tus llaves?"  
"Pensé que podrías haber cambiado la cerradura"  
"Oh" me saco un mechón de cabello de mis ojos llorosos. Así que había escuchado el mensaje. "Bueno…. no lo he hecho"  
"Puedo subir, entonces?"  
"Supongo"

Cuelgo el teléfono y miro alrededor. Carajo. Esto es una pocilga.

Por un pequeño instante entro en pánico, siento la urgencia de saltar, limpiar los envoltorios de Magnums, lavarme el pelo para quitarme el tratamiento, acomodar los almohadones, ponerme un poco de delineador, y ponerme alguna ropa interior atractiva. Eso es lo que Annie haría.

Y tal vez eso fue lo que me detuvo. A quien le importa si tengo los ojos hinchados y el pelo empastado?

No me casaré con este hombre, así que es irrelevante como luzca.

Escucho sus llaves en la cerradura y desafiantemente vuelvo a poner en marcha la película. No voy a pausar mi vida por él. Ya lo hice demasiadas veces. Subo el volumen ligeramente y me lleno otro vaso de vino. No le ofreceré nada, así que no se lo esperará.

La puerta hace un familiar chirrido y sé que está en el recibidor, pero continúo mirando fijamente la pantalla.  
"Hola"  
"Hola" me encojo de hombros, como queriendo decir "has lo que quieras"

En mi visión periférica puedo verlo exhalar. Parece un poco nervioso.  
"Bueno"  
"Bueno" yo también puedo jugar a este juego.  
"Candy"  
"Candy. Quiero decir Anthony" frunzo el ceño. El me ve hacerlo. Por error levanto los ojos hacia él, e inmediatamente corre hacia mí y me toma la mano, justo como lo hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

"Para!" prácticamente le grito, apartándolo. "No hagas eso"  
"Lo siento!" levanta su mano como si lo hubiera quemado.  
"Ya no sé quien eres" miro miserablemente a Nemo y Dory. "Me mentiste sobre todo. No me puedo casar con un hombre que es un embustero mentiroso. Así que tendrás que irte. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que estas haciendo acá"

Anthony suspira fuertemente.  
"Candy…. Está bien. Cometí un error. Lo admito"  
"Un error?" repito sarcásticamente  
"Si, un error! No soy perfecto. Ok?" se pasa los dedos por su pelo en un gesto de frustración. "Es eso lo que esperas en un hombre? Perfección? Quieres un hombre perfecto? Porque, créeme, ese  
hombre no existe. Y si es por eso que estás cancelando la boda, por que cometí un simple error…."

Levanta sus manos, sus ojos reflejan los colores de la tv. "Soy humano, Candy. Soy un imperfecto ser humano"  
"No quiero un hombre perfecto" chasqueo "Quiero un hombre que no se acueste con mi Wedding planner"

"No escogemos nuestras imperfecciones, desafortunadamente. Y me arrepiento de mi debilidad una y otra vez"

Como se las arregla para sonar tan noble, como si él fuera la víctima acá?  
"Bueno, pobre de ti" subo el volumen de Nemo, pero, para mi sorpresa, Anthony coge el control remoto y apaga la tele. Parpadeo hacia él en repentino silencio.  
"Candy, no puedes hablar en serio. No puedes querer cancelar todo por un pequeño…" "No es solo por eso" siento un viejo, y ardiente dolor en mi pecho. "Tu nunca me dijiste sobre tus otras prometidas.

Tú nunca me dijiste que le habías propuesto matrimonio a Susana. Pensé que el anillo era especial. Tu madre lo tiene, ya que estamos"  
"Le he propuesto matrimonio a otras chicas" dice lentamente "Pero ahora no se por qué"  
"Porque las amabas?"  
"No" dice con una fiereza repentina. "No lo hacía. Estaba loco. Candy, tú y yo, somos diferentes. Podemos hacerlo. Sé que podemos. Solo tenemos que pasar la boda….." "Pasarla?"

"No me refería a eso" exhala impacientemente. "Mira, vamos Candy. La boda está casi lista. Todo está arreglado. No se trata de lo que pasó con Susana, se trata de nosotros. Podemos hacerlo. Realmente quiero hacerlo" está hablando con tanto fervor, que me lo quedo mirando sorprendida.  
"Anthony….."  
"Cambiará esto tu parecer?" para mi asombro, se pone de rodillas al lado del sofá y alcanza su bolsillo.

Me quedo muda cuando abre una pequeña caja de joyería. Dentro hay un anillo hecho con tiras de oro retorcidas, con un pequeño diamante en un costado.  
"Donde….. de donde vino eso?" casi no puedo encontrar mi voz.  
"Lo compré para ti en Bruges" aclara su garganta, como si le avergonzara admitirlo "estaba caminando por la calle un día. Lo vi en una vidriera, y pensé en ti"

No puedo creerlo. Anthony me ha comprado un anillo. Especialmente para mí. Puedo oír a Pauna en mi cabeza:

Cuando realmente quiera comprometerse con alguien, encontrará el anillo por sí mismo. Elegirá algo cuidadosamente. Pensará en ello.

Pero no me puedo relajar.  
"Por qué escogiste este anillo?" lo pruebo. "Por qué te hizo pensar en mi?"  
"Por el oro ensortijado" me da una sonrisa avergonzada "Me recordó a tu pelo. El color, obviamente  
"el brillo"

Esa fue una buena respuesta. Casi romántica. Levanto mi mirada y me da una ladeada sonrisa esperanzada.

Oh Dios. Cuando Anthony se comporta tan dulce y como un cachorrito, es casi irresistible.

Los pensamientos todavía están girando en mi cabeza. Cometió un error. Un gran, gran error. Voy a tirar todo por la borda por eso? Soy yo tan perfecta? Enfrentémoslo, hace veinticuatro horas mis brazos estaban alrededor de otro hombre en un bosque.

Siento un pequeño remordimiento en el pecho al pensar en Terry y me doy una sacudida mental. Para. No vayas por ahí. Fui llevada por la situación, eso es todo. Tal vez Anthony también lo hizo.  
"En que piensas?" Anthony me mira emocionadamente.  
"Me encanta" susurro "es precioso"  
"Lo se" asiente, "Es exquisito. Como tu. Y quiero que tú lo uses. Así que, Candy….." pone su mando cálida sobre la mía "Mi dulce Candy…. Lo harás?"

"Oh Dios Anthony" digo impotente "No lo se….." mi nuevo IPhone está parpadeando con nuevos mensajes y yo lo cojo para ganar tiempo. Hay un nuevo mensaje de terrygrandchester

Mi corazón empieza latir fuertemente. Le envié a Terry mi nuevo número esta tarde, solo para que lo tenga. Y en el último minuto agregue, Perdona por lo que paso esta tarde con varios besos.

Simplemente para despejar el aire. Ahora me está respondiendo. A medianoche. Que querrá decirme?

continuara...

Ah viene lo mas emocionante, gracias por los reviews, ya falta poco para terminarla


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 21

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

Con dedos temblorosos, mis pensamientos barajando varias posibilidades, abro el mensaje.  
"Candy?" Anthony suena un poco ofendido. "Dulzura? Podríamos enfocarnos?"

Terry está encantado de haber recibido su mensaje. Se lo responderá lo más pronto que pueda.

Mientras tanto, gracias por su interés.

Siento una ráfaga de humillación mientras leo las palabras. El mail de limpieza. Mandó a su asistente para que envíe un mail que me saque del medio.

De repente me acuerdo de él, esa vez en el restaurant: Tienes que tener un mail de limpieza. Vienen en varias formas muy prácticas para sacarte de encima a personas acosadoras. Bien, no pudo ser mas claro que eso, o si?

Y ahora tengo algo más que una pequeña angustia en el pecho, tengo un verdadero torrente desgarrador de dolor. Fui tan estúpida. Que pensaba? Por lo menos Anthony no se engaño así mismo pensando que entre Susana y él había algo más que un coqueteo casual. De alguna manera fué mucho mas fiel de lo que lo fui yo.

Quiero decir, si Anthony hubiera sabido la mitad de lo que había pasado estos pocos días…..  
"Candy?" Anthony me mira "Malas noticias?"  
"No"" tiro el teléfono en el sillón y de alguna manera encuentro una manera de sonreír deslumbrantemente. "Tienes razón. Todos cometemos estúpidos errores. Todos nos dejamos llevar por la corriente. Todos nos distraemos con cosas que no son…. Que no son reales. Pero el punto es… " me estoy saliendo del camino me parece.  
"Si?" me anima Anthony gentilmente  
"El punto es…. Que me compraste un anillo. Tu mismo"

Cuando digo las palabras, mis pensamientos parecen reafirmarse y consolidarse firmemente. Todos mis ilusos sueños se desmoronan. Esto es la realidad, justo aquí, frente a mí. Sé lo que quiero ahora. Saco el anillo de la caja y lo examino por un momento, la sangre corre rápido por mi cabeza "lo elegiste por ti mismo. Y yo lo amo. Y, Anthony….. si"

Me encuentro con la mirada de Anthony, de repente sin importarme sobre Terry, queriendo continuar con mi vida, lejos de aquí, hacia algo nuevo.  
"Si?" me mira como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había oído.  
"Si" asiento.  
En silencio, Anthony me saca el anillo. Me levanta la mano derecha y lo desliza en mi dedo anular.  
No puedo creerlo. Me voy a casar.

Anthony no cree en supersticiones. Es igual que su padre. Así que aunque sea nuestro día de bodas hoy, aunque todos sepan que es mala suerte, se quedó en mi apartamento la otra noche. Cuando le dije que debería irse a casa de sus padres, se enfunfuño y dijo que  
no podía ser tan ridícula y por qué tendría que empacar todas sus cosas por una noche?

Luego agregó, "Seguro que la única gente que cree esa clase de cosas son personas ….."

En ese punto se detuvo. Pero sé lo que iba a decir "débiles mentales". Fue bueno que no continuase, o habría habido una importante explosión. Es por eso que todavía me siento un poco gruñona con él.

Lo que no es exactamente lo ideal en nuestro día de bodas. Debería estar sintiéndome soñadoramente. No debería estar dirigiéndome a la cocina cada cinco minutos diciendo "y otra cosa que siempre haces…"

Ahora sé exactamente por qué se ha empezado la tradición de estar separados la noche anterior a la boda.

No tiene nada que ver con el romance, el sexo, la castidad, o lo que sea. Es para que no vayas por el pasillo que te lleve al altar pisoteando fuerte e hirviendo de furia hacia tu marido, planificando todas las verdades que le dirás tan pronto como te saques la pequeña boda del camino.

Lo iba a hacer dormir en el pasillo, pero Toby y Tom estaban ahí durmiendo en bolsas de dormir. Por lo menos le hice prometer que dejará la casa antes de que me ponga el vestido de novia. Quiero decir, ese sería el limite.

Mientras me sirvo una taza de café, puedo oírlo dar un discurso en el baño, y siento otro ramalazo de irritación. Está practicando su discurso. Aquí. En el piso. No se suponía que su discurso sería una sorpresa?

Sabe algo siquiera sobre bodas? Me acerco a la puerta del baño, preparada para regañarlo, luego me detengo. Podría también escuchar un poco.

La puerta está ligeramente entreabierta, y ojeo por la grieta y lo veo con su bata puesta, hablándole al espejo. Para mi sorpresa, parece bastante exaltado. Sus mejillas están rojas y está respirando dificultosamente. Tal vez se esté metiendo en el personaje. Tal vez  
haga un verdadero discurso apasionado sobre como yo completo su vida, y todos llorarán.

"Todos dijeron que nunca me casaría. Todos dijeron que nunca lo haría"

Anthony hace una larga pausa me pregunto si se habrá perdido "Bueno, miren. Aquí estoy no? Aquí estoy"

Toma un trago de algo, que parece un gin-tonic, y se mira beligerantemente.  
"Aquí estoy. Casándome, cierto? Casándome"

Me lo quedo mirando desconcertada. No se exactamente que es lo que está mal sobre su discurso, pero algo lo está. Hay algún pequeño detalle que no encaja….. algo está faltando….. algo que se me pasa…..

Lo tengo. No parece feliz.

Por qué no parece feliz? Es su día de boda.  
"Lo he conseguido" levanta su vaso al espejo, frunciendo el ceño "Así que a todos ustedes que dijeron que no podía pueden irse al carajo"

"Anthony!" no puedo dejar de exclamar en estado de shock. "No puedes decir eso en nuestra boda!" la cara de Anthony se sacude, y su aire beligerante se desvanece cuando se gira "Candy! Corazón! No sabia que podías oírme"

"Ese es tu discurso?" pregunto

"No! No exactamente" toma un gran sorbo de su bebida. "Es un trabajo en progreso"

"bueno, no lo has escrito todavía?" miro su vaso "es eso un gin-tonic?"

"Creo que me merezco un gin-tonic en mi día de mi boda no?"

El aire beligerante está volviendo. Que es lo que está mal con el?

Si hubiera estado en una de esas lujosas cocinas americanas que pasan en los dramas de la tele, iría hacia él ahora, tomaría su brazo y diría gentilmente "Hoy va a ser un gran día, cariño" y su cara se suavizaría y diría "Lo se" y nos besaríamos, y hubiera disipado su tensión con mi tacto amoroso y encantador

Pero no estoy de humor para eso. Si él puede ser beligerante, yo también.

"Bien" le frunzo el ceño "Enójate. Gran idea"

"No voy a enojarme. Por Dios. Pero tengo que tomar algo para sacarme este…." Se detiene abruptamente, y me lo quedo mirando conmocionada. A donde exactamente quería ir con esa frase?  
Este dolor? Este calvario?

Creo que su mente está trabajando de la misma manera que la mía, porque rápidamente termina su frase "esta emoción. Tengo que sacarme tanta emoción de encima, o estaré demasiado hiperactivo para concentrarme. Dulzura, luces hermosa. Grandioso cabello. Luces espectacular"

Su viejo encanto ha regresado con todas sus fuerzas, como el sol saliendo tras una nube.

"mi cabello no está preparado todavía" digo, con una sonrisa a regañadientes "la peluquera está de camino"

"Bien, no dejes que te lo arruinen" me toma los extremos y me los besa, "Saldré de tu camino. Te veo en la iglesia!"

"Ok" lo miro, sintiéndome un poco intranquila.

Y estoy intranquila por el resto de la mañana. No es exactamente que esté preocupada. Es mas como que no se si debería estar preocupada. Quiero decir, miremos los hechos. Un momento Anthony está sobre mi rogándome que me case con el, luego se pone gruñón, como si yo lo estuviera forzando a casarse apuntándolo con un arma. Serán solo los nervios?

Es así como se comportan todos los hombres antes de su boda? Lo debería tolerar como un comportamiento masculino normal, como cuando se resfría y empieza a buscar en Google cáncer nasal, síntomas de disfuncionalidad nasal?

Si mi padre estuviera vivo, le podría preguntar.

Pero ese es un camino por el que hoy no me interesa transitar, no el día de hoy, o seré un desastre.

Parpadeo fuertemente y me  
refriego la nariz con un pañuelo. Vamos, Candy. Alégrate. Deja de inventar problemas que no existen.

Me voy a casar!

Toby y Tom salen de sus capullos justo cuando llega el peluquero. Se hacen unas gigantescas tazas de té en vasos que han traído ellos mismos, luego instantáneamente comienzan a bromear con él y se ponen tubos en su cabello y me hacen caer de la risa.

Deseo poder verlos un millón de veces más a menudo. Luego desaparecen para desayunar en un café, y Paty y Annie llegan dos horas antes porque no podían esperar mas, y el peluquero anuncia que está listo, y mi tía Trudy llama desde su móvil, diciendo que casi están llegando y que se había roto las medias, si había algún lugar que pudiera comprar otras?

Luego, estamos inmersas en una nube de secadores de pelo encendidos, uñas siendo pintadas, maquillaje siendo colocado, cabellos siendo arreglados, flores llegando, vestidos puestos, vestidos siendo quitados para llevarlos a la lavandería, sándwiches entregados y casi un desastre de fijador de cabello (fue en realidad una mancha de café en la rodilla de Annie)

De alguna manera, son las dos en punto cuando me doy cuenta, y los autos están aquí y estoy parada frente al espejo con mi vestido y mi velo. Tom y Toby están parados cada uno a mi lado, tan guapos con sus trajes que tengo que parpadear para secarme las lágrimas. Annie y Paty ya se han ido hacia la iglesia..

Esto es todo. Mis últimos momentos como soltera.

"Mamá y Papá hubieran estado orgullosos de ti" dice Toby ásperamente. "Increíble vestido"

"Gracias" trato de encogerme de hombros despreocupadamente.

Supongo que me veo bien, como cualquier novia. Mi vestido es realmente largo y delgado, con una espalda baja y pequeños lazos en mis mangas.

Mi cabello está recogido en un moño. Mi velo es de gasa ligera, y tiene un tocado de perlas y un grandioso ramo de lilas. Pero de alguna manera, justo como Anthony esta mañana, algo parece inapropiado…..

Es mi expresión, de repente me doy cuenta consternada. No está bien. Mis ojos están tensos y mi boca continúa torciéndose hacia abajo y no estoy radiante.

Dejo al descubierto mis dientes con una amplia sonrisa, pero ahora parezco una loca, como una especie de aterradora novia payaso.

"Estás bien?" Tom me mira curiosamente

"Bien!" me bajo el velo, tratando de que se arrugue más sobre mi cara. El punto es que, no importa como esté mi expresión. Todos estarán mirando a mi sequito.

"Hey, hermanita" Toby mira a Tom como buscando apoyo. "Tu ya lo sabes, si cambias de parecer, estaríamos totalmente encantados. Te ayudaremos a fugarte. Ya lo hemos discutido, no es así Tom?"

"Cuatro treinta desde St. Pancras" asiente Tom "Te lleva a Paris a tiempo para la cena"

"Fugarme?" lo miro consternada "A que te refieres? Por qué planearía una fuga? No les gusta Anthony?"

"No! Waoh! Nunca dijimos eso" Toby levanta sus manos defensivamente. "Solo….lo planteamos. Te damos una opción. Lo vemos como nuestro trabajo"

"Bien, no lo vean como su trabajo" hablo mas afiladamente de lo que pretendo "tenemos que ir a la iglesia"

"Compré los diarios cuando salimos, a propósito" agrega Tom, sosteniendo una pila de diarios "

Quieres leerlos en el auto?"

"No!" retrocedo con horror. "por supuesto que no! Tendré el vestido manchado de tinta!"

Solo mi hermano pequeño podría sugerir leer los diarios de camino hacia mi propia boda. Como si, fuera tan aburrido que serí mejor tener algún entretenimiento.

Habiendo dicho eso, no puedo evitar ojear un diario rápidamente mientras Toby va por última vez al baño. Hay una foto de Terry en la pagina 5, bajo el titulo ESCANDALO GOLPEA EL MUNDO DE LOS NEGOCIOS, y tan pronto como lo veo, mi estomago se retuerce fuertemente.

Pero menos que las veces anteriores. Estoy segura de eso.

El auto es una negra limusina Rolls Roys, que parece bastante increíble en mi calle de Balham, y un pequeño grupo de vecinos se ha reunido para verme salir. Hago una pequeña reverencia y todos aplauden cuando entro en el auto. Estamos listos, y me siento como una adecuada, resplandeciente y radiante novia.

Excepto por que no luzco así de radiante y resplandeciente, porque mientras conducimos por Buckingham Palace Road, Tom se inclina y me dice.

"Candy? Te marea el auto o algo?""

"Que?"

"Pareces enferma"

"No, no lo hago" le frunzo el ceño

"Lo haces" dice Toby, mirándome dudosamente "Casi como….verde"

"Si, verde" La cara de Tom se enciende. "Eso es a lo que me refería. Como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar. Estas a punto de vomitar?"

Eso es tan típico de los hermanos varones. Por qué no habré tenido hermanas mujeres, que me dirían que estoy hermosa y me prestarían sus coloretes?

"No, no estoy a punto de vomitar! Y no importa como luzca" giro mi cabeza "Nadie será capaz de mirarme a través del velo" mi teléfono suena, y lo saco de mi pequeña bolsa. Es un mensaje de texto de Annie:

No vayan por Park Lane! Accidente, estamos atascadas!

"Hey" me inclino hacia el conductor. "Hubo un accidente en Park Lane"

"Bueno" asiente "evitaremos esa ruta entonces"

Mientras giramos hacia una calle adyacente, estoy consiente de Tom y Toby intercambiando miradas.

"Que?" digo finalmente.

"Nada" dice Toby dulcemente. "Solo siéntate y relájate. Quieres que te cuente algunos chistes, así te despejas?"

"No. Gracias"

Miro por la ventana, viendo las calles pasar. Y de repente, antes de que me sienta preparada, llegamos.

Las campanas de la iglesia están repicando con una único tono rítmico mientras nos bajamos del auto.

Un grupo de invitados tardíos que no reconozco están subiendo a las corridas las escaleras, la mujer sosteniendo su sombrero. Me sonríen, y les devuelvo un asentimiento inconsciente.

Esto es real. Realmente estoy haciendo esto. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Debería recordar cada momento. Especialmente lo feliz que estoy

Tom me examina y hace una mueca. "Candy, te ves terrible. Le diré al vicario que estas enferma" se va corriendo hacia la iglesia.

"No, no lo hagas! No estoy enferma!" exclamo furiosa, pero es demasiado tarde. Tiene una misión.

Efectivamente, unos momentos después el Reverendo Fox sale apurado de la iglesia, con una mirada ansiosa en su cara.

"Oh mi Dios, tu hermano tiene razón" dice tan pronto como me ve. "No luces bien"

"Estoy bien!"

"Por qué no te tomas un par de minutos para componerte sola, antes de que empecemos el servicio?" me conduce hacia una pequeña sala de costado.

"Siéntate un momento, toma un vaso de agua, tal vez quieras una galletita? Hay algunas en el hall de la iglesia.

Tenemos que esperar que lleguen las damas de honor de todos modos. Deduzco que quedaron atoradas en el trafico"

"Las esperaré en la acera" dice Tom "No tardarán"

"Bien"

Todos salen y me dejan sola en la sala silenciosa. Un pequeño espejo esta apoyado en un estante, y cuando me miro en él hago una mueca. Sí parezco enferma. Que es lo que está mal conmigo?

Mi teléfono suena y lo miro sorprendida. Tengo un mensaje de texto de la Sra. Randall.  
6-4 6-2 Gracias Candy!

Lo logró! Volvió a jugar al tenis! Esta es la mejor noticia que he tenido en todo el día.

Y de repente, siento ganas de estar en el trabajo, lejos de aquí, absorta en el proceso de tratar a alguien, haciendo algo útil….

No. Para. No seas estúpida, Candy. Como puedes desear estar en el trabajo el día de tu boda?

Debo ser alguna clase de bicho raro. Ninguna otra novia desea estar en la oficina. Ninguna de las revistas de novias tienen artículos como "como lucir radiante en vez de lucir como si tuvieras ganas de vomitar"

Otro mensaje de texto entra en mi teléfono, pero es de Annie.

Finalmente! Estamos moviéndonos! Ya llegaste?

Ok. Enfoquémonos en el aquí y ahora. El simple hecho de escribir un texto me hace sentir mas relajada.

Acabo de llegar.

Un instante después me responde:

Argh! Vamos lo más rápido posible. Igualmente, se supone que deberías llegar tarde. Da buena suerte.

Todavía tienes tu liga azul puesta?

Annie estaba tan obsesionada con que lleve una liga azul que me trajo tres tipos diferentes para elegir esta mañana.

Perdóname, pero de que se trata esto de las ligas? Para serte franca, podría  
pasar sin un pedazo de elástico apretado cortando la circulación de mi pierna justo ahora, pero prometí sinceramente que me la dejaría puesta.

Por supuesto! Incluso aunque mi pierna probablemente se caiga. Linda sorpresa para Anthony en su noche de bodas.

Sonrió cuando envío el mensaje. Me está levantando el animo, tener esta estúpida conversación.

Bajo mi teléfono, tomo un sorbo de agua, y respiro profundamente. Ok. Me siento mejor. El IPhone suena con un nuevo texto, y lo levanto para ver la respuesta de Annie…..

Pero es del móvil de Terry.

Por unos instantes no me puedo mover. Mi estomago esta revuelto como si fuera una adolescente.

Oh Dios. Esto es patético. Es mortificante. Veo la palabra Terry y me rompo en pedazos.

Una mitad de mi misma quiere ignorarlo. Que me importa lo que tenga que decir? Por qué debería dedicarle un milímetro de espacio mental o tiempo a él, cuando es el día de mi boda y tengo otras cosas en las que pensar?

Pero sé que nunca lograría pasaría por la boda con un mensaje sin abrir haciendo un agujero en mi teléfono.

Lo abro lo mas calmadamente que puedo, teniendo en cuenta que mis dedos funcionan con dificultad, y es un texto especial de Terry de una sola palabra.

Hola

Hola? Que se supone que significa eso, por el amor de Dios?

Bien, no voy a ser grosera. Le respondo con un texto igualmente efusivo.

Hola.

Un momento después, suena otra vez:

Es un buen momento?  
Que? Me está molestando? O esta siendo sarcástico? O….

Luego me doy cuenta. Por supuesto. El piensa que he cancelado la boda. El no lo sabe. No tiene ni idea.

Y de repente veo el mensaje bajo una nueva luz. No significa nada. Solo me está saludando.

Trago duramente, tratando de decidir que escribir. De alguna manera no soporto la idea de decirle lo que estoy haciendo. No directamente.

No realmente.

Seré breve, entonces. Tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado.

Me quedo mirando las palabras, perpleja. Razón sobre qué? Lentamente, le escribo:

A que te refieres?

Casi inmediatamente,, su respuesta suena en mi teléfono.

Sobre Eliza. Tu tenias razón y yo estaba equivocado. Siento haber reaccionado tan mal. No quería que tengas razón, pero la tenías. He hablado con ella.

Que le dijiste?

Le dije que lo nuestro estaba acabado. Que pare de mandarme emails o tomaréacciones legales.

El no lo hizo. No puedo creerlo

Como reaccionó?

Estaba bastante conmocionada.

Apuesto a que si.

Hay un silencio por un momento. Un nuevo texto de Annie llega a mi teléfono, pero no lo abro.

No soporto romper el hilo entre Terry y yo. Estoy sosteniendo el teléfono fuertemente, mirando la pantalla, esperando ver si me escribe otra vez. Tiene que escribir otra vez…..

Y luego suena.

No debe ser un día fácil para ti. Hoy se suponía que te estarías casando, no?

Mi interior se hunde. Que le respondo? Que?

Si.

Bueno, te mando algo para que te levante el ánimo.

Que me levante el animo? Me quedo mirando la pantalla, perpleja, cuando una foto llega de repente, que me hace reír por la sorpresa.

Es una foto de Terry sentado en la consulta del dentista. Está sonriendo ampliamente con un sticker en la solapa que dice, fuí un muy buen paciente dental!

El hizo eso por mí, destella por mi cabeza antes de que lo pueda parar. El fue al dentista por mí.

No. No seas estúpida. Fue por sus dientes. Dudo, luego escribo:

Tienes razón, eso me levantó el animo. Bien hecho. Ya era hora!

Un instante después llega su respuesta.

Estas libre para tomar un café?

Y para mi horror, sin aviso, las lágrimas comienzan a presionar en mis ojos. Como puede llamar ahora y pedirme que tome con él un café? Como es que no se da cuenta que las cosas siguieron su curso? Que es lo que pensaba que haría? Mientras escribo, mis pulgares tiemblan agitadas.

Tu me quitaste de encima.

Que?

Me enviaste tu mail de limpieza

Nunca envío emails, tu lo sabes. Debe haber sido mi asistente. Es demasiado eficiente.

El no lo ha enviado?

Ok, ahora, no puedo enfrentarme a eso. Voy a ponerme a llorar, o a reír histéricamente, o algo.

Tenía todo decidido en mi mente. Sabía donde estaba cada cosa y donde estábamos parados. Ahora mi cabeza esta confusa otra vez.

El teléfono suena con un texto de Terry.

No estás ofendida, no?

Cierro mis ojos. Tengo que explicarle. Pero que hago, como lo hago.

Finalmente, sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, le escribo.

No entiendes.

Que es lo que no entiendo?

No soy capaz de escribirle las palabras. De alguna manera no puedo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, alejo mi mano lo máximo posible, saco una foto de mí misma, y examino los resultados.

Si. Está todo ahí en la foto. Mi velo, mi tocado, una parte de mi vestido de novia, una esquina del ramo del lilas. No hay absolutamente ninguna duda de lo que estoy haciendo.

Busco el teléfono de Terry y se lo envío. Ahí esta. Se fue por el éter. Ahora ya lo sabe.

Probablemente nunca vuelva a oír nada de él después de esto. Eso es todo. Fue un encuentro extraño entre dos personas, y este es el final.

Con un suspiro, me hundo en la silla. Las campanas se han detenido, y hay un extraño silencio en la sala.

Hasta que de repente mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Frenética y continuamente, como una sirena de emergencia. Levanto mi teléfono asombrada, y están todos atascados en mi bandeja de entrada, texto tras texto, tras texto, todos de Terry.

No.

No no no no no no no

:(

Para.

No puedes.

Hablas en serio?

Candy , por qué?

Mis respiraciones son cortas y jadeantes mientras leo sus palabras, no tengo intención de entablar una conversación, pero al final, no puedo soportarlo mas y le respondo:

Que es lo que esperas, que lo deje todo? 200 personas están sentadas aquí esperando.

Inmediatamente, Terry responde

Tu piensas que él te ama?

Giro mi anillo de oro una y otra vez sobre mi dedo, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el camino correcto a través de todos mis pensamientos contradictorios que invaden mi cabeza.

Me ama Anthony?

Quiero decir….. qué es el amor? Nadie sabe lo que es el amor, exactamente. Nadie puede definirlo.

Nadie puede probarlo. Pero si alguien elige un anillo especialmente para ti en Bruges, eso debe ser un buen comienzo, o no?

Si.

Creo que Terry debió haber estado preparado para mi respuesta, su réplica llega al instante.

No.

Estas equivocado.

Candy YO TE AMO!

continuara...

.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 22

La historia pertenece a Sophie Kinsella y los personajes de Candy a Mizuki e Igarashi

Quiero gritarle. No es justo. No puede decirme todo esto ahora. No puede sacudirme así.

Bueno. Que se suponía que tenia que hacer?

Le envío el mensaje justo cuando se abre la puerta.

Es el Reverendo Fox, seguido por Toby, Tom, Annie y Paty, todos hablando al mismo tiempo en un excitado balbuceo.

"Oh mi Dios! El trafico! Pensé que no lo lograríamos."

"Si, pero no pudieron empezar sin ustedes, o si?"

"Si pueden, tu sabes.

Una vez sacaron mi equipaje de un vuelo en el que viajaba porque me estaba probando estos jeans y no escuché el anuncio de partida"

"hay algún espejo? Me tengo retocar el brillo de labios"

"Candy, te traigo algunas galletitas…."

"No quiere galletitas! Tiene que estar flaca en su gran día!"

Annie se abalanza sobre mi

"Que le pasó a tu velo? Está todo amontonado. Y tu vestido esta arrugado! Déjame…."

"Esta todo bien, cariño?" Paty me da un abrazo mientras Annie me arregla. "Lista?"

"yo….. " me siento aturdida. "Supongo"

"Te ves fantástica" Toby esta comiendo una galleta "Mucho mejor. Hey, Stear quería saludarte rápidamente. Está bien?"

"Oh, por supuesto"

Me siento impotente, parada aquí con todos dando vuelta alrededor mío. No puedo siquiera moverme físicamente, porque Annie está ajustándome la cola todavía. Mi teléfono suena, y el Reverendo Fox me dedica una sonrisa helada.

"Sería mejor que lo apagaras, no lo crees?"

"Te imaginas si te suena durante la ceremonia?" Annie se ríe "Quieres que te lo tenga yo?"

Me extiende su mano y me la quedo mirando, paralizada. Hay un nuevo texto de Terry en mi bandeja de entrada.

Su respuesta. Una parte de mí esta tan desesperada por leerlo, que casi no puedo contener mis manos.

Pero otra parte me está diciendo que pare. Que no siga por ahí. Como puedo leerlo ahora, cuando estoy apunto de ir hacia el altar?

Me confundirá más. Estoy aquí en mi boda, rodeada de amigos y  
familiares.

Esta es mi vida real No un tipo con el que me conecto a través del chat. Es hora de decir adiós. Es hora de cortar el hilo.

"Gracias, Annie" apago mi teléfono y me lo quedo mirando por un momento hasta que las luces se apagan del todo.

Ya no hay nadie más ahí. Es solo una caja de metal muerta.

Se lo entrego a Annie y se lo mete dentro del sostén.

"Estas sosteniendo las flores demasiado alto" me frunce el ceño "Pareces muy tensa"

"Estoy bien" evito su mirada.

"Hey, sabes que?" Paty viene haciendo crujir su vestido "Me olvidé de decirte: tenemos un nuevo paciente que es todo una celebridad!

Ese hombre de negocios que ha salido en todos los noticieros. Sr. Nicholas algo?"

"te refieres a Sr. Nicholas Murray?" digo incrédulamente

"Si, el mismo" sonríe "su asistente llamó para reservar un turno conmigo! Dijo que había sido recomendado por alguien a quien valora muchísimo en su opinión. Quien en la tierra piensas que podría ser?"

"yo…. Yo no tengo ni idea" me arreglo para decir.

Estoy tan emocionada. Y un poco asustada. Nunca ni en un millón de años pensé que Sr. Nicholas tomaría mi recomendación en serio. Como podré enfrentarme al él otra vez? Que pasaría si menciona a Terry? Que pasaría si…

No. Para ahí Candy. Para cuando vea a Sr. Nicholas otra vez, seré una mujer casada. Todo el pequeño episodio bizarro habrá sido olvidado hace tiempo. Estaré bien.

"Avisaré al organista que estamos listos para comenzar" dice el Reverendo. "tomen sus lugares para la procesión, todo el mundo"

Annie y Paty se colocan detrás de mí. Tom y Toby me flanquean por los costados, cada uno con un brazo fuertemente enroscado al mio

"Candy, luces fantástica"

"Gracias! Entra!"  
"Solo es para desearte suerte" se inclina hacia mí, bordeando el dobladillo de mi vestido cuidadosamente con sus pies.

"Y decirte que estoy muy contento de que te unas a la familia. Todos lo estamos. Mis padres piensan que eres brillante"

"De verdad?" digo, tratando de ocultar mi tono de duda. "Ambos?"

"Oh, si" asiente fervientemente "Ellos te aman. Estaban tan destruidos cuando se enteraron que se cancelaba"

"Cancelaba?" repitieron cuatro voces atónitas juntas.

"Fue cancelada la boda?" pregunta Tom.

"Cuando fue cancelada?" dice Annie. "Nunca nos contaste, Candy! Por qué nunca nos contaste?"

Genial. Eso era lo que necesitaba, el tercer grado de mi fiesta de bodas.

"Fue solo temporalmente" trato de restarle importancia "Tu sabes. Uno de esos últimos minutos por los nervios de la boda. Todos los tienen"

"Mamá le dijo de todo a Anthony, se las hizo pasar mal" los ojos de Stear brillaban tras sus gafas "Dijo que era un tonto y que nunca encontrará a alguien mejor que tu"

"En serio?" no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecha.

"Oh, estaba pálida" Stear parece bastante entretenido "Prácticamente le tiró el anillo"

"Le tiró el anillo de esmeraldas?" digo anonadada. Ese anillo debe valer millones. Seguro que incluso Pauna empezaría a buscarlo alrededor de la sala.

"No, el anillo de oro retorcido. Ese anillo" asiente hacia mi mano "Cuando lo estaba sacando de su mesa de luz para Anthony. Se lo tiró y le cortó la frente"

se rie "No estuvo mal, por supuesto"

Me lo quedo mirando, helada. Que acababa de decir? Pauna sacó el anillo de oro de su mesa de luz?

"Pensé…." Trato de sonar relajada. "Pensé que Anthony había comprado el anillo en Bruges"

Stear parece vacío "Oh no. Es de mamá. Era de mamá"

"Bien" humedezco mi labio reseco "Así que Stear, que pasó exactamente? Por qué se lo dio a él? Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!" trato de sonar alegre.

"Cuéntame toda la historia"

"Bueno" Stear mira hacia arriba como tratando de recordar toda la historia "Mamá le dijo a Anthony que no lo fastidie dándote el anillo de esmeralda otra vez.

Y sacó el anillo de oro y dijo que no podía esperar para tenerte como nuera. Luego papá dijo, por que te molestas?

Es obvio que Anthony no tiene la energía pegajosa del matrimonio, y Anthony se puso furioso con él y le dijo, que sí, que la tenía, y papá dijo, mira lo que paso con el trabajo en Birminham, y tuvieron esa gran discusión como siempre y luego…. Fuimos a un lugar de comida para llevar"

parpadea "Eso fue básicamente lo que pasó"

Detrás mio, Annie se está inclinando para escuchar

"Así que es por eso que cambiaste el anillo. Sabia que no eras alérgica a las esmeraldas"

Este es el anillo de Pauna. Anthony no lo compro especialmente para mí después de todo. Mientras miro mi mano, me siento un poco enferma. Luego algo más se me ocurre.

"Que es el trabajo de Birmingham?"

"Tu sabes. El que renunció. Papá siempre lo reprende por renunciar a todo. Perdón, pensé que lo sabías" Staer me mira curiosamente cuando el órgano comienza a sonar y nos hace saltar a todos.

"Oh, estamos empezando. Mejor me voy corriendo. Te veo ahí!"

"Si, bueno" de alguna manera me las arreglo para asentir. Pero me siento como si estuviera en otro planeta. Tengo que digerir todo esto.

"Lista?" el Reverendo aparece por la puerta, haciéndonos señas para que salgamos.

Cuando llegamos al fondo de la iglesia, no puedo evitar jadear. Está lleno de espectaculares arreglos florales, y filas de personas con gorros, y un crujiente aire de expectación.

Solo puedo ver un poco de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Anthony, bien al frente.

Anthony. Los pensamientos hacen que mi estomago se revuelva. No puedo…. Necesito tiempo para pensar…

Pero no tengo más tiempo. El órgano va cobrando impulso. El coro de repente se bloquea con un acorde triunfal. El Reverendo Fox ya ha desaparecido hacia el altar. La atracción de feria ha comenzado, y no estoy en ella.

"Estas bien?" Toby le hace una mueca a Tom. "No la levantes por el aire, Pie grande"

Y empezamos. Nos movemos por el pasillo, y la gente me sonríe, y yo estoy lanzando una serena, y feliz mirada, pero por dentro, mis pensamientos son tan serenos como las partículas zumbando alrededor del CERN.

No tiene importancia…. Es solo un anillo….. estoy exagerando… pero me ha mentido….

Oh, wow, mira el sombrero de Pauna….

Dios esta música es preciosa, Susana tenía razón al conseguir el coro…

Que trabajo en Birmingham? Por qué nunca me dijo nada sobre eso?

Estoy yendo demasiado rápido? carajo. Ok, así esta mejor….

Vamos, Candy. Pongamos las cosas en perspectiva. Tienes una muy buena relación con Anthony. Si te compró el anillo el mismo o no es irrelevante.

Algún trabajo viejo en Birmingham es irrelevante. Y en lo que respecta a Terry…

No. Olvida a Terry. Esto es la realidad. Esta es mi boda. Es mi boda, y no puedo siquiera enfocarme en ella propiamente. Que está mal conmigo?

Voy a hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Si. Si. Vamos!...

Por qué diablos Anthony luce tan sudoroso?

Cuando llego al altar, todos los otros pensamientos son temporalmente sobrepasados por este último. No puedo evitar mirarlo boquiabierta con consternación. Luce terrible. Si yo parezco enferma, entonces él parece que tuviera malaria.

"Hola" me da una sonrisa enclenque. "Luces adorable"

"Estas bien?" susurro mientras le entrego el ramo a Paty.

"Por qué no tendría que estar bien?" me responde a la defensiva.

Esa no parece ser una muy buena respuesta, pero no puedo exactamente retarlo con eso.

La música se ha parado, y el Reverendo se está dirigiendo a la congregación con un sonrisa entusiasta. Parece que adora encargarse de las bodas

"Amadísimos, estamos reunidos aquí ante los ojos de Dios…"

Mientras escucho las familiares palabras haciendo eco en la iglesia, empiezo a relajarme. Muy bien. Aquí vamos. De esto se trata todo. Esto es lo que estuve esperando. Las promesas. Los votos. Las antiguas palabras mágicas que han sido repetidas bajo este techo tantas otras veces, por generación tras generación.

Así que tal vez tuvimos algunos baches y nerviosismo en el período previo a la boda. Que pareja no los tiene? Pero si nos podemos enfocar en nuestros votos, si solo los podemos hacerlos especiales…

"Anthony"

El Reverendo Fox se gira hacia Anthony, y hay un susurro de anticipación en la congregación.

"Quieres a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para vivir juntos bajo el mandato de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? Quieres amarla, consolarla, honrarla y cuidarla en la salud como la enfermedad, renunciando a todas las demás, prometiéndole fidelidad por el tiempo que dure vuestra vida?"

Anthony tiene la mirada ligeramente vidriosa, y está respirando pesadamente. Parece como si se estuviera preparando psicológicamente para la final de las Olimpiadas de los cien metros llanos.

"Anthony?" le indica el Reverendo

"Ok" dice, casi para sí mismo "ok. Ahí va. Puedo hacerlo" toma una poderosa y profunda respiración y en voz alta, con tono dramático subiendo hacia el techo, anuncia orgulloso:

"Si acepto"

Acepto?

Acepto?

No estaba escuchando?

"Anthony" le susurro con un significativo filo en la voz "No es acepto"

Anthony se me queda mirando, claramente confuso. "Por supuesto que es acepto"

Siento una ráfaga de irritación. No ha estado escuchando ni una sola palabra. El solo dijo "Acepto" porque eso es lo que dicen en las películas americanas.

Sabía que teníamos que haber ensayado nuestros votos. Debí haber ignorado los comentarios sarcásticos de George y hacer que Anthony pase por ellos.

"No es acepto, es si quiero!" trato de no sonar tan enojada como me siento "no has escuchado la pregunta? Quieres tu Quieres tu"

"Oh" Anthony frunce el ceño claramente con desconcierto

"Ya lo tengo. Perdón. Yo quiero, entonces. Aunque seguramente no tiene importancia" agrega con un encogimiento de hombros.

Qué?

"Podemos continuar?" está diciendo el Reverendo apurado

"Candy" me sonríe

"Quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo…."

Lo siento. No puedo dejar pasar esto.

"Perdón, Reverendo" levanto una mano "Una cosa más. Perdón" Por añadidura, me giro hacia la congregación. "Solo necesito aclarar un pequeño punto. Será solo un momento" me giro hacia Anthony y le digo con tono furioso, "A que te refieres, con seguramente no tiene importancia? Por supuesto que importa! Es una pregunta. Se supone que tienes que contestarla"

"Dulzura, creo que lo estás tomando un poco literalmente" Anthony se veía claramente incomodo "Podemos seguir con esto?"

"No, no podemos seguir con esto! Es una pregunta literal! Quieres tomarme por esposa? Una pregunta. Que es lo que crees que és?"

"Bien" Anthony se encoge nuevamente "Tu sabes, un símbolo"

Es como si hubiera encendido con una mecha. Como puede decir eso? El sabe lo importantes que son los votos para mí.

"No todo en la vida es un maldito símbolo!" exploto "Es una verdadera, pregunta apropiada, y tú no la has contestado apropiadamente! No significa nada para ti lo que estás diciendo aquí?"

"Por el amor de Dios, Candy" Anthony baja su voz "es este el momento?"

Que es lo que él está sugiriendo, que nos digamos los votos y luego discutamos si significan algo para nosotros o no después?

Ok, entonces tal vez deberíamos haber discutido nuestros votos antes de estar parados en el altar. Puedo verlo ahora. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo haría todo diferente. Pero no puedo. Es ahora o nunca. Y, en mi defensa, puedo decir que Anthony sabía lo que los votos matrimoniales significaban para mí, no es así?

Quiero decir, no he aparecido de la nada delante de él, o si? No son un secreto exactamente….."

"Si lo es!" mi voz se eleva con agitación. "este sería el momento! Justo ahora seria el momento!" me giro para enfrentarme a la congregación, todos me están mirando, ansiosos

"Quiero que levante la mano el que piense que , en la boda, al novio le tienen que importar sus votos matrimoniales, que tienen que significar algo para él."

Se produce un absoluto silencio. Luego para mi sorpresa, George lentamente levanta su mano al aire, seguido de Pauna, luciendo avergonzada.

Viéndolos, Annie y Paty alzan sus manos al aire también.

Al cabo de treinta segundos, todos los bancos están llenos de manos alzadas. Tom y Toby tenían ambas manos alzadas, lo mismo que las tenían mi tía y mi tío también.

El Reverendo Fox parece completamente desconcertado por los acontecimientos.

"Si me importan" dice Anthony, pero sonaba tan patético y poco convincente que incluso el Reverendo hace una mueca.

"En verdad?" me giro hacia él. "Renunciando a todas las demás? En la salud y en la enfermedad? Hasta que la muerte nos separe? Estas absolutamente seguro sobre eso? O solo quieres probarle a todo el mundo que eres capaz de casarte?"

Y a pesar que no tenia planeado decir eso, tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, sé que son ciertas.

Esto es lo que es. Todas las piezas caen en su lugar. Su discurso beligerante esta mañana. Su frente sudorosa. Incluso su proposición. No me extraña que haya pasado solo un mes. Nunca se trato de él y de mí, era todo sobre probarse a sí mismo. Tal vez sea todo por que su padre lo ha llamado cobarde.

O sus millonésimas proposiciones anteriores. Solo Dios lo sabe. Pero todo este asunto ha estado mal desde el principio. Se habían echo las cosas al revés. Y yo creí en ellas porque quería hacerlo.

Puedo sentir de repente la presión de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero me niego a caer.  
"Anthony" digo mas afectuosamente

"Escucha. No tiene sentido hacer esto. No te cases conmigo solo porque quieres probarle a alguien que no eres un cobarde. Porque te vas a arrepentir de esto, tarde o temprano. Cualesquiera que sean tus intenciones. Pasará"

"Basura" dice fieramente

"Lo harás. No me amas lo suficiente para asumir semejante compromiso"

"Si, lo hago!"  
"No lo haces, Anthony" digo, casi fatigadamente

"Yo no enciendo tu vida como debería. Y tu no enciendes la mía" me detengo "No lo suficiente. No lo suficiente para un por siempre"

"De verdad?" Anthony parece conmocionado. "No lo hago?" puedo ver como he herido su vanidad.

"No, lo siento"

"No necesitas pedirme perdón Candy" dice, claramente echo una furia. "Si esa es la forma en que te sientes….:"

"Pero también es la forma en que te sientes tú!" exclamo "Se honesto! Anthony, tú y yo, no estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre. No somos el uno para el otro. Creo que somos….." arrugo la cara, tratando de pensar una forma de decirlo. "Creo que somos como un complemento accesorio"

Se produce un silencio. Anthony parece como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta pero no puede. Toco su mano, luego me giro hacia el vicario.

"Revendo, lo siento, hemos desperdiciado su tiempo. Creo que deberíamos dar la ceremonia por concluida"

"ya veo" dice el Reverendo Fox. "Mi Dios, ya veo" se enjuaga la cabeza con un pañuelo, pareciendo nervioso. "Están seguros…. Tal vez cinco minutos de conversación en la sala….."

"No creo que eso lo arregle" digo amablemente "Creo que hemos terminado. No es así Anthony?"

"Si tu lo dices" Anthony parece genuinamente destruido, y por un momento me pregunto….

No. No hay ninguna duda. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

"Bien…. Que debemos hacer ahora?" digo dubitativa "Tendremos que hacer la recepción igualmente?"

Anthony parece inseguro, luego asiente. "Podríamos hacerlo. Hemos pagado por ello"

Me bajo del altar, luego me detengo. Ok, esto es totalmente incomodo. No ensayamos esto. Toda la congregación esta mirando, curiosa, para ver que pasará a continuación.

"Bueno….. um…. Debería….." me giro hacia Anthony. "Quiero decir, no podemos caminar juntos por el pasillo exactamente"

"Ve primero" se encoge de hombros "luego iré yo"

El Reverendo le está haciendo señas al organista, quien de repente empieza a tocar la marcha nupcial.

"No!" grito del horror. "Sin música! Por favor!"

"Mil perdones!" el Reverendo se precipita a hacerle gestos al organista para que corte la música. "Estaba tratando de avisarle de  
que no toque, pero la Sra Fortescue es un poco sorda, me temo. No debió haber seguido exactamente la ceremonia"

Esto es tan confuso. Ni siquiera se si coger mi ramo o no. Al final, se las cojo a Paty, quien me da un apretón de simpatía en el brazo, mientras que

Annie susurra "Estas totalmente loca?"

La música se había detenido finalmente, así que empiezp a hacer mi procesión de salida por el pasillo en silencio, evitando los ojos de todos y sintiéndome sacudida interiormente por la timidez. Oh, Dios, esto es horrible. Debería haber una estrategia de salida para estas eventualidades.

Debería haber una opción en el libro de las oraciones comunes que diga: Procesión para la novia que cambió de opinión.

Nadie habla mientras camino por el pasillo hacia la salida. Todos me miran, clavados en sus lugares. Pero me doy cuenta de que los teléfonos que se iban prendiendo, por la cacofonía de profundos sonidos que se elevaban desde los bancos. Genial. Supongo que se llevará a cabo una carrera para ver quien lo postea primero en facebook.

De repente una mujer al final en el último banco saca una mano frente a mí. Tiene puesto un gran sombrero rosa, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es.

"Para!"

"Yo?" me detengo y la miro.  
"Si, tu" parece un poco nerviosa "Perdona por interrumpirte, pero tengo un mensaje para ti"

"Para mi?" digo, perpleja "Pero ni siquiera se quien eres?"

"Esto es tan raro" se ruboriza "Perdón, debería presentarme. Soy la abuela de Anthony, Margaret. No conozco a ninguna persona aquí. Pero un mensaje de texto ha llegado a mi teléfono durante la ceremonia, de alguien llamado Terrence Grandchester. Al menos … que no sea para ti, es sobre ti.

Dice: Si estás en la boda de Candice White…"

Hay un gran jadeo tras ella "yo también recibí ese mensaje!" una chica exclama "Exactamente lo mismo! Si estás en la boda de Candy White."

"Yo también! Recibí lo mismo!" las voces empiezan a alzarse por toda la iglesia. "Acabo de recibirlo! Si estás en la boda de Candy White…."

Estoy demasiado desconcertada para hablar. Que es lo que está pasando? Ha estado Terry enviando mensajes de texto a todos mis invitados a la boda? Más y más manos se levantan, más y más teléfonos están sonando, más y más gente está exclamando.

Les ha enviado un mensaje a todos ellos?

"Hemos recibido todos el mismo mensaje?" Margaret mira a su alrededor hacia la congregación totalmente incrédula

"Muy bien, veamos. Si recibieron el mismo mensaje en el teléfono, léanlo en voz alta. Todos a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres: Si estás en la boda de Candy White….."

Cuando el estruendo de voces comienza, me siento mareada. Esto no puede ser real. Hay un grupo de doscientas personas en esta boda, y mas se les están uniendo, leyendo en voz alta desde sus teléfonos al unísono. Mientras las palabras hacen eco en la iglesia, parecen una plegaria masiva o un cántico de la cancha, o algo así.

"estás en la boda de Candy Whitet. Quisiera pedirte un favor. Párela. Deténgala. Retrásela. Manténgala en suspenso. Está haciendo algo equivocado.

Por lo menos déjela pensar en ello."

Estoy paralizada en el pasillo, apretando mi ramo, mi corazón palpitando fuertemente. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. No puedo creerlo. De donde saco todos los números de teléfonos? Susana?

"Déjame decirte por qué. Como un hombre sabio una vez dijo: Un tesoro como este no debería dejarse en las manos de los filisteos. Y Candy es un tesoro, aunque ella no lo sepa"

No puedo evitar echarle un vistazo a George, quien está sosteniendo su teléfono y ha subido sus cejas bien altas.

"No hay tiempo para hablar o discutir o incluso ser razonable. Es por eso por lo que estoy tomando esta medida extrema. Y espero que tú también la tomes.

Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer. Cualquier cosa que puedas decir. La boda no debe celebrarse. Gracias"

Cuando la lectura llega a su fin, todos parecen ligeramente conmocionados.

"Que carajo…." Anthony está bajando a las corridas desde el altar. "Quien era ese?"

No puedo responderle. Las palabras de Terry están girando y girando en mi cabeza. Quisiera arrebatarle a alguien el teléfono y leerlas otra vez.

"Voy a responderle!" exclama Margaret

"Quien eres?" dice en voz alta mientras escribe en su teléfono.

"Eres su amante?" presiona enviar con una dramática floritura, y se produce un momento de silencio en la iglesia, hasta que su teléfono vuelve a sonar..

"Ha respondido!" hace una pausa de efecto, luego lo lee en voz alta:

"Amante? No lo se. No se si ella me ama. Pero yo la amo"

Muy profundo dentro mío, siento una alegria aplastante. Por supuesto que me ama. Y piensa que no debería casarme con Antony.. Esto es una cosa totalmente diferente. significa que tiene algun sentimiento especial por mí o lo que sea?...

"Todo lo que puedo decir es, que es en ella en la que pienso" Margaret hace una pausa, y su voz se suaviza mientras lee. "todo el tiempo. Ella tiene la voz que quiero oír. Ella tiene la cara que espero ver"

Mi garganta esta totalmente anudada. Trago desesperadamente, tratando de sostener la compostura. Él es el único en el que pienso. Todo el tiempo.

El tiene la voz que quiero oír. Cuando suena mi teléfono, espero que sea él.

"Quien es él?" Anthony suena incrédulo

"Si, quien es?" salta Annie desde atrás del altar, y hay una ola de risas en la iglesia.

"Él es….. solo alguien. Encontré su teléfono…" me detengo indefensa.

Ni siquiera puedo empezar a describir quien es Terry y que significamos el uno para el otro.

El teléfono de Margaret suena otra vez, y el murmullo cambia por una rápida expectación

"Es el" dice.

"Que dice?" casi no puedo confiar en mi propia voz.

La iglesia está tan callada y quieta, que casi puedo oír el propio latido de mi corazón.

"Dice, y estaré parado afuera de la iglesia. Avísale"

El esta aquí.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que estoy corriendo hasta que uno de los porteros se aparta de mi camino, alarmado. La pesada puerta de la iglesia está cerrada, y me toma casi cinco empujones hasta que consigo abrirla.

Salgo estrepitosamente afuera y me paro en la escalera, jadeando fuertemente, mirando arriba y abajo la acera buscándolo….

Ahí esta. Al otro lado de la calle. Está parado en la puerta de un Starbucks, con jeans y una camiseta azul oscuro.

Cuando se encuentra con mi mirada, sus ojos se achican, pero no sonríe. Sigue mirando mis manos. Hay en sus ojos una ardiente pregunta asomándose.

No lo sabe aún? No puede adivinar la respuesta?

"Es el?" suspira Annie a mi lado. "Soñadora. Puedo quedarme con Anthony?"

"Annie, dame mi teléfono" digo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Terry.

"Aquí tienes" un momento después el IPhone esta en mis manos, prendido y listo para arrancar, y le envío un texto.

Hola

El me escribe una respuesta, y un momento después me llega.

Bonito conjunto.

Involuntariamente, me miro el vestido de novia.

Esta vieja cosa.

Hay un largo silencio, y luego veo a Terry  
escribiendo un nuevo mensaje. Su cabeza está agachada y no levanta la mirada, ni cuando lo termina, ni cuando llega a mi teléfono.

Entonces te casaste?

Cuidadosamente levanto mi teléfono y tomo una foto a mi dedo desnudo en la mano izquierda.

Movil de Terry. Enviar.

Una multitud de asistentes a la boda se está agrupando detrás mío para ver, pero, no muevo mi cabeza ni un milímetro. Mis ojos están clavados en Terry, así que veo su reacción cuando le llega el mensaje. Veo como relaja su frente, veo como su cara se expande hacia la más brillante y alegre sonrisa. Y finalmente levanta la mirada y me mira.

Podría irme a la cama con esa sonrisa.

Ahora está tipeando otra vez.

Quieres una taza de café?  
"Candy" una voz en mi oreja me interrumpe, y me giro para ver a Pauna mirándome ansiosamente por debajo de su sombrero, que parece como una gran paloma muerta.

"Candy, lo siento. Actué de forma deshonrosa y egoísta"

"A que te refieres?" digo, momentáneamente confusa.

"Al segundo anillo. Le dije a Anthony…. Finalmente, le sugerí que podría…." Pauna se detuvo estremeciéndose.

"Lo sé. Le dijiste a Anthony que fingiera que me había comprado el anillo para mí especialmente, no?" toco su brazo

"Pauna, lo aprecio mucho. Pero será mejor que te quedes con este también" me saco el anillo de oro de mi mano derecha y se lo entrego.

"Me hubiera encantado que te unas a la familia" dice con nostalgia. "Pero eso no tendría que haber nublado mi juicio. Estuvo mal de mi parte."

Su mirada se desliza por la acera hacia Terry.

"El es el hombre indicado, no?"

Asiento, y su cara se suaviza como un arrugado pétalo de rosa siendo liberado.

"Ve por el, entonces. Ve"

Y sin esperar ni un minuto mas, bajo los escalones, cruzo la calle, sorteo los autos, ignoro los bocinazos, me quito el velo, hasta que estoy parada frente a Terry.

Por un momento solo nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos, respirando agitadamente.

"Así que estuviste enviando un par de mensajes" digo finalmente.

"Un par" asiente Terry

"Interesante" asiento "Te estuvo ayudando Susana?"

"Resulto estar bastante interesada en parar la boda" dice Terry, pareciendo divertido.

"Pero no lo entiendo. Como la has encontrado, siquiera?"

"Tenia una pagina muy elegante" Terry sonríe irónicamente "llamé a su móvil y estaba demasiado entusiasmada por ayudarme. De hecho, ella envío los textos por mi. No sabias que tenias diseñado un mecanismo automático de contacto con los invitados?"

El sistema de mensajes de alertas de Susana. Finalmente resultó muy útil.

Me cambio el ramo de una mano a otra. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo pesadas que son las flores.

"Esa en una indumentaria demasiado elegante para un Starbucks" Terry me mira de arriba abajo.

"Siempre me pongo un vestido de novia para las citas en cafés. Creo que le añade un lindo toque, no lo crees?"

Miro hacia atrás, a la iglesia y no puedo evitar reírme. La congregación entera parece haber salido de la iglesia y está parada en la acera como si fueran nuestra audiencia.

"Que están esperando ver?" Terry sigue mi mirada, y yo me encojo de hombros.

"Quien sabe? Siempre puedes ponerte a bailar. O contar algún chiste. O….. besar a la novia?"

"No a la novia" "A mi novia"me envuelve con sus brazos y gradualmente me acerca a él. Nuestras narices están tocándose prácticamente. Puedo ver directamente dentro de sus ojos. Puedo sentir la calidez de su piel. "A MI LINDA PROMETIDA"

"A mí"

"La chica que robó mi teléfono" sus labios se frotan contra la esquina de mi boca. "La ladrona"

"Estaba en la basura"

"Aun así lo robaste y mi corazon con el"

"No, no es…." Empiezo, pero ahora su boca está firmemente en la mía y no puedo decir ni una palabra. El me esta besando, me toma por la cintura y profundiza el beso, el cual respondo gustosa

Y de repente la vida me parece buena.

Sé que las cosas todavía son inciertas, sé que la realidad no se ha ido.

Habrán explicaciones, recriminaciones y desórdenes. Pero justo ahora estoy entrelazada al hombre al que creo que podría amar por toda una vida.

Y no me he casado con el hombre que sé que no amo. Y desde donde yo lo veo, eso es bastante bueno para empezar por ahora.

Finalmente nos separamos uno del otro, y al otro lado de la calle puedo oír a Annie aullando de excitación. Lo que es bastante de mal gusto de su parte, pero esa es Annie.

"Te traje algunas cosas para que leas, ya que estamos" dice Terry "En caso de que se presente un momento aburrido"

Rebusca en su chaqueta y saca una pila de hojas A4 manchadas de café. Y cuando las veo, se me comprime el pecho. Se las quedó. Incluso aunque nos hayamos separado de tan mala manera. Guardó nuestros textos.

"Algo bueno?" trato de sonar despreocupada

"No está nada mal" los sacude, luego levanta la mirada "Estoy esperando ansioso por la segunda parte"

"De verdad?" y ahora la forma en que me mira me hace temblar toda. "Así que, sabes lo pasa a continuación?"

"Oh…. Tengo una leve idea" recorre mi cuello con sus dedos, y siento un instantáneo ramalazo de lujuria. Estoy totalmente preparada para mi noche de bodas.

No necesito el champagne o los canapés, o la cena de tres platos, o el primer baile. Ni siquiera el último baile.

Pero, por otro lado, hay un pequeño asunto de 200 invitados parados al otro lado de la calle, mirándome, como esperando por mis instrucciones.

Algunos de ellos han venido desde lejos. No puedo deshacerme de ellos.

"Bueno….. tenemos esta fiesta" digo tentativamente a Terry. "Es, como, toda mi familia y amigos, todos juntos, en un grupo verdaderamente intimidante, mas toda la familia y amigos del hombre con el que supuestamente me casaba hoy. Con almendras azucaradas. Quieres venir?"

Terry levanta sus cejas. "Crees que Anthony me disparará?"

"No lo sé" Espío a Anthony al otro lado de la calle. Está ahí parado, solo entre la multitud, mirándonos. Pero por lo que puedo decir, no parece muy homicida.

"No lo creo. Le puedo enviar un mensaje y preguntarle?"

"Si quieres" Terry se encoge de hombros, sacando su propio teléfono.

Anthony. Este hombre con el que estoy parada es Terry. Sé que esto no es exactamente algo usual, pero puedo llevarlo a nuestra recepción? Candy  
P.S por qué no traes una invitada también?

Un momento después obtengo la respuesta.

Si lo tienes que hacer. Anth.

Lo que no es exactamente muy entusiasta, pero no suena como si quisiera matarlo tampoco.

Estoy a punto de guardar mi teléfono cuando suena otra vez, y lo miro sorprendida. Es un texto de Terry. Debió habérmelo enviado solo unos segundos antes. Sin mirarlo, lo abro para ver:

3

Es un corazón. Me envió un corazón de amor. Sin siquiera decirme nada.

Como un pequeño secreto.

Siento los ojos calientes, pero de alguna manera, me las arreglo para parecer calmada mientras escribo mi respuesta.

Yo también.

Y quiero agregar más….. pero, no. Más puede venir después..

Se lo envío y luego levanto mi mirada con una gran sonrisa, tomo a Terry por el brazo, y empezamos a caminar por la calzada polvorienta.

"Bueno. Vamos, entonces. Hagamos de mi boda un éxito"

Terry me toma por la cintura y me da vueltas, despues me pone en el piso y me besa una vez mas.

"Puedo decir que eres mi prometida?"

"Solo si me lo pides antes"

"Tal vez primero deberias escoger un anillo"

"Si uno muy lindo que me recuerde tus ojos"

Y estando los dos ahi parados en medio de la calle, con 200 invitados mirando, y una fiesta a la cual asistir, aunque ya no me importa lo que piensen los demas solo me importa una persona, La cual robo mi corazon

FIN.

Ya solo falta el epilogo pero ese si tengo que escribirlo espero no decepcionarlas, gracias a todas por los reviews y me gustaria que me dieran algunas sugerencias acerca de lo que les gustaria que pasara saludos a todas


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicas espero no desilusionarlas con este epilogo, nunca he escrito nada que haya publicado, pero espero les guste

EPILOGO

Habian pasado seis meses desde que Candy habia asistido con Terry a la que se supone seria la recepcion de su boda con Anthony.

Al principio me senti extraña al entrar con Terry a una fiesta que se supone, seria para celebrar mi matrimonio con Anthony, pero despues de ver a Anthony como siempre, relajado sin preocupaciones y concentrado en coquetear con cualquiera, que se mostrara interesada en consolar su corazon roto.

Supongo que Annie era una de esas interesadas, como sea, no me importa ahora si ella quiere aprender de la manera dificil pues ni modo

La fiesta estuvo llena de presentaciones y preguntas aceerca de como conoci a Terry y si realmente por el habia despreciado a Anthony, al principio me senti con la necesidad de explicar a todo aquel que preguntaba pero despues de presentarles a Terry el se ponia a hablar como loco de cualquier cosa y terminaba con un chiste o algo y con una despedida rapida

Asi transcurrio la fiesta, bailando, dando explicaciones a mi familia y a la de Anthony. Ahora seis meses despues parece aque al fin lo dejaron en el olvido.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano que cubre mis ojos

"Adivina quien soy"

"Terry"

"No se vale hiciste trampa"

"Claro que no tu perfume te delata"

"Bueno mi querida Candy estas lista para escoger tu anillo"

"Por supuesto que si"

Hacia apenas una semana que Terry se me habia declarado muy romanticamente en un paseo en globo, que segun, era para mostrarme lo linda que era la ciudad al atardecer.

Al principio me lo crei todo y subi solo para un paseo. Cuando estabamos presenciando el atardecer Terry se puso sobre su rodilla y me hizo la gran pregunta, a su modo claro

"Candy eres la mujer mas entrometida e impertinente que he conocid,o capaz de invadir la intimidad de cualquiera, con tus buenas intenciones y meterlo en un li,o solo por querer hacer lo mejor, quiero que te entrometas toda la vida en mis cosas, despertar cada dia a tu lado y oler el perfume de tu cabello en mi almohada todos los dias"

"Te casarias conmigo"

Al principio no sabia si estaba hablando enseri,o sobre todo porque no tenia un anillo, pero despues de ver esos ojos tan azules que me volvian loca llenos de toda la sinceridad posible le dije que si.

"Pero.."

"Oh si, lo se, hace falta el anillo pero ese quiero que lo escojas tu y sea totalmente a tu gusto"

Asi que, una semana despues, estamos afuera de la tienda donde me hicieron la copia del anillo que me dio Anthony. El amigo de Terry ese dia no estaba pero las vendedoras sin duda nos reconocian.

"Hola señorita como esta"

"bien gracias"

La vendedora fulminaba con la mirada a Terry, sin duda lo recordaba como el novio menos generoso del universo, donde yo habia pagado mi anillo y habia sido una imitacion.

"Que puedo hacer por usted"

Terry se me adelanto y respondio mirando fijamente a la vendedora.

"Bueno mi prometida necesita un anillo y que sea el mas especial que tengan"

A la vendedora se le suavizo el rostro y nos condujo al mostrador y saco varios estuches

"Miren tenemos varios anillos especiales"

Me entrego un anillo de oro blanco con varias esmeraldas incrustadas. Lo mire fijamente y Terry me lo quito de las manos para darselo a la vendedora

"Este anillo es lindo, pero creo que mi prometida es alergica a las esmeraldas"

Si, definitivamente despues de lo de Anthony y su anillo de esmeraldas me habia vuelto alergica.

Despues Terry examino el estuche y saco un anillo de oro enlazado con forma de corazon y con un diamante en el centro.

"Creo que este es perfecto"

"Tu que opinas Candy?"

Si, era perfecto, como el corazon de amor que me habia mandado cuando estabamos afuera de la iglesia, un corazon de amor

Me lo deslizo en el dedo y me quedo a la perfeccion sin duda estaba destinado para mi.

Las vendedoras trajeron el champan y sirvieron dos copas, hicieron un brindis y tomaron una foto para el recuerdo, lo que mas me gusto es la manera en que Terry se comporta con las mujeres, no es para nada como Anthony no importa cuantas veces muevan sus pestañas o acomoden su cabello el no las mira.

Despues de salir de la joyeria, Terry me invito a cenar a su departamento aun recuerdo la primera vez que estuve ahi

Despues de la recepcion, salimos rumbo a su apartamento yo me sentia demasiado nerviosa como si fuera mi primera vez y es que despues de estar reprimiendo mis ganas de estar con terry, por la tonteria de pensar que lo mejor era casarme con Anthony. Ahora cada que me tocaba provocaba una oleada de sensaciones que viajaban por todo mi cuerpo

Subimos por el ascensor y Terry tomo mi mano, jugaba con mis dedos y yo cada vez me ponia mas nerviosa

"Tranquila Candy el que no te hayas casado no significa que no puedas tener una noche de bodas" Me guiño un ojo y yo me puse mas roja que la grana

"Terry tal vez mejor seria que..."

"Shhhh pecosa yo no te voy a dejar sin tu noche de bodas asi que callate y sigueme preciosa"

Terry abrio la puerta y pude ver el interior de su apartamento, todo tenia algo de la personalidad de Terry estaba claramente decorado por un profesional y parecia un apartamento de un chico rico y sofisticado.

Terry no se molesto en encender la luz, sino que ya estando dentro me tomo por la cintura y sin mas preguntas o charla alguna me comenzo a besar, yo sentia sus manos viajar por mi espalda y mientras sentia sus manos acariciarme el lentamente me iba desnudando.

No se si era porque estaba realmente enamorada de Terry, pero cada caricia me transportaba a un mundo diferente donde solo existiamos el y yo

Profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras mi vestido iba cayendo yo le comence a quitar el saco y la camisa, con cada boton que desabrochaba podia apreciar un pecho perfecto, por el cual queria recorrer mi lengua y besar cada centimetro.

Senti las manos de Terry bajar a mis muslos, los cuales acariciaba arriba y abajo me cargo y yo envolvi mis piernas en su cintura sin que despegaramos los labios.

Despues, no se exactamente como pero ya me encontraba acostada en su cama y el sobre mi. Seguia prodigandome caricias y yo me retorcia debajo de el con cada una.

"Candy no voy a mentirte te he deseado desde el dia que te conoci"

"Yo tambien te deseaba pero me daba miedo admitirlo"

"Olvida el miedo olvida todo esta noche solo seremos tu y yo"

Y diciendo esto, comenzo a quitarme la lenceria que yo habia encargado para esta noche tan especial. Despues de todo si seria especial

Ya que me habia quitado todo, me encontraba desnuda y a su merced, tenia la mirada oscurecida por la pasion.

Lentamente se coloco entre mis piernas, subiendo una a su cadera para acomodarse mejor y pude sentir su ereccion. Presiono un poco y segundos despues estaba dentro mio, fue tan agradable la sensacion que solte un gemido y Terry empujo mas fuerte.

"Te lastime"

"N.. no es solo que..."

"Aggg" Volvio a empujar

"Te duele"

"No es solo que me encanta" No podia creer lo que habia dicho, pero parecia que Terry lo disfrutaba, pues mostró una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro y empujo mas adentro con lo cual hizo que soltara otro gemido.

"Bueno mi Amor hare que te encante mas"

Y dicho esto comenzo a moverse, primero lento torturandome y haciendome sentir toda su longitud dentro mio y despues mas y mas rapido lo que hizo que visitara el cielo en muy poco tiempo.

Despues de la primera vez, vinieron muchas mas esa noche y de ahi Terry no faltaba ningun dia en la clinica para recogerme o acompañar a Sir Nicholas a recibir su terapia con paty.

Annie al final se salio con la suya y pudo tener un breve y no muy agradable acercamiento con Anthony, aunque eran muy discretos el continuo viniendo segun a recibir terapia por su muñeca que le seguia molestando.

Siempre que lo veia aparecer por la puerta, preferia tomar mi descanso y salir a tomar un cafe, o simplemente me mantenia ocupada en algo para no tener que atenderlo, no es que no hayamos quedado en buenos terminos, es solo que habia veces que me desesperaba su ego y su platica acerca de lo mucho que sabia sobre algun tema.

En cuanto a Pauna y George le pusieron un alto a Anthony y le advirtieron que la proxima vez que pensara en casarse, debia por lo menos tener un año de novio con la chica en cuestion.

Susana se olvido de las bodas y se fue a Nueva York para ser actriz, en cuanto consiguio un poco de renombre, Anthony comenzo a llamarla para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero susana le dijo que lo habia superado y que ya tenia un chico en su vida, asi que Anthony se conformo con las alumnas de su clase y porsupuesto Annie quien le seguia mostrando su interes.

En cuanto a Terry y a mi acordamos casarnos en tres meses mas, por supuesto ahora no contrate una organizadora para mi boda, con todo el trabajo que habia podido lograr hacer cuando "ayudaba a susana" a planear mi boda ya tenia algo de experiencia. Terry y yo queremos una boda sencilla solo con amigos y familiares.

Y en tres meses es perfecto, pues ya todo estara marchando sobre ruedas en su compañia, despues del juicio a los implicados en el fraude y demas Terry dice que esta ganado y que no pueden hacer nada, asi que solo necesita un poco de tiempo para dejar sus ocupaciones a Vick y tomarnos un mes para nuestra luna de miel aunque creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda pues las noches en su apartamento han tenido frutos.

FIN

Saludos a todas y mil gracias por cada review, espero que les haya gustado la adaptacion me tarde un poco pues lo tuve que escribir y no me llegaba la inspiracion, pero bueno espero les haya gustado. MIL GRACIAS A TODAS y la proxima adaptacion que terminare sera la de La locura de Lord Grandchester.


End file.
